Harry Potter: Flesh, Blood and Bone
by Sorcerer's Muse
Summary: The sixth book in my Slytherin Harry series, covering Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts. Come see what happens next as the repercussions of the graveyard and the steps the Order of the Serpent took against Voldemort's resurrection unfold.
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes:

Standard disclaimer. It all belongs to JKR. Thank you for letting us play with your toys.

I will continue to use the occasional song lyric in the story and will give credit at the time when needed.

This is the sixth book in my Slytherin Harry series and covers Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts.

Book 1: Harry Potter and the Muggle's Daughter

Book 2: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

Book 3: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

Book 4: Harry Potter and the Blood Traitor's Daughter

Book 5: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

Book 6: Harry Potter; Flesh, Blood and Bone

If you haven't read books 1-5 you won't know what's going on. But the bonus is you've got five completed books before you even get to this one!

Fair warning, it may take a while to become evident, but this story is quite dark and earns its Mature rating.

* * *

**Harry Potter; Flesh, Blood and Bone**

**Chapter I**

**When was the Last Time**

* * *

Harry and his friends arrived by portkey back at the Briar Patch after having completed their fourth year of magical education at the fabled institution of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

There had been a few attacks in the weeks following Voldemort's resurrection. The official line was letting the public run with the idea Voldemort was behind them. The truth was it appeared more to be people who agreed with him than actual followers. Both sides could disseminate propaganda and Minister Bones was a master of the press. She couldn't very well keep pressing the issues she was, building up the auror corps and the ranks of the hit wizards, without cause and the support of the public at large. If she was going to keep preparing for war with the bastard she needed him launching attacks. If he wasn't going to oblige her, then she was more than willing to blame the attacks that were happening on him. Especially if the morons responsible were going to claim they'd done so in his name.

The truth though was Voldemort appeared to be laying low. Not unsurprising given his rebirth hadn't quite been the grand moment he'd expected. For one, exhuming the remains of his father so they could embed a few miniscule – really they were no more than dust particles – bits within the hipbone of a chimpanzee, had left him with a body as frail as that of someone suffering Brittle Bone Syndrome – Hermione could tell you the scientific name. For two, they expected Harry telling the Rat he didn't mind giving his blood to the cause would leave the bastard's blood to be piss poor at carrying oxygen. It would be like he was continually two pints low. Or to put it another way, like he'd recently needed all his blood replaced with blood replenishing potion. Harry had been there. It wasn't fun. For three, Harry had gotten a spell in and busted the bastard's shield, and arm with it for good measure. For four, Harry had killed one of his most important and wealthy followers and he'd done it right in front of a cadre of inner circle members. For five, the Order and aurors had captured Pettigrew. For six, the ensuing firefight had seen two other of the bastard's followers killed. For seven, after extracting anything at all of value from him, Karkaroff had been executed two days ago. Minister Bones was going to make people think two and three times before they joined the Dark Lord this time around. For eight, warrants for the arrest of McNair, Crabbe Sr, Goyle Sr, and Nott Sr were issued and efforts were being made to freeze their assets at Gringotts. The goblins were resisting though and Minister Bones wasn't sure how hard she could push them. Wizards didn't exactly have a stellar track record in how they treated goblins and she didn't want to do anything that might have them leaning towards siding with Voldemort. For nine, well, Harry wasn't sure there was a ninth reason or not… Maybe eight was enough anyway. Suffice it to say, the tosser was laying low.

Still, with Harry's health not exactly being the picture of perfection, combined with the relative vulnerability of the train, they'd decided to take no chances. Harry was more than glad of it. He was in no hurry to deal with anyone who wasn't part of his inner circle of friends youth. Even more, he was in no mood to see Draco Malfoy. The git had left school for two weeks after the death of his father – to be expected – but had returned the last week to sit exams. Harry being the wreck he was had still been confined to hospital and not sat exams with the rest of the school. He'd yet to come face to face with Malfoy. If he returned to Hogwarts in the fall, it would be the first time he'd ever come face to face with a relative of someone he'd killed. He had no idea if Draco would know the truth of who his father's killer was or not. All he knew was, regardless of feeling no guilt for his actions, he wasn't looking forward to the encounter. His mum had been right to press him on how he was doing after killing those two arse wipes during the attack at the Harpy's/Falcon's match the previous year. It had hit him the other day that his kill total – a troll, Quirrell, the basilisk, the two arse wipes from the quidditch match, a dragon and its two eggs, a kraken, and Lucius Malfoy, was getting rather high. Was it wrong that he only felt bad about the creatures…? And maybe Quirrell – they still didn't know if he'd willingly joined with Voldemort or if he'd been forced to. Likely they never would. Add in Moody's little talk from the other day and it was all just too depressing to think about. He felt like he needed a month's sleep before he even thought about anything and even then he was pretty sure he'd not want to be faced with anything more strenuous than deciding between bacon or sausages for breakfast.

Anyway, they'd taken a portkey home from school and greetings were made all around. But other than the relief of being back at the Briar Patch it wasn't like they hadn't seen their family and adult friends pretty much every day since the second task. They'd therefore been rather quickly left to their own devices.

"What do you want to do?" Hermione asked.

"Sleep," Harry answered.

"Amen/Ditto/Agreed," Neville, Ginny and Daphne all said together.

"Barn?" Luna asked.

Harry slowly smiled. "Yeah."

Ten minutes later the six teens were sprawled out in the hay in the loft. Harry was on his side with Ginny spooned behind him, an arm wrapped protectively and possessively around his middle. Hermione was on her back with Luna crosswise to her, using her girlfriend's tummy for a pillow. Neville also was on his back. Somewhat surprisingly, given it was a bit forward for them, Daphne was curled up beside him, her head on his chest and a leg draped over him.

"I think I should be very happy to spend the next two months right here," Daphne said.

She was close enough that Harry reached out and wrapped his hand around her ankle. "Me too, Sis. Me too."

* * *

**HPHPHP**

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat in his library and fumed. Things had changed fast and continued to do so far faster than he seemed able to keep up with. His father was dead. Not that he was particularly broken up about that fact. Neither of his parents were exactly warm and loving. His father was cold and hard. His mother was only marginally better. They were far more interested in each other than they had ever been with him. He was an heir, the next piece in the perfect face his parents presented to the world. Draco knew that. He'd known it for quite some time actually. That, was his worth to his parents. He was the next Lord Malfoy. It was a role he'd been groomed for his whole life. He'd never questioned it. There had never been a need to. He was the only option.

Until his mother had become pregnant. Everything changed. It had changed far faster than he'd ever thought possible. His father had taken steps before the whelp had even been born to steel his rightful inheritance from him. Imagine his surprise when he learned at the reading of his father's will the title of Lord Malfoy would not pass directly to him; not now, not when he came of age, possibly not ever. His mother had been named executor of the estate and she would exercise the power of the Malfoy name till such time as_ she_ chose which of her sons to pass the legacy to. Of course, given the circumstances of his father's death, the power of the Malfoy name was a bit ambiguous right now. Regardless, it was not currently his.

It was preposterous! Some spawn his mother had squirted out he'd only ever even set eyes on twice might be given what was rightfully his! His mother had even taunted him, telling him a true Slytherin would have foreseen his father's actions and the fact he hadn't only proved he was nowhere near ready to have the honor of his Father's title bestowed upon him. No, instead he was to make do with a measly trust vault, two elves to see to his needs and this; the holiday house.

To be completely fair, the house was nice; kitchen, living room, dining room, parlour, library, five bedrooms, and six baths. He had spent summers there with his mother and father for most of his life. It was located on some hundred acres of seashore on the Isle of Wight. The gardens were lovely. The conservatory housed a pool. There was even a boat. He had loved coming here when he was younger.

It was servant's quarters compared to what should have been his.

The entire house wouldn't fill even his parent's wing of Malfoy Manor. It might not fill his wing. It might not fill the formal ballroom. This was to be his home till such time as his mother deigned to choose between he and his brother. He wasn't allowed to set foot on even the grounds of the manor unless at the express invitation of his mother. Yet she would come and go as she pleased from his new home. It seemed he wasn't trusted around his brother and while she'd been fine to take his brother here when he'd been home from school for the holidays, she was most certainly not giving up the manor for him while she raised the brat to take his place.

He scowled as he stared into the fire. It was all Potter's fault. From the off, the halfblood runt of a Mudblood whore had embarrassed him at every turn. He'd fallen so low in his father's eyes he'd practically been disinherited. The light spilling in the window suddenly refracted off his father's liquor cabinet. Draco lurched to his feet; _his _liquor cabinet, not his father's. His father was dead. What better way to spit on his grave than by drinking the man's prized collection…?

What better way to begin claiming his rightful title than finishing what his father had started with that red-haired bitch! Even better that it would pay Potter back for everything he'd done to him.

* * *

**HPHPHP**

* * *

"Really can't believe it's come to this," Charlie said as he stood next to Bill watching the Hogwarts' Express pull in.

Bill frowned. It was killing him, but at this point he really didn't think he had a choice anymore. Not after the stunt his mother had pulled with Ginny when she'd lied about not having broken up with their father. At this point he wasn't certain if his mum had gone off the rails when her husband had been killed or if he'd just never really realized the influence his father had exerted over her, but he'd come to the conclusion none of his siblings were safe under her care. How could they be if she was more concerned about being embarrassed for herself than with naming the person they suspected of having killed her husband, trying to kill her eldest son and been responsible for nearly killing Ginny. He pushed aside the image of Sandra that flashed in his mind. If he dwelled on her too much he'd be unable to control the ever-present rage he'd been harboring since the day Ginny confronted their mother.

"I've made up my mind, Charlie."

"Not disagreein', Bro," Charlie said. Bill grunted. They stood in silence as the train braked to a stop and eager parents pressed forward to claim their children. "Blimey," Charlie said. He'd just caught sight of Ron's head above the crowd of students. "I think he's grown since last week." Bill smirked.

Dragging his trunk behind, Ron pushed his way through the crowd to them. "Hey," he said.

"Hey little bro," Charlie greeted. He grabbed Ron in a headlock and rubbed his knuckle into Ron's skull.

"Geroff!" Ron protested, trying to shove Charlie away. But while Ron might have been an inch or two taller than Charlie he had a long way to go to fill out his frame. Truthfully he'd probably never quite fill his frame the way Charlie did. Charlie was built heavy, somehow making six-two look stocky whereas Ron would likely take after his father and Bill, solid, but lanky.

Charlie laughed and released him. "Good to see you, Ronnikins."

Ron glowered at him before turning to Bill. Bill gave him a somewhat gentle slug to the shoulder. "Little bro."

Ron grabbed at Bill's arm but the older man avoided him. "Oi, I'm nearly as tall as you."

Bill smirked. "Key word, nearly."

"Where are the eejits?" Charlie asked.

Ron shrugged. "They were talking with Lee and the others."

"Go see if you can round them up," Bill said to Charlie.

"Do I look like your house elf?" Charlie shot back. Bill gave him a look. Charlie rolled his eyes. "Yes, master. Whatever master says," he muttered, shoving into the crowd.

Bill and Ron stood in silence for a few seconds. "How we getting to Charlie's?"

"Portkey," Bill answered. Ron paled a bit. He'd only ever used a portkey once. He'd vomited almost on the spot on landing. It wasn't a fond memory. "You'll be fine," Bill said.

"Easy for you to say," Ron muttered.

"Got your letter," Bill said. "We'll talk later."

Ron frowned. "Letter?"

"You sent me a letter. Said you needed to talk to me about something important," Bill provided.

"I did?"

"Bloody hell, what part of not messing about didn't those two understand?" Bill fumed as Charlie hadn't yet returned with the twins.

"What's the hurry?" Ron asked, trying to figure what it was Bill was talking about.

"Voldemort," Bill answered.

Ron recoiled. "Y–you s–said his n–name," he stammered, glancing around fearfully.

"Yep," Bill said. The crowd parted and the twins appeared with Charlie herding them along.

"We're going! We're going!" the twins yelped, trying to avoid the stinging hexes Charlie was shooting at their arses.

"Damn that was fun," Charlie said as they came to a stop in front of Bill.

"Did I, or did I not tell you two we weren't going to be hanging about?" Bill snapped.

"Yesh," Fred said.

"What's the hurry," George said.

"Just trying to make some plans," Fred said.

"You had the entire ride to make plans," Bill said. "Now get your shit over here so we can get going."

"All right already," Fred said.

"Someone's got their pants in a bunch," George muttered.

Bill glared at them. "You two are about to piss me off." The twins nearly retorted but stopped. Even they knew enough to read Bill was not in the mood. "When I tell you to do something, you do it."

Fred and George nodded. "Right," they said together, "sure thing, Bill."

Bill held them with hard eyes for another second before tapping the three trunks with his wand, shrinking them down so they could fit them in their pockets. He then pulled a short length of rope out of his pocket and held it out to them. "Grab hold."

"A portkey?" Fred asked, eyes gleaming.

"Wicked," George agreed. They quickly grabbed on.

Charlie joined them with Ron moving the slowest. Closing his eyes, he grabbed the rope and an instant later the sickening feeling of being hooked in the navel and jerked away took him spinning through space. Thankfully portkeys were very fast means of travel and as quickly as it started it was over when he abruptly landed in a tangled heap with Fred and George. "Urgh," Ron groaned.

"Get off," Fred shoved him.

"You get off," George said.

"What the hell is that noise?" Fred asked.

Tonks ran into the room. "Petrificus Totalus!" she roared, petrifying them all with a single spell. She waved her wand again, shutting the alarm off. "Charlie?" she asked, surprised. She very nearly canceled her spells but her auror training overrode what her eyes were telling her. She approached Charlie and placed her wand on his lips. "Finite," she said.

"It's me Nymph."

"Password," she countered.

"Harry broke big sister's arm." Tonks sagged with relief and quickly canceled they spells on them.

Charlie grabbed her in his arms. "Thank Merlin you're safe."

"Nice spell," Bill said appreciatively, making mental note he needed to improve his reactions if she could get the drop on him that quickly.

"She's safe?" Fred complained.

"What's to keep us safe from her?" George said.

"What happened?" Charlie asked. "Why did the alarm go off?"

Bill strode to the mantel and the collection of strange instruments set on it. One of them looked a lot like one of those barometers with different colored floats in it. "There's an unauthorized portkey," he said.

"You took an unauthorized portkey into your own flat?" George asked.

"Seems rather an oversight, big brother," Fred said.

"No," Bill said, focusing on them. "Someone's brought an unauthorized portkey into the flat." He held his hand out. "Let's have it."

Fred and George looked at each other. "Why is it he assumes it's us?" they asked in unison.

"No idea," Fred said.

"I'm hurt," George said.

"That our own brother would think," Fred said.

"We'd do something so erroneous," George said.

"Immoral," Fred said.

"Iniquitous," George said.

"Good one," Fred said.

"As to create an unauthorized portkey," George said.

"That would be against ministry regulations that would," Fred said.

"Not buyin' it," Bill said.

"Ditto," Charlie said.

"Thrice," Tonks added. The three of them just looked at the twins and waited. The twins shared a glance.

"I haven't," Fred said. "Did you?"

"Noppa," George said.

"Kind'a wish I had though."

"Too true," George agreed. He turned back to the others. "We didn't do it." Bill narrowed his eyes at them.

"Really," they said together.

Bill turned back to the mantle and began examining the instruments again. "Then why are my wards going off?" Tonks moved to join him while Charlie flopped on the couch.

"Perhaps you made a mistake," George said.

"You are old after all," Fred said.

"Addled," George said.

"It's not a laughing matter," Bill snapped.

Tonks rounded on them. "What part of the bloody damn Dark Lord is alive don't you two get?"

The twins backed away, holding their hands up. "Only joking," they said.

"Well stop!" She turned back to Bill. In that short time he'd cast a detection web on the barometer-like device.

"It's not defective," he muttered. He turned and cast a large web on the floor where they'd all landed. A number of runes formed in the air. A wave of his wand dispersed all but one of them.

"So one of you has a portkey on you," Tonks observed.

"Could bloody well be that it's actually one of us," Bill answered. Tonks drew her wand and prepared to cast the detection web on Bill. In quick order she'd determined it wasn't Bill, Charlie or the twins. Ron though, the detection web bloomed with the Rune to indicate either he was a portkey or he had a portkey on him.

"What?" Ron yelped.

"Petrificus," Bill snapped, freezing Ron in place. Another flick of his wand shoved everyone back from Ron, ensuring no one would accidentally be portkeyed away with him if the portkey activated. "Lock it down," he snapped at Tonks.

She stepped to the mantle where she touched her wand to a delicate silver instrument that looked a bit like a sextant. The stones embedded flared with a bright white light before settling to softly glowing. "Up and fully powered," Tonks confirmed.

"Everyone but Tonks out," Bill snapped.

"But—" the twins protested.

"You heard him," Charlie growled, grabbing the two and herding them into the kitchen.

Bill waited till their protesting voices were cut off by the closing of the door before returning his focus to Ron. His mind poured over a number of possibilities while he considered the brother before him. None of them seemed particularly plausible. Given a second to consider things he was more inclined to believe something was wrong with his detection webs than any of the possible alternatives he'd come up with. But there wasn't anything wrong with his ward or the detection webs. The one Tonks had just cast over Ron proved it. That left him with the fact Ron himself, or something he was carrying, was a portkey. Which meant he needed to assume the worst. And given what he'd witnessed the last few years with Ginny and Harry, well, let's just say he could imagination a lot. He started to speak, but stopped with yet another thought. He stepped in front of Ron, drew a Detection Web, added the rune for a Memory Charm, and set it on his brother.

"A memory charm?" Tonks asked.

"I didn't pay any attention to it earlier, but he didn't seem to remember a letter he sent me saying he needed to talk." Bill's web settled on Ron. The Rune bloomed a deeply glowing red.

"Shit," Tonks whispered.

"Yeah," Bill muttered. He considered a second. "Get your mum here for me."

"On it."

All right, Ron," Bill said. I know you're probably scared or pissed or maybe both. But it looks like someone may have slipped you a portkey and obliviated that information from your mind. Absolutely anything at all could trigger the thing. That's why I've petrified you, so you don't do or say something that triggers it. I know you probably at least want to talk, but I'm not going to let you do that just yet. The good news is, I've managed to detect the thing and unless this thing is the most powerful portkey ever made, there is no way in hell you're going to be taken from this room. So you don't have to be afraid of that." While he was speaking, Bill went about the business of finding and identifying the portkey. "Now, there's two possibilities here. The first is that you're the actual portkey. Now, there'd be pretty much no way in hell of turning you into a portkey without you noticing so that would explain why you've been obliviated. The second is you're just carrying the portkey. It's the most likely option, but I need to be certain it isn't you first."

Tonks came back in from outside. "Mum's on her way." She moved beside Bill and observed while he worked.

"Good," Bill said. He focused in on Ron's pocket. "I don't think it's him." He used his wand to slice the pocket on Ron's trousers open. A flick of his wand set Ron's miniaturized trunk on the floor. He drew a detection web and set it on trunk. "Bingo," he said. Bill left the trunk where it was. "I'm going to unfreeze you, but I don't want you to talk just yet." A flick of his wand and Ron was stumbling forward. Bill caught him by the arm. "Easy." He guided Ron to a chair and sat him down. "Now, the only answer I want is a shake or nod of your head. No talking, ok?"

Ron nodded.

"Good," Bill said. "You've got no idea what this is about, do you?" Ron shook his head. "And do you have any idea what the letter I was talking about earlier is?" Again Ron shook his head. Bill frowned, considering. The fact Ron had sent the letter but didn't remember meant he likely had some idea of what was going on. The question was, just how much. A knock at the door and Tonks was striding to it. She pulled it open and Andi stepped in.

"I came as quickly as I could," she said.

Bill cast a specialized containment web, one that would prevent the portkey from disappearing if it were activated and would also provide him with where it was going if it did activate before turning to Andi. "Thanks, Andi."

She let Tonks go and accepted his hug. "Of course. Now tell me what's going on." Bill quickly explained about the portkey, the letter and the fact Ron had been obliviated. "And you would like me to see if I can help Ronald break this memory charm?"

"Please?"

Andromeda focused on Ron. "And what have you to say to this?"

Ron glanced at Bill. "You can talk now," Bill said.

"Thanks," Ron gasped.

"Sorry," Bill said. "But if you'd seen Harry after we got him back, you wouldn't take chances with anyone else being taken either."

Ron frowned. "H–how bad was it?"

"Horrifying," Andi said. She held her hand out to Ron. "My name is Andromeda Tonks."

"Mrs Tonks," Bill interjected.

"I'm a trained healer," she went on without acknowledging Bill, "and one of the foremost experts in the Mind Magics of Legilimency and Occlumency in the UK. Do you know what those are?"

Ron shook his head. "No."

"Legilimency is the art of reading another's mind. Occlumency is the art of defending your mind from a Legilimens."

Ron blanched. "You're going to read my mind?"

"I'm going to see if I can find the block that has been placed on your memory and help you break through it. I promise, I am extremely skilled at looking for only that which I need find. Unless I fear you are a danger to yourself or others, anything I do happen to see will be held in the strictest confidence."

"We could simply try breaking the spell," Bill offered, "but it's far less effective and potentially more dangerous than if Andi can help you to break the Charm yourself."

"It's up to you which method we try, Ronald," Andromeda said. "With the knowledge of the letter you sent William, we do at least have a place to start. In fact, if you are determined enough, it may even be possible I can help you without entering your mind at all."

"O–ok," Ron agreed.

"All I need you to do is think about the letter you sent William. You told him you had something important you needed to speak to him about. Can you not remember that at all?"

Ron shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry. I can't."

"Close your eyes," Andi said.

Ron hesitated. "You're not going to read my mind?"

"One of the limits of Legilimency is the need for eye contact," she soothed. "Unless I'm very familiar with my subject I cannot enter their mind without seeing into their eyes. Go on now. Close your eyes for me." Ron took a slow breath and did as she asked. "Now, I want you to just relax for me. You can lay back if you like even."

"I'm fine."

"Good then… Now, all I want you do is think about William. You had something you wanted to speak to him about." She paused. "It was very important… You wrote him a letter from school. That's fairly unusual for you isn't it? You don't often write him. It must have been very important for you to have done so."

Ron suddenly flinched and slapped a hand over his eye. "Ow, bloody hell!" He focused on her angrily. "You said you weren't going to read my mind."

"And I did not," Andromeda answered. "That was nothing more than my words guiding you to the memory block in your mind. Memory Charms work in just this manner. They keep you away from those memories and if you get too close it becomes painful, causing you to retreat from it. This Charm is obviously trying to hide too much, is poorly cast, or even a combination of both for that little bit of effort to have brought you to it already. Knowing where it is, you can break through it simply by pushing past the pain you experience when approaching it. Why don't you give it another try or two and see if you can make some progress. If you're still struggling after that, I can have a look and see what's going on."

Ron had been pressing his palm into his eye, trying to sort of massage away the pain of his first attempt while Mrs Tonks explained why his head was hurting so badly. Considering just how painful it was, he didn't particularly want to give it another go. Or two. But he also wasn't particularly interested in having someone poking around in his head either and something told him if he didn't manage it, Bill was going to insist on him letting her break the Charm. Not that he didn't want to know just what was missing in his head, he just wasn't too keen on someone seeing all the things no teenage boy wanted anyone to know… Especially if that someone happened to be a really pretty woman; even if she was married… and older. "Do I have to do it now?"

"Ron—"

"The longer you go without breaking it," Andromeda cut over Bill, "the less likely you will be to break it on your own."

"You need to do this, Ron," Bill said. "And it needs to be now."

Ron sighed. "Ok, ok. Just give me a second."

"Take your time," Andromeda soothed.

Ron nodded. She might be calm, Bill, however, was anything but. Taking a deep breath, he focused on the idea of having sent Bill a letter, something he needed to talk to him about. Ron had to admit, if he'd really written to Bill, it must have been a big deal. It wasn't like he hadn't seen his brother quite a bit over the last few weeks, what with all the time he'd spent at the school. What could have been such a big deal that he wouldn't have just told him then? What would prompt him to send a letter when it was better than even odds he'd see Bill in person on a given day? "Draco Malfoy," he whispered.

Again he felt that same stabbing pain behind his eye. Harsh enough it had him sliding off the couch to his knees where he bent over double while clutching his head. "Argh," he gasped. When he managed to come back to himself again it was to Bill and Mrs Tonks kneeling over him.

"Easy now," she soothed. "Focus on me." He gave a bit of a nod, locking eyes with her violet gaze. She brushed his hair off his face. "There, not so bad, yes?"

"Easy for you to say," Ron croaked.

She smiled. "Yes, I'm afraid those of us not in pain tend to underestimate the pain of those who are." She was silent for a second before asking. "Do you recall giving us a name?"

Ron frowned. "No." Bill scowled but held his tongue. "I thought not," Mrs Tonks said. "And the letter to Bill, you remember you were trying to recall that?"

"Yes."

"That is the key then. It means the caster of the spell felt it more important you forget him than the letter you wrote Bill. I'm going to count now and I want you to do nothing but focus on the sound of my voice. I don't want you to think of anything at all but for listening to my voice. Can you do that?"

Ron nodded. Given her voice was soft and a bit raspy and just oozed something that while unidentifiable was extremely interesting to most men, he'd be more than happy to listen to her.

"One, two, three…" Ron drifted away as she counted, letting his eyes fall shut. On and on and it felt unbelievably nice after the pain he'd been in just a few minutes ago. "thirty, thirty-one… Ever so slowly his mind settled and before long he really didn't remember what it was that had made his head hurt in the first place. That should have frightened him, as it was the way memory charms worked. "ninty-two, ninety-three…" The pain caused you to stop pursuing a thought and before long you forgot what it was altogether. Unless the Charm was compromised somehow; perhaps a crack that was too big because you'd picked at it a bit too much and it was now paper-thin. Then it might only take the right question or words and you'd burst through what remained of the charm before it rose up to fight back. "Did Draco Malfoy give you the portkey?"

"Yes," Ron answered. "Argh!" His hand shot to his head as a tsunami of pain crashed over him. For a few seconds it was near unbearable but then it was receding and he could see beyond the spots in his vision…

And he could remember.

Malfoy approaching him after his sister, Harry and the rest of the Slytherin Slashers had lit him up when he filled in for an injured Oliver Wood. The suggestion he could help him pay them both back for embarrassing him. Telling Malfoy to piss off, but then doing exactly what Malfoy said when he just laughed and suggested the best way to get her back was to apologize. Slow but sure, agreeing to Malfoys plans; mending the fences with his sister. Regaining a place in her good graces while slowly becoming a bit concerned just what Malfoy was planning as things went along. Deciding to play along and try to find out what Malfoy was going to do and sending Bill a letter, telling him he needed to talk to him. Last, Malfoy giving him a small package wrapped in gold paper with a red ribbon. Asking what it was. Being told he'd see when it happened and to say the package had come from that weird curio shop in Hogsmeade. And then things went blank.

Ron opened his eyes to see Mrs Tonks and his brother looking down on him with concerned eyes. He rather doubted just how long that would be the case when they learned the truth. "Just remember, I wasn't going to go through with it."

"Sorry?" Mrs Tonks asked.

Bill's eyes narrowed almost immediately. "Go through with what?" Ron cringed. Bill grabbed him by the front of his shirt, hauled him up and deposited him on the couch. "Talk."

"William, Weasley," Mrs Tonks snapped, "that is enough."

"Andi, don't—"

"Don't you," she cut him off. "Your brother has suffered a serious trauma. Whatever is going on, we will get to the bottom of it without you terrorizing him."

"He had a portkey on him, Andi. One he apparently was involved with the planning process for before he got cold feet. Need I remind you just what happened to Harry when someone took him?"

"Harry Potter is as good as my son," she hissed back. "I most certainly don't need to be reminded of seeing his bruised and broken body. You however—"

"I know I was wrong, ok?" Ron blurted. "I was pissed at her and wanted to teach her a lesson. But I didn't do what he wanted. I started working hard in class. And Auntie has me working on the animagus training and I've started brewing the potions for visiting my spirit animal and the End Trance draught and she's been really proud of me, and you were proud of me, and anytime I did anything to get closer to Ginny so I could earn her trust I'd have dreams where Dad would just look at me like he did whenever one of us just really disappointed him, and Ginny's been really nice and she let the twins have it when they were taking the mickey at the ball and, and, and you were proud of me…" Ron said all of this really fast with nary a chance to breathe and finally trailed off when he ran out of air. Bill and Mrs Tonks just looked at him. "And I sent you a letter," Ron pleaded in a whisper.

"William," Mrs Tonks said intensely.

"Get out of my sight."

"William!"

"But I didn't do anything," Ron protested. "I changed my mind and tried to figure out what he was planning and told you about it."

Bill visibly composed himself. "I'm aware. I just can't think clearly right now so go to your room and stay there till I come find you." Ron hesitated. "Go, Ron."

"Right, sorry." He stood. "Erm, where is it?"

"Last door on the left," Bill answered.

"T–thanks," Ron said and quickly moved down the hall and disappeared from sight. He was still sitting on his bed an hour later when Bill came in, closed and locked the door and silenced the room. Bill grabbed the chair and sat down across from him. Ron eyed him warily. His brother looked to be far less likely to kill him but that didn't mean he wouldn't have liked to have Mrs Tonks there again.

"All right then," Bill said, "the whole story."

Ron took a deep breath and started. It wasn't like he hadn't had time to think about it, now was it? "I was just pissed at her, well all of them really. They kept embarrassing me and I kept getting in trouble because of them. Malfoy cornered me at the end of third year and told me he knew a way I could get back at them. I just had to listen to him." Ron stopped. He shrugged. "I guess the short of it is I did. He wanted me to make up with Ginny, told me she needed to trust me before I could get back at her. He told me to be nice to her and talk to her and dance with her at the ball. But almost as soon as I got to school this year I started having dreams about Dad. And I started working with Auntie and things were going well. And when I started being nice to Ginny I kind of remembered what it was like when she and I were little and we were actually friends. And then, after Christmas, Malfoy started talking more about how she was really going to pay for what she did to him. He said something about how she'd spend the rest of her life paying for it and that it would kill Potter too. He was getting kind of scary. And whenever I did something he wanted me to, I'd have a dream about Dad. And he'd be looking at me like he did whenever one of us did something that disappointed him." Ron shrugged. "And I never wanted to do anything but embarrass her or something and he was making it sound like he was really going to hurt her. I thought about telling him I wasn't going to do anything like that, but then I figured if I didn't help him he'd just find some other way of getting her so I played along; hoping to get him to tell me what he was planning. He never really said, but he gave me that package to give to her on her birthday; said it was just a bracelet. I asked him how a bracelet was going to make her pay and he just told me I'd see. When it happened, I was supposed to tell everyone I'd gotten it from that new curio shoppe in Hogsmeade."

Ron hadn't dared look at Bill while he was speaking, choosing to fixedly stare at the floor instead. When he finally did look up he couldn't read the look Bill was giving him. Bill watched him for a very long time. Ron swallowed nervously. "Am I in trouble?"

"At the moment, no."

"At the moment?"

Bill pulled a small phial from his pocket. He rocked it back and forth between his fingers. A tiny amount of clear liquid sloshed back and forth inside. "Do you know what this is?"

Ron shook his head. "No."

"It's veritaserum." Ron's eyes widened. "No known antidotes," Bill said. He held the phial out to Ron. Ron didn't move. "You've told me some interesting things, Ron. And I want to believe you. But it also appears you've done a bang up job of deceiving people over the last year or so. And the thing is, what you've told me isn't the half of it when it comes to the Malfoys and I can't take the chance they didn't put you up to this as well."

"You don't believe me," Ron said dejectedly.

"I will. If you drink this and answer one question." A tear slid down Ron's cheek. "I'm sorry, Ron," Bill said. "But that's the way it is. I know you've been obliviated. And the truth is, I really doubt you're lying to me right now. But I just can't take the chance. If you're telling me the truth, it means you've grown up and realized you needed to come clean and if that's the case, I _am_ proud of you, but I have to know for certain."

"You can't just trust me?"

"If it makes you feel better, I'd do the same thing to Percy."

"But not the twins?"

"They've been gits, but they haven't given me something like this to make me question."

"So even after being obliviated and coming clean I'm under more suspicion? They could be working with Malfoy and not have told you a thing and you'd be trusting them when you shouldn't."

"I could," Bill agreed. "Or I could already have given them veritaserum and you don't know about it."

"Have you?" Ron challenged.

"No." Ron glowered at him. "Trust has to be earned, Ron. You've done a good job so far, but when you're me, and I've just listened to what you've confessed, even after the fact you've been obliviated, and you know the things I know that you don't, well, let's just say this is the way it's going to be. If it turns out you're being honest with me, I can live with having forced you to drink it. If I don't and you're lying to me, I can't. That makes my decision easy." Bill rocked the phial between his fingers. "Drink it or don't. Either way I've got my answer."

Ron snatched the phial from Bill's hand, popped the stopper and quickly tipped the contents into his mouth. He focused on Bill. "Go on then," he said angrily.

Bill looked at his watch, counting down the seconds. When he was certain the potion'd had enough time to take effect he asked, "When was the last time you wanked?"

"This morning," Ron blurted. What he'd been asked, and then subsequently answered, registered and he clapped his hand over his mouth.

"Good enough," Bill said. Ron spluttered incoherently but Bill went on over him. "Now, you held up your end so I'll hold up mine and tell you why I made you drink that. To begin with, while we couldn't prove it in court, we know that dad didn't die in an accident. Lucius Malfoy cursed that wood chipper; knowing it would be dad who would be sent to deal with it. Additionally, we know he was behind me being trapped in that pyramid. We also believe he had plans to kill Charlie. Though we can't find any evidence those plans were ever acted on. We know he was the one behind Ginny being kidnapped her second year, which also makes him responsible for killing Sandra."

Ron had slowly blanched as Bill rattled off Malfoy's father's crimes. "He murdered D–dad?" Ron croaked.

"Yes."

"W–why?"

"Because he wanted Ginny."

"G–Ginny? Why?"

"Because despite what you have been told, Ginny is one of the most powerful witches alive in the world today. In fact, she is most likely the fourth most powerful sorcerer in the whole of the UK; right after the Dark Lord, Dumbledore and Harry Potter."

"B–b–but—"

"The ministry lies, Ron. I told Percy that years ago and I know you heard it as well. They lie about anyone who is really powerful like that because they're dangerous. Normal people like us are drawn to people like Harry and Ginny. We're like moths to a candle. We praise them and hold them up and sometimes, as with the Dark Lord, even worship them. That kind of adulation with all that power at their fingertips, well it corrupts. They either end up like the Dark Lord or they end up fighting dark lords. But even when they fight for the Light, it's very easy for them to lose sight of what right and wrong really is.

"Something needs to be done. They've got the power to do it, so they do. And slowly but surely they're doing the wrong things for the right reasons. They don't even realize they've taken a path that's nearly as bad as that of the Dark. That isn't to say that some of them aren't inherently good and are never led astray or follow a Dark path, but it's difficult.

"By keeping the true level of power available to people like Harry and Ginny hidden from the rest of the world, we're less inclined to flock to them. To be sure, we still do. Our magic can feel theirs so on some level we know the truth. But the power of the mind is an amazing thing, and if I'm 90th percentile and I _believe_ that Harry or Ginny or someone else are only 70th or 80th or even 92nd, because that is what the ministry has told me, then despite what my magic tells me, my mind is telling me I've got more juice than them, or at worst I'm only a bit behind them and the difference between 90th and 92nd is one person; big deal, right? And because of that I'm more likely to question them, hold them accountable, demand proof of whatever it is that they're saying. In essence, it levels the playing field.

"Unfortunately, especially amongst the most ardent of the pureblood set, this little lie is a rather poorly kept secret. Mum and Dad didn't know because the Weasley's opted out, to our detriment I'll add, of the secrets the Sacred Twenty-Eight were keeping from everyone else generations ago. So while they didn't know, Lucius Malfoy learned the truth about Ginny and decided she was going to be Draco's wife and he didn't give a damn what he had to do or who he had to hurt to make that happen.

"Now, given Lucius Malfoy is dead, I don't know what exactly would have happened had you gone through with things and given Ginny that portkey. But, were he not dead, I can make some pretty good guesses as to what would have happened to her. One possibility is that she would have been forced into a marriage with Draco. What I believe is more likely is Draco would have married someone more in line with whom the Malfoys deem an appropriate bride for their son. Meanwhile, Ginny would have been locked away somewhere; raped and forced to bear children that would have then been passed off as Draco and his wife's. It's entirely probably she could have been forced to bear children for a number of the Dark families."

Horror at what he'd learned coursing through him Ron stared at his older brother. He suddenly turned and dove for the bin. It took a few minutes for his stomach to stop heaving but eventually he managed to get control of himself. He spit out a last mouthful before wiping his hand across his mouth. Bill waved his wand, vanishing the sick. "Thanks," Ron gasped.

"I'd magic up a glass and water, but you'd probably just end up spewing wand water right back up."

"They really do things like that?" Ron croaked.

"The old purebloods are dying out, Ron. The Weasley's are one of the few that have managed to produce more than a single child across the last handful of generations. Meanwhile the incidences of squibs being born into an old line are happening more and more frequently. Even when the child is magical, they're rarely as powerful as their parents. Harry is a bit of a special case and defies almost all the rules around magic, but even Ginny, as powerful as she is, if you went back five hundred years, you'd probably find a hundred or more witches in the UK who were just as powerful. Inbreeding accounts for a good part of that, but the practicing of Dark magic is playing a role as well. Families like the Malfoys refuse to accept these truths. They think they can fix things by finding a very powerful pureblood witch to bring into their line. And for a generation, maybe two, it would work. The children would be magical and they'd be powerful. Not nearly as powerful as Ginny, but more powerful than Draco. And in a generation or two, with further inbreeding and the continued practicing of Dark magic, they'd be birthing squibs again. The absolute best thing the Malfoys could do for the future of their line would be to stop the practice of Dark magic. The next would be for Draco to marry a Muggle-born. The Greengrasses are a perfect example of what would happen if they did. Just a few generations ago the Lord Greengrass of that time was less than 40th percentile. But they figured things out. They stopped practicing Dark magic and their son married a girl as far outside the Sacred Twenty-eight as they could get and still have her be considered to be of pure blood. A couple generations further with the same practices and suddenly they have two daughters who are above 90th percentile."

Ron sat in silence, contemplating what he'd learned. His mind eventually settled on the fact his father had been murdered and what Bill said they'd do to Ginny. "I'll kill him," he said with soft intensity.

"No," Bill said, "you won't. If he contacts you, you will continue to play along with his plans. You'll inform me of any contact from him and we will let him maneuver himself into a permanent residence in Azkaban. Further, you will not breath a word of this to Ginny and most certainly not Harry."

Ron frowned. He could pass up killing Malfoy. He'd not really intended to kill him at all; beat the living hell out of yes, but kill, no. So Bill's plan to land the git in Azkaban sounded better than his own. But why couldn't he tell Ginny? She should know they were after her so she could protect herself. "Why can't I tell Ginny or Potter?"

Bill shrugged. "Except for the fact Ginny would tell Harry she'd be ok. Harry can't know because he _would _kill Draco. And as much as I might like that, we can't have him going around murdering people."

"He'd really kill him?"

"No doubt in my mind. He's smart enough to make it look like self-defense, or to make the little prick simply disappear and no one would know what happened. But you remember what I said about doing the wrong thing for the right reasons?"

"Oh," Ron said. He sat, silently thinking for a minute.

"Whom were you thinking about when you wanked this morning?" Bill asked out of nowhere.

"What!" Ron cried.

Bill laughed. "Just checking to see if the veritaserum had worn off yet." He stood and pulled Ron up. "Unless you want the twins having a go at you like that?"

"N–no."

Looping an arm around his shoulder Bill pulled Ron to the door. "Come on, Little Bro."

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know about you, but I need a drink."

Ron stopped. "You're going to let me drink?"

Bill continued pulling him along. "I am today."

Ron held him back. "Why'd you ask about wanking?"

"No _known_ antidotes," Bill answered.

"Sorry?"

"Lucius Malfoy has been hiding behind his status as a member of the Sacred Twenty-Eight for over a decade, Ron. Even at that he's been one wrong move away from being force fed veritaserum the entire time. An antidote would have been a very high priority. Money wasn't an object to him; he could afford any ingredient needed. His wife is known to be a skilled potions' mistress. Draco's godfather is none other than Severus Snape. Sadistic bastard he may have been, but he is widely regarded as the greatest potion's master to come out of Hogwarts in over a hundred years. That question proved you hadn't been given an antidote I didn't know existed."

"Oh."

Bill gave him a tug. "Now quit stalling or I'll think you don't actually want that drink.

* * *

**HPHPHP**

* * *

Author's notes:

Conclusion, don't ever let Bill feed you veritaserum.

Hopefully a beginning worth the wait. Though I'll confess now, the wait for the next volume will be longer. I've honestly got nothing but notes yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes:

Standard disclaimer. It all belongs to JKR. Thank you for letting us play with your toys.

I will continue to use the occasional song lyric in the story and will give credit at the time when needed.

This is the sixth book in my Slytherin Harry series and covers Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts.

Book 1: Harry Potter and the Muggle's Daughter

Book 2: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

Book 3: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

Book 4: Harry Potter and the Blood Traitor's Daughter

Book 5: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

Book 6: Harry Potter; Flesh, Blood and Bone

If you haven't read books 1-5 you won't know what's going on. But the bonus is you've got five completed books before you even get to this one!

Fair warning, it may take a while to become evident, but this story is quite dark and earns its Mature rating.

* * *

**Harry Potter; Flesh, Blood and Bone**

**Chapter II**

**Sure Thing, Amazon Girl**

* * *

Voldemort sensed his servant approach the door and stop. He didn't bother to look up from the pile of parchment he was bent over. "What is it?"

McNair stepped cautiously into the room. "The papers, as you requested, My Lord."

Voldemort reflexively clenched his jaw before forcing his body to relax. The last thing he wanted was break his jaw again. He almost had to laugh. Amelia Bones was no fool. She could give a master class in using the press to sway public opinion. "What do they say?" McNair shifted uncomfortably. "Speak," Voldemort hissed. For the first time Nagini shifted from where she was curled near the fire. McNair's eyes darted to the serpent before focusing on him again

"Lies, My Lord," McNair ventured.

Voldemort suppressed a smile. The man may have been sadistic and barely intelligent enough to keep his lungs breathing and his heart beating at the same time but even he wasn't so foolish as to admit he placed any stock in the articles. "Indeed," Voldemort agreed softly. "Leave them."

"Yes, My Lord." McNair placed the papers on the edge of the table and backed out of the room.

Voldemort returned to his work. Rage coursed through his veins. He'd been tricked. Somehow the old man knew. Not only had he instructed the Potter brat in regards to his blood, the Muggle loving old fool had contaminated the bones of his filthy father as well. _Flesh, blood and bone, _he fumed. There would be a way. He just had to find it. And then they would pay. They would pay in pain. For every day he suffered they would suffer a thousand.

* * *

**HPHPHP**

* * *

A tear slid down the goddess' cheek as she looked down on the sleeping girl cocooned within the bedding before her. "Must you hover so close?" Her voice, while soft, was laced with venom.

A chill filled the room and a moment later Death stood beside her. "It is what I am." They both stood there for some time; him ever patient, she ridged and filled with hatred.

"Make it quick," she said.

"That is your favor?" She didn't answer and he did not move. "It is poorly spent."

"Do what I said."

He reached down and rested his hand to the girl's head. She gave no indication of his action or that Death himself had lain his hand on her. He withdrew his hand a moment later. "When it comes, the debt is paid," he said and was gone.

The goddess remained, silent tears slipping down her face till the rising sun spilling in the window chased her away.

* * *

**HPHPHP**

* * *

Ginny's eyes snapped open. She lay in her bed completely still. She wasn't sure exactly when it had happened, but somewhere along the path of endless nightmares she'd suffered since Tom had nearly killed her in the Chamber she'd stopped waking screaming in terror, and instead would suddenly find her eyes open, her mind fully alert, her body deathly still and utter silence on her terrified lips. She frowned. She hadn't been having a nightmare. Oddly enough, despite the horror of the last five months, she'd been having a good dream. She and Harry had been up in the loft in the barn, sitting in the opening of the big sliding door. Her back was against his chest with his arms around her middle. She had her head tipped back on his shoulder while his chin rested on hers; their cheeks pressed together. She loved being in his arms and dreaming about it was damn near as wonderful as reality.

But something had woken her. There was an unease about her body. She tried to place a finger to it but not even her wolf sense brought an answer to her ears or nose. Quietly she slipped out from under her covers and climbed from the bed. She hesitated at the door. The feeling had intensified. She inhaled deeply but once again the air could bring her no scents other than those she expected. Her ears failed her as well. She huffed and reached for the door again. The house was under nearly as many wards as Hogwarts. Clearly she was being silly. _Still_, she stopped herself. _Better safe than sorry. _She checked the action of her wands and made sure her portkey earring was still in. Satisfied, she opened the door. A quick look, verified once again by wolf sense, confirmed no one was about. Other than a thin beam of light spilling from under Harry's door the hall was dark. She glanced at her clock. What the hell was he still doing up at 2:00 in the morning?

Softly she padded across the hall, pausing for a second to listen at his door. A useless gesture she soon determined as it was apparent he'd cast a silencing charm on his room. She knocked softly before quietly turning the handle and pushing the door open. Even with the lights on she half expected to find him asleep. He wasn't though; he was sitting on the bed, guitar in his hands, still as stone. He appeared not to even have noticed the door opening or her slipping in. And if anything at all would alarm her, it was that. Because if there was one thing she'd learned over the last four years, it was that Harry never failed to take notice when she came into range of his senses. Cautiously, she closed the door and moved to the bed. "Harry?" she said softly, easing down on her knees in front of him.

His head jerked about an inch back in surprise before settling and just watching her. She wanted to believe he was simply lost in his mind while composing his next masterpiece, but the utter devastation in his eyes told her something was terribly wrong. She reached for his hands. "Babe?" His mouth moved but no sound passed his lips. A tear slid down his face. She reached up and palmed his cheek. "Tell me," she urged gently.

"I can't play," he whispered. The broken, horrified timber of his voice was a dagger to her heart. He shuddered. "My hands won't work." He held them up, examining them, the look on his face as if they had betrayed him.

Ginny took his hands in hers. Pulling them to her lips she kissed them. "Babe, I know you're upset, but you have to remember what's happened to you. You've been poisoned, saved me from being poisoned and then been tortured. It's going to take time."

He stared at her. "What if it doesn't come back?"

Ginny bit back the instinct to promise him his hands would heal and everything would be fine. Though she didn't pretend her continued inability to eat ice cream was anywhere near something as integral to her being as the loss of his ability to play was to his, the similarity was real. The very harsh truth was, sometimes things didn't just go back to the way they were before. "Then they don't," she answered as gently as she could, trying to convey that she understood just how devastating the very thought was to him. He stared back at her and she simply held his eyes. Eventually she took his guitar from him and set it on the bed. "Come with me," she said, tugging gently on his hand. He followed without a word and she led him down to the parlour and the couch. Grabbing a couple of throw pillows and the blanket off the back she laid down.

"Ginny—" he protested, glancing nervously at the stairs.

"I need to be near you, Harry," she cut him off. He glanced to the stairs again. "Harry," she said, drawing his eyes back. "I need you."

"You're tricking me," he said.

"Am I?"

"Yes," he said before moving to lie down on his side in front of her.

She spooned behind him with her arm wrapped around his waist. "Guess you should be smarter then." She kissed his neck. "Sleep, Harry."

Harry did.

Of course they both paid for it the next day; suffering through a prolonged talk on various forms of contraception, both Muggle and magical, by his mum, but neither of them really cared or was even contrite about their actions. Though it might have been a bit less embarrassing if the talk had been done separately. But his mum, being the master tactician she was, made them sit through it together. To be fair, how much could she really say, what with having basically condoned them having spent more than a handful of nights in the other's bed while they were both in hospital? She wasn't angry, just concerned with the speed at which their relationship was deepening. For some reason she seemed to think they were far closer to having sex than either of them did. He'd yet to even touch her chest and while he wouldn't deny being… intrigued for when that day came, it wasn't something he was pushing for. He really was happy just to be able to hold, and be held by, her. Well, that and kissing. Kissing was far and away the most brilliant thing ever… Ever.

* * *

**HPHPHP**

* * *

Lily knocked on the doorframe of Ginny's room. "Hey," she said.

Ginny smiled at her from where she was reading on her bed. "Hi, Mum."

"May I come in?"

Ginny nodded. "Of course." She set her book down. Lily entered the room and softly closed the door before crossing to sit on the bed. "Is there something wrong?" Ginny asked.

"No, Love," Lily said. She reached for Ginny's hands. "Nothing's wrong at all."

"All right," Ginny said.

"I'm just very happy to have the two of you home."

"Pfff, you no idea," Ginny huffed.

Lily smiled at her. "Actually, some of the things that happened this year are why I'm here now."

"Oh?" Ginny asked.

Lily reached in her shirt pocket and removed a key from it. "When James and I found out I was pregnant with Harry, we set up a trust account for him. It was separate from our other funds and was done with the intention that if something happened to everything else there would at least be a small nest egg to see Harry through till he'd finished school and was able to earn a living on his own. I recently became a mother again; gifted from nowhere the most wondrous daughter I could ever have dared dream for. And after speaking with your brother, he agreed I could set up a trust for you." She took Ginny's hand and pressed the key into her palm. "You can argue, fight, complain; if you never spend a knut of it, that is your choice. But you are my daughter, and as your mother, I am doing this."

Ginny swallowed with some difficulty. Of course her instinct was to argue. But she also knew she her mum wouldn't be swayed so after a few seconds she simply accepted it. "I don't know what to say."

Lily reached out and brushed a tear from Ginny's cheek. "You don't have to say anything."

Ginny pushed herself up and as best a soon to be fifteen-year-old girl could, crawled into Lily's lap. "I love you, Mum."

Lily wrapped Ginny tightly in her arms. "And you, Daughter," she whispered. She placed a kiss on her crown. "And you."

* * *

**HPHPHP**

* * *

Harry dropped his bag and collapsed on the couch. All he'd done was fly across Europe, sleeping for the better part of it and he was exhausted. He tipped his head back and closed his eyes. "Are you all right?" Ginny asked.

"Fine," Harry answered. He felt her watching him and picked his head up again. "Really," he assured.

"All right then." She picked his bag up. "I'll find your trunks and we can go down to the beach."

"K," he agreed, already with his head tipped back and eyes closed again.

Twenty minutes later Ginny gently shook him awake. He picked his head up and blearily focused on her. Apparently she'd already changed for the beach. She was wearing a white bikini top and bottom under some kind of navy-blue mesh top and loose fitting pants. She smirked as he took her in. "Your trunks are on your bed."

"We could just stay here," he said, reaching for her.

She batted his hands away. "Huh-un," she said. "There is warm sand and blue water calling, and not even you are going to keep me away from it."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She deftly slipped away from his reaching hands and moved to the door. "Positive," she answered. Harry tracked her with his eyes as she backed away. "I'm going to go over to the kitchen and put together a basket," she said. Harry said nothing. For a moment he thought she might return to him but then she was opening the door. "Trunks, Harry, if you're not there in ten minutes I'll have to head down without you." She stepped out the door and softly closed it.

Harry blinked at the loss of her. Jumping up he hurried to the bedroom. Well, hurried might have abused the definition of the word. Right now it didn't seem he did much of anything in a hurry. His body worked, but even walking he felt sluggish; like he was moving through molasses or something. It was like his brain would register something, send a signal to his muscles to move and be onto the next thing before his body managed to accomplish the first instruction. He'd tripped more than once because his feet were three steps behind his brain. He was getting better, he could walk up to a half mile now before needing to sit and rest, but this promised to be his longest recovery yet. It was why they were here. Mrs Tonks had thought the sun, sand and waters of Zakynthos were just what he and his friends needed… Who were they to argue?

Harry paused in the door to his room. Exhausted as he was, he'd not yet registered the changes that had been made to the bungalow. Where before their had been only two bedrooms, a master and a guest, there were now three. The guest had become the master and would be where Bill and his mum stayed. The master had been divided into two small rooms, each just big enough for a double bed and dresser. One was his, the other Ginny's. They were going to be spending most of the rest of the summer, and with the changes in everyone's relationships, Harry and his mother would not be sharing. That had left one bedroom for he and Ginny and a problem. His mum wanted them both in the house with her. Harry wanted to be in the house with his mum and Ginny. Ginny wanted to be in the house with Harry, his mother and Bill. And despite he and Ginny having shared the couch three times after the first night that summer, neither they, nor his mum and Bill were ready for them to share a bedroom; even if they had separate beds. So they'd remodeled. Despite his misgivings about sleeping in a bed with Ginny Harry wondered if it had been a pointless endeavor. Something told him he and Ginny would be making use of the couch on a regular basis. It was just too nice being next to her and somehow the couch didn't feel too inappropriate. Apparently they all just needed the illusion of proper behavior because even he could admit sleeping with Ginny in any form at fourteen was just not right. Harry shook himself. Whatever might have been _wrong _about his and Ginny's relationship it was far less wrong than just about everything else in their lives. He was comfortable sleeping on the couch with her. She was comfortable doing so with him. And the rest of the world could bloody well hang. It wasn't like either of them hadn't earned the right to any happiness they could find. Was it?

Twenty minutes later Harry and Ginny had joined the others on the beach. Harry was currently applying suntan lotion to her back. "Feels so good," she moaned.

"Tell me about it," Daphne said. Luna simple groaned with pleasure as Neville and Hermione applied lotion for them respectively.

"Tonks truly is brilliant," Daphne sighed.

Harry leaned over and kissed Ginny's shoulder. "You deserve it," he whispered. His lotion/massage application lasted another twenty minutes before he sprawled on his back next to her.

She found his hand, catching a finger with hers. "Rest, Babe," she encouraged. Harry was already asleep.

Their first night in Zakynthos Harry came out of the toilet after his pre bed ritual and headed for his room when a voice clearing stopped him. He turned to find Ginny sitting on the couch waiting for him. She had the blankets and pillows from her bed spread out on it. "We're sleeping out here?"

"Unless you'd rather not," she answered.

"Yeah, no," he said and moved to join her. He stopped abruptly about three feet away. It was relatively dark and he hadn't quite seen just what her choice of bedclothes had been till he got closer. "That's my shirt," he protested.

Ginny tipped her head curiously before looking herself up and down in an exaggerated fashion. She was wearing an old quidditch practice sweater of his from second year. "Huh, imagine that," she said bemusedly, "must have ended up in my things by mistake." She continued to look at him in a challenging manner.

Harry swallowed. Very strange things were happening in his body right then. Good things, yes. But really, just her wearing his shirt could make him feel all… well, _strange_ was just odd. It was just a shirt, wasn't it? Her bedclothes had been old shirts of Bill and Charlie's for as long as he'd known her so why was this different? _Cause she's not your sister, she's you're girlfriend, you idiot, _his inner voice mocked. For some reason he knew this represented yet another change in their relationship. He didn't know how he knew it, or why it was a big deal, but he did. He knew it, and he liked it. He liked it a lot.

Ginny stretched out on the couch. "Coming or not?"

"Coming," he said, pinning her against the back of the couch and kissing her soundly. She returned his kiss with equal fervor, entwining her legs with his and ending up half on top of him before she pulled back and rested her forehead on his chin. She stayed there for a few moments before shifting down a bit and settling in with her head on his chest and a leg up over his hips.

"Night, Babe."

Their second morning in Zakynthos Harry entered his room after his shower to find Ginny waiting on his bed for him. She smiled but it seemed to be a bit forced. No, he amended his thoughts. She was nervous. "Hey," he said. "What's up?"

"I wanted to ask you something." Harry tipped his head. "It's not bad," Ginny said hastily, at least I don't think it is."

"Oookay," Harry agreed slowly.

"Will you close the door first?" Harry reached over and gave it a shove. He then waited for Ginny to speak. "Come here please." She patted the bed beside her. Harry walked over and sat down, mirroring her legs crossed pose. She then reached out and took his right hand in hers. Starting at his wrists she gently began massaging his hands.

Harry said nothing for a second but then asked, "It thought you—"

She stopped him with a finger over his lips. "Shhh," she shushed him and went back to work. Harry watched her. But though she closed her eyes, it appeared her entire focus was on his hand. After a minute or so he became aware the sensation he normally felt when they touched was different. He always enjoyed touching her, but this was amazing. It was like his hand was in some kind of bath or something and it was just sucking all the pain and weakness out of him. He gave up questioning what she was doing or wondering why she was massaging when she said she wanted to talk to him, closed his eyes and just went with it. She worked his right hand for about ten minutes; finishing by raising it to her lips and softly kissing each of his fingers before switching to massage his left. When she'd kissed each of his fingers there she set his hand in his lap. Harry opened his eyes and focused on her. "Play for me." she said softly.

Harry frowned. "You know I—"

She put her hand over his mouth. "You can," she said in the same soft voice. "I don't care if it's nothing but a few chords or a simple scale, I want you to play for me. And tomorrow I'm going to work on your hands again, and you're going to play for me again, and we're going to do that, you and me, together, and I don't care if we die of old age and you've never _played _again because I will _never_ give up." She removed her hand from his mouth and held it out to the side. Harry watched her; utterly astounded by the conviction he saw in her eyes for the path she had presented him. He didn't really even register her wandlessly summoning his guitar till she set it in his lap. "Play for me, Harry."

Torn from his trance he looked down on his old acoustic. He looked up sharply. "But I left it at home."

"I know. Now play for me." When he didn't move she took the guitar and positioned it properly for him. "Play."

Harry did; nothing more than scales plucked by the fingers of an unskilled child, but he played. Ginny leaned against the headboard with her eyes closed and a smile of joy on her face like she was listening to the London Orchestra.

* * *

**HPHPHP**

* * *

"Looks good," Bill said, satisfied that everyone's glamours were in place. Of course Lily needed to dye her hair or wear a wig, but that was easy enough. He was glad she'd gone for the wig. He liked her hair red and with a wig, at least part of the day it would be. "Let's go."

Daphne led the group off Sirius' jet with her parents, Bill, Lily, Hermione's parents, Sirius and the rest of the youth brigade onto the tarmac of Seattle's Boeing Field in the United States. Neville stepped beside her and took her hand as they walked to the waiting limo. "All right?" he asked.

She nodded. "Fine, it's not for two days yet."

Neville raised her hand to his lips. "You'll be fine."

"But will I be able to see?" she asked. It had been some eleven months since the search for a healer who specialized in the creation of magical eyes had brought she and her parents to Seattle and now, almost a year after meeting with the witch, Daphne's new eye was ready. Five days from now she would hopefully be able to at least see light with her new eye and slowly but surely, as the nerves regenerated and her mind learned to interpret the images, her vision would improve. If all went well, by the time they headed back to Hogwarts, it would be as if she hadn't lost her eye at all. Though she wasn't particularly looking forward to having her head wrapped like a mummy for two days, nor the week without being able to submerge herself in the Mediterranean Sea when they returned to Zakynthos to follow. Still, it was a small price to pay to have two working eyes again… It was also more than Astoria got… Far more. Daphne shook off her bad thoughts to hear Hermione speaking.

"I can't wait to see the Space Needle."

"Well there it is," her father pointed.

Daphne turned, far off in the distance was a tall tower that looked a bit like toothpicks holding up a dinner plate. "Doesn't look like much to me," Neville said under his breath.

"The views are supposed to be amazing," Hermione said. "And the restaurant spins round while you're sitting so you get to see the whole city. I wish we were going tonight."

"It's late, Love," Luna said. "You'll survive till tomorrow."

"I hope the food is good," Neville said.

Harry and Ginny slid up beside the pair. "If it's not," Harry said, "Sirius says there's some burger place that supposed to be a local institution."

"We don't have reservations till nine," Neville said. Clearly believing the burger place would be closed by the time they were done with a fancy dinner.

Just then Sirius walked past. "It's called, Dick's," he stage whispered. "It's open till two in the morning. It's right across the street from the hotel. And, we're going tonight."

Harry and Neville exchanged a look. "Brilliant," they said together, grinning.

Daphne rolled her eyes. "Honestly."

Two hours later, after checking into their hotel, Harry and Neville were the last two left in the burger-eating contest. Daphne, Luna and Hermione had fallen out at four each while Ginny had somehow managed to stuff five into her petite frame; Harry was now on eight while Neville had just finished his tenth. Hey, don't judge; the burgers were small. Harry reached for a ninth but stopped when Neville went for an eleventh. Harry slumped back in his seat. "Fine, you win." He covered his mouth and let out a suppressed belch.

Neville smirked, unwrapped the burger and saluted Harry with it, "Cheers, Mate," before taking a bite.

"You'd think you'd learn, Harry," Ginny laughed.

"He beat you too," Harry said.

Ginny waved her hand at Daphne, Luna and Hermione, "I'm only competing against them."

"Neville polished off his eleventh and motioned to the last burger on the tray. "You gonna eat that, Runt?" Harry flipped him off. Neville grabbed the burger and quickly finished it off. He sat back with a contented sigh. "That was awesome."

"Unbelievable," Daphne muttered.

"I was hungry," Neville said.

"You ate_ twelve_ cheeseburgers," Daphne said.

"Don't forget three fries, a shake and four cokes," Harry said.

"Exactly! No one needs that much food."

"It was a contest," Neville protested.

"That you participated in," Hermione pointed out.

Neville suddenly let out a rather loud belch. "Neville," Daphne gasped, appalled. Harry, Ginny, Luna and Hermione burst into laughter. It didn't matter they'd managed to corrupt Daphne enough to get her to participate in an eating contest, there were some levels of decorum she would never cross.

Neville covered his mouth. "Sorry," he said. Daphne glowered at him. "It just happened," he protested, "honest." He let out another belch. Though this time he managed to cover it. "Ok, twelve might have been a bit much."

Daphne rolled her eyes. "It most certainly was."

"Well I couldn't let him win."

"You could have stopped at nine."

"Then they would have gone to waste."

"You have a fridge in your room," she said pointedly.

Neville pondered for a second before jumping to his feet. "That's a good idea. I think I'll get a few for a snack later tonight."

"Absolutely not!" Daphne cried.

Neville dropped back into his seat. "Got ya." The others burst into another round of giggles. Harry held his hand out. Neville fist bumped him.

Daphne wadded up a napkin and tossed it at him. "Prat."

"You love me and you know it."

Daphne glared at him. "I'm fond of you," she countered. "That's a far cry from love."

"That's not what you said on the beach last night," Neville shot back. Daphne blushed.

The others sat up a bit. Despite dating since before Christmas, they'd only caught the two sharing a few chaste kisses. "Oh, do tell, Neville," Luna gushed. "What else happened on the beach last night?"

"Nothing!" Neville and Daphne blurted together. Though if Neville's blush matching his girlfriend's said anything, what had happened on the beach was far more than nothing.

"Doesn't look like nothing to me," Ginny said. She leaned closer to Daphne, examining her neck and upper chest.

"What are you doing?" Daphne demanded.

"Seeing if I can detect a glamour," Ginny said.

Daphne pushed her away. "_If _I were to have need of one, I am far too competent for you to detect it by sticking your face in my cleavage."

"You know, Posh," Harry said, "I can't help thinking there has to be a reason you're so good at them."

"Not good enough," Hermione crowed. She'd pulled the collar of Neville's shirt down, exposing a doozy of a love bite on his collarbone. Neville batted her hand away.

"Hermione," Daphne cried.

Luna let out a low whistle. "Looks like Ginevra's been giving lessons."

"Luna!" Ginny and Daphne cried.

"Well it does," Luna protested. Ginny and Daphne glowered at her.

"You know," Ginny said, "I'm willing to bet a simple finite would reveal someone else with a few love bites.

"Too bad it's a non-magic area and you can't test that theory," Luna countered. Back and forth it went for close to another hour before Sirius and Bill wandered over from the other side of the seating area to collect them.

The next morning, after stopping at a coffee shop for pastries and, well, coffee – it was Seattle; pretty much the coffee-consumption capital of the world – the party wandered up through Seattle Center where they boarded the monorail for what Daphne thought was an overhyped ride to Westlake Center. Seriously, it was like three minutes. But it was part of the local tourist attraction scene so it seemed it was one of those things you did regardless of whether it lived up to the billing. Besides, it saved them about a mile of walking and given Harry struggled to do more than a mile or two yet, that was probably a good thing. From Westlake Center they walked four blocks to Pike Place Market where they had four hours before they needed to make their way to the healers for her pre-procedure exam.

"All right," Bill said before they entered the market proper, "the pinhead had zero presence over here in the last war so we're not too concerned, but as we're near the entrance to the area's version of Diagon Alley it doesn't hurt to remember your training."

"Trust us, Bill," Daphne said, taking Harry's free hand. "We know what can happen."

Bill nodded. "Then let's go have some fun."

Since becoming friends with Ginny, and then Harry, and becoming so heavily involved in his life, Daphne had spent a rather good bit of time in the non-magic world. Enough that she'd stopped using the terms Muggle and Squib. Lily had a way of rubbing off on people and the idea the terms were a bit condescending, if not outright cruel, was one of them. It was kind of like how society didn't call people retarded anymore, instead they used the phrase developmentally disabled. Anyway, she'd spent a good bit of time in the non-magic world; much of it with Lily – her again – on shopping trips.

Non-magic shopping centers had been an overwhelming experience for a girl who had grown up with Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade and the occasional visit to magical communities in France, Wales and Ireland while on holiday with her parents. Harrods was at least twice as big as the whole of Diagon Alley and it was a single store. But this, Pike Place Market, well, it was a lot closer to Diagon Alley on the scale of Harrods than it was Harrods itself. And she'd been in no mood to notice much of anything other than when she'd been forced to pay attention while meeting with the healer who would be crafting her new eye the last time she was here. Thankfully, while the loss of Astoria could still take her breath away, she was in a much better place this time around and was able to enjoy the visit.

Vendor stalls lined narrow corridors jam-packed with people. And the wares being sold were much more interesting than typical shopping mall fare. Nearly everything was being handmade by the person actually selling it. None of it was magical, at least here, but the bags the leather worker was offering were exquisite. She examined them long enough that her three female friends plus Harry had wandered ahead a bit; allowing her to covertly purchase new school bags for Hermione and Luna. She was sure she could put strengthening and featherweight charms on them and while she couldn't turn them into bottomless bags like her mother carried, she'd be able to put an expansion charm on them; allowing them to hold nearly three times their actual volume.

For Ginny – her friend had been gifted with some rather fancy jewelry; earrings, a necklace and bracelet over the last year – she'd found an intricately and beautifully crafted puzzle box in which to keep her trinkets. They had done a bit of remodeling to the market a few years back and some of the old timbers had been replaced with steel beams. A woodworker had purchased the beams and Daphne thought Ginny would appreciate that the wood used to craft her new jewelry box had once been part of the market itself.

For Harry, she'd found a dagger. The hilt of which had been carved from the jawbone of an orca. It was bit of an odd gift. Weapons weren't really something he had expressed interest in. But it had struck her as being him somehow so she'd snatched it up.

Her gifts were a bit expensive, but she was the only heir to two rather large fortunes. If she couldn't spend a bit of that money every now and then, what was the point of having it? Besides, it wasn't like they were gifts for herself.

For Neville she had slipped Ginny the money to go back and purchase a metal sculpture of a coyote. The creature was Neville's animagus form. He'd completed his first full transformation a bit more than two weeks ago now and she thought he'd enjoy the symbolism. She was quite proud of him for his success. He might not be anywhere near as powerful as Harry – even Ginny wasn't on his level – but Neville had turned out to be far more than the near squib the ministry had nearly convinced his grandmother he was.

Lucius Malfoy's Imperious Curse on the director of the unspeakables had reached far and wide; with one of his schemes being to give falsely low RoM results to the children of people who wouldn't align with him. Neville had been told he was only forty-third percentile when his actual RoM level was eighty-first. Ginny's brother Bill was the only one in her family to have been given accurate results. Ron at eightieth was actually higher than Draco, Pansy, Tracey, Blaise, Theodore, Vincent or Gregory who had true readings far below the high eighties and low nineties they'd been reported to have registered. Barely a single witch or wizard born since Voldemort had failed to kill Harry as a baby had been given accurate information. Every witch and wizard, be they muggle-born, halfblood or child of a Light aligned family had been give results lower than their true levels while the opposite case existed for Dark aligned, pureblood witches and wizards. The damage the lie had created would linger long after Lucius' death. RoM readings were used to make marriage contracts. Both the ministry and Gringotts looked at them when considering a candidate for employment. And none of that said anything for the psychological affect of being told you were seventieth verses ninetieth. Expectation and belief had profound effects on people. Simply put, if you took two people of equal ability and told one they were brilliant at something while telling the other they were terrible at it, the lie would very often become true; with the person whom was told they were brilliant ,in fact becoming brilliant while the person told they were terrible, if they didn't just quit the task altogether, becoming terrible.

Neville was a perfect example. For most of his life he'd believed he was below even the mean RoM level. With an _official _reading below fiftieth percentile only his status as a member of the Sacred Twenty-eight had granted him acceptance to Hogwarts. He'd not even had a burst of accidental magic till he was nearly eight. Despite a reported RoM score of forty-third, his relatives had begun whispering he might actually be a Squib. It had led to crushingly low levels of self-confidence. Combined with arriving at school with a wand not suited to him even she had laughed at the taunts directed his way. But then he went and became friends with Harry and Hermione and learnt he wasn't forty-third, he was eighty-first. Fast-forward a bit more than two years and her boyfriend was probably the second most confident boy in the school. He's able to produce a fully corporeal patronus – a spell few people outside of aurors, unspeakables and curse breakers can manage. He's able to apparate; at fourteen no less, and he's an animagus.

She hadn't completed her animagus training yet and she was ninetieth percentile! She was slowly being forced to agree with Lily's assessment that magic was far less about your RoM level than it was about belief. Excessive power might make things easier, but it could also be a crutch. Which was one of the reasons Lily forced them all to attempt spells without their wands. Sure, being able to put a glamour over a love bite wasn't a great claim to fame. But just three summers with Lily, and one spell she could manage without a wand, had taught her more about the true nature of magic than the entirety of the rest of her life.

Daphne allowed herself a small smile over Neville. He was proving to be more than she dared hope when she'd set her sights on him last fall. She liked his kindness and his sense of fun. He helped her to loosen up a bit from her rather strict upbringing. Not to say his upbringing wasn't strict as well, but he had a sharp wit about him that was combined with a mischievous side she quite enjoyed. She also liked that he was tall and had a physically imposing presence. He towered over her. Though his size never frightened her; quite the opposite in fact. Being in his arms felt the safest place she knew. He had the ability to protect her physically and was, at the very least, capable of standing at her side in a spell battle. Even their animagus were a match. She'd yet to disclose her form to anyone but for her three female friends, but her Alaskan Klee Kai was a good match to his coyote. She had to suppress a giggle at her relief on learning his form. She'd been secretly terrified his animagus, like Harry and Ginny's, would mirror his patronus and he'd be a rooster. Not that there was anything particularly wrong with roosters. She certainly understood how his subconscious had come to associate them with being protectors, but she wasn't going to apologize for believing a coyote was a far better form for his animagus.

It was kind of interesting how of the six of them, five were canines. Though she supposed it could very easily have been that two of them were feline if they'd made different choices. But they hadn't, and that meant there were five canines amongst them. They truly were a pack; with Harry as the alpha and Neville as his right hand. Their forms even switched their physical presences. Neville was only about fifty pounds in his animagus form. Large for a coyote, but still significantly smaller than Harry's wolf which approached two hundred. Ginny also, while smaller than herself or Hermione as a human dwarfed her Klee Kai and Hermione's fox. And then there was Luna, the outlier amongst them. To be certain, a hummingbird fit the girl as well as any of the rest of them fit their forms, but just how she fit in with five canines was a bit of a mystery that only magic, or perhaps the goddess, could explain.

"You all right?" Neville asked, breaking into her thoughts.

Daphne smiled brilliantly at him. "Never better."

"Good," he answered, "come with me." She allowed him to lead her to a flower vendor where he bought her a single red rose. After asking the vendor to clip the thorns from it he tucked it behind her ear. He grinned at her once it was in place. "Beautiful," he said and kissed her softly on the lips.

Daphne blushed, chewing at her lower lip nervously. "Thank you," she said.

"Hey you two," Ginny called. "Are you ready to get some lunch."

Daphne grinned at her boyfriend. "Of course we are."

"Where are we going?" Neville asked.

"Luna found a place she wants to try," Ginny answered. "It's just on the other side of the market."

"What do they serve?"

"Well, it's called, Pike Place Chowder, so I'm assuming soups of some kind."

"Sounds good to us," Neville agreed.

Normally Daphne would have enjoyed their lunch as much as, if not more than, any of them. The clam chowder really was about the best thing she'd ever tasted. But with the time of her meeting with the healer drawing closer she found she didn't have much of an appetite. She tried her best to smile along with the others and enjoy their time just being normal kids on holiday but she'd slipped back to reality and just couldn't fake it. She was somewhat surprised at her feelings. She thought she'd accepted the loss of vision in her left eye. Apparently adjusting to and accepting were two different things and it was hitting her now, as the prospect of regaining her vision approached, that she might not, in fact, do so. The sudden registering of the potential permanence of her situation was unnerving her.

"Daphne," Neville asked gently.

"I'm fine," she answered automatically.

"You're not," he said.

Ginny reached across the table and set her hand on Daphne's. "It's ok to be scared," she said, giving her hand a squeeze.

Harry set his hand on top of Ginny's and hers. "We'll be there, Posh," he assured. Luna and Hermione both reached for her as well, taking her free hand.

Daphne gave them a watery smile. Swiping at her cheek, she said, "Thank you."

Neville pushed his bowl away. "Come on," he said. "Let's go do this so you can enjoy the rest of the day."

"Yeah," Harry said. "Neville and I have burgers to eat yet tonight."

Daphne laughed. "If you two need cheeseburgers after dinner tonight there is something wrong with you."

"Yeah," Harry said, "we're teenage boys."

Ginny and Hermione quickly gathered up the bowls and cups and the rest of the mess from their lunch and hauled it to the bins. "Let's go," Luna said, gently pulling Daphne to her feet.

The adults saw them moving and quickly cleaned up their mess as well and before she knew it Daphne found herself one level down in the bowels of the building from the market level. If she hadn't been so distracted she might have thought it a bit odd how this one corner seemed to be nearly devoid of visitors. Though that might have been an exaggeration. It only seemed devoid of people because the rest of the market was packed shoulder to shoulder. But as you moved further into this northern corner of the hall the people thinned out exponentially. Of course it was simply a function of the spells MACUSA (Magical Congress USA) had placed on the area to cause the no-majs (muggles or non-magicals) to avoid the area. This was, of course, to prevent them accidentally stumbling their way into Seattle's version of Diagon Alley hidden away behind the guise of a clairvoyant's parlour.

Inside, the parlour was much like one would expect with dim lighting and the smell of incense heavy in the air. A woman, dressed in a loose skirt and shirt, wearing large hoop earrings, a large number of bangles on her arms and long black hair spilling down her back was sat on a comfy chair reading a book. She seemed to perk at the soft chiming filling the room and glanced up from her reading. Obviously there must have been a charm on the door to alert her of any no-majess who didn't happen to be gently guided away by the repelling charms before entering the establishment. "They're with us," Bill said. A snap of her fingers silenced the alarm and she smiled and waved them through without really even glancing at the ledger beside her. If she had, she might have noticed the record indicated only two no-majess accompanied by ten magicals when it was actually thirteen people that filed past.

Bill led the group through the curtain, passing a witch and wizard heading the other direction before encountering what appeared to be a solid brick wall at the very back of the hallway. Bill glanced at Lily, curious to see just how the wards were affecting her. She shook her head. "Nope." While she could see through wards, glamours and illusions, she still couldn't see through an actual wall any more than she could walk through one; even a conjured one.

"Try it," Bill said. Lily placed her hand on the wall but nothing happened. She shrugged and backed away. "Always good to test it," Bill said before placing his hand on the wall. The bricks around his hand glowed a soft yellow before a section of the them simply melted away; leaving an arched opening about three feet wide and seven or eight high. The group quickly filed through.

"Welcome to Si'ahl," the welcome wizard greeted them, "the largest magical enclave in the pacific northwest." He offered Bill a map of the area.

"Thank you," Bill said, accepting it.

"Brits, are ya?" the man asked.

"We are," Bill agreed.

The man eyed them. "All right then, but don't be bringing none o'that trouble you've been having over there, see?"

"We won't," Bill agreed. He quickly led the group away from the wizard and more unwanted scrutiny. Daphne hurried after him. If the man only knew just how close the trouble from England was with them there he'd probably be calling for the aurors.

"May I have a map please," Hermione asked, stopping in front of the wizard. He glowered at her a second before shoving one in her hands. "Thank you," she said.

He grunted and turned to greet a witch who had entered behind them. "Welcome to Si'ahl, the largest magical enclave in the pacific northwest."

"Well, he was cheery," Hermione complained on catching up with the others.

"I thought you said the eejit didn't have a presence here before," Harry said.

"He didn't," Bill said. "The man was Irish; probably fled here during the last war."

"How do you know he was Irish?" Hermione demanded.

"You didn't catch the accent?" Daphne asked.

Hermione frowned. "No." She glanced at Harry. Other than Ginny, he and the others shook their heads.

"It was very subtle," Ginny said.

"Which just proves the point of why we're using glamours," Bill said. "You can never tell who is paying attention."

"Constant vigilance," the six teens said together.

"Exactly," Mr Granger said.

"Here we are," Lord Greengrass said. He pulled the door open and held it. Everyone quickly filed into the waiting room.

"This is silly," Daphne said. "There's no reason for all of you to sit out here and wait for me when you've an entire street of shoppes to explore.

Harry flopped in a chair. "You lot do what you want. I'm stayin' right here."

"Don't even start with me, Daphne Greengrass," Ginny said. "I'm not leaving Daniel and I'm most certainly not leaving you."

"Why don't you two, Bill, Remus and Evanna stay?" Mrs Tonks said. While they'd decided it would be all right for most of them to use their real names, Harry and Lily had gotten more than enough press since his kidnapping their real names we a concern so in magical areas it was back to Daniel and Evanna for them. "We'll take the others and explore a bit. If we don't run into you before, we'll meet you in the booksellers around five? That will give us a few hours yet before we need to leave to make our reservation."

"I want to make sure it's still light out when we go to the observation deck," Hermione said.

"It's light till 9:30, Hermione," Mrs Tonks said.

Hermione blushed. "Right. Sorry."

Bill and Sirius exchanged looks. "Works for me," Bill said.

"Sounds good," Sirius agreed. Hugs were exchanged and Daphne quickly found herself between Neville and Ginny waiting for the healer to see her.

Five minutes later an attractive, middle-aged woman of Native American decent stepped into the room. Despite the completely milky colour of her eyes, telling that she was obviously blind, the woman focused unerringly on Daphne. "Daphne," she said, moving forward with a warm smile.

Daphne and her parents stood. "Healer Leotie," Daphne greeted her.

Healer Leotie embraced her tightly. "Please, call me Yenene," she said.

Daphne smiled. "Of course." She turned to her parents. "I rather think you remember my parents better than myself."

Yenene turned to each of them, hugging Daphne's mother while offering her hand to her father. Lady Adrianna, Lord Anders, wonderful to see you again."

"And you, Healer Leotie," they answered in turn. Oddly she didn't ask them to call her by her given name. Yenene turned back to Daphne. "And you've brought friends?"

Daphne motioned the others forward. "My friends, Ginny Weasley, her older brother, William, Daniel Lynch, his Mother Evanna, Her brother Remus and my boyfriend, Neville Longbottom." The other six stood to greet her.

The witch shook hands with each of them. Her brow furrowed slightly while focusing on Lily. It was so fleeting Lily would have thought she was mistaken till the healer's attention landed on Harry and Ginny in turn. Even being blind it didn't stop her brow quirking or the shifting of those milky eyes moving between the three of them a number of times. Bill shifted subtly but whatever the woman had 'seen' her attention returned to Daphne. "You have chosen your friends well, Child. Come, bring your mother and father and boyfriend. The rest of you, please stay." She turned and left. Daphne took Neville's hand and quickly followed.

"That was a bit odd," Bill said in the silence that followed.

"Not to be a jerk or anything," Harry said, "but how exactly does a blind woman restore Daphne's sight?"

"That woman isn't blind," Lily said. The others focused on her. "I think she's an aura reader."

"There hasn't been a confirmed aura reader in over two hundred years," Remus said said.

Lily frowned. "Well it would explain her reaction to Daniel and I."

"She was a bit focused on me too," Ginny said. She rubbed her arms. The woman's gaze had given her gooseflesh.

"I noticed," Bill said. "Do you think we need to go?"

Lily considered for a second before settling in a chair to wait. "I think it's fine." Privately she mulled the scene in her mind for a number of minutes. Aura readers were extremely rare. Her abilities would have been highly sought after. If what Lily knew was correct, the woman could 'see' the crimes a person had committed. A true aura reader was as close to infallible as there was in such regard… If the information was correct. Either way, the woman would be highly sought after; by both the good and bad of the world. If she were, she'd done a remarkable job keeping the secret… Which was concerning because if she really were, then something about herself, Harry and Ginny was so unexpected the woman had given herself away.

Two days after her pre-procedure exam, Daphne clawed her way to wakefulness. "Easy," Neville said when she tried to sit up.

"Neville?" she asked groggily focusing on him.

"I'm here. Just try and relax." She closed her eye tightly before opening it again. She frowned and then opened and closed her eye a number of times. A tear slid down her cheek. She was certain her blind eye was open. "Hey now, what's that for?" he asked. He reached out to wipe the tear away.

Her lip trembled and she croaked, "It's still dark. She told me I'd be able to see light when I woke."

Neville smiled. "It's dark because your eye is still bandaged."

Her brow furrowed. "Bandaged?"

"Yes. Remember, Yenene told you about that. She didn't want you to be frightened when you woke if you couldn't distinguish light right away."

"Oh, yes. I remember now. I must still be under the effects of the potions."

The door of the room opened and Yenene led her parents into the room. "I should expect you are." She moved to the bed where she leaned over and looked closely into Daphne's good eye. She then backed away a bit before taking Daphne's wrist in her hand. She smiled softly. "Very good, Daphne. I was just telling your parents the procedure went well and there were no complications. I'm quite pleased with your current recovery and expect we'll be able to remove the bandages a bit earlier. As always, when dealing with something as complicated and delicate as the human eye, promises are unwisely made but everything I've seen so far leads me to being very optimistic you will regain your full vision."

Neville raised Daphne's hand and kissed it. "See, you're doing even better than she hoped for."

"Indeed she is," Yenene agreed. "Now unless you have questions, there are a few others who are quite eager to see you."

Daphne shook her head. "Could I just have some water?" Neville jumped up and grabbed the pitcher from a table she hadn't seen.

Yenene smiled at him. "That looks to be taken care of. I shall send your friends in." Before anyone could say anything else she swept from the room.

"Thank you," they called after her.

Neville returned with her water. He hesitated a second before holding it out to her father. "Could you hold this, Sir?" Her father took it without a word. Neville helped Daphne to sit up before taking the glass back. "Thank you, Sir." He held the glass to Daphne's lips. "Small sips," he said. Daphne leaned forward, surprised at how much energy just drinking seemed to take. She sagged back into her pillow. "Good?" he asked.

She let out a tired sigh before focusing on him. "Yes. Thank you, Neville."

He gave the glass back to her father and reached for her hand. "Whatever you need, just tell me."

Before she could answer Ginny stuck her head in. "Knock, knock?" she asked. "Someone said my best friend was in here?"

"We'll just step out for a few minutes," Daphne's mother said. She and her husband quickly kissed Daphne's cheek and left.

"Take care of her, Son," Daphne's father added before following his wife.

Ginny entered and moved to the bed with Harry, Luna and Hermione following. Ginny leaned over to hug Daphne as best she could. She then pressed a kiss to her cheek before pulling back. "How are you?"

"Awake," Daphne answered. "And very happy that, for once, it is me instead of you in this bed."

Ginny raised Daphne's hand and kissed it. "You've spent more than your share of time in hospital."

Harry slipped in next to Ginny and bent down to kiss Daphne's cheek. "Hey there, Posh."

"What happened to the five second warning rule?" she asked.

Harry smirked. "It's been months since I suffered an accidental kiss with someone, figured I was about due and if I had to risk it, you were the preferred option."

"Hey!" Luna said, "What about me?"

Grinning manically Harry turned to her. "_Your_ girlfriend, can beat me up, _her_ boyfriend, can't."

"Cad," Hermione and Daphne said together.

"Ego, IQ," Neville muttered.

Luna stuck her tongue out at him. Harry laughed. "Cheek," he said. Luna turned and he pecked her cheek. She and Hermione then moved to Daphne, each hugging and then kissing her cheek in turn.

The next day found Daphne sitting nervously in her bed while Yenene unwound the bandages covering her eye. Actually, nervous wouldn't have been the right word; terrified fit much better. Suddenly, before Yenene had even finished removing the bandages she gasped. Yenene stopped. "What's wrong, Child?" Daphne covered her mouth with a trembling hand and a tear slipped down her cheek. "You can see light, can't you" Yenene said.

Daphne focused on her. "Yes," she whispered.

Yenene smiled serenely at her. "Wonderful," she said. "Now, as I remove more of the bandages, it may become too bright. If that is the case, I want you to close your eye for me. If it still feels too bright I want you to tell me and we'll pause for a bit so you can adjust before we remove more, ok?"

Daphne nodded. "Yes, Ma'am."

"All right, here we go then." Yenene slowly unwound three more turns before the brightness Daphne was registering began to hurt.

"I've closed my eye," Daphne said.

Yenene paused. "That's fine. Just let me know if it gets to be too much and we'll put a wrap back on till you've had time to adjust."

"Ok," Daphne agreed. "This is good, right, that I can see light already?"

"It is very good. I'm going to unwrap just a few more. Be sure and tell me if it's too much."

"I'm fine now," Daphne said. Three more wraps and the last of the bandage fell away.

"There," Yenene said. "All that's left is a patch covering your eye. We'll leave that in place till you can open your eye and not have it bother you."

"Why does it hurt so much?"

"The nerves and receptors that weren't damaged when you were injured haven't been exposed to light for over a year. They are used to complete darkness. As well, the new nerves and receptors have never been exposed to light. Have you never gone from complete darkness to bright sunshine?"

"Yes."

"This is just like that only many, many times more harsh."

"Does this happen for everyone?"

"Not always. It depends on how well the new eye is seeing. You seem to be registering levels of light as if it were bright and sunny midday as opposed to the dusk most people do. Why don't you try opening your eye now?"

Daphne did and almost immediately closed it again. She shook her head. "Nope, sorry."

"Nothing to worry about." Yenene picked up the gauze from where she'd dropped it. "I'm just going to put a couple wraps on and see if we can get you to a point you can open your eye." She quickly made two wraps and held it in place. "Try that."

Daphne opened her eye again to find she could tolerate it but that it was still rather painful. "Could you do one more?"

"Of course." Yenene made another wrap of Daphne's head. "Better?"

"Much."

Yenene cut the excess gauze off and tossed it aside. A sticking charm then held the wrap in place. "We'll just give you ten minutes or so to adjust to that and take the wraps off one at a time."

"All right," Daphne agreed.

Half an hour later all the wraps and the eye patch had been removed. Yenene held one hand over Daphne's good eye while her other hovered in front of the new. "I can see a shape!" Daphne said.

"Can you tell me how many fingers I'm holding up?"

Daphne frowned. "I'm sorry, I can't."

Yenene dropped her hands. "Don't worry, Child. I would have been truly astounded had you been able to." She stepped back and just stared at her patient. Daphne tried not to fidget. "Would you like to see?" Daphne bit her lip. "I think you'll be pleased," Yenene encouraged. Daphne gave a small nod. Yenene reached for a hand mirror and held it out to her. "Before you look, remember your face and the area around your new eye are swollen and hurt from the procedure. The eye itself though is fine. Also remember, it will take time and concerted effort for your new eye to track properly so do not be surprised if you appear to be cross eyed or something similar. "

Daphne took the mirror from her and with a steadying breath held it up. Even with Yenene's warning she nearly dropped it. Harry would probably have some smart comment about the mother of all black eyes or some such thing. For Daphne, all she could think was she looked like she'd suffered a horrific beating. There was even some bruising under her good eye and for a few seconds she couldn't look past it. But then, for a brief few moments her new eye rolled into alignment with her good eye and she saw two orbs of identical icy-blue looking back at her. Tears sprung from her eyes.

Yenene gently took her chin in her fingers. "Shall we invite the others in?"

Daphne nodded. "Yes please."

Two hours later Daphne hadn't managed to convince any of her friends to go off and enjoy themselves. "We're not going anywhere, Daphne Harmonia Greengrass," Ginny said. "So you can just stop right now."

"Harmonia?" Harry asked.

Daphne glowered at her. "You did not just call me that."

"What if I did?" Ginny challenged.

"Harmonia?" Harry asked again.

"For the Harmonia who mated with Ares and birthed the Amazons?" Hermione asked.

"Amazons?" Neville asked.

"_Harmonia_?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Daphne exploded, "Harmonia, you daft cad! And if you don't stop saying it, I swear I'll trap you in your animagus and take you and get you fixed."

Harry held his hands up. "Hey, just wanted verification."

Daphne glowered at him before turning her attention back to Ginny. "I hate you."

Ginny smirked. "I'm still not leaving."

"Nor are the rest of us," Hermione said.

"It's ridiculous for you to sit here all day."

"How many days did you spend sitting with Daniel or myself?" Ginny demanded.

"We didn't know if you were going to live! I'm leaving tomorrow. This is our last day in Seattle before we leave. You should go do something."

"Daph," Harry said sharply.

"What?"

"We're tired," he said. "Especially me."

"We're where we want to be," Luna said.

"All of us are, Daphne," Neville said.

"We're all perfectly content to just sit here talking and doing nothing," Hermione said.

"So shut up and let us be," Ginny said.

"Because if you really insist on kicking us out," Luna said.

"We're just gonna go back to the hotel and sleep," Harry said.

"Frankly," Hermione said, "we can hardly wait to get back to the beach and cash out as it is."

"You've been taking care of Daniel and I for months, Daph," Ginny said.

"You've been taking care of all of us," Hermione said.

"Even if we weren't in hospital," Luna said.

"So let us take care of you," Neville said.

"Because we love you," Harry said.

Daphne blinked rapidly as tears slipped down her cheeks. "Just don't call me Harmonia," she whispered.

Harry smirked at her. "Sure thing, Amazon girl." Daphne grabbed her water cup and threw it at him. Harry's reactions proved they had a long way to go to being back and he failed to dodge and was subsequently drenched for his failure. Daphne's eyes widened while the others waited to see his reaction.

Harry pursed his lips, considering before smirking at her. "What is it with you and dumping your food on me?" Luna snickered.

Daphne shrugged. "What can I say, you bring it out in me."

The following day the group was an hour out of Seattle when the flight attendant asked, "Who wants some lunch?"

"Wha'da'ya got for us Eddie?" Sirius asked.

Eddie held up a bag of Dick's burgers. "Brilliant!" Harry, Neville and Ginny exclaimed.

"Ugh," Daphne, Hermione and Luna complained.

"And," Eddie said, pulling out another bag, "Pike Place Chowder."

"YES!" Daphne cried.

* * *

**HPHPHP**

* * *

Author's notes:

Conclusion, Harry really never has found a button he doesn't push, has he?

An aside, since posting the first chapter of FB&B I've managed some 25,000 words towards the seventh book in the series. It's the first 25,000, but it's far more than I dared think I would have two weeks ago. Long way to go, on it, but I'm pleased so far.

Also, it was really nice to get more than just a handful of reviews. Thanks again to those who commented.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes:

Standard disclaimer. It all belongs to JKR. Thank you for letting us play with your toys.

I will continue to use the occasional song lyric in the story and will give credit at the time when needed.

This is the sixth book in my Slytherin Harry series and covers Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts.

Book 1: Harry Potter and the Muggle's Daughter

Book 2: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

Book 3: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

Book 4: Harry Potter and the Blood Traitor's Daughter

Book 5: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

Book 6: Harry Potter; Flesh, Blood and Bone

If you haven't read books 1-5 you won't know what's going on. But the bonus is you've got five completed books before you even get to this one!

Fair warning, it may take a while to become evident, but this story is quite dark and earns its Mature rating.

* * *

**Harry Potter; Flesh, Blood and Bone**

**Chapter III**

**I Pray You Can**

* * *

_It's no good, _Ginny thought, glowering at her reflection in the mirror. She'd been fighting it ever since regaining her memory. But from before the second task, the kraken and losing her memory, she'd gone from loving her dreads to hating them. It was quite odd, really. She sometimes felt a bit like two different people since regaining her memory. And the Ginny who hated the dreads was the Ginny who hadn't ever actually had her hair in any other style. Weird, right? It was like Ginny before the Kraken and Ginny after had suddenly been slammed into one and Ginny with no memory had taken one look at the memories of Ginny before she'd ever coloured or dreaded her hair and fallen head over heals in love with it. The two versions of herself had been warring over it ever since. Combined with Daphne having never been subtle about her preference for Ginny's natural hair – she referred to it as a glorious crown – Ginny-of-the-dreads had slowly come round to missing her red locks. Just last week Ginny's breath had caught when her eyes had fallen on the picture of Astoria Daphne kept on her dresser. Astoria really could have been her identical twin. And Ginny would be the first to say Astoria's hair had been stunning. Ergo, as Daphne said, Ginny's hair had been stunning.

She had brewed a hair growth potion that same day. She'd been on it for a week now and the rate at which her nails were growing told her it was working properly. Thankfully, she didn't possess a lot of body hair; she only had to wand her legs and pits every few weeks. Though she'd done so this morning and could already feel stubble on her knees. That could have been because she hadn't done a great job though, so who knew. But there was no doubt her nails were growing. Strange really, that nails and hair were the same thing and a hair growth potion would make them both grow. "It's only a month," she said to herself. "It'll be six inches in a month and you won't have to worry about it." Steeling herself she grabbed a dread, held her wand to it and muttered the Shearing Charm. Five minutes later all her dreads were dumped in the bin and she was running her hand over her now bald scalp.

"I wasn't sure you were going to do it," the mirror said.

"We were if I had anything to say about it," Ginny-of-no-memory answered.

Harry was downing a glass of juice when Ginny made her appearance at the breakfast table. He promptly inhaled about half of it before turning and hacking it back up. While everyone else at the table stilled, Neville pounded Harry's back. If he did it a bit harder than necessary, well, who was he to pass up the opportunity? Daphne broke the silence. "Well it's about time," she said. "Please tell me you'll be keeping it red as well?"

"I'd planned to."

"Excellent." Daphne reached for the jam. "Honestly, as if there weren't other ways of keeping your hair out of your face."

Harry shrugged Neville off. "Knock it off."

"Only trying to help, Mate."

"Sure you were."

"You could simply keep it shaved like that," Luna said.

"She most certainly won't!" Daphne said.

"And why not?" Luna demanded. "She looks perfectly fine."

"Because she has the most beautiful red hair and I said so, that's why."

"She's beautiful now," Luna countered.

"You say so?" Ginny demanded.

"Yes," Daphne said with finality.

Ginny smirked. "We'll see." She turned to Harry. "And you?"

"Me what?"

"Do you have an opinion?"

"It's your hair. You want to keep it like that, go ahead."

"I'd like to know your opinion though."

Harry stood and moved to stand in front of her. He leaned down by her ear and whispered. "We both know I've a thing for redheads." He kissed her temple and pulled away.

Ginny grinned at him. "But do you like it long or short?"

Harry smirked. "Yes," he said and pecked her nose.

"Ok, I'm going to the beach before I vomit," Hermione complained.

"Ditto/Me too/Sickening," the others added, hurrying after her.

Harry and Ginny stared after them. "What do you think the chances are we can clear them off the beach as well?" he asked.

Ginny tugged his hand, pulling him towards the stairs. "Worth a shot.

* * *

"Please, Harry?" his mum cajoled.

"I said no!" Harry snapped. He jumped up from his place around the bonfire and stormed for the stairs up to the bungalows, taking them two at a time. Anger managed to power him up. But by the time he reached the top and his room, his legs felt like jelly and his temper had given way to embarrassment and shame. He thought about going somewhere he wouldn't be found but the effort to even try was simply too much so he just collapsed on the floor on the far side of his bed, leaning back against it with his arms up on his knees, head tipped back and eyes closed.

"Harry," Mum called after him. She jumped up to chase him down when he ignored her but Ginny caught her arm.

"Leave him," she said. Lily tried to pull away from her but Ginny tightened her grip. "You can't help him with this, Mum."

Something in Ginny's tone caused Lily to turn back. "What?" she asked.

"You can't fix it. And you can't help him. Not yet anyway."

Lily started and stopped a number of times. "Do you know what's wrong?"

"Yes."

"Tell me."

"I'm sorry, Mum, I can't."

Lily narrowed her eyes. "I want to know what's wrong."

"I won't betray him," Ginny said. "Not even to you."

Lily's eyes bored into her. "He is my son."

Ginny held her ground, refusing to back down. Lily swallowed painfully. "I'm sorry," Ginny said.

Lily struggled for another few seconds before stepping to Ginny and pressing a kiss to her crown. She then moved a half step aside. "He's yours, go take care of him."

"I promise," Ginny answered. She stretched up to Kiss Lily's cheek before stepping past her. A few minutes later Ginny knocked on Harry's door before quietly pushing it open. "Babe?" she asked.

"I'm here," he sighed. Ginny slipped in, closing the door behind her. She moved around the bed and sat in front of him. He didn't acknowledge her but she reached for his hand. Gently moving it from his leg to her lap she began massaging for him. She worked in silence and he continued to sit with his head back against the bed and his eyes closed. Once finished she raised his hand to her lips and kissed each of his fingers before repeating the process with his other.

"Did you tell them?"

"No."

"Thank you."

Ginny stood. She offered him her hands. "Come to bed."

Harry stared up at her. "Not that I don't want to, but every night I spend next to you is just going to make going back to school and being apart that much harder."

Ginny watched him for a few moments before answering. "One more night."

Unmoving, Harry continued to look up at her a long minute before placing his hands in hers. She pulled him up. He stood in front of her, looking down into her eyes. "I love you, Ginevra Molly Weasley."

Ginny leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Always," she said when she pulled back. She tugged his hand and led him out to the couch where they lay down with her spooned behind him.

When Harry followed Ginny out of the bungalow for breakfast the following morning those already up and at the table couldn't quite stop themselves from stilling slightly before returning to normal. Harry moved to his place and sat. "Eggs?" Luna offered them to him.

"Thank you," he said quietly, taking them from her. Things slowly picked up to near normal again with plates being passed back and forth and quiet conversation flowing. Eventually though Harry knew he needed to say something. "Look, about last night," he spoke over the conversations happening. Everyone stilled and Harry faltered. Ginny surreptitiously took his hand under the table.

"You can't play, can you?" Luna said. The silence was deafening in the wake of her question.

"No," Harry whispered.

Luna got up from her place and walked around the table to stand behind him. She wrapped her arms around his chest and held him. "I still love you."

Harry placed a hand on hers. "You too, Luna," he croaked.

Hermione was next, crowding in with Luna. She said nothing, simply holding him. Daphne joined them. "I'd give up ever seeing properly again if it meant you could play," she whispered in his ear.

Harry turned sharply. For a moment both her eyes were on him, but then her new eye slid to the side. She could still only see vague shapes with it and it didn't yet track properly unless she covered her good eye. In another week or so she would begin wearing a patch over her good eye, forcing her new eye to work and grow stronger so it would eventually work in tandem with the other as it was supposed to. But every day she seemed just a bit better, and even though she was struggling, she had also seemed on the verge of jumping for joy. As she held his eyes, something within him sparked. Ginny had been massaging his arms and hands, well, honestly, she'd been massaging his whole body every day since that first now. Sometimes she massaged his arms and hands two and three times a day, and looking into Daphne's eyes and seeing her struggle brought home that his playing _had_ improved since that first morning with Ginny. He could do scales now; faster and better than that day. Yesterday he'd even managed a few chords. "I know you would," he said. "But I don't want you to. And I don't need it. I'm better today than I was two weeks ago. I'll be better in two weeks than I am now."

Daphne smiled. "And when you're ready, you know what to play for me, yes?"

Harry grinned and pulled her tight. "Deal."

"Excellent," she said. He let her go and she retook her spot at the table.

Neville chucked him on the shoulder. "You'll get there, Mate."

"Thanks," Harry said. He glanced at the others, getting smiles all around. Last he turned to his mum. Her eyes were welling with tears but she smiled as well. Harry reached for her hand. "Sorry."

"I'm sorry for pushing you."

"I should have told you."

"You're not a child anymore, Harry. You told who you needed." She shot a smile at Ginny.

"I should have told you too."

Mum gave his hand a squeeze. "I know now, Baby."

* * *

**HPHPHP**

* * *

Neville sat quietly with his grandmother in the library of Greengrass Manor. The only outward sign of nervousness he displayed was the tapping of the ring finger of his right hand on his knee. The door opened and Bolden, the Greengrass' high elf stepped in. "I announce his Lordship and Lady Greengrass, and their daughter Daphne Greengrass," the elf said.

Neville and his grandmother stood, with Neville moving to greet Daphne's father first. "Thank you for seeing me, Sir," he said, shaking the older man's hand.

"Of course," he agreed. Neville turned to Daphne's mother, took her offered hand and raised it to his lips. "Lady Greengrass," he said.

"Lord Longbottom," she said with a smile.

Neville then turned to Daphne. "Miss Greengrass," he said. She offered him her hand and he took it, raising it to his lips. "You look lovely, this evening."

Daphne returned his smile. "Thank you, Neville."

Daphne's father quirked an eye at her use of his given name. Of course he knew some of this was ridiculous, but Neville had asked to meet and speak with them formally as Lord Longbottom. He would have expected his daughter to play by the rules. Daphne simply held his eyes, challenging him to correct her. He held his tongue. The rules were changing, and frankly he was a bit surprised she was going this route. He instead turned and greeted Neville's grandmother. "Lady Longbottom," he said, taking her proffered hand and raising it to his lips.

"A pleasure as always, Anders." She smirked at him. Apparently she wasn't going to stand by protocol either. He turned slightly. "My wife, Lady Adrianna Greengrass."

She stepped forward and the two women hugged tightly. "He's such an old fuddy duddy," Adrianna teased.

"Perhaps," Augusta said, "though it's good to see you've trained him well."

"It hasn't been easy," Adrianna laughed. She turned. "May I present our daughter, Daphne."

Daphne embraced Neville's grandmother as well. "I'm very pleased to see you again, Lady Longbottom."

"You as well, my Dear," she answered.

Adrianna clapped her hands together. "Come, sit." She ushered Neville and his grandmother back to their seats. Neville helped his grandmother with her chair then moved to assist Daphne while Daphne's father helped his wife. Neville then waited for her father to sit before taking his chair. "Bolden," Daphne's mother called, "the tea please." Bolden and another elf popped in with the tea, scones, Devonshire cream and jam.

Daphne reached for the pot. "Thank you, Bolden," she said.

The elf bowed to her. "Bolden is pleased to serve, Miss." He and the other elf popped away.

Daphne poured for Neville's grandmother, then her mother, her father, Neville and then herself.

"Thank you, Dear," Lady Longbottom said.

"You're welcome," Daphne said. She took a sip of her tea and set it aside. "Can we dispense with the foolishness and get to it now?" she asked.

Neville choked and sloshed his tea. "Daphne," her mother admonished.

"Sorry," she said, appearing to not be very sorry at all to Neville. He rather thought she looked quite pleased with herself.

He set his cup down and used his napkin to blot his chin dry. "I'm ready to discuss matters if everyone else is."

"Excellent," Daphne said.

"Are we to dispense with all formalities then?" Daphne's father asked.

"I can work within whatever framework you prefer, Sir." He shot a look at Daphne. "Though some parties may not be so capable."

She narrowed her eyes at him. Neville merely stared challenginly back. "Just wait till you're eating a scone, Lord Longbottom," Daphne said.

"I think I'll pass," Neville countered. "I had a rather large lunch today."

Daphne rolled her eyes. "As if that's ever stopped you."

"Ahem," her father said. "Shall we deal with the matter at hand?"

"Of course, Father," Daphne agreed. She smiled blandly back at him like she hadn't started the whole thing. He turned to Neville. "In the interests of making things easier for certain individuals, why don't we dispense with the majority of the pomp and circumstance."

"Certainly, Sir," Neville agreed, ignoring Daphne's disgruntled huff. "I believe we all know why we're here so I'll come straight to it. Daphne and I would very much like to formalize the alignment of our two houses with a betrothal contract between us."

Lord Greengrass measured him with the stern eyes of a father before turning to his daughter. "Frankly, given the shackles you were only recently released from, I'm surprised."

"Neville is a kind, decent, brave and loyal man. Not every girl in Hogwarts is blind to these facts. Nor is Harry Potter the only boy the subject of talk when discussing love potions. I would very much like to give our relationship every protection I can. Further, a betrothal strengthens the bonds between our families. Our magic is stronger when protecting those bonds. I may not be in agreement that parents should betroth their children before they've met or even been born, but I am not blind to the advantages gained when the subjects of the betrothal are in agreement and are asking for it." She shrugged. "And, I love him."

"I would also like to add," Neville said, "given the current situation and the crimes perpetrated against women during the Dark Lord's last reign of terror, that anything at all I can do to ensure Daphne's safety, I am going to do."

Lord Greengrass nodded. "I'm going to leave aside that particular point for the moment and ask you to respond in regards to your ages and the fact this relationship is quite young yet and a first for both of you. "

"In response," Daphne said. "I would ask, am I not far older, wiser and more mature than when you sought a betrothal for Astoria?" Both Daphne's parents paled and her mother reached for her father's hand. "Forgive me," Daphne said. "I do not mean to be cruel."

Her father took a steadying breath. "No, I'm sure you do not. And you're correct. You have proved yourself to be wiser than myself or your mother in that regard." He turned to Neville. "Your actions the last few weeks have left quite the impression on both myself and my wife. We do have a few questions though."

"Of course," Neville answered.

Daphne's father shared a look with her mother. "You first," she said.

He focused on Neville again. "While Marcus, his mother and myself were able to counter the most difficult problems of their betrothal, some remain in place. Daphne is his widow. By the terms of the betrothal her last name is legally Flint. She is not prevented from marrying again, but she can only do so with a wizard of pure blood. That wizard must be a descendant of the Flint line, no more than five generations removed. The acting head of family or appointed executor must approve that wizard. Marcus formally disowned anyone within five generations of the direct line and wizarding law prevents any claim on his title by anyone beyond those five generations, so we are safe there. Marcus also named me his executor till such time as Daphne reached the age of sixteen. So we are again safe. As you can imagine, I have already looked and on your mother's side you are only four generations removed from the Flint line. So we are within our constraints. However, by the terms of the contract, Daphne is still obligated to produce an heir for the line. If you only ever have girls, this is all rather pointless. The Flint line will end. But your firstborn son, if you were to have one, would carry the name Flint, not Longbottom."

"Your daughter and I did discuss this," Neville answered. "Obviously, as I'm still here, this is something I'm willing to accept." He took a breath before going on. "I'm also willing, provided you accept the child may be a girl and not a boy, the stipulation we provide an heir to the Greengrass line before my own."

Only a lifetime spent playing political games and concealing his emotions allowed Daphne's father to hide his reaction to Neville's last statement. He focused on Neville's grandmother. "And you're willing to accept this?"

"I would prefer not," she answered. "But Neville has assured me they would like to have at least three children, if not more."

"And if they do not?"

Lady Longbottom sighed deeply. "Then our line will end."

He considered for a second before turning back to Neville. "Not that I don't appreciate what you offer, but you seem to be getting rather the short of it."

"I get Daphne, Sir. So you'll forgive me if I disagree with the sentiment I'm somehow being shorted something."

Lord Greengrass glanced at his wife. "You had questions yet?"

Daphne's mother focused on Neville. "I've seen it. I even hear it in your answers today. I only want to know, have you told my daughter you love her?"

"I have."

She smiled and reached for his hand. "Then, with only the stipulation it be your _third_ child who carries on the Greengrass name, we agree."

* * *

**HPHPHP**

* * *

Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, pointed his wand at the handle and silently cast an Unlocking Charm. He then eased the door open and slid his wand in the crack so he could cast a Befuddlement Charm before pushing the door fully open. Little had he known becoming an auror would turn him into a ministry-approved artist of the breaking and entering variety. He listened quietly for a few moments before stepping in and easing the door of the home shut. Frankly he knew he was being overly cautious. The family was non-magical and with the wife having given birth the previous week it had been nothing at all for him to slip in and lace any liquids in the house with weak sleeping draughts. To tell you the truth, this whole mission was overkill. But given the family's history Minister Bones wanted nothing to do with forcing the issue and the subsequent Obliviation Charms. He didn't either. Much better the family never know they were there. It eliminated any risk of the Obliviation failing. It was exceedingly rare they did, but it happened. Anyway, with luck he'd sneak in, test the child and leave with the family none the wiser. If not, well, things would be different.

Satisfied that the house's occupants were sleeping as he'd expected he quickly made his way across the kitchen into the hall and up the stairs. Only one of the five doors were closed. He'd have preferred otherwise, but it made the first part easier. The thought the parents might be keeping the newborn in their room gave him pause. That would be less than ideal. Taking a breath he made his way down the hall. The first door turned out to be the toilet, with the second being an empty guest room. It ended up being the third was the one he was looking for. Before going in though he quickly stepped to the last door. He was a bit surprised at the flash of anger he felt towards the occupants before he quietly pulled the door closed. A quick flick of his wand set Warning Charms in case the occupants behind any of the closed doors somehow woke. Satisfied he made his way to his target. He edged into the room and looked down into the crib. A pair of bright eyes greeted him.

It took him a moment to recover from being discovered but he couldn't help smiling. So he didn't have children of his own, that didn't mean he didn't like them. "Well hello there, Little One," he said softly. The child simply stared back at him. At least he felt it did. He thought he'd read newborns couldn't actually see particularly well. Giving himself a shake he reached down into the crib and offered the infant his finger. She latched on with a surprisingly strong grip. "Don't mind me," he soothed. "We're just going to do a quick test and with luck you'll never see me again." The infant burbled softly causing him to chuckle. "Are you telling stories?" he asked. The infant smacked its lips. "Ah, getting hungry, I'll bet. Well let's just hurry this along and I'll be sure to wake your mum before I leave." He carefully reached down with his other hand and curled the infant's hand around his wand. "All right now, Little One, don't take this the wrong way, but it would be best for all of us if you were to avoid giving us any kind of lightshow." Kingsley had barely closed his eyes when he knew his hopes had been in vain.

He immediately canceled the spell. The ministry waited till children were at least eight years old to administer RoM tests because children's magic was wildly variable. A truly accurate reading couldn't be taken till their magic had time to settle. Tests administered to infants almost invariably showed them as being off the scale. The same child tested as little as a year later might barely register in the fiftieth percentile. A few years later, they might be up around ninetieth and by the time they were eight, they'd settle in at a comfortable eightieth.

He sighed deeply as he watched the child. Convincing himself the child wouldn't be magical had gotten him this far. Now he was confronted with the truth of his actions. He was here to kidnap a child from her parents. Edict from the ministry or not, what right did he have? What right did the ministry have? For one brief moment he nearly turned and left before stopping himself. "No. Remember what they did," he said softly. He waved his wand, sending a streak of silver away with a message for Rufus before scooping the child from the crib. "Really sorry about this, Luv," he soothed and apparated away with her. With the wheels of the ministry already churning, by the time the infant's parents and brother awoke they'd be convinced the baby had died during childbirth.

Little did anyone know their actions that night saved the girl from a fate far worse than any of them dared imagine.

* * *

**HPHPHP**

* * *

Lily Potter hurried up the walk to the house with Bill rushing to keep up. Before she could knock the door opened and Andromeda greeted her. "Come in," she said, ushering them inside. She closed the door and quickly embraced first Lily then Bill.

"Where is she?" Lily asked.

"Sleeping," Andi answered. She started up the stairs. "She's been a complete angel." She led the two down the hall to the master where Lily's niece, Rose Petunia Dursley was asleep in Nymphadora's old bassinet.

Lily stepped past her and looked down into the bassinet. Her niece, Tunny's daughter, was chewing on her hand in her sleep. Lily's hand covered her mouth. "Oh," she gasped. Bill moved next to her with Andromeda on her other side. Andi took her hand. None of them spoke for quite some time. "Have we done the right thing?" Lily whispered.

"Yes," Bill answered.

Andi took Lily by the shoulders and turned her so they were face to face. "You haven't seen your son's memories. I have. It is possible for people to change, but I could not live with myself if we had waited and this precious child had suffered even a single harsh word from your sister for simply being whom she was born to be." Lily looked doubtful. "She will be safe. She will be loved. And she never need know the truth."

"But I will," Lily whispered.

Andi let her go. Turning to her bureau she took a photograph that had been lying face down on it and handed it to Lily. "Go on," she said. Lily took it from her. Turning it over she was confronted with the image of her son's scared back. "Which can you live with?" Andi asked.

Lily turned back to her niece. A tear slid down her cheek. "Damn you, Petunia," she whispered. "Damn you to hell."

* * *

**HPHPHP**

* * *

Rose Petunia Dursley was the hit of the last week. Everyone, Harry included, was quite enamored of her. Though if there was one thing to be put off by, baby poo was quite possibly the most vile, disgusting, disturbing substance known to man. Seriously, with everything magic could do, they couldn't come up with something to deal with poo? Maybe nappies that automatically banished it or something.

He rather thought the person to invent them would fast become the richest witch or wizard in history. Thankfully he had only been forced deal with two of those so far. Just the memory of the first time under the guidance of his mum was enough to induce dry-heaves. The second hadn't been any better. Harry had rather quickly hit upon a brilliant plan and put the heightened sense of smell his animagus gave him to work. He could detect a pee only, verses a pee and poop, nappie at great distance. If he jumped up and took a pee only event he could foist off a poo occurrence on someone else with the claim of having changed the last one.

Harry fastened the last button of a clean onesie and picked a squalling Rose up from the changing table. "There we go, Beautiful," he said. He kissed her crown before passing her to Ginny. "Big sister will take you to lunch now."

Ginny took the howling infant and carried her into the sitting area of the bungalow. Hermione, Luna, Daphne and Neville were all waiting on them. Luna was sitting in the rocking chair, bottle in hand, eagerly waiting her turn to feed Rose. "Yes, yes, yes," Ginny soothed. "We're getting it."

"Come here you beautiful thing you," Luna cooed.

"Oh, she's got your hair," Hermione said. She gently freed Luna's hair from Rose's grasping fingers and sat down next her girlfriend. Rose screwed her face up and howled louder.

"Just hold on," Luna soothed. She got Rose in position and placed the nipple in the baby's mouth. Rose almost instantly fell silent as she latched on and started sucking it down. "See now," Luna chided, "was all that really necessary?"

"Makes me kind of wonder if she'll be like you when she gets bit bigger, Nev," Harry teased.

"If she's half as good looking as I am she'll still be twice as good looking as you," Neville retorted.

* * *

**HPHPHP**

* * *

Amelia Bones stood outside the wreckage of the ruined home. Truthfully, all that was even identifiable were the twisted metal hulks of two cars where the garage once stood. The fires had burnt so hot the homes on both sides were heavily damaged and would likely need to be torn down. Frankly she was astounded the Muggles had managed to put them out at all. Astounded and a bit concerned. Yes, they believed it was a gas explosion. Even the Dark Mark that had floated over the neighborhood till about an hour ago was being attributed to lingering escaped gas. All good to be certain, but neither lie changed the fact the Muggles had managed to effectively contain and extinguish Fiendfyre.

"Do we know what happened to the family?" she asked.

"No, Ma'am," Kingsley answered. "Though all indications say they were home."

"Which means they were… taken?"

Rufus shifted uncomfortably. "It was their preferred method of hiding the fact they'd taken hostages."

Amelia took a slow breath. "Thank god we acted when we did."

Kingsley remained silent. It may not have exactly made things right, but it did ease his conscious.

"Do we have any idea why?" she asked.

"I'm afraid not."

"So we don't know if it's just the most unlikely of coincidences or a deliberate target?"

"Everything points to this being a deliberate target," Rufus answered.

"Explain."

Rufus shrugged. "He's been silent for more than a month. This is the first incident since the graveyard we have confirmation of Death Eaters being here. We have an actual Dark Mark in the sky over the attack. That the first attack turns out to be against Lady Potter's family… I don't believe in coincidence."

Amelia nodded. "My thoughts exactly. Do we have any idea why? Is it just to torment her, or was there something more in this?"

"His attacks usually had little to do with anything other than terrorizing people," Kingsley offered.

"Yes," Amelia agreed. "But why take them, assuming we're correct about that."

"Ratchets up the terror," Rufus said. "They may have hated each other, but they're still family. It's far more difficult putting the torture of someone you know out of your mind than someone you don't."

The other two didn't respond. "All right," Amelia eventually said. "I know you're already working it, but I'll say it anyway. We have to stay ahead of him so figure out what he's doing and stop him." She turned to go but Rufus stopped her.

"Minister."

She turned back. "Yes?"

"I don't know if this incident has anything to do with it, but if you want to stay ahead of him, I'd make sure I had things in place to stop him countering what you did to his blood and bone during the Resurrection ritual."

"Everything we know of that can be done, has."

Rufus nodded slowly. "That just leaves us wondering what we don't know."

"It does," she agreed. "I'll leave you to it."

"Yes, Ma'am," he said.

Amelia turned to go but stopped. "On, and Rufus, find out how the Muggles put this out."

"Actually, he said," I believe I might be able to answer that. "Holburne," he called. A youngish looking auror hurried over.

"Sir?"

"The minister would like to hear your theory on how the Muggles put this out."

The young man stared at him for a second before turning to the Minister. "Erm," he began, "yes Ma'am. The thing is, I'm Muggle-born. And me brother's a Muggle firefighter. And well, see, it's not strictly against the rules as he's me brother and already knows see. And we was arguing one day and I bet him I could start a fire he couldn't put out." Minister Bones raised a brow at him. "And long story, short, I lost," he finished quickly.

"I see," she said evenly.

Rufus decided to rescue the younger man. "Apparently they have chemicals they can use that deprive the fire of oxygen, Ma'am."

"And it would seem even Fiendfyre needs oxygen?" she asked.

"Yes, Ma'am."

Minister Bones focused on the young auror. "Your name is Holburne?" she asked.

"Yes, Ma'am," he said. "Demetrius Holburne."

She nodded once. "I'll be keeping my eye on you, Holburne," she said before turning around and stalking off.

* * *

**HPHPHP**

* * *

Hermione was sprawled in one of the large beach hammocks Lily had purchased with Luna stretched out next to her when her girlfriend rolled over, took her book away and propped her chin on her fist just below a certain area of her chest. "Yes?" Hermione asked, inflecting her voice with false irritation.

"You," Luna said haughtily, "are ignoring me."

"Is that a fact?"

"Yes. I would also like to point out everyone is occupied with Rose; leaving us quite alone, and that our umbrella blocks the view of anyone seeing us from above."

Hermione arched an eye at her. "Is that a fact?"

"I checked."

Hermione shifted her hips, encouraging Luna to move up a bit. "I know, I looked earlier too."

Luna cocked her head slightly before shifting up a bit. "Naughty girl," she said huskily and pressed her lips to Hermione's. Some ten minutes later things had become very heated. Somehow they'd managed to roll over without getting dumped out of the hammock and Hermione was now mostly on top with a hand on Luna's left breast when they shifted again and her leg pressed up between Luna's on a very sensitive spot. Luna moaned into her mouth and rocked her hips against Hermione's leg. Hermione broke from the battle their lips were engaged in, pulling her hand from Luna's chest. "Don't stop," Luna gasped.

"We—" Hermione protested.

Luna locked eyes with her. "If we need to stop, I will. But _I_ don't need you to."

Hermione remained frozen for another few seconds before crashing her lips on Luna's again. Luna grabbed Hermione's hand and returned it to her breast. "Touch me," she demanded. Hermione had barely done so when youth, inexperience and lust combined in a perfect cocktail that allowed Luna to hold out all of five seconds before she grabbed her girlfriend's hips, arched her back and thrust against Hermione's leg. A low, guttural moan turned into a semi-suppressed scream while she shook violently under her girlfriend. Hermione clapped her hand over Luna's mouth and tried to pull away but found her girlfriend to be far stronger in the throws of passion than normal and couldn't escape till Luna stopped writhing under her and sagged bonelessly into the hammock.

Hermione remained frozen in shock. She was perfectly aware of what had just happened. And of course her mother had given her a general talk the summer before she turned thirteen after being caught with Luna in her room and admitting to having been on the bed while kissing her girlfriend. Her mum had also given her a few books on human sexuality. One of them specifically targeted for girls who liked girls. She'd been told to read them and if she had questions, to come to her. The books were rather detailed and questions hadn't really been needed. Certainly not in regards to the how or possible repercussions of engaging in various acts, it was only the emotional aspects where Hermione had needed to talk with her mum.

Those emotions were definitely roiling now; roiling in ways they never had while she had been alone in her room and doing… things. And she hadn't been the one to… _Orgasm, _the voice in her head supplied. Hermione glanced about, fearful someone had seen or heard or, or… something. But other than the two of them, the beach remained deserted. Almost against her will her eyes returned to Luna. Her girlfriend was flushed and there was a look of complete and utter bliss on her face. A different image flashed through Hermione's mind of the moment Luna's orgasm hit. A wave. No, a tsunami of heat filled Hermione's stomach. She felt… awed… and powerful… and humbled. She was trying to understand the dichotomy of feeling powerful and humbled at once when Luna's eyes opened. And suddenly there was fear. She'd never seen quite that look in Luna's eyes before. Luna grabbed her and flipped them over.

"Your turn," Luna growled from above her. Hermione hesitated, biting her lip. There was no going back from this. _There's no going back from what we've already done either, _the voice in her head took over. She gave a jerky nod. Luna lowered herself on top of her. Hermione lasted about as long as Luna had… But it was oh so worth it.

* * *

**HPHPHP**

* * *

Remus and Sirius cautiously made their way along a thin strip of sand between the roiling sea and the cliff face off the coast of Cornwall. It had taken years and countless hours to track down any possible person still alive who might have once lived in the Cole Orphanage at around the same time as Tom Riddle would have been there. Wizards generally lived significantly longer lives than non-magicals, but with Riddle having been born in 1926, they'd managed to find a few former residents of the bastard's childhood home. Of the fifteen, all but two remembered Tom Riddle. Though not one of them had fond memories of the boy. Oddly enough it was the two who didn't remember him that had led them here.

It had struck Remus as strange that a boy who had made such an impression on thirteen others didn't register at all with Daren and Darrel Sanderson. He'd suspected a memory charm but only been half correct. The brothers had been lying. They remembered Tom Riddle just fine. It seemed the two had been tormentors of Riddle's when they were younger and had been paid back in spades once the future Dark Lord had spent a few years at Hogwarts and gained mastery over his magic. The same summer Riddle had killed his father the residents of the orphanage had been taken on an outing to Cornwall. It was a regular day, one taken twice a year during the summers. Tom had discovered a cave on a previous visit and planned his revenge accordingly. He'd Imperioused the two boys, forced them to follow him to the cave where he had then forced them to have sex with each other. They'd never told a soul. Who would have believed them if they had?

Remus had thought himself immune to being surprised by the atrocities Riddle was willing to commit. The future Dark Lord may have only been sixteen and already committed a murder by this time, but the level of sheer depravity in what he'd done to the brothers had shocked him and he'd done the only thing he could; Obliviate them. The two men had no recollection of himself and Sirius. More importantly, they didn't remember Tom Riddle or what had been done to them. Remus hoped it would give them some small peace in the remaining few years they had left. He also added their names to the ever-growing list of people he intended to bring justice to. Unfortunately it was also another tally added to the growing list of questionable actions he'd taken in pursuit of justice and tried not to dwell on the idea that it probably started just this way for Dumbledore.

They'd found something, but at what cost?

They had developed a profile of sorts for places Riddle may have hidden his Horcruxes. Places of importance and or history. Places where he felt powerful. Places where he felt safe. People he trusted had been a surprise to them but after the events of the youth brigade's second year they'd had to add that to the profile as well. This cave certainly fit the profile. Riddle had obviously felt safe and powerful in the cave for him to even consider committing the crime he had. The act of committing the crime made it a place of history for him.

"Well," Sirius said, "this is either a good thing or a waste of years."

Pulled from his thoughts Remus found where they'd expected to find a cave, there wasn't." Sirius drew his wand and quickly crafted a detection web in the air. He banished it at the wall and waited. Almost immediately the web began twisting into runes. "This just got more interesting," Sirius said. He waved his wand, banishing the runes.

"Not even going to give it a go?" Remus asked.

Sirius chuckled darkly. "The prize for fucking up isn't detention. You'll forgive me if I wait for the big dog."

"Agreed," Remus said.

Sirius pulled a mobile phone from his pocket. "No service," he muttered. "Why Lily wanted us to get these things is beyond me."

"They've got better range than magical mirrors," Remus pointed out.

"If you can hear a damn thing." He shoved the phone back in his pocket.

"You wait, ten years and I'll bet everyone has one of those things."

"Yeah, and they'll all be walking around going, 'What? Can you here me now?'"

"She was right about computers," Remus countered

Sirius rocked his head back and forth, conceding the point. "Made more money off that than the last three generations of Blacks combined."

"It has been helpful," Remus agreed. "Come on. Let's get back so we can call Bill."

* * *

**HPHPHP**

* * *

_Pain of my Love I draw into mine self… Weakness of my Love I take into mine self… I give of mine self unto my Love._ Over and over, while she massaged Harry's body, Ginny silently repeated her mantra. As she worked she could feel the echoes of the Cruciatus still poisoning him drawing up out of his body into her fingers. From there it moved into her hands, up her arms into her shoulders and chest where it would spread to the rest of her body. She didn't doubt she'd be in trouble if anyone, Harry especially, knew she was performing a modified Lover's Healing Ritual every time she massaged for him. But Harry wasn't the only one to subscribe to the mantra 'it was better to beg forgiveness than ask permission'. Besides, it wasn't like it was dangerous or anything. It just left her achy; like she had the flu. She chose to ignore she'd felt this way for four weeks now. It wasn't as if Harry didn't feel like arse too. If he could put up with it, so could she. If she could take some of his pain, she'd do so and everyone else could stuff their opinions. After all, it wasn't like everyone hadn't recently just let Harry risk his life while giving her a blood transfusion or anything, was it?

Exactly.

Near ninety minutes later she softly kissed his shoulder and lay down beside him on the blanket to nap. She wasn't entirely certain but she thought she might be feeling a bit better the last few days. She really hoped that was the case. His birthday was only three days away and he'd yet to be cleared for anything more strenuous than walking. Returning to school was just less than six weeks away and there was no way in hell she was exposing him to that if she didn't believe he was strong enough.

Harry rolled over and pulled her tight with her head on his chest. "Love you."

"Love you too," she answered.

* * *

**HPHPHP**

* * *

Amelia Bones was sitting at her desk cursing herself a fool for ever thinking she wanted to be minister. It wasn't anything like Voldemort being risen from the dead and the impending war, or dealing with the press, or foreign governments and their endless supply of less than helpful bureaucrats and officials that made her hate her position. It was when the job became personal and intimate that she wondered just how different from the likes of Dumbledore she was, and if she were actually any better than him, just how far she had to fall before she wasn't.

Percy Weasley, the third son of her deceased friend Arthur, brother of William, Charlie and Ginny and current junior secretary in the Department of International Magical Cooperation was concerning her. Before his early death at the hands of Harry Potter – personally she felt few if any had done more to earn an untimely death than the man – Lucius Malfoy had been in the process of grooming Percy.

It always started so benignly; lunch, a small _donation_ to an ambitious but naïve young man's future. A small request for information; nothing too big, nothing that wouldn't become common knowledge in another few days or even just a few hours and the next thing you knew, you were trapped. Of course you never said a word. And Lucius, he would never speak of it directly either. But even though Lucius had only been moving in wizarding society for the last twenty years or so there was no-one of the last fifty whom managed it better. The bastard was a master of politics and she could only thank her lucky stars he deemed the actual position of public servant as beneath him. It was, perhaps, his greatest weakness. She shuddered to think the damage the man could have caused were he actually in the office and not just the owner of the person who sat in the politician's seat.

But for all his cunning, Lucius had his failings as well. She'd had many years to observe his attempts to recruit new ministry employees and upon filling the seat of Director of Magical Law Enforcement and then Minister of Magic, she'd been in place to turn his recruitment of spies within the ministry to her favor. She was perfectly aware of the _donations_ boosting Percy's vault and theinformation Percy had passed to Lucius in return. None of it would have earned Percy time in Azkaban, but she could certainly have seen him fired; never to be employed by the ministry again. She wasn't certain Percy even realized yet how deep the hooks had been set. Or perhaps he did and didn't care. Perhaps his leanings were towards those of the pureblood set. If Sirius could break with his family and the Greengrasses break with centuries of family history, then it was perfectly reasonable Percy could go the other direction. Minerva's assessment of Percy's character certainly suggested the young man felt he was due things he hadn't earned and tended toward the blaming of others for the repercussions his own actions had brought. Either way, whether his eyes were open or not going into things with Lucius, she was certain Percy had no clue of the hook _she_ had placed. Loss of a job and threats of Azkaban were as effective in creating spies as was padding the ledger of a fool's vault.

And that was her dilemma now. Actually it had been her dilemma before. On the one hand Percy was an adult and the decisions he made were his to make. On the other hand, what did she owe Arthur, William, Charlie and Ginny in regards to saving a son and brother from ruining his life? She'd made the decision once to let Percy hang himself if he so chose. With Lucius now dead, should she confront Percy or wait and see if someone moved to fill Lucius' place?

"Outside of the information he passed to Lucius, he's doing good work and would be up for promotion, correct?" she asked.

"Yes, Minister," Director Dewer answered.

She considered. Perhaps there was time yet before a decision needed to be made. "Then we'll continue as planned and see where the chips fall."

"Very good," he agreed.

* * *

**HPHPHP**

* * *

Alastor Moody sat across from Amelia in the Hogwarts' Headmaster's office. He wasn't a man given to sentiment. His life was ruled by cold, hard logic. It therefore surprised him that it had taken near six weeks to open the letter Dumbledore had given him at the start of the last school year. His old friend had told him he wouldn't be able to open the letter unless he was dead, but if that case became reality, someone with the strength to do what was necessary needed to know. Had he not witnessed Dumbledore's death Alastor shuddered to think what he would have done with what he now knew. He'd often fallen on the questionable side of the ends justifying the means in his life and the thought he'd have fully agreed with Dumbledore was a grim reality he wasn't certain he'd have challenged. Seeing forces far bigger than life on this plane of existence did not hold with Dumbledore's means – he was fairly certain Dumbledore was not currently enjoying the Next Great Adventure – might, at this very instant, be saving his soul.

Amelia sat back in her chair. She met his eyes and the two of them stared at each other for quite some time. "Have you been through any of this?" she whispered.

"Just the letter," Moody answered, his gravelly voice seeming rougher than normal. She said nothing and the silence slowly became deafening. "What are you going to do?" She continued to stare into space. Alastor wasn't certain how long he'd been sitting watching her when she finally spoke.

"She found a way to save herself," she said, focusing on him.

Alastor said nothing. He might have been the decorated auror, with more street smarts than the rest of the corps combined, but he knew his limitations. Amelia was far more intelligent than himself and when he'd made the decision to go to her in the first place he'd told himself he'd follow her lead no matter what decision she made. He nodded and stood. "I'll gather the rest of it then?" He stepped/thunked his way into what was now his private study. The rest of the papers along with a rack of some twenty phials containing memories Dumbledore's letter had directed him to were already in his safe. He quickly grabbed them and made his way back to the outer office. Wordlessly he handed them to her.

She took them and moved to the fireplace. "Why?" she asked, pausing.

He shrugged. "Guess I knew you'd do the right thing."

It was a moment before she responded. "You always were a bastard, Alastor," she said before disappearing in a whirling of green flames.

* * *

**HPHPHP**

* * *

Rowena Stone entered through the secret doorway to the hidden archives of Hogwarts. It probably shouldn't have been a surprise to learn the school housed an archive of volumes and manuscripts deemed too dangerous for even the restricted section but it was. She also probably shouldn't have been surprised to learn ministry personnel were regular visitors to the archive, but she had been. She'd always assumed the ministry, and specifically the Department of Mysteries was home to the most extensive library in the UK. How very wrong she had been. Certainly there were tomes held by the ministry not in the Hogwarts' library, but the facts were Hogwarts had been founded nearly eight centuries before the ministry in its current form. It was only logical the school would have gathered a library far in excess of that held by the ministry.

She made her way to the tables she'd been assigned; drawing up short at the line in the floor that marked the edge of the ward protecting her work area. A quick flick of her wand to prick her finger and a drop of blood was pooling at the tip. Reaching out, her hand encountered the ward where she smeared the drop onto what seemed nothing more than thin air. It took a moment for the ward to react and suddenly her hand had passed through. Rowena stepped forward, shuddering in the chill feeling of the ward slipping around her body.

She'd been trying very hard not be too thrilled at her current situation; always keeping herself in check with the reality of what she was tasked with. But despite Cedric and Harry and Ginny and Fleur and everything else, she was doing everything she'd ever dreamed of and more. Lily, if somewhat absent as a supervisor, was true to her word in everything she'd promised that day in Professor McGonagall's private quarters. It might have been only six weeks, but Rowena wasn't certain she hadn't won by losing in not being accepted to the ranks of the Unspeakables. She highly doubted she'd have been given the freedom she enjoyed or trusted with the things she was within those ranks as she held being Lily's personal assistant. It was also rather difficult to not be pleased with the level of pay Lily had offered.

Her mind turned to Lily as she set her bag down. Any one of a dozen different things would have been enough to create a case of hero worship on her part. But all of them together in one person, Rowena would think it impossible if the truth weren't staring her in the face. The Heart's Shield alone would be a worthy lifetime achievement, but Lily's theories on the true nature of magic were astonishing. Rowena had refused to believe Lily when she'd told her not just Harry, but Ginny, Hermione, Daphne, Luna and Neville could all perform wandless magic. Harry she'd not doubted. Even if he hadn't destroyed the Goblet in front of the whole school without his wand it had been quite obvious to her for some time now that he was playing with a different deck than everyone else. She'd always felt Harry might be the one person in the school powerful enough to perform wandless magic. Ginny and the rest though, she hadn't believed it till Lily had ordered each of them to prove it to her. Forget the Summoning, Levitation or Glamour Charms, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Daphne had performed, Ginny had casually held her hand out and without a wand cast a Patronus Charm. A PATRONUS CHARM! A fourteen-year-old girl could wandlessly cast a spell pretty much only aurors and unspeakables were ever even taught because of the difficulty.

She'd resolved to never doubt Lily again.

Turning to her desk Rowena noticed the red light was lit on the secure communication cipher Bill had installed, indicating she had received some new direction or missive from her employer. It took her a few moments to recall the correct input of instructions from the last missive she'd received but soon enough she had input them into the cipher and it was spitting out a length of curling parchment. Unrolling it, she creased it along its length to keep it flat before reading it through.

_Sometime in the next week I'd like you go by the house and retrieve, Bright Galaxies, Dark Matters by Rubin Vera from my library. Please read it and be prepared to discuss with me when I arrive in September._

Rowena set the missive aside and turned to her desk. She'd been organizing for only a few moments when she noticed the ward being disturbed. She looked up to find yet another thing she would never have expected would be a somewhat regular occurrence of the circumstances she found her life to have become. She quickly jumped to her feet. "Minister Bones."

"Ms Stone," she replied. She glanced about at the work area. "Lily is keeping you quite occupied, I see."

"Erm, she's got me working on a few things, yes." The Minister's eyes fell on the message Rowena had just received. "That just came," Rowena offered. The Minister nodded absently. Rowena tried not to fidget. She'd been told to just be herself amongst the company she'd find herself keeping; but really, it was the Minister of Magic. "Erm, is there something I can help you with, Ma'am?"

Minister Bones focused on her. "I pray you can, Ms Stone. I pray you can."

Half an hour after the Minister had left, Rowena was still staring blankly at her worktable. A living Horcrux, was that even possible? How could a failed attempt to create a Horcrux that resulted in the 'death' of the casting party see the creation of an accidental Horcrux? The process of creating a Horcrux was a precise working of magic science where the preparation of the object to receive the bit of the practitioner's soul was far more important to success than the final act of killing. Forget making a mistake, even a single moment's doubt in the process would see the endeavor fail. So how could the obvious failure that had occurred result in the creation of a Horcrux; albeit one entirely different than the one intended? Moreover, without the successful murder how was the soul split?

Was just the attempt enough?

The attempt was made. The curse was cast. The intent to take life for no other reason than because you could existed…

Plausible.

How does the split bit of soul then attach itself to Harry; creating a living Horcrux?

Doesn't matter.

Is it a Horcrux at all or something else entirely? She frowned. If one bit of Voldemort's disembodied soul attached itself to Harry, why doesn't the bit of soul that currently inhabits Voldemort's reborn body attach itself to Harry too?

Doesn't matter… Maybe… No room?

She stood and gathered her things. She needed to view Harry's memory of the Rebirthing Ritual again. The bastard's monologue was the only firsthand account they had of what had happened.

* * *

**HPHPHP**

* * *

Author's notes: At this point in writing the story I still didn't know if Harry would actually be a Horcrux or not. Of course I know now but don't think I'm going to tell you.

As always, thank you to those who reviewed or sent messages. You make my day.

Conclusion; Luna is a seriously corrupting influence. Not that Hermione seems to be complaining much.

And last, would anyone be interested in doing some artwork for cover photographs for these stories? Let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's notes:

Standard disclaimer. It all belongs to JKR. Thank you for letting us play with your toys.

I will continue to use the occasional song lyric in the story and will give credit at the time when needed.

This is the sixth book in my Slytherin Harry series and covers Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts.

Book 1: Harry Potter and the Muggle's Daughter

Book 2: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

Book 3: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

Book 4: Harry Potter and the Blood Traitor's Daughter

Book 5: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

Book 6: Harry Potter; Flesh, Blood and Bone

If you haven't read books 1-5 you won't know what's going on. But the bonus is you've got five completed books before you even get to this one!

Fair warning, it may take a while to become evident, but this story is quite dark and earns its Mature rating.

* * *

**Harry Potter; Flesh, Blood and Bone**

**Chapter IV**

**You're Right**

* * *

It was the day before Harry's birthday and with a two full weeks since he'd suffered a muscle spasm, Andi had finally given him clearance to begin training again. He'd been chaffing at the bit with how cautious she was being and when they'd started had fully intended to exceed the half-mile limitation she'd placed on him. He'd convinced himself he was nowhere near as bad as he'd been after the basilisk. The facts though were Kaa's protection had been severely taxed in dealing with two massive doses of kraken venom. Throw in ten minutes exposure to the Cruciatus Curse, the little detail of being bitten by Voldemort's familiar and the phrase, 'the truth outs' well, Harry was living it now. He was in for a long, hard road back to the form he'd been in before jumping from his broom into the Black Loch to rescue Ginny and the other hostages.

_Ten more steps, _Harry chanted silently. _Ten more. Ten more._ On and on till somehow he reached the end where he collapsed on his back in the sand. It was nearly two minutes before he was certain he wasn't going to vomit and he slowly rolled to his knees. A shadow fell across him and he looked up to see Luna offering her hand.

"Thanks," Harry gasped, struggling to his feet. Beside him Neville had just heaved Ginny up and was steadying her as she weaved drunkenly about.

Catching him watching her she straightened. "A galleon says I beat you to a full mile."

Harry stuck his hand out. "Five." Ginny hesitated. Harry was unaware of the vault his mother had set up for her, so he was unaware that five galleons was no longer a massive bet for her either. Not that he'd ever thrown a bet with her but he hoped she wouldn't pick now to catch on he was always willing to take a bad wager when she offered. Hey, it was the easiest way to ensure she had pocket money and not have her throwing a fit if he tried giving it to her. "What's the matter, Weasley, scared?" he taunted.

Her eyes hardened. "Ten," she countered. "And three miles. Because I know you only quit at a half because Andi threatened to skin you alive if you went further."

Harry smirked and slapped his hand into hers. "Deal."

"You're going down, Potter."

"In your dreams, Weasley."

"I'm in your dreams, all right," she countered.

"Enough," Daphne cried. "Before _I'm_ vomiting."

"Come on," Neville agreed. "Let's get on with the rest of this before the sun sets in another ten hours."

"Whatever, Longbottom," Harry said. But he and Ginny followed along after him and Daphne to the stairs up to the bungalows."

"You really are rather sickening," Luna teased them.

"The way you and Hermione look at each other the last few weeks, you're one to talk," Ginny retorted.

Hermione turned scarlet. "We don't look at each other."

"You do too," Daphne and Neville called back.

"Well she's delicious," Luna said. "How else am I supposed to look at her?"

"Luna," Hermione cried, her face going from scarlet to molten. Luna spun around, grabbed Hermione and pressed her lips to hers in a searing kiss.

"Ergh," the other four complained and bolted for the stairs. Well at least Daphne and Neville did. Harry and Ginny could barely manage a fast lurch and their version of rushing to the top consisted only of not stopping till they reached the summit.

* * *

A week after his birthday, despite giving everything he had, Harry lost his bet with Ginny by a half step.

* * *

Three weeks before they were to return to school Harry and the rest were sitting down at the beach just enjoying the sun, sand and water when Daphne gasped and suddenly sat up from where she'd been leaning back on her elbows. She raised and lowered her sunglasses a number of times before taking them off entirely and covering her good eye with her hand. "What?" Neville asked. Daphne ignored him, removing and replacing her hand a number of times. "Daphne?" Neville pressed.

"I can see," she whispered. She turned to him, covering her good eye again. "I can see," she gushed giddily. "I can see!" She grabbed Neville's face and pressed her lips to his. "I CAN SEE!" she cried when she pushed him back.

He beamed at her and pulled her into his arms. "That's wonderful, Daphne."

The others crowded in around, enveloping the two into a group hug. "I'm so happy for you, Daphne," Hermione said.

"This is awesome," Harry said.

"I knew you'd be ok," Luna said.

"Congratulations, Daph," Ginny said.

In the midst of their joy they suddenly became aware Daphne had broken down and begun crying. Neville was the first to realize her tears weren't tears of joy. "Daphne?" he asked, trying to push her back. She clung to him, refusing to be moved. "Daphne, what's wrong?" he pressed.

"Astoria," Ginny whispered. Daphne sobbed and clutched at Neville. "Easy now," Ginny soothed, rubbing her hand on Daphne's back. The other's pressed in closer, trying to give her comfort.

"Why?" Daphne gasped.

"Just let it out," Ginny urged.

"Why?" Daphne gasped again. "Why?"

Harry pressed a kiss to her crown. "I'll find them, Daph, I swear." Daphne just sobbed harder, leaving Harry and the rest helpless to do anything but lend support. After all, what did it matter if they found those responsible? Astoria would still be dead. Nothing, no amount of justice or revenge would ever change that.

* * *

**HPHPHP**

* * *

"Ah," Professor McGonagall said on finding the youth brigade sat around a bonfire in the courtyard. "Just the people I wished to speak with." The six friends exchanged glances. The Deputy Headmistress had been a somewhat regular visitor to the compound over the summer, but other than pleasantries none of them had spoken with her at length.

"I sincerely hope we are not in trouble," Luna said. "That would be rather depressing considering we've not even started the school year yet."

Professor McGonagall gave her a small smile. "No, Miss Lovegood, rest assured you are not in trouble."

"Considering Harry's track record," Neville said, "that's a relief."

"Stuff it, Longbottom," Harry retorted.

"Hey, if anyone could have managed it, you'd be the one." Harry flipped him off.

"Mr Potter," Professor McGonagall said sharply.

"Told ya," Neville said.

"I'm gonna kill him," Harry muttered darkly.

"If you are quite finished?" Professor McGonagall said.

"They'll behave, Professor," Daphne answered.

"Or else," Hermione said.

Professor McGonagall eyed them all for a moment longer. Harry zipped his lips. "Indeed," she said imperiously. Harry just grinned. "I wished to speak to you of the upcoming school year. It is my understanding you will all be returning to Hogwarts?"

"We will," Hermione confirmed.

"Most excellent, as I do not know quite what we would have done had you opted to not." The professor reached into her pocket and withdrew a number of badges. "Mr Potter," she said, offering him one."

Harry quirked a brow. He knew he had the marks, and could be considered a leader within the school, but rather figured he caused just a bit too much trouble to be put forward for prefect. Hesitantly he reached for the badge. "Erm, this is unexpected."

"Please, Mr Potter, whom else in your year would we give it to?"

"Well now I sound like a last resort."

"Considering no one else qualifies, I suppose you are," she said dryly

Neville snorted. "Best head-of-house ever."

Professor McGonagall ignored Neville. "That does not, however, mean you are undeserving, Mr Potter."

"Thanks," Harry said wryly. "I think."

She turned from him and held a badge out to Daphne. "Miss Greengrass."

Daphne's eyes widened. "Me?" she said. She shot a glance at Ginny.

"You're a good choice," Ginny said. She smiled. Though Harry rather thought she sounded disappointed.

"You are a good choice, Miss Greengrass. As would you have been, Miss Weasley. I must admit myself to be glad of not having been the one to choose between you. Though I rather think Professor Vector's need of a new quidditch captain presents an equitable solution to give the both of you your due."

"Seriously?" Ginny blurted.

"Provided you make the team, yes."

Ginny whirled to Harry. "We're going flying right now."

"Perhaps you will allow me to finish first?" Professor McGonagall asked with amusement.

"Erm, of course," Ginny said. "Sorry, Professor."

Professor McGonagall smiled at her. "I'm proud of you, Ginevra."

Ginny blushed. "Thank you, Auntie," she said.

The professor turned to Neville and held a badge out to him. "I dare say in all my years few, if any, have been more deserving."

Neville took the offered badge. "Thank you professor."

"Good job, Nev," Harry said. Amongst them, being the one to have caused the least trouble, Harry felt his friend had been the most likely choice for the honor."

"Thanks, Mate."

Professor McGonagall had already turned to Hermione. "Miss Granger, it is a misconception that the sorting hat makes one a Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. In fact, the hat does nothing more than assign a label that is for the individual to live up to. You have done that like only one other student I have ever known. For well over a year you stood alone against your house, refusing to be cowed, refusing to abandon your friends. Mr Longbottom became a Gryffindor when he stood by your side. You were a Gryffindor before you ever walked through the doors of Hogwarts. You stand so far above your peers, were it possible, I'd have given you this last year. So it is with great pleasure I give it to you now."

Her face molten, Hermione took the offered badge. "Thank you, Professor."

"You are most welcome, Hermione." She paused, surveying them for a moment. I know that I have already spoken a bit freely, but I shall add that I do not believe I have ever witnessed a better crop of first-year prefects in my career. I expect great things from the lot of you."

Thank you, Professor/yes Ma'am," the six said together.

She smiled. "You will of course be joined by four others; Mr Zacharias Smith and Miss Susan Bones from Hufflepuff and Mr Terry Boot and Miss Lisa Turpin from Ravenclaw. I trust you do not see any problems in working with them?"

"Depends on if Turpin is going to continue tormenting Luna," Harry said.

"Excuse me?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Lisa Turpin has tormented Luna since first year," Hermione said.

"To be perfectly fair, all of my year-mates have tormented me," Luna said. "Though I will admit we have been in a state of nonaggression for the better part of a year now."

"Nonaggression?"

"They leave Luna alone, we leave them alone," Harry answered. Professor McGonagall raised an eye at them.

"Lily knows some of the most interesting charms," Luna mused. "They seemed quite put out with the illusion they were growing penises. Myself, I think it could be quite educational."

"What?" the other five teens yelped.

"Well it would," Luna protested.

Hermione stared at her girlfriend a few moments longer before doing an all over body shudder. "You are so weird."

Professor McGonagall closed her eyes tightly. "I see."

Daphne recovered first. "As her marks would certainly have put her ahead of Lisa, may I enquire as to why Luna was found lacking?"

"Please, Daphne," Luna said. "While I appreciate your support. We all know I lack the standing within my house to have been considered. Despite my issues with her, I have seen Lisa being quite helpful to younger years." Daphne frowned at her.

"You always sell yourself short," Hermione complained. "I've seen more than a few of the younger students in your house come to you."

"Yes, the other outcasts. I shall continue to help them and leave the rest to Lisa, and the others."

"Which is exactly the point," Ginny said. "Prefects are supposed to help everyone; yet there is a group within Ravenclaw that know they'll get nothing from Lisa and the others."

Luna waved them off. "Can we just leave it? I've more than enough on my plate as it is and it will only be fuller as I work to keep the rest of you, who are picking up prefect or captain duties, afloat."

The other five glowered at her sullenly. "Fine," Daphne caved, "if you are willing to give her a chance I will as well. But, as you asked, Professor, I'm going on record now that I expect you'll see a bit of a power trip from Lisa."

"Agreed," Hermione said. The others nodded their assessment of the situation.

Professor McGonagall frowned. "I shall take your concerns under advisement. Do you have others?"

"I don't think so," Daphne answered. She glanced at the others for support, getting shakes of the head in agreement.

"Might I enquire whom the heads are?" Hermione asked.

"Miss Katie Bell of Gryffindor and Mr Roger Davies of Ravenclaw."

"You're joking," Harry blurted.

"Not Vincent?" Neville asked.

"Hufflepuff has had the last two head boys," Professor McGonagall said.

"So?" Harry demanded.

"So it is time for another house to be given the honor."

"I wasn't aware the position was on a rotation," Harry retorted. "Perhaps you might like to reconsider the selection of Alicia this year, as in two years time it won't be Gryffindor's turn. Which will put Hermione out of the running and let's face it you just about told us she should would have been a good candidate for a head this past year."

"You are putting words in my mouth, Mr Potter."

"Nooo, you put them there. That, or my understanding of it being time another house was given the honor is a bit off."

"The decision has been made, Mr Potter."

"So the position isn't to be filled based on merit?" Harry demanded.

"Roger Davies is more than deserving."

"Only in a world where Vincent Lawrence does not exist," Harry said, refusing to back down.

"Things must be kept equitable between the houses, Mr Potter," Professor McGonagall said. "Hufflepuff has given us the last two head-boys. It is time the mantle was passed.

Harry glowered at her. "Harry," Hermione warned softly.

"That is complete and utter crap," Harry said, ignoring her.

"Harry," she hissed.

"It's true and you know it."

"With respect, Professor," Daphne stepped in. "Harry's correct. While I'll be the first to admit it hasn't always been the case, the position of head is supposed to be based on merit. Not because it is Ravenclaw's, Gryffindor's or anyone else's turn. This decision is not equitable. It is, in fact, the exact opposite."

Professor McGonagall pressed her lips into a thin line. "Be that as it may, the decision has been made."

"Then unmake it," Harry snapped.

"Mr Potter," Professor McGonagall said sharply. "I'm starting to question the decision to make you a prefect." His five friends sucked in a breath. Harry simply didn't back into a corner.

Harry's eyes went cold. There was long silence where you could almost feel the anger in the air before Harry insolently tossed his badge on the table. It bounced off and clattered to the floor, coming to rest under a chair. "Problem solved, Professor," he said and walked off.

"Harry," Hermione called after him but he ignored her and disappeared into the bungalow.

A few moments of stunned silence followed before Daphne held her badge out. "While a bit more tact could have been exercised, I agree with his decision. Roger Davies is not a bad choice. He's simply the wrong one. I will not be party to perpetuating a system that sees the most deserving person punished for coming from the same house as his two most recent predecessors."

"I agree," Neville said, holding out his badge.

Hermione was the last to move but resolutely held her badge out as well. "I'm sorry, Professor. I disagree with the choice of Lisa but am willing to attempt to work with her. But if Roger Davies is head-boy, I'm afraid you'll have to find someone else to take my place. I might recommend Parvati; she's well liked and I've seen her helping the younger students on many occasions."

Professor McGonagall could do nothing but stare at the outstretched hands before her. "I may not have a badge," Ginny said. "But you can rest assured had I, I would be giving it back as well."

"Me as well," Luna said.

Professor McGonagall met the eyes of each of the three, finding nothing but resolve for the course of action they had chosen. "Roger has already been informed of his appointment. I cannot change this."

"But you could have, couldn't you?" Hermione challenged. "Without Dumbledore there you could have insisted the position be chosen on merit."

"I—"

"You know as well as I do, being chosen as a head at Hogwarts carries great weight within our world," Daphne cut her off. "The affect it can have on one's entire life is profound. So, as with Rowena Stone, for the second year in a row, a half-blood is denied their due and will suffer their entire life for it." As Professor McGonagall had not moved to take their badges, Daphne set hers on the table. With nothing more left to say she turned and left. Disappearing into the same bungalow Harry had. Ginny and Luna quickly followed her with Neville and Hermione bringing up the rear. Hermione paused in the doorway, turning to look back. A tear slid down her face. "I guess I was wrong, to think things might be different under you." The girl held her gaze for another moment before disappearing into the bungalow and sliding the door shut.

* * *

"Minerva?" Andromeda queried on seeing the older woman sitting alone in the courtyard. "Are you well?"

Minerva let out a deep sigh. "I admit to having been better."

Andromeda sat down across from her. "Is it anything I may be of assistance with?"

Minerva gave her a self-deprecating smile. "I'm afraid only the use of a time-turner might extricate me from the predicament I've landed myself in."

Andromeda made a show of patting at her pockets. "I'm rather afraid that is beyond me. Though if you feel a former student might provide some help, I'm more than willing to listen."

Minerva tipped her head slightly while giving a soft huff. "Considering it is six current students I once again find myself on the wrong side of, I should perhaps have consulted you before."

"Oh?"

Again it took her a few moments before she went on. "Harry, Daphne, Hermione and Neville have declined to serve as prefects during the coming year."

Andromeda cocked her head back. There had been serious concern as to the burden the position would put on the youth brigade's already strained schedules. But, as the point of sending them to Hogwarts at all was for them to have as normal a life as possible, the Order had ultimately decided if they had earned it, then they should be rewarded and something else in their schedules would have to give way. Andromeda had been quite pleased with the decision. After all, as she instructed them all in the Mind Magics, there were very few secrets any of them held she was unaware of. Hermione especially had coveted the position since even before starting at Hogwarts, hoping to follow in her pseudo mother, Lily's, footsteps to becoming head-girl. That she, much less any of them, would turn down the honor was not something anyone had considered when Minerva had first broached the topic with the Order.

"Yes," Minerva said. "Did not see that one coming, did we?"

"No we did not," Andromeda agreed. "May I enquire as to why they declined to accept the postings?"

"Because in order to not have our head-boy rising from the same house three years in a row we passed him over for a less deserving candidate. They seemed quite put out with the decision… In particular, they seemed quite put out with me."

Andromeda sat back in her seat. "Ahh."

Minerva shook her head disgustedly. "Have I always been this foolish that children continually, and rightfully I might add, find me lacking as an educator, or is it that I have simply grown too old?"

"I don't believe I ever found you to be lacking," Andromeda offered.

"Then perhaps it is that I have become lax in my dotage."

"You are hardly old, Minerva. Albus was fifty years your senior."

"Aye, and look what became of him."

Andromeda sighed. "You know, since becoming so intimately involved with these six, the one thing I have found is that youth is exceptionally fertile ground for idealism. Right and wrong is much more rigidly held. Harry, particularly, sees the world in black and white."

"Aye," Minerva agreed. "And had you suffered the wrongs he has, would you be any different?"

"Yet he has never held the decision to leave Severus or Dumbledore in place against his mother. We all knew it was wrong, yet he accepted her reasoning and said nothing."

"Until he took action to protect himself," Minerva countered. She frowned before musing, "Which may be why his tolerance seems to be growing shorter."

"That, or it could be that you are not his mother. Which makes him, in some ways, as guilty as any of us when it comes to doing what is right or wrong. If it helps, I would venture much of Harry's anger comes from the regard he holds you in after you helped him in the Chamber."

Minerva considered for a few moments. "Perhaps," she conceded. "Though it does little to help my current situation. Nor do I believe calling him or any of the others hypocrites for holding me to a different standard than Lily will serve me well."

"Are they correct? Should someone else have been chosen as head-boy?"

Minerva sighed. "Most likely, yes."

"And there is nothing to be done to right the situation?"

"I'm afraid not. Mr Davies has already been informed of his appointment."

"And it would be wrong to rescind that on the idea the staff had reconsidered?" Andromeda asked. "Keeping in mind," she added quickly, "the weight being head-boy carries in our world, is not the crime of rescinding the appointment less than improperly keeping it from the person who merited it in the first place?"

"When put that way, no… Though that does not change the difficulty of doing so."

"Is there a simpler solution? One that does not leave so much egg on the faces of the administration?"

Minerva furrowed her brow in thought. "Perhaps…" She sat up a bit straighter. "There just might be." She stood. "Thank you, Andromeda. If you'll excuse me I need to speak with Sirius about getting back to England."

"Of course," Andromeda agreed.

* * *

Two days later, and a whirlwind of travel on that infernal contraption of Sirius', while not entirely having righted the wrong of denying Vincent Lawrence the appointment of head-boy Minerva had dealt with it sufficiently enough the wronged party had accepted the situation with grace and, indeed, great eagerness. She now just hoped the letter Vincent had provided her would be enough the youth brigade would reconsider and accept their appointments to prefect. She waited a bit nervously for them to finish reading and focus their attention on each other. Once they did, she plunged forward.

"As you can see, Mr Lawrence, while initially disappointed in being passed over for Head, is quite pleased to have been offered the opportunity to become my apprentice. He concedes he would not have time for both and states were he to have been given the choice between the two, he would choose the apprenticeship. I concede I should have stood for Mr Lawrence from the beginning but am hoping that, as things have worked to a situation he prefers, you four will reconsider and accept your appointments?" Being perhaps a bit presumptuous, she placed four badges on the table and slid them forward a few inches.

The four in question exchanged glances. Not one of them, however, moved. "Oh, honestly," Luna huffed, "you've been heartbroken for two days, Hermione." She grabbed one of the badges and pinned it in place on her girlfriend's shirt.

Daphne and Neville reached for their badges as well. "I shall do my very best," Daphne said.

"We," Neville corrected.

Minerva smiled. "I have no doubt of that whatsoever." She turned her focus to Harry.

"You sure I'm worth the trouble?" he asked.

"I believe you shall drive me into retirement, but yes."

Harry smirked and reached for the last badge. "Two years ago I'd have wondered if I'd take more points off Draco or Ron, now I'm pretty sure my own house is doomed to coming last in the house cup for at least the next three years."

Minerva smirked back. "Why else do you think I supported Professor Vector in her recommendation?" Harry quirked a brow. "The house cup is serious business, Mr Potter. I take my allies wherever I find them."

"Well," Harry said, "I guess I'll see what I can do then."

Minerva smiled. "Thank you, for allowing me to correct my mistake."

"Thank you, Professor," Hermione said, "for the many times you have stood up and fought for us when we've been in error."

"We all make mistakes. Hopefully, it is what we learn from those mistakes that makes us better people."

"What I can't figure is," Neville said, "if learning from our mistakes makes us better people, why is it Harry's still such a git."

"Only the goddess could answer that," Daphne said.

"It is a curious point," Luna mused.

"He really should be about perfect by now," Hermione said. "But…"

Harry glowered at them all before turning to Ginny expectantly. "You're a git," she said, "but you're my git."

"Nice," Harry muttered. "Can't even get my girlfriend to defend me."

Later that afternoon Ginny rolled on her side on their blanket on the beach. "Harry?"

He turned his head. "Yeah?"

"You know I'm just teasing, right, that I don't really think you're a git?"

Harry smiled. "I know I'm a git."

"But you're not, Harry. You're kind and gentle and caring and generous and every misfit in the school knows they can count on you to protect them from people like Malfert. You do what's right, no matter the cost to yourself. You've stood up to Auntie half a dozen times and each time she's been the one to accept she was wrong. And you're so strong I don't even know how you do it sometimes. You've lost me twice and never given up getting me back and how, how do you do it, Harry? How do you make me want to be better than I am?"

Harry rolled to face her. Reaching out he palmed her cheek. "As far as I'm concerned, you just described yourself. I know you don't believe me when I say that. But, by the goddess, Ginny, you're the reason I'll eventually play again. All those things you see in me. I see them in you and I just try and be the best I can so I'm worthy of you."

Ginny looked into his green eyes. "Do you ever feel like you are? Because you are, Harry. You are so much more than I ever dreamed I just can't even put it into words."

Harry stretched forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I hope you feel the same, Ginny, because I feel those same things. You are so much more than I ever dared hope for. You're life. You're breath. You're everything. Take away everything else and yeah, I'd hurt… But I'd have you. Take away you, and I'd just be surviving."

She watched him for a long few moments. "I want a betrothal, Harry." She paused, biting her lip nervously. "And, I want to be bound to your Line."

Harry's breath caught. They hadn't really discussed the idea Daphne had presented them with last Valentine's since then. Though it had never been far from his mind. "Are you sure?"

"No."

"No?"

"What I'd really like is to marry you. But somehow I don't think we're going to get anyone to go for that."

"And you think we'll get them to go for this instead?" He went on over her response. "I mean let's be honest, how different is it?"

Ginny pursed her lips, a contemplative look on her face. "You're right, let's get married instead."

Harry very nearly laughed but stopped himself when he saw she wasn't joking. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"Sit up," she said, tugging him up. Harry did, mirroring her cross-legged pose. She reached over and took both his hands in hers. "Every year since we've met I've nearly lost you, Harry. With our guardian's permission, we're both of age. You're actually a year older than the law requires and in two weeks I will be too. So why shouldn't we?" She paused, looking at him intently. "Unless you don't want to," she whispered when he didn't immediately answer.

"No!" Harry jumped in. He grabbed her face in his hands. "Believe me, Ginny," he said intensely, "there is nothing I'd like more than to be your husband. I just can't believe anyone is going to let us."

Ginny could see nothing but truth in his eyes so she pressed forward. "Neville's grandmother and Daphne's parents allowed them to enter a betrothal contract."

"Neville and Daphne are from different worlds than we are," Harry countered. "And it's not _their_ guardians we have to convince; it's my mum and your brother."

"True," Ginny agreed. "But here's the thing, Harry. Just because we're married, doesn't mean we have to actually be living together as husband and wife. In fact, I don't imagine much would change at all just yet. I don't even envision a ceremony like Tonks and Charlie had or anything. Other than the wording, it'd really be no different than entering into a betrothal. But it would give us stronger protections against interference in our relationship, and if we go through with a Line Binding, it will eliminate the very reason someone would try to interfere."

Harry frowned slightly. "Not that I don't agree with everything you just said, but is that what you really want, just some bit of parchment we sign in blood? Don't you want an actual ceremony with a dress and music and all that?"

"I do, Harry. But we can do all that when we're ready to actually live as husband and wife. For right now, this is enough. It protects us. If you're hurt and in hospital, it makes it impossible for them to keep me from seeing you." Ginny paused, searching for the words she wanted. "Look, in reality, a betrothal does nothing more than delay the official bestowing of the titles on a married couple. I mean Daphne still uses the name Greengrass, but the truth is, her name is Flint. Her official title is Lady Flint. It's been so since the day she was born. So if we're going to ask for a betrothal, why not just make it fully official?"

Harry considered for a minute. "Again, not disagreeing, but if I'm not mistaken, isn't part of the process of making this official, erm… well, you know?" he hedged his words while blushing profusely.

Cottoning on to his meaning, Ginny turned scarlet. "I'm sure we can come up with some wording to deal with that."

Harry considered a few moments longer before tugging on Ginny's hands. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" she asked, allowing him to pull her up.

"To talk to my mum and your brother." He pulled her along behind him. Ginny stopped, tugging sharply on his hand to spin him back. "Ow. What was that for?"

Ginny arched an eye at him. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Harry frowned. "Sorry?"

"Something to do with your knee?"

Harry stared at her for a second. "Here," he asked dubiously, "without a ring…? I mean if that's what you want," he said when she just stared back at him.

"Fine," she said, stepping past while tugging him along. "But I'm waiting, Potter."

Later that evening, Harry, said, "You're joking, right?"

"Not even a little bit," his mum answered.

"You want us to take care of Rose, with no help from anyone else from now till we head back to school and if we do, you'll agree to letting us get married?" Ginny asked.

"Look, Firefly," Bill said, "we get that you're saying nothing will change. But saying something and living it are two very different things. If we agree, you will be married. And married people, well, they, they…" he faltered, struggling to get the words out.

"Have sex," Lily stepped in, understanding this might be just a bit more difficult for him than her.

"Thanks," Bill muttered.

Lily gave him a small smile before focusing on Harry and Ginny again. "Look, we're going to accept all your reasons, no matter how likely or not they are to occur, for pursuing this course of action. There is some logic in it. That said, none of it would matter a lick to me if I didn't believe with all my heart that the two of you will be together forever.

"But allowing you to marry, despite what you say, will change things. It _will_ cause you to move faster than were you not. I accept that because I know, when you decide you are ready, married or not, you will have sex with each other.

"But the possible repercussions of that action are very real. And they are far more real for you, Ginny, than they ever will be for Harry. Pregnancy is never easy. Even today the world-wide maternal death rate is around over 70 per 100,000 births. But that is for a fully mature woman; which you are not. So while your body is mature enough for sex, it would be extremely risky for you to become pregnant. I only have words to impress upon you just how serious those dangers are. Even one year older would change things drastically for you and the baby.

"However, were you to become pregnant and successfully carry that baby to term, well, I _can_ give you a real world lesson in just what your life will become. Honestly, the more I think about it, marriage or not, the more I believe this would be good for the both of you."

"So you basically want to scare the hell out of us," Harry said.

Mum rocked her head from side to side. "Pretty much, yes."

"And we get no help at all?" Ginny asked.

"You won't be entirely on your own. You'll get up at night with her. You'll be responsible for all but the occasional feeding. That goes for nappies as well." She focused on Harry. "No more foisting off poo occurrences with the claim of having changed the last one."

Harry refused to admit he was caught. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he shot back with a straight face.

"Sorry, Buster, but you're busted."

"Whatever," Harry said.

"But we do this and you'll agree that we can get married?" Ginny pressed.

Lily glanced to Bill. He nodded. "Yes."

"What about our training and such?" Harry asked.

"Just like if Rose were yours, you'll have to arrange with someone to watch her," Lily answered. "But when you're not doing something that makes it impossible to watch her, she is your responsibility."

"So training we can get help," Ginny said, "but a study session or just going down to the beach is on us?"

"In general, yes. This isn't intended to be a punishment. You have family to help and you can take advantage of that."

Ginny turned to Harry. "If this is what we have to do, then I'm in," Harry said. "I just never figured our marriage would turn into what amounts to a business proposition."

Ginny reached for his hand. "We'll have a real wedding, Harry. I promise."

Harry squeezed her hand in return. "And I promise you'll get a real proposal."

She smiled. "Always."

Harry grinned back. "Always."

Ginny turned to Harry's mum and her brother. "We agree."

Before they could say anything, Rose picked then to fill her diaper and immediately start fussing in her bassinet. "Looks like you're on, _Dad_," Bill chuckled. Harry sighed and heaved himself to his feet. Nose wrinkling he scooped her up. "Not sure this is an auspicious start to things, Little Girl." She gurgled happily and grabbed a fistful of his hair. "Ow, ow, ow." Harry prized her fingers away. "Thinking I might join your shaved head look, Love." Ginny stuck her tongue out at him.

The following morning Ginny blearily stumbled into Harry's room. Not even two hours of lost sleep the night before while up with Rose was going to stop her keeping her promise to Harry to work on his hands every day till he could play again. If Rose would just give her twenty minutes to do that, she could then feed her while Harry played.

* * *

**HPHPHP**

* * *

Author's notes:

Yes, I know, it's a bit cliche for me to marry Harry and Ginny off before they've even finished school. I honestly wanted to hold them off from that in this story but Harry and Ginny had other ideas and I find it very difficult to argue with the characters when they start to come to life.

Conclusion:

Lily really is a bit of an evil genius. "_I'm worried they're going to have sex. Fine, let's show them just what the repercussions are and give them and actual living breathing newborn to take care of for a few weeks."_

Oh, and with this chapter I have now posted over 2 million words worth of Harry Potter fan fiction. **2 MILLION, PEOPLE! 2,000,000! **Go, me.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's notes:

Standard disclaimer. It all belongs to JKR. Thank you for letting us play with your toys.

I will continue to use the occasional song lyric in the story and will give credit at the time when needed.

This is the sixth book in my Slytherin Harry series and covers Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts.

Book 1: Harry Potter and the Muggle's Daughter

Book 2: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

Book 3: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

Book 4: Harry Potter and the Blood Traitor's Daughter

Book 5: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

Book 6: Harry Potter; Flesh, Blood and Bone

If you haven't read books 1-5 you won't know what's going on. But the bonus is you've got five completed books before you even get to this one!

Fair warning, it may take a while to become evident, but this story is quite dark and earns its Mature rating.

* * *

**Harry Potter; Flesh, Blood and Bone**

**Chapter V**

**Crazy Lunatic**

* * *

Luna sat down beside her girlfriend on the beach to watch the sunset. "Knut for your thoughts," she said.

Hermione glanced at her but quickly returned to watching the sunset. "Not much, really," she said with a shrug.

"Hmm," Luna responded.

"I just can't believe my best friend is getting married at fifteen."

"I rather hoped I was your best friend."

"You know what I meant," Hermione answered.

Luna squeezed her hand. "I did. I'm sorry."

"He's _fifteen_," Hermione said. "And she's not even. And don't tell me her birthday is thirteen days away," she added quickly.

Luna tipped her head. "That's not really what's bothering you, is it?"

Hermione didn't answer for quite some time. "No," she eventually agreed, "It isn't."

"You're concerned about them cursing each other."

"Yes."

"At one time it was actually quite common."

"It's barbaric."

"It's protection, Hermione. Protection that very well could have saved Ginevra's father and forestalled her being given the diary."

"I rather doubt it."

"If Ginevra cannot birth the children Lucius Malfoy desired, there is no reason for the actions he took."

Hermione turned to her. "You really think that?"

"You don't?"

"I think it's a very naive assumption."

"Ahh, I see," Luna said. "Perhaps you're right. Perhaps someone like Lucius Malfoy would just find another reason to go after them."

"Exactly."

"But not everyone is like Lucius Malfoy. They fact they've done this _will _stop one person from coming after them. And if it can stop even one person from trying to harm them, doesn't that make it worth it?"

"But to curse each other?" Hermione demanded. "To make them barren to anyone but each other. Why would anyone do that?"

Luna thought about it for a few moments. "You know, when one makes a vow of marriage, they promise to only be with that person. In effect, does that not make them barren to everyone but each other?"

"Seriously?" Hermione demanded.

"The point is valid, Hermione."

"Fine," Hermione snapped. "And when one of them dies and they want to get married again?"

"Then they would be no different than millions of other infertile individuals."

"Except they choose to curse each other."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't that book your mother gave us talk about Muggles having tubal ligations, or in the case of men, having a vasectomy?" Hermione frowned. "People choose not to have children all the time, Hermione."

Hermione started to respond but stopped. Luna was right. Muggle women often had tubal ligations while men had vasectomies. So what was so very different from that and Harry and Ginny? Was it because they were so young? She didn't think that was the case. She had known Harry was going to marry Ginny for years now. She might not have always been thrilled about it but that didn't mean she was unaware of it. So what was it then? Cursing each other just seemed such a horrid thing to do. Or was that even it? Was it something else entirely?

"What?" Luna asked.

Hermione answered. "I'm upset because it's even an option for them."

"Sorry?" Luna asked, confused.

"They can have children, Luna. I can't."

"You are perfectly capable of having a child, Hermione."

"I know I'm capable, Luna. But I'm not going to, am I? I'm gay. Only ever having sex with another woman makes it rather difficult to become pregnant."

"There are options, Love," Luna said. "_You, _told me about them."

Hermione sagged dejectedly. "Yeah, I did." She fell silent, picking at a bit of dry skin on her ankle.

Luna reached for her hand. "What?"

"I just…"

"Just?"

"I thought Harry might be that option," Hermione whispered.

Luna was a half second or so in responding. "Oh," she said. "Well now that is something I hadn't thought of."

Hermione focused on her. "Does that bother you?"

"Um, actually, no…"

"Really?" Hermione pressed. "Because you seem upset by that."

"Because I'm rather bothered by their plans now as well."

"Sorry?"

"Well, I rather think I might like to have a child some day too, and if I could choose anyone to be that child's father, I'd choose Harry. Or perhaps Neville." Luna frowned. "This rather sucks."

Her face took on a vacant expression and Hermione knew she'd lost her for the next bit while Luna went on whatever little trip her mind had concocted. "Yeah, pretty much," Hermione agreed. She went back to staring out at the water. She had been doing so for a good while when Luna suddenly stood.

"I am not giving up my daughter."

Hermione turned to her. "What?"

"You heard me."

Hermione stared at her. "It's a Line-Binding. I don't see we have much choice."

"Oh, we'll see about that," Luna said, climbing to her feet. "Are you coming or not?"

"Where are you going?"

"To speak with Harry and Ginevra, or course."

Hermione watched her walking away for a second before jumping and running after her. "Luna, wait," she called. But her girlfriend was plenty quick and was already at the stairs. Hermione hurried after her. "Luna!"

"No time," Luna called back, continuing her flight. Bounding up she reached the top in record time. Scanning the courtyard, she blurted. "Where are Harry and Ginevra?"

"In with Rose," Lily answered.

"Thank you," she said, rushing across to the bungalow.

"They're trying to put her down for a—"

"Harry Potter," Luna called, throwing the door open.

"—nap," Lily finished.

"Ginevra."

Harry spun around from the not quite closed door to his room where he and Ginny had finally managed to get Rose to sleep. "waaAA!" Harry's head dropped and smacked the door while Ginny sagged against the wall beside him.

Luna marched up to them. "How dare you try and stop our daughter from even being born!"

"waAAA!"

"Luna," Ginny muttered. "I love you, but you better have a really good reason for this or Hermione is going to be short one girlfriend very quickly.

"wAAAA!"

"Mine and Harry's daughter! Your Line Binding is going to prevent her ever being born and I won't have it." She crossed her arms and stomped her foot defiantly. "I won't, I tell you." Harry could do nothing but stare at her incomprehensibly.

"The hell are you on about?" Ginny demanded.

"Our Daughter!" Luna exploded.

"WAAAA!"

"Your daughter?"

"YES!"

Ginny spun on the spot, stormed into the room, plucked Rose from the crib, whirled around and stomped back to Luna. "Here. You can have this one." She shoved Rose into Luna's hands, grabbed Harry by the shirt, pulled him into the bedroom and slammed the door. Shoving Harry onto the bed, she collapsed next to him. "Crazy lunatic," she muttered. She prodded Harry in the side. "Roll over." Harry obliged, shifting to his side so she could spoon behind him. Ginny shifted a bit, getting comfortable and sighed blissfully.

"Erm, Ginny," Harry ventured.

"Don't know. Don't care," she cut him off. Harry frowned while Ginny nuzzled her face into the back of his neck.

"Just, I'm a bit concerned about the whole daughter thing."

"Harry, after the last week I'm about perfectly willing to let her have all your children, so shut up and go to sleep before mum and Bill decided we've had too much time off." It was a testament to just how difficult Rose had been and how little sleep he'd managed for the week that Harry was able to do just that.

After their nap and a changed nappie for Rose, Harry and Ginny found Luna and Hermione out in the courtyard. "So," Ginny asked settling with Rose in her arms, "care to explain why you're bearing my future husband's children?"

Luna actually flushed. "I'm afraid I may have handled that poorly."

"You don't say," Ginny said dryly. "The blue first." Harry dropped the orange nipped bottle and handed her the blue one instead. "Thanks."

"Welcome."

Ginny settled Rose with her bottle and focused on Luna and Hermione. "Well?"

"It's just I was upset earlier and Luna was helping me figure out why," Hermione said. "Only when I figured out why I was upset, she got upset as well."

"And that has what to do with Harry, Luna and a love child?"

"We're gay, Ginevra," Luna said.

"Yes. I'm aware."

"And in order to have children, we need a sperm donor," Hermione said.

"What?" Harry yelped, his voice going up an octave or three.

"Ohhh," Ginny said. She glanced between her two friends. Hermione was now blushing rather profusely. Luna though, after initially being embarrassed, appeared hopeful. "And you thought Harry might be that donor?"

"Yes," Hermione answered.

"You should see her, Ginevra," Luna gushed dreamily. "She's got the most amazing blonde curls and she has his eyes, and that same dimple he has on his right cheek. Oh, she's just adorable. And you simply must allow us to be part of the Line Binding."

"Luna," Hermione hissed.

"What? We agreed we were going to ask them."

"Yes, without pressuring them with visions of an imagined child."

"She is not imagined, Hermione," Luna said with a bit of heat. "She is quite real. She'll be born on 31st January 2003. She's five pounds two ounces and we will name her Malala Pandora Harriet Granger."

Hermione pressed her lips together tightly. Sometimes there was simply no arguing with Luna. Of course she was also very often right about the strangest of things. There was also the shattered personality she sometimes displayed, along with the claims of past lives that intertwined the six of them many times.

"Luna," Ginny said, drawing her attention.

"Yes?"

"Are you saying you had a vision of the future?"

Luna cocked her head. "Well, I suppose, yes, I did."

"And, where was Voldemort in this future?"

"Gone," Luna said.

"Gone?"

"Gone."

Ginny pursed her lips. "Gone?" she queried again, "as in… dead?"

"Yes."

"Well then, I should say I agree. Harry, we should add Luna and Hermione to the Line Binding." Harry looked at her sharply. "I'm not one to discount anything Luna tells me," Ginny explained. "If she saw a future where Voldemort is gone and she has a child that _you_ made possible, I'm not going to doom that future by making it impossible for you to father that child." Still stuck on the whole fathering children thing Harry blinked dazedly back at her.

"Oh my," Luna whispered.

"Yes," Ginny agreed.

"That's…" Harry said before trailing off.

"So crazy it just might work," Ginny said. The group sat in silence for a few moments before Hermione snorted back a laugh.

"What?" the others asked.

"I was just thinking…" Hermione giggled.

"Thinking what?" Harry asked.

"That if it's really true you're the only one who can defeat Voldemort, it's kind of funny to consider, 'Power he knows not', might be the ability to knock up my girlfriend."

Harry's jaw dropped. Ginny snickered while Luna blushed. "Just so you know," Ginny said through her giggles, "I don't care what you may have got up to in a past life with Harry, it'll be a cup and a turkey baster in this one."

"Well you're no fun," Luna pouted.

"LUNA!" Harry and Hermione cried. It was everything Ginny could do not to drop Rose when she slid to the floor laughing.

* * *

**HPHPHP**

* * *

"Cave?" Moody spoke up.

"We believe we've located a cave where Riddle may have hidden a Horcrux," Remus said.

"Where?"

"Coast of Cornwall," Remus answered. "Near Boscastle."

"It's a dead end," Moody said.

"Sorry?" Sirius answered.

"Found this in Dumbledore's notes just last night," he held up a journal. "Says there was a cave near Boscastle he went looking for a Horcrux in only to find some DE got cold feet, decided they were going to take it and left a fake along with a calling card telling the Dark Lord what they'd done in its place." Everyone just stared at him in disbelief. "Anyone got any ideas on just which DE carried the initials R. A. B.?" Moody asked.

Nearly everyone shook their head. "R. A. B… R. A. B," Sirius muttered.

"Reggie," Andromeda whispered. Sirius' head snapped to her so quickly he put a crick in his neck.

"His name fits," she said hopefully.

"But he bought into that bullshit hook line and sinker," Sirius said doubtfully.

"But it was rumored he was killed by the Dark Lord killed himself," Remus interjected. "Getting caught stealing one of the Horcruxes would certainly be reason for Riddle to have killed him."

"We have to go to the house," Andromeda said.

"I think I'd rather go to the cave," Sirius muttered in the silence that followed.

* * *

12 Grimmauld Place, the longtime ancestral home of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black was located smack in the middle of the Borough of Islington London. Bill Weasley stood across the street from the house, his head tipped to the side and a bemused look on his face. "Muggle?"

"Yes," Sirius said, "well, my family always did an amazing job of overlooking it was the Muggles building anything they coveted. How many generations back was it?"

"If memory serves, Cygnus I was five generations," Andromeda provided.

"Yes, I believe that's correct."

"So the house hasn't been in the family all that long?" Bill observed.

"Not when you can trace the Blacks back to before the founding of Hogwarts, no," Andromeda agreed.

"Still," Sirius said, "it was long enough anything nice about the place died before we were born."

"True," Andromeda agreed.

Bill eyed them. "It's really that bad?"

"Well," Sirius hedged, "it's not like it's a pyramid or anything, but there is some really nasty stuff in there."

Bill eyed him a second longer before focusing on Andromeda. She simply glowered with her lips pursed distastefully at the house. "Lovely," he said. "Shall we?"

Sirius stepped forward, muttering, "Still wish we could just Fiendfyre the place."

Bill and Andromeda followed. They trooped up the front step where they stopped long enough for Sirius to prick his finger and smear a drop of blood on the nearly black front door. It clicked and swung open on creaking hinges. Sirius stepped into the narrow entry. "You two as well," he said. Andromeda and Bill pricked their fingers and smeared a drop of blood on the door. Before they could enter the house they were both blasted out the entry down the steps and half way across the street where they lay flat on their backs.

"Andi!" Sirius cried running out into the street after them.

Bill lay flat on his back where they'd landed. Only his Curse-breaker reflexes had saved them both serious injuries as he'd managed to cast a Cushioning Charm on the ground before they'd hit. "Ouch," he said painfully.

Sirius slid to his knees beside them. "Are you all right?" he asked.

Andromeda squeezed her eyes tightly before opening them again. "I believe so." She took stock for a second. "Help me up?"

Sirius levered her up. "Good?" he asked, making certain she wasn't going to fall over on him.

"Fine… Thanks to William no doubt." Bill was also sitting up and appeared to be no worse for wear than herself.

"Guess I've still got it," Bill said.

"What in the world was that?" Andromeda asked.

"I've no idea," Sirius said.

"House elf," Bill said at the same time.

"What?" Andromeda and Sirius asked together.

"I saw him just before he hit us," Bill said.

"What the hell would he do that for?" Sirius demanded. "You were with me and I'd clearly identified you to the wards."

Bill shrugged. "No idea, but it's your elf, Mate."

Sirius stared at him for a second before opening his mouth. Andromeda clapped her hand over his mouth before he could speak. "Even with Notice-Me-Not Charms we've done enough to draw attention to ourselves as it is," she said.

"Right," Sirius agreed. He jumped to his feet and stalked back across the street up the steps and into the house. Bill and Andromeda followed along.

"How close do we dare?" she asked.

"Threshold seemed to be the point of contention," Bill said, climbing the steps unconcernedly. Andromeda hung back with her wand at the ready. She was rather beginning to think Curse-breakers were a bit touched in the head. Besides, even if she couldn't hear what was happening, she could see.

"KREACHER," Sirius bellowed the second he was over the threshold. The elf skulked out from behind a troll-leg umbrella stand. It took absolutely every ounce of his willpower not to grab the creature and throw it across the hall. "Why did you attack them?" he roared.

The elf seemed utterly unaffected by Sirius' obvious anger. "Because."

"Why?"

"Kreacher had to."

Sirius grabbed his hair in his hands. "Arrrgh! Ok, specific, specific questions, define the proper answer," he muttered. He took a deep breath and focused on the elf. "Kreacher, tell me exactly why you attacked my guests."

"They tried to enter the house, Master," Kreacher answered innocently. Sirius scowled. The little beast was clearly mocking him, and delighting in doing so. "If Master is finished with idiot questions, Kreacher will go now."

"No, you will not go," Sirius snapped. "I am the master of this house, Kreacher. If I wish to bring guests inside, I can."

"Yes, Master," Kreacher agreed. "Master is idiot, but he is correct. Idiot Master can bring any guest he likes into his house."

Sirius continued to eye the beast. He wasn't a Marauder for nothing though and was certain the elf was playing him. "Kreacher, I am the Lord of this house, you know that, correct?" The elf clenched its jaw tightly. "You will answer the question correctly with a yes or a no and you will do so within five seconds."

Kreacher held out as long as he possibly could. "Yes," he muttered petulantly.

"Good. As your master, any and all commands you were previously given by any previous member of The House Black are rescinded. You are to give me your unwavering loyalty, act only in my best interests and obey every command I give you exactly as I state from this moment forward. If I speak to you and a response is required, you will give me the appropriate response within five seconds. Further, your response will not be given so vaguely such that I will be forced to ask you to clarify your answer. Am I understood?

Kreacher glared at him murderously. "Kreacher obeys, Master."

"Excellent. Now, why did you attack my guests?"

"Master tells Kreacher to allow no one but Master to enter the house. Kreacher obeys."

"And when did I give you this command?"

"The last time Kreacher saw, Master."

"Tell me, the exact words I used."

"Return to 12 Grimmauld Place. You are not to leave unless I call for you. You will allow no one but myself to enter the house."

Sirius grimaced. There was no arguing the little bastard had him. Still, that didn't mean he couldn't eff with the thing's head. "Well, you did a great job then Kreacher. I'm proud of you." The elf rocked back like Sirius had struck it. "Other than these two guests, I want you to continue to obey that command exactly as I gave it to you, Kreacher."

"Err," Kreacher croaked.

Before the elf could articulate a further response Sirius went on. "I'd like to add another command for you. I want you to restore the kitchen of the house to the state it was in the day after it came into possession of the Black family. I don't want you to throw anything away until I've looked at it. You can put it in the parlor. But I want the kitchen restored. Am I understood?"

"Err."

"Ah, yes, you'll need to leave the house to do this, won't you? Fine. You can leave the house, but only to do something directly related to the task I've given you. You will speak with no one about anything but the task I have set. If someone attempts to speak to you about something unrelated to the task, you are not to hear a word they say. Am I understood?"

"Err."

"Answer the question appropriately, Kreacher."

"Yes, Master," the elf said almost immediately.

"Good." While he'd been dealing with the elf, Bill and Andromeda had crept up to the entry and he waved them in. "It should be fine now." Wand at the ready, Bill edged a toe past the threshold. Kreacher did nothing and he cautiously stepped in. Andromeda warily followed him. She gently closed the door. "Sorry about that," Sirius said.

"It's fine," Bill said.

"That was rather calmly dealt with," Andromeda observed.

Sirius shrugged. "It was that or kill him."

"I prefer this method," Bill said.

"Agreed," Andromeda said.

Bill eyed the elf. "You know, maybe he knows something."

"About the…" Sirius asked doubtfully.

"Well if it's here, he's been here with it since he was killed."

"I can't believe it's here," Sirius said.

"Just ask him. Ask him if it's here and if it isn't, ask him for anything and everything your brother might have left behind."

"At the very least he can help us gather Reggie's things," Andromeda said.

Sirius shrugged. "Kreacher, we're looking for something, a locket, Regulus may have hidden here before he died. Do you know if…" Sirius trailed off as the elf started to tremble.

"Don't let him leave!" Bill blurted.

"Kreacher," Sirius snapped, "stay here. Do not leave my sight."

"Is there a locket," Bill demanded. "It's fairly big, gold, with a large 'S' on it." Kreacher remained tight lipped but it was clear he knew what they were talking about.

"Answer him," Sirius said.

The elf moaned and clutched at his head. "Kreacher won't… He won't… Won't betray beloved, Master. He swears to destroy it, does Kreacher. Won't. Won't. Won't."

Andromeda knelt on the floor in front of the elf. Taking him by the shoulders she gently turned him. "Kreacher, you loved Master Regulus, didn't you?" Kreacher eyed her. "And Master Regulus cared for you very much too, yes?"

"Kreacher loves, Master, yes."

"Yes, I know you did. "And did Master Regulus give you the locket and tell you to destroy it? Don't be afraid, Kreacher. Did you do as Master Regulus asked? Did you destroy it? Did you make him proud, Kreacher?"

"NO!" Kreacher wailed. He threw himself on the floor and started beating his head on the hard wood. "Kreacher failed. He tries and tries. He burns and smashes and blasts and crushes, but locket is never destroyed!" Even though he was bleeding profusely the elf continued to beat his head on the floor. "Failed," he cried, and slammed his head again. "Failed good master." And again. "Failed."

"Stop him," Andromeda cried, "before he kills himself."

"Kreacher, stop!" Sirius bellowed. "I command you to stop punishing yourself."

Kreacher stopped beating his head but continued to lay on the floor, dazed and barely coherent. "Kreacher, fails," the elf gasped.

"Tell him to bring you the locket," Andromeda said. "Tell him you can help him destroy it."

"Failed, Master."

"Kreacher," Sirius said sharply. "I command you to bring me the locket. Bring it to me and I will help you destroy it, I will help you to fulfill your promise to Regulus." While Kreacher seemed cognizant enough to hear Sirius that he stopped his pitiful mutterings it seemed he was too injured to do more than lie on the floor and stare blankly at the ceiling.

"Tell him to allow me to heal him," Andromeda said.

"Kreacher, you will allow Andromeda to heal your injuries. Further you will allow… oh the hell with it. Kreacher, you will obey Andromeda as if she were me." The elf remained silent but did nothing to stop her from scooping him from the floor. Andromeda carried him to a couch in the sitting room but hesitated before placing him on the filthy cushions. Bill waved his wand, banishing decades of dust and who knew what else from the couch.

"Thank you," Andromeda said. She set the elf down and carefully went about healing and then cleaning the creature up. She would have banished the rags he was wearing entirely but didn't want to take what little dignity the creature had left and was unsure where from she might summon a new tunic. "Have you honestly left him here with no contact or communication since you were released?" she demanded. Sirius shifted guiltily. "I'd have thought, of all people, you would have some consideration for the horrors of being imprisoned." Sirius said nothing. Andromeda set the elf upright. "Kreacher, do you recognize me?"

The elf nodded. "Mistress burns you off the tapestry… Kreacher was sad that day."

Andromeda cocked her head, a bit surprised. "I was sad that day too, Kreacher."

"But, Miss, married disgusting Mudblood anyway!"

"Kreacher!" Sirius snapped.

Andromeda held her hand up. "Let me deal with him." Sirius subsided and she returned her attention to the elf. "I did, Kreacher. Ted is a wonderful man. He is a skilled and powerful wizard who treats me with kindness and respect and I will ask you to not speak ill of him."

"But Mistress says—"

"Auntie Walburga was wrong," she cut him off. Kreacher's mouth dropped open. "But we're not going to speak about her right now. We're going to talk about Regulus and the locket he gave you. You're going to tell me all about it and then you're going to fetch it for me and then I'm going to help you to destroy it as Master Regulus commanded you too. And then, if you would like, we are going to talk about you coming to live with me. Does that sound good to you?"

Kreacher watched her warily. "But Kreacher can't leave Mistress."

"We'll talk about that later. First I want you to tell me about Regulus and the locket."

"Should Kreacher fetch locket now?" Bill had moved behind the elf and shook his head vigorously.

"Not quite yet. Tell me about it first. How did you come by it?"

"Master Regulus comes to Kreacher very late. Master is very scared; muttering to himself, stupid and should have listened and if Master Orion knew. Kreacher is not understanding him but Master Regulus commands Kreacher to come with him. Master takes Kreacher to a cave filled with a lake. Kreacher sees bad things in water but Master isn't frightened. Far out in lake is small island. Island is very strange, glowing green. Kreacher doesn't like cave or lake, but knows island is much worse. Master orders Kreacher to go to island and come back. When Kreacher does, Master orders Kreacher to bring him to island. Kreacher tells master island is very bad, but Master orders Kreacher bring him anyway.

Master climbs to top of island and Kreacher follows. Odd table with stone bowl is at top of island. Bowl is filled with strange glowing green water. Master spends long time examining bowl and liquid. Kreacher tries to get Master to leave but Master won't. Master is silent for long time. He stares and stares into bowl. Master takes locket from his pocket and puts note inside. He gives locket to Kreacher. Tells Kreacher he is going to drink liquid in bowl. Master orders Kreacher to force Master to drink all liquid. Master says Kreacher must make sure he drinks all of it; every drop. Master makes Kreacher promise to help. Master tells Kreacher, no matter what, Kreacher must not allow Master to touch the water in the lake. Master says it will wake up creatures in lake and they will kill us. Master tells Kreacher when all the liquid is gone, Kreacher is to take locket in bowl and replace it with locket Master gives him. Master tells Kreacher, new locket is worst evil ever created. Master tells Kreacher no matter what happens Kreacher must destroy new locket. Master tells Kreacher if he does not destroy locket he will burn Kreacher's body and Kreacher will never have his head on wall with Kreacher's family."

Sirius grimaced at this unsavory bit of family history of mounting the heads of deceased elves' on the wall but kept his mouth shut. The little beast was being surprisingly agreeable and if the elf truly had a Horcrux in his possession he didn't want to do anything that might have the creature suddenly trying to keep it from them. "And you have this locket in your possession now?" Andi was asking when he tuned back in.

"Kreacher does," the elf answered.

* * *

Bill landed in the courtyard of the Zakynthos compound. He weaved about unsteadily for a bit, taking a moment to get his bearings back and, more importantly, his stomach under control. Portkeys were great and all, but they really weren't the best method of traveling near two thousand miles. For one, the power needed to make one that could cover that distance was immense. Simply, it took a lot of juice. Far more than he had, Bill knew. Anything over about two hundred miles and that would be pretty much all he'd be doing for the day. He'd be unconscious long before he managed to power a portkey with the juice to go two thousand miles; and he was ninety-fourth percentile. He was pretty certain Ginny could manage it, but was also pretty certain she would be taking a good long nap afterwards. The second reason portkeys weren't great for traveling long distances lay in the fact the further you went, the sicker they generally made you. Most wizards simply couldn't stomach much more than three to four hundred miles. You could sometimes get around it by making multiple hops, but even at that, three hops was more than just about any witch or wizard cared to undertake in a single day. Acclimation could help too though and Bill had been using portkeys on a near daily basis for years now. So he'd risked it and taken five hops to cover the distance; one right after the other. The fifth just may have pushed even his stomach too far.

"Bill?" Lily asked, moving to him. He held a finger up that he just needed a minute. "Too many portkeys?" she asked. He gave a smile that was half grimace. "Do you need some water?" He shook his head vigorously.

"You could just get it over with," Tonks offered. "I've found it to generally be the best method."

"Did you find one?" Ginny asked.

Bill took a shallow breath. "Yes." His stomach seemed to be settling a bit now so he moved into the center of the gathered circle of people. "It was there. We destroyed it already." He focused on Daphne. "I know it was supposed to be yours but there was a prior claim on the honor that took precedence."

"That sounds like an interesting story," Remus said.

"I don't really care whom destroyed it," Daphne said. "I'm just glad someone did."

Charlie stood and offered his spot to Bill. "Take a load off, Bro."

"Thanks," Bill said. He gave his head a shake. "Don't tell Sirius I said this, but considering just how much we're all traveling, that plane of his was a great idea."

"Phhh," Harry huffed. "I know I prefer it."

Lily sat beside him. "Tell us what happened." Bill took a breath and launched into the tale. When he'd finished, the assembled members of the Order, young and old, sat in silence, contemplating the state of things for a bit.

"You know," Hermione said, "I'm beginning to think the idea of the Horcrux is fundamentally flawed. Everyone focused on her.

Lily broke the ensuing silence. "Explain."

Hermione flushed. "Sorry, I was just thinking aloud."

Lily smiled at her. "Yes. And I would like you to explain your statement."

"Erm," Hermione said.

"Hermione," Professor McGonagall said, "you are quite possibly, present company included, the most intelligent student it has ever been my pleasure to teach. Please, elaborate for us."

"As if her head wasn't big enough," Harry muttered.

"Shut it," Lily and Luna said together.

"Pot," Neville said at the same time.

"Meet kettle," Daphne said.

"Thanks, Daphne," Neville said.

"You're quite welcome, Neville," she answered.

"I cannot wait till you are cleared to begin judo again," Hermione muttered.

"Me too/Ditto/You got that right," Daphne, Luna and Neville all said together.

"I fully intend to give back the headaches you've given me over the years while the opportunity exists," Luna added.

"Yesh," Harry muttered. "I can really feel the love."

"Harry," Luna said, "love is the only reason one of us hasn't smothered you in your sleep. Now hush so we can hear what Hermione has to say."

Ginny leaned into Harry's side. "I think it might be time for some pranks," she whispered."

Harry kissed her cheek. "I knew there was a reason I loved you," he whispered back.

"Well," Hermione began, "and I'm not discounting how much effort has gone into this, but it's just too easy. It should be impossible to find these things and two out of three have just fallen into our laps." She turned to Daphne. "Quick, you want to live forever. You're going to make a Horcrux. What object do you use?"

"Erm," Daphne said.

"Quickly," Hermione snapped.

"I don't know," Daphne stammered. "A piece of jewelry or something, I guess."

"See," Hermione exclaimed, "that's exactly wrong. I've been thinking about this for a while now and something like that is my first thought as well. But a piece of jewelry, or a diary, or any object of value is exactly what you shouldn't use. Logically, a far better choice is a common rock; better yet, a grain of sand."

"I don't think that would work," Remus said.

"Why?" Hermione demanded.

"I, well, somehow I just don't think a rock or a grain of sand could work."

Hermione shook her head. "See, you don't actually know. You're just guessing. But let's assume you're correct and a grain of sand or rock won't work, why on earth do you store them or hide them where someone like us can find them? I mean for goodness sakes two of them have practically landed themselves in our laps." She shook her head. "No, a rock, or a grain of sand would be far better choices because they have no value and hiding them consists of tossing them in the ocean. I can't think of any possible way of making something more difficult to find. But no, instead, everyone we're aware of who has created one used objects that were of either great sentimental value or simply valuable and once they'd made them, they kept them close, easily accessible.

"That's just stupid. Logic dictates someone is going to find out what I've done. They're going to come after me. Keeping my Horcrux close is the stupidest thing I could possibly do. There's no need for it to be close. We know for a fact the primary fragment does not need it in hand to create a new body. Keeping it close, even hidden as the ring and locket were, only makes it easier for someone to find them and destroy them.

"And let's talk about giving one into the possession of one of my servants. Because this is where I think the real evidence a fatal flaw exists. We know for a fact the diary was in the possession of Lucius Malfoy; a supposedly loyal and devout follower of Voldemort." She turned to Ginny. "Ginny, I'm sorry, but you're the only one who can answer this. Is there anything in what the Horcrux told you that indicates it told Lucius to go in search of the primary fragment?"

"Erm," Ginny said, "Off the top of my head, I don't believe so."

Hermione focused on Harry. "You're the only one who has seen both the resurrected Voldemort from the graveyard and the version of him in the Chamber of Secrets. We're they the same?"

"Erm, well, the one from the chamber said he was Voldemort."

"But he looked like a teenager, correct? And the one in the graveyard looked, well, honestly he looked horrible."

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"My point is, I don't think the Voldemort you faced in the chamber and the one from the graveyard are the same being. Oh, they're fragments of the same soul, but they are separate entities."

"You're saying the Voldemort from the chamber was different than the one from the graveyard," Mali asked, "that if he'd have succeeded then, we would have had a teenage Voldemort running around while the primary fragment was also still out there trying to regain a body?"

"Yes," Hermione answered. "We have zero indication the primary fragment has any idea what happened with the diary. There is nothing to indicate it was anywhere near the school whilst those events were taking place. In fact, observation of the events from the graveyard seems to confirm the primary fragment was once again out of the country during the events of second-year.

"We've been operating under the idea that a Horcrux is basically a benign object when all evidence points to the fact this isn't the case. The Diary proves they are sentient. They plan, learn, scheme and take action without the knowledge of the primary fragment. While it is a fact a Horcux is an anchor for the primary fragment. The evidence indicates a Horcrux is an entity with its own desires and that it is not content at all to while away eternity within its prison."

"It's a rival," Lily concluded

"Yes," Hermione said.

"And given the opportunity and circumstances each and every one of them will seek to gain a body of its own?" Mali asked.

"Yes," Hermione said. Everyone sat, considering Hermione's conclusions.

"I wonder," Luna mused. All eyes focused on her but she seemed to have slipped into one of her trances she sometimes went in.

"Luna?" Lily asked.

Luna blinked. "Oh," she glanced around at the faces watching her. "Sorry?"

"You wondered, Love?" Hermione provided.

Luna tipped her head slightly, frowning. "Nope, I'm afraid it's gone now." She shrugged. "No matter, I'm certain it will come back to me." She smiled. "You're theory really is brilliant. My initial thought would be to use Mummy's wedding band to create a Horcrux. But logically, a rock or a grain of sand makes much more sense. And it certainly makes more sense to toss it in the ocean than to wear it on a chain around my neck. It also seems to me you're correct about the creation of a Horcrux creating a rival. If true, then the idea does seem to have a fundamental flaw to it… Though I'm not certain how that conclusion helps us move forward in finding those that remain."

Hermione sagged back in her seat. "Neither am I, I guess."

"Regardless of that, it's compelling theory," Remus said.

* * *

**HPHPHP**

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy followed along behind her hostess. Through her husband, Lord Johannes Parkinson, Stacia had learnt the truth of Lucius' death. Lucius had not died in the crossfire of the battle as the ministry claimed but instead at the hands of Harry Potter. Of course Narcissa conveniently overlooked that the Dark Lord had kidnapped the boy and used him in a ritual to return from the dead with the full intention of killing the little bastard once he'd risen. Nor did she stop to consider her husband had gleefully stood by and done nothing to stop it. Why would he? The boy was barely above cattle. His very existence was an affront to the truth of magic and blood.

Rage.

The halfblood son of a Mudblood whore had murdered her husband and there was nothing she could do about it! Not with the ministry firmly in the hands of that Muggle-loving bitch!

How, how had this happened? Two years ago they had owned Cornelius Fudge. Now with Lucius exposed as a follower of the Dark Lord, not only was the idiot lout out office, he looked to be a few short months away from a stay in Azkaban of his own.

Fifteen years effort spent paving the way for the Dark Lord's return, gone.

She again ignored the truth it had been her idea Lucius had suggested to Fudge to place dementors at the school. She also ignored that it had been Lucius who had Confunded the aurors; thereby allowing the dementors to escape and subsequently kiss the Patil girl. The levels of disconnect between action and responsibility were truly staggering.

But wasn't that always the case with fanatics? Throughout history fanatics had demonstrated astounding abilities to rationalize or ignore truth. In the case of Narcissa Malfoy that ability allowed her to dismiss the evidence the Dark Lord was not of pure blood but instead the halfblood son of a pureblood witch who had used a love potion to ensnare a common Muggle. The pureblood fanatic had to believe the Dark Lord was of pure blood because if they did not, it put the lie to their belief of their superiority. They had to believe he was of pure blood because there was no way to deny he was more powerful than any of them. He was more powerful, more intelligent, had greater drive and vision than any of them.

It was that power, drive and vision that had seen Lucius pledge his very life to the man… And they had been so close. The ministry had been useless in resisting the Dark Lord. Dumbledore, for all his power, the man had been an incompetent general. His pathetic Order of the Phoenix had been all but wiped out. The world they'd dreamed of, the pureblood utopia, had been so close they could taste it. It had been right there… till it hadn't.

The Dark Lord was defeated. Ministry forces had rallied and swept up the Dark Lord's followers. Thankfully she had never taken the Mark. Massive bribes along with the claim of the Imperius Curse had kept Lucius out of Azkaban. And it all came back to Harry Potter.

How? How was it that the talentless halfblood son of a mudblood whore continually thwarted them? And now this, he had killed Lucius. Like some spineless, cowardly worm he had killed her husband when he didn't even have his wand in his hand. Narcissa was pulled from her rage by their arrival outside the ballroom. Almost immediately the doors opened and Lord Parkinson stepped out.

"Lady Malfoy," he said. She offered her hand to him. He took it and raised it to his lips. "Please accept my deepest sympathies on your loss."

"Thank you, Lord Parkinson," she answered.

"I trust my wife has informed you of my commitment to see Lucius' killer brought to justice.

Narcissa bowed her head. "Indeed she has, Johannes. And I am grateful for the continued friendship or your family."

"It is the least we could do for you, Cissi," Stacia offered.

Narcissa gave a strained smile. "I am grateful."

"If you are ready," Johannes said.

"Of course," she agreed.

He focused on his wife. "Thank you, my Dear."

She smiled and stepped to him where she pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. "Of course." She focused on Narcissa. "I shall await you in my study."

"Thank you, Stacia." Narcissa nodded to Johannes. "Please."

He turned and pushed the doors open. It was difficult to make much out in what she knew to be a lavishly decorated ballroom. The curtains had been pulled and none of the candles were lit. The only light came from the fire burning in a massive hearth on the far end of the room. A throne-like chair, its back to her, was cast in the dancing light of the flames. Johannes walked purposely across the floor. Narcissa followed, neither hurrying nor stalling. He stopped just behind the chair. "My Lord," he said softly but firmly.

Narcissa noticed movement out of the corner of her eye. Her breath caught in her throat as the giant serpent lifted its head from its place on the floor before the fire. "Leave us," a high, cold voice softly hissed.

"Of course, my Lord," Johannes said. He bowed slightly at the waist, turned and left without another word. Narcissa remained in place.

"Come."

Narcissa strode purposely around the chair in front of her lord where she stood with head bowed. "My Lord."

"My dear, Narcissa," Voldemort said sibilantly. "You are well?"

"You honor me my Lord. And I am as well as can be expected."

"Indeed," he answered. "The loss of a great man to me yes, but to you, the loss of your husband…" he paused and shook his head solemnly. "It must be answered for."

"It will be, my Lord."

"Harry Potter is mine, Narcissa," he said with a hint of warning. "Rest assured I will allow you to break him many times over, but his death, I must deliver it."

"I am at your service, my Lord."

Voldemort slowly drummed his fingers on the arm of his chair. "What do you know of this Ginny?" Narcissa hesitated. "Speak," Voldemort said.

"She is the daughter of a blood traitor, Arthur and Molly Weasley, my Lord. Molly was of the Prewitt line. The girl is powerful, my Lord. Her family believes she is only around seventy-third percentile when she is actually one of the most powerful witches born in the last hundred years. Before your rebirth Lucius believed it possible only Dumbledore and a few others in the country might be more powerful."

Voldemort considered. "Which others?"

Again she hesitated a moment. "The Potter brat, my Lord."

"I am to understand they are dating?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Interesting. And what, pray tell, did your husband do to the girl that Harry Potter killed him?"

"Lucius intended the girl to be Draco's bride. There were… obstacles. We were dealing with."

"I see." Voldemort returned to drumming his fingers on the arm of his chair while he thought. "I understand your need for vengeance, Narcissa. As compensation for Potter, the girl will be yours. Given her power it would, of course, be preferred if she could be made to serve your family and myself willingly. How you go about achieving that I shall leave in your capable hands."

"She will serve, my Lord, willingly or not."

"Indeed," Voldemort said. "And that leaves us with Potter," he went on. "And my need of your services to rectify things between us."

Narcissa smiled. "I am pleased to serve, my Lord."

Voldemort smiled malevolently. "Come," he said, standing. "I have something to show you." He set off and Narcissa fell in behind him.

* * *

**HPHPHP**

* * *

Author's notes:

Any guess as to what it is Voldemort has found?"

Conclusions: I really have to say, I completely agree with Hermione. The idea of the Horcrux, or maybe it's the execution of one, seems to be fundamentally flawed.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's notes:

Standard disclaimer. It all belongs to JKR. Thank you for letting us play with your toys.

I will continue to use the occasional song lyric in the story and will give credit at the time when needed.

This is the sixth book in my Slytherin Harry series and covers Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts.

Book 1: Harry Potter and the Muggle's Daughter

Book 2: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

Book 3: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

Book 4: Harry Potter and the Blood Traitor's Daughter

Book 5: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

Book 6: Harry Potter; Flesh, Blood and Bone

If you haven't read books 1-5 you won't know what's going on. But the bonus is you've got five completed books before you even get to this one!

Fair warning, it may take a while to become evident, but this story is quite dark and earns its Mature rating.

* * *

Harry Potter; Flesh, Blood and Bone

Chapter VI

Oblivious

* * *

A haggard Harry followed an equally haggard Ginny out of his room. Ten days into being parents and sleep depravation was fully in force. Harry eased the door shut as gently as he could, pausing to listen for a moment before letting out a slow breath. "I think she's ok."

"Thank the goddess," Ginny said. She slumped into a love seat in the sitting room. Harry flopped down next to her and she immediately leaned over to rest her head on his shoulder. Harry took a great breath and blew it out. "You know, I don't know what Hermione and Luna are thinking, because ten days of this and the impossibility of getting Neville pregnant isn't looking all that bad."

Ginny snorted. Her laugh built till she was flopped over on her side. "By the goddess you crack me up," she chortled.

Rose wailed again and Harry heaved himself up. "Coming, Master," he muttered, "Harry lives to serve her great stinky highness and her gassy tummy." He lurched theatrically to the door, leaving Ginny giggling hysterically behind.

* * *

Harry's mum and Bill gave he and Ginny a break on their last day in Zakynthos and exempted them from Rose duty. Despite the opportunity for a lie in Harry wasn't having it. His favorite thing in the world might have been sitting on the beach watching the sun come up and he wasn't going to miss his last chance at it for at least the next four months. Ginny had been a bit less enthused but was happy to just fall asleep again on the beach if it meant spending a bit of time alone with him. What she hadn't counted on was Harry wanting to swim out to the island; really it was nothing more than a giant rock about a quarter mile out, but it fit the definition.

"You're joking right?"

"Come on, the sunrise will be amazing."

"We can't just go out there without telling anyone," Ginny said, casting about for an excuse to stay dry… and nap.

"I left a note that we might swim out."

"Crap," Ginny muttered.

"You really don't wanna go?"

Ginny sighed. It really wasn't fair he could look like a sad little puppy at the drop of a hat like that. "All right, let's go."

Harry's face lit up like it was Christmas morning. He grabbed her hand and pulled her along. "Come on."

Ginny hurried after him into the water. Diving in she quickly settled into an easy crawl. A quarter mile wasn't a long swim but with the two of them far from being back to full strength or the stamina levels they'd had before the second task she was definitely feeling it by the time they reached the spire of rock. Thankfully the sea was exceedingly calm that morning and it was an easy enough time heaving herself out of the water onto the ledge without getting banged about. From there it was a short climb up to the top and the endless expanse of uninterrupted sea the view afforded them. The glow of the predawn sky was almost full day with the sun due to emerge from the growing bulge on the horizon any moment now.

"Bril," Harry said, pulling Ginny around to stand in front of him with her back to his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. "I wasn't sure we'd make it or not." Ginny said nothing and just leaned comfortably into him. The sky continued to brighten around them and before long the growing glow on the horizon became the very first actual rays of light as the sun made its appearance.

"I love that," Harry whispered.

"Hmm," Ginny agreed. She raised his hand to her lips and kissed it. Harry responded with a kiss to the back of her head. He held her till the sun was just fully above the horizon before turning her to face him. Cupping her face he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. Ginny closed her eyes, letting out a soft hum of contentment. "Always," he whispered when he pulled away.

When Ginny opened her eyes again Harry was on one knee in front of her. Raising his hand he opened it to reveal a ring resting in his palm. "I promise."

Ginny's insides melted and she sank to her knees with him. "You," she said, shaking her head exasperatedly.

Harry took her hand and slid the ring on her finger. "I promise," he said again.

"Yes," Ginny answered. She leaned in and pressed her lips to his. "Yes, Harry," she said again when she pulled back.

When the two made it back to the courtyard, it was to Ginny's surprise that everyone currently staying there was up and waiting for them. Ginny took one look at them and spun to face Harry. "They all knew?"

Harry grinned. "Even had Sirius out there to get pictures of it." Ginny stared at him for a second before launching herself at him and planting her lips on his in a searing kiss. "And here I thought you'd just taken advantage of the situation," she whispered when she pulled back.

Harry shrugged. "I can actually let my inner Slytherin out and plan something on occasion."

"Oh, enough of this," Daphne cried, marching up to them. She grabbed Ginny's hand and tugged her around. "Let's see. Ohh," she gushed on examining the ring. While simple, the ring was unique; a polished black band with a ring of green diamonds embedded around it.

"That is beautiful," Hermione agreed softly.

"And very you," Luna said.

"Seriously cool," Neville agreed.

"Are those emeralds?" Hermione asked. "And what is the metal? How does it shine like that when it's black?"

"It's absolutely stunning," Daphne said. She turned Ginny's hand, examining the ring. "Where on earth did you get it?"

"Actually, they're diamonds," Harry said, feeling quite pleased with the level of fawning over Ginny's ring. "The metal's black gold. And, I made it."

"Black gold?" Hermione asked.

Ginny turned to him sharply. "You made it?"

"Transmogrification," Harry said, "like Kaa's stone."

"Oh," Ginny mouthed. Her attention turned to her ring. "Maybe that's why it feels like you're touching me even though you aren't."

"Really?" Harry asked.

Ginny nodded. Of course she'd been enamored of it. But she'd worn rings before and never been anywhere near so conscious of them. She'd thought maybe it was just the idea it was an actual wedding band and the sentiment behind it as opposed to just a plain ring, but if he'd transmogrified it, that was something else entirely. "Yes."

"Is that how you made the black gold?" Hermione asked. "I've never heard of it before."

"That's probably because Mum thinks the little bit Nicholas Flamel created is all there is of it."

"Sorry?" Hermione asked.

"It was in with the stuff Nimue gave her when Mum helped her retrieve the Stone after first year. At first she thought it might have been a waste product created from the fabrication of gold when using the stone. Then she thought it was a bit of material that hadn't gone through the entire process; gold that wasn't finished. But then she realized, other than being black, it has all the same measurable properties of yellow gold. We don't know what else to call it, so it's black gold. As far as we know, what I used for Ginny's ring and one more little bit is all of it that exists."

"May I see?" Lily asked, edging into the group. She and the other adults had hung back while letting the kids gush over it. "He wouldn't show me earlier."

"Oh," Daphne said, releasing Ginny's hand. "Of course."

An hour or so later

An hour or so later Harry was sitting with Rose on one of the patio swings looking out over the bay while Ginny showered when Neville came and sat with him. "Hey, Mate," Harry said.

"Dad," Neville said with a smirk.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

The two sat in silence for a while before Neville spoke again. "So we're both engaged. Wouldn't have bet on that at the beginning of the summer."

"No," Harry agreed. "Can't say I'd have either… Any luck finding a ring for Daphne yet?"

Neville chuckled without humor. "Nooo, that girl is some kind of particular."

Harry snorted. "You picked her."

"Not that you're any help;" Neville complained, "transmogrifying a ring. From the only bit of the material to exist in the world no less."

"Sorry," Harry offered. "You want the rest of the material? You could get a ring made or try transmogrifying it yourself."

Neville let out a sigh. "Nah, even if I could, I'd just be copying you. We need to just keep looking till she finds what she likes or I need to come up with something of my own."

Harry nodded slowly. "Probably… Sorry," he added again.

Neville shrugged. "You're a pain in the ass. I'm used to it."

* * *

**HPHPHP**

* * *

"Kid!" Matt exclaimed on seeing him enter the shoppe.

"Hey, Matt," Harry answered, grinning at the man who had first hooked him on playing guitar. "How are you?"

"Great, band's doing well. We've got a gig tonight… If our vocalist isn't drunk or high," he added as an afterthought.

"That sounds… promising?" Harry offered, not quite sure what to do with Matt's enthusiasm versus the apparent unreliability of the band's vocalist.

"Meh," Matt shrugged. "Who cares about him. He's only average anyway. I'm still holding out on you turning seventeen." He turned his attention to Lily. "Unless your mum's available now?"

Lily laughed. "Afraid not, Matt."

Matt grinned. "Can't blame a bloke for tryin'." He turned his attention to Ginny. "Let me guess, you're not seventeen?"

"No. And I don't sing."

"Drat. Cause, let me tell ya, good as the kid is we'd sell a whole lot more tickets with you." Matt winked at her.

"She does too, sing," Harry said. "She plays piano as well."

"She's also capable of speaking for herself," Ginny said.

"Ohh," Matt exclaimed. "You tell him, Doll."

Ginny eyed him, not quite sure what to make of him just yet. "She's also taken."

Matt jerked his head at Harry. "Him?" he asked dubiously.

"Yes."

"Shot to the heart, Kid," Matt gasped. He staggered back, theatrically placing his hand over his heart. "First your mum's off limits and now this. When are you gonna bring me a girl I can make a play for?"

"When I find one I don't like," Harry retorted.

"Savage, Kid" Matt complained, shaking his head. "Savage. Remind me again, why do I like you?"

"Because my mum spends buckets of money in your shoppe?" Harry asked.

Matt rocked his head back and forth. "There is that." He grinned. "So if I can't date your mum and I can't date the doll, what can I do for you?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "The doll want's a guitar." He sidestepped Ginny's elbow.

Matt's eyes lit up like Christmas. He looped an arm around Ginny's shoulders. "Does she now?" He gently steered Ginny to the back wall. "What's your name, Doll?"

"Ginny."

"Cool. You just ditch him for a while and come with me."

"Erm," Ginny said.

"You got an idea what you want?"

"Erm."

"No worries, Doll. I've got a few ideas for you… You know a lot of rock girls got their hair just like yours."

Some three hours later Ginny had tried just about every guitar in the shoppe and had narrowed it down to three. There was a Parker Fly like Harry's. Though this one was in transparent green-burst as opposed to the natural mahogany of his. The second in line was a Paul Reed Smith tenth anniversary in sunburst. Last was an acoustic, a Martin D28 GE in natural finished Brazilian Rosewood.

"You keep coming back to the acoustic," Lily said.

Ginny hedged. With how much time she'd spent in the Muggle world she now had a firm grasp on what was and wasn't a lot of money. There were no prices on the guitars and when she'd enquired, Lily and Harry had told Matt he wasn't allowed to tell her. But she'd seen a price tag on one of the amps Matt was suggesting for the two electrics. It was no small sum. She rather figured the guitars she was considering were at least as expensive. She knew it was supposed to be her birthday present from Harry and Lily, but it was still hard. Even if she felt like the guitar had screamed, "ME." At her when she'd first picked it up.

"She's coming back to it because she knows she won't need an amp too," Harry said.

Ginny glowered at him. "Shut it, you."

Harry held his hands up. "Yes, dear."

"Ginny," Lily said gently. "You know the cost isn't important."

"Not to mention it's all going to be yours anyways," Harry said. Ginny shot him another look. "Just pointing it out."

"How about I point you out the door?"

"Shutting up now." Harry zipped his lips and smiled at her.

Ginny focused on Lily. "I really think I like the Martin the best."

Lily smiled. "Good, it's my favorite too." She handed Matt her card.

"I felt like it was picking me when I first held it," Ginny said.

"Then that's the one you want, Doll," Matt said. "Thanks, Luv," he added to Lily.

Harry slipped behind Ginny and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Happy birthday, Ginny."

She tipped her head back on his shoulder. "Thank you, Harry."

Matt finished ringing them up and handed Lily her card back. "So, should we jam for a bit?"

Lily and Ginny glanced at Harry. "I can sing," he said.

"Sing nothing, you're playin'," Matt said.

"Harry was injured at school this year," Lily said. "He suffered some nerve damage in his hands that's affecting his playing."

"Oh," Matt said, uncharacteristically sober. "You gonna be ok, Kid?"

"Yeah, eventually. It's just… I can't make my hands work right yet and it's kind of embarrassing to play in front of people right now."

"Yeah, I can imagine." Matt turned on his heel. "Hold on." He hurried over to the accessories display where he grabbed something and returned. He tossed the item to Harry. "On the house." It spoke to how off his coordination had been that Harry was as pleased as he was to catch it without a fumble. "It's an exercise device that'll help you increase your speed and strength. You can keep it in your pocket and just use it whenever you've got a free moment."

Harry examined the device for a second before fitting it into his palm and testing it out. "Cool," he said after a second. "I don't get as much time to play as I'd like at school so this will help a lot. Thanks."

"Welcome, Kid." He clapped his hands together. "Still wanna jam for a bit or would you rather not."

"Like I said, I'll sing," Harry said.

"Bass," Matt said.

"I'll do keyboard," Lily offered.

"Leaves you on guitar, Doll," Matt said.

"I'm not very good," Ginny hedged.

"Meh, we all start somewhere, Doll."

Later that night Lily knocked on the doorframe of Ginny's room. "Sounds good," she said.

Ginny smiled at her from where she was practicing on her bed. "I'm not sure how he ever did some of this."

"It might be his greatest gift."

"He's upset he can't play, yet he's still ahead of me. Not that he shouldn't be upset about it," she added hastily. Lily entered the room and softly closed the door before crossing to sit on the bed. "Is there something wrong?" Ginny asked.

"No, Love," Lily said. She took Ginny's guitar and set it aside before reaching for Ginny's hands. "Nothing's wrong at all."

"All right," Ginny said.

"Thank you, Ginny, for working with him like you have."

Ginny blushed slightly. "It hasn't exactly been an imposition."

"No, when we love someone, any reason at all is a good reason to spend time with them."

"I'd rather do nothing with him than just about anything with anyone else," Ginny said.

Lily chuckled. "That's about it, isn't it?"

"Do you feel that way about Bill?"

"I do… And yes, I felt that way about James as well."

Ginny nodded. "You're good together."

"I'm glad you think so." The two smiled at each other for a moment. "Well, I really only came in to say hi."

Ginny shifted so she could lay with her head in Lily's lap. "Love you, Mum."

Lily bent over and pressed a kiss to her brow. "Love you too, Daughter."

* * *

**HPHPHP**

* * *

The day after Ginny's birthday found the six teens standing in front of Cedric's tombstone. The other four pressed in around Harry and Ginny. Ginny knelt and reached to place her hand on the stone. "_Hey, Ced_," she thought, "_I'm gonna believe wherever you are you can hear me even if I'm not speaking out loud. I don't know if you remember when you first approached us after Harry saved Astoria, you said you liked to believe you'd have done what Harry did that day. Well, you proved it, Cedric. You were every bit the hero you held Harry up to be. I don't know why I lived and you didn't but I want you to know just how grateful I am to be alive. I want you to know I won't waste a single day your life paid for, I swear it."_ Not really knowing what else to say, Ginny stopped. A tear slid down her cheek and she leaned forward to rest her head on the stone. She'd been there for some time when she shuddered and began crying in earnest.

The others crowded in around her kneeling at her side and wrapping their arms protectively around her. "Shush," Hermione calmed.

"Just…" Ginny faltered, trying to compose herself. "He died for me," she croaked.

"It's my fault," Harry said, trying to absolve Ginny of the guilt she felt.

"What are you talking about?" Neville demanded.

"I should never have needed his help," Harry said. "I knew it was the bindings. I should have told Ginny what was going to happen, synced our watches and swam to shore before she freed herself. I could have summoned her and she'd have been out and safe before the kraken even had a chance to find us."

"You know," Daphne said in the silence that followed Harry's assessment of his actions, "unless you can see the future there is no way you could have known for certain things would happen the way they did. You both did the best you could and made the same decision probably everyone else in the world would have made under the circumstances so I suggest you remember what Rowena told you and Quit. Being. Stupid."

Harry blinked owlishly back at her. "She's right you know," Luna said. "You couldn't have known, Harry. You made a good deduction about the bindings, but you had no idea if you were actually right. And you did save the other three hostages. Because if you'd gone with the original plan they'd have all been in the loch when Ginny cut herself free. And don't say you'd have just summoned them away. It took the kraken less than a minute to find you once Ginny was free and we had it timed down to three minutes for her to free herself, draw the runes on the other hostages and free them. If you'd have gone with the original plan Ginny would have been fighting the Kraken alone to defend them."

"You need to stop, Mate," Neville said. "You did what you could. And Ginny, you aren't guilty of anything; neither of you are. Hell, if you really want to blame yourselves, why don't we go all the way back to the beginning and remember the fact we all pretty much begged Cedric not to enter the damn tournament to begin with. I mean if he'd listened to us in the first place he'd be alive, right?" he finished sarcastically.

"It's just the way it is," Hermione said.

Harry sighed. "And what about going back to school? Am I doing the right thing? Wouldn't it be safer for everyone if I didn't?"

"No one is safe, Harry. No matter where they are."

"I know that," Harry said, "but wouldn't the rest of the students and our friends be safer if I weren't there?"

No one seemed willing to voice an answer to his question. The truth was, Harry was, perhaps, Voldemort's most wanted target. The danger of an attack happening with Harry in the vicinity was higher than if he wasn't. "You know," Neville said, "let's face it. Every one of us is a target. We're targets because we're your friends. But each one of us is also a target on our own. I'm the last of a line that fought against him in the last war. He'd love to finish what they started the first time. Ginny has family that were killed by him in the last war. He'd love to see her line destroyed for the same reasons as mine. Daphne, after being neutral during the last war, her family is officially aligned against him this time. Luna's father runs the Quibbler and has been publishing articles against Voldemort for years. Hermione, she's Muggle-born. You could make the argument all of us shouldn't go because we endanger the other students by being there. But you could make the argument for dozens, even hundreds of others at school too. I'll admit, you might be the biggest target, but you're far from the only one."

"We'll go to school or we won't, Harry," Daphne said. "But you can damn well be certain the five of us will be right beside you."

Ginny reached for his hand. "I didn't know you were so concerned about going back."

Harry shrugged. "I want to go. I mean the old bastard isn't there, I'm kind of hoping things might be normal… or as normal as they can be."

"Look at it this way," Luna said. "Lily is going to be there. And prophecy or not, she has to be as big a target as you. Oh," she cringed, "that may not have been the best argument to make."

"No," Harry muttered. "But I get your point. If she's there, I'd hardly be making the others safer by staying away, would I?"

"Probably not." Hermione agreed. "Especially when the Minister's niece is there as well."

Ginny squeezed his hand. "I'll do whatever you want. But I think we should go."

"I do too," Hermione said.

"Me as well," Luna said.

"I'm in agreement also," Daphne said.

"Ditto," Neville said.

Harry glanced at each of them in turn. "All right," he agreed.

"Don't agree just because that's what all of us think, Harry," Hermione said.

"I want to go, Hermione," Harry said. "It's just…" Harry thought about saying something about the dead people on his conscience. That, like Cedric, Fleur and Viktor, who was still in coma, not all of them deserved to be there and that the total was likely to grow higher in the not too distant future but didn't. Other than train and, when forced to, fight as best he could, there was little he could do but bear the burden when it inevitably came.

"Just?" Hermione prodded.

"Hard, Hermione," he sighed. "It's hard."

Later that night Ginny knocked on the door and slipped into Harry's room. "Hey," he said, setting his guitar aside.

She climbed on the bed with him and curled in at his side. "Hey."

Harry rested his cheek against the top of her head. "How are you?"

"Worried about you."

Harry took a slow breath, letting it out across a long exhale. "I don't like to worry you."

"We're supposed to share our burdens."

"I know," Harry sighed. Ginny didn't answer, choosing instead to wait him out. "I'm just tired. I've got a lot of deaths on my shoulders and I'm just not sure I'm really ready to fight again."

Ginny didn't say anything for a long time. Maybe it shouldn't have surprised her he was feeling pretty much exactly the same things she was. There was a lot of death on his shoulders… There was a lot of death on her shoulders. If she thought about it, she was directly involved in near every death Harry was; the troll, Quirrell, the basilisk, those two men at the quidditch match, the dragon, the kraken, Cedric, Fleur, Viktor still in coma. It might only be Lucius Malfoy she was entirely innocent of. Yes, some of them deserved it and she was nearly as much a victim as Cedric, Fleur and Viktor, but it didn't change the guilt she felt. And other than the other champions, she might feel most guilty about the creatures. They were innocent and were, in fact, victims of people misusing them.

"I'm afraid of the deaths yet to come," she whispered.

Harry let out another sigh. "Yeah."

Outside Harry's room Bill turned to Lily. She was white as a sheet. He was certain he looked little better. "Come on," he whispered, pulling her back to their room.

She broke down sobbing, sinking to the floor the moment the door was closed. "How?" she gasped.

He kissed her crown. "Shush."

"How are we supposed to tell them there's another prophecy?"

"I don't know," he said painfully. "I don't know."

* * *

**HPHPHP**

* * *

The door of their compartment slid open, admitting Hermione, Neville, Daphne and Harry. Harry slid the door shut behind them. "How'd it go?" Ginny asked.

"Well," Harry answered. "McGonagall's not kidding about trying to get the houses to interact more. I've got first patrol with Susan."

"I'm with Lisa," Neville answered.

"I'm with Zacharias," Daphne said.

"And I'm with Terry," Hermione said. Luna pursed her lips. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"I'm just not particularly thrilled about the idea that one of us won't be with you."

"Me either," Daphne agreed.

"Tell me about it," Harry muttered.

"I didn't think about how exposed you're all going to be when patrolling the school when you were first given your badges," Luna said.

"I didn't either," Ginny agreed. "Considering it now, I'm not very happy about it." Before they could continue the conversation there was a knock and the door slid open. Sorry to bother you," Ron said. "I just wanted say hi to Ginny, whoa," he stopped on getting a good look at her.

Ginny blushed. She might no longer be bald or even be sporting the short spiky hair Tonks preferred, but even at six inches it was a big change from the pile of dreads she'd carried the previous eighteen months. "I decided I wanted my hair normal again so I had to shave them off."

"Oh," Ron said. "Erm, I thought it was in your face for quidditch."

Ginny shrugged. "I'll figure something out. Hermione says I could do a braid during the season that would be just as good as the dreads."

"If you say so," Ron agreed. "You had a good summer?" He grimaced. "Sorry, that came out wrong."

"It's ok, Ron," Ginny assured him. "Summer was good. Hard, but good."

Ron nodded. "And… you're better, you've got your memory back?"

"Well, I've got my memory back. And I'm getting stronger. Don't worry, I'll be in top form to take you apart when quidditch starts."

Ron frowned. "Take your time with that." He glanced at Harry. "You too, Potter."

Harry smirked. "Sorry, Weasley, the truce doesn't extend to quidditch."

Ron chuckled. "We'll be ready for you." He reached into his bag and pulled out a package that he offered to Ginny. "Maybe next summer I can come to your birthday."

Ginny stood, ignored the package and moved to embrace Ron tightly. "I really hope you can, Ron," she said.

He hugged her back and when she let go pressed the package into her hands. "Go on."

Ginny tore the paper off the package and opened the box. She looked up sharply. "Ron, this is beautiful."

Ron blushed. "Yeah, well, I didn't really pick it. The lady at the shoppe seemed to think you'd like it."

"You got it at Karlie's Curios?"

"Yeah."

Ginny smirked. "She would know. I'd only been admiring it all last year." She slipped the bracelet over her hand and stepped forward to hug him again. "Thank you."

Ron patted her back before letting her go. "I'm glad you like it." Backing away he nodded to the others. "I leave you guys alone."

"You could stay if you want," Ginny said.

Ron hesitated. "Nah, you got your friends and I got mine." He backed into the corridor.

Ginny smiled. "All right. Just know you're welcome if you like."

"Thanks, Ginny." He gave her a last smile before turning and walking away. Making his way down the carriage he stepped into the toilet and slid the door closed. "That son-of-a-bitch was stalking her," he muttered. He braced his hands on the sink, gripping it tightly while getting his temper under control again. Bill, Auntie and Mrs Tonks, especially Mrs Tonks, had worked with him all summer, schooling him on the need to give absolutely nothing at all away. He absolutely could not allow Malfoy to know they were on to him. "Oblivious," he said. "Oblivious. I have to be oblivious." When he felt like he'd managed to get his emotions in check he slid the door open and made his way back to the compartment with Dean and Seamus.

The train gave a lurch and Harry climbed to his feet. "Time to go." He kissed Ginny and slipped out of the compartment in search of Susan.

"Be careful," Ginny called after him.

"I will."

Ginny scowled at the door before turning to Luna. "I don't give a damn about inter-house relationships. I'm not having him patrolling the school with anyone who isn't one of us without some serious precautions."

"You're damn right they're not," Luna agreed.

"We'll be perfectly safe," Hermione said.

Ginny turned hard eyes on her. "My fiancé still cannot play guitar, run, fight, swim, fly, or practically anything else you can think of as well today as he could just three short months ago. This is because he was kidnapped by the bloody damn headmaster of the school and given into the hands of people who tortured him within moments of losing all sanity. We are now returning to school where that headmaster may be gone but the children of known death eaters are still being allowed to attend." Hermione blanched. "Would you care to reconsider that statement?"

Luna placed her hand on Ginny's. "Easy, Ginevra."

Ginny took a breath, forcing her roiling temper back under control. "I'm sorry, Hermione," she said. "It's just… you just haven't seen him like I have. He's still broken. We both are. And I just don't trust anyone but you four to have his back and I know we hope things will be different this year, but when you're the one being tortured or poisoned or kidnapped, well, trusting anything at all is very hard."

Hermione shifted seats, reaching to hug Ginny tightly. "I'm sorry too, Ginny."

Ginny returned her hug. "I just can't lose any of you."

"We'll figure something out," Luna said. She wasn't quite sure what, but she would. She wasn't losing any of them, not one. She wouldn't allow it.

Harry made his way up to the compartment he'd noted earlier and knocked before sliding the door open. "Susan," he said. "Ladies, gentlemen," he added to the other occupants. "Ready?"

Susan smiled and stood. "Lucky me. I get the first patrol with the school pariah."

Harry smirked. "Hey, I'll have you know my pariah status is on hiatus."

"Till tomorrow," Susan countered. She stood and followed him into the corridor.

"True," Harry chuckled.

"Back in a bit," Susan said to her friends before sliding the door shut again.

"Which way first?" he asked.

"Front, then back?"

"Works for me." The pair set off up the corridor, walking in silence through the first carriage before one of them spoke.

"I don't think I've had a chance yet to tell you I'm glad you're ok," Susan said.

"Thanks," Harry answered.

"And Ginny's recovering well?"

"As well as can be expected. We're both still a ways off from being a hundred percent."

"Which means you're both still better than anyone else in the school."

Harry hid his smile. "Maybe." Coming to a stop he peered into a compartment. "What do you say we do something a bit different?"

"Like what?"

Harry nodded at the window. "I know I would have appreciated a prefect stopping by and introducing themselves my first trip." Susan seemed unsure. "We're supposed to help them, make the transition easier and all that rot."

She quirked a brow at him. "Rot?"

"I could regurgitate the manual for you if you like."

She laughed. "Let's go with rot, shall we?"

"Good. Shall we then?"

She nodded emphatically. "You're right. Let's do it."

Harry knocked on the door before sliding it open.

A bit short of ninety minutes later, after meeting some ninety-two incoming first-years, Harry and Susan we're leaving the last compartment of them behind. "Well that went well," she said.

"Except for those pureblood morons," Harry muttered. "It'll be my luck better than half of them will be in my house."

"Better yours than mine," she agreed. "At least the stupid ones." The two turned the corner and came face to face with Draco Malfoy as he was leaving the toilet. The three of them stopped in their tracks.

Ginny was working the crossword in the Quibbler when she suddenly went ridged. "Ginevra?" Luna asked, alarmed at the abrupt change in her friend. "What is it?"

"Harry," Ginny said, bolting for the door. She threw it open, stepped into the corridor, hesitated for a second and hurried to the left.

"What the…" Hermione whispered.

"Who cares," Daphne said, racing after Ginny. The other three jumped to their feet and rushed after them.

Over the course of about three seconds, Harry relived being kidnapped, used in the resurrection ritual, being tortured, attacking Voldemort, killing Lucius Malfoy and then being tortured till he sent his consciousness to his spirit realm. The fear, the anger, the pain… the guilt, of depriving Draco of his father, Harry had been visiting this moment in his head near daily since Professor Moody warned him it was coming. Lucius Malfoy was the first person Harry had looked in the eye and made a conscious decision to kill. He didn't regret it. Given the chance, he'd do it again. But he had grown up without a father, had maybe two or three vague memories of the man his mother had married, and it hurt. It hurt a lot; even with Remus. Lucius Malfoy had been a bastard. He was probably a very large part of the reason Draco was such an utter little prick. But he had been Draco's father and Harry had taken that away from him. His mum had been the first to warn him there was a price to pay in dealing out death, even a warranted one; and it hurt. It hurt more than Harry had ever been prepared to admit and it was everything he could do not to turn and vomit on the spot.

"Potter," Draco sneered.

It was probably the best thing Draco could have done, as the blonde's attitude served to steady Harry and allow him to recover. "Draco," he managed without sounding like he was in imminent danger of expelling the contents of his stomach all over the Malfoy scion. He moved a half step aside, giving Draco room to pass.

The blonde sniffed, rolling his eyes at Harry before moving past. "It's still coming," he said.

"And you'll still see it," Harry retorted. The other boy disappeared around the corner and Harry quickly ducked into the toilet. Closing the door he sagged against the wall. "Fucking hell," he gasped.

Ginny appeared at the far end of the corridor just in time to see Harry going into the toilet. She stopped, confused as to why she was so agitated in regards to him. The first time it had happened had been when he'd killed Lucius. She'd woken like someone had put a wand to her head and cast a Crushing Curse at her the feeling had been so intense. The second was that first night at the Briar Patch when he'd discovered he couldn't play. The feeling had been far less intense that time. She'd just known something was wrong. At the time she hadn't known the feeling was in regards to Harry when she'd gone looking, but some inner mechanism of her body had led her to him and what had been wrong was the despair he'd been feeling. She'd very much felt this was like the second time. She'd been quite certain something had upset him terribly. But having just seen him steeping into the toilet, appearing to be perfectly fine, she wasn't sure if she was right or not. Taking a moment to calm her nerves and listen to her body, while not as intense as when she'd first felt it, she was pretty certain something was still wrong with him.

"Offha," she gasped when Daphne hurried around the corner and plowed into her.

"Oh," Daphne said. "Sorry. Did you find him?"

"What's going on?" Luna asked hurrying up.

"Did you find him?" Hermione asked.

"If he got in a fight without me again, I'll kill him," Neville said.

"He's in the toilet," Ginny said.

The others stared at her. "Whatever's wrong, I'm not helping him there," Neville said.

"Hush," Daphne said. "Ginevra?" As the one person who had witnessed Ginny's fit the night Harry had killed Lord Malfoy, she had no trouble at all believing Ginny had some sort of sixth sense regarding her fiancé.

"I think he's fine," she said.

"But you're not sure?"

"It just… it felt like when he realized he couldn't play."

"Interesting," Luna said. "Don't all of you follow me now." She pushed past Ginny and walked down to the toilet. "Hello, Susan, are you waiting for the toilet?"

"Oh, hello, Luna. No, I'm actually waiting for Harry to come out."

"Oh good. I won't have to wait for you too then." She leaned against the wall. "How was your round?" Ginny joined them and she noted the others had gone back to their compartment.

"It went well. We actually introduced ourselves to all the incoming first-years. Hello, Ginny."

"Hi, Susan."

Luna tipped her head. "Let me guess, Harry has picked up a bunch more strays?"

Susan laughed. "Well, I'd say pretty much all the girls are enamored of him. Oh, sorry, Ginny."

Ginny waved her off. "I'm hardly concerned about a bunch of first-year girls crushing on him. Frankly, I've come to expect it."

"He does seem to elicit a reaction," Susan said. "Though to be fair, it seemed a fair number of the boys had a case of hero worship."

"Rather interesting how things have changed from our first-year when we were at war with pretty much the whole school," Luna said.

"Second-year seemed a bit worse," Susan said.

"Second year was—"

"Hell," Ginny said. Luna looked at her sharply.

"What did happen between you lot? If you don't mind me asking," Susan added hastily.

"I'm afraid most of it was a big misunderstanding," Luna said.

"A year-long fight over a misunderstanding?"

"There were complications," Luna said.

Harry picked then to come out of the toilet. He pulled up short on seeing Ginny and Luna but then a big smile bloomed on his face. "It's my two favorite girls."

Luna rolled her eyes. "Your two favorite girls are Ginevra and whatever other female happens to be closest at the time."

Harry smirked. "It's the best way to stay out of trouble."

Luna shook her head exasperatedly. "Cheek."

"Clear."

She stepped to him and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Now quit being a smarmy git and get out of the way." She pushed him aside and slipped into the toilet.

Harry smiled at Ginny. She rolled her eyes, and muttered, "Why I put up with you."

"Not sure," Harry said. "Though someone keeps mentioning my eyes."

"And I'm leaving now," Susan said. She stepped past them and hurried down the corridor.

"See you later," Harry called.

"Bye, Susan," Ginny said. When she was gone Ginny turned back to Harry; all trace of playfulness gone. "Are you all right?

Harry shrugged. "Yeah. Why?"

The door opened again and Luna stepped out of the toilet. "Next?"

Ginny eyed Harry for a second longer. "We'll talk in a minute." She stepped past him into the toilet and closed the door.

"Did something happen?" Harry asked.

"In private, Harry," Luna said. He watched her a second before leaning against the wall. They waited in silence for Ginny to finish and then quickly returned to their compartment.

"Well?" Hermione said, when they'd closed the door.

Ginny turned to Harry. "What happened?"

"Nothing happened."

"Harry, I just ran out of here because I felt like I did the night I found you when you realized you couldn't play. Something happened, or upset you. Please tell me what it was."

Harry stared at her. "Again?"

"Yes. Now answer the question."

"Malfoy. I just saw him for the first time." Ginny stared back at him for a second before stepping in and wrapping her arms around him. "You," Harry struggled to find the right word, "felt that?"

Ginny nodded into his chest. "I just felt really disturbed, like something was seriously wrong."

The others were silent for a few moments before Hermione spoke. "This is three times now you've known something was up with, Harry. If you haven't told Lily about it, you need to."

Ginny let Harry go, pulling him to the bench with her. "We will."

"Good," Hermione said. "Now tell me about your round."

Harry took a breath and launched into what he and Susan had done while patrolling the train. Hermione listened intently to every word. Neville paid maybe a bit less attention. Daphne and Luna worked a crossword and before they knew it, Hermione, Neville and Daphne had served their rounds and the train had pulled into Hogsmeade, where Ginny and Luna helped the four of them and the other fifth-year prefects shepherd the first-years into Hagrid's care for the boat ride across the loch.

After that it was the carriages up to the school. Though Hermione continued the steady flow of stressful situations for them when, for the first time, she was able to see the thestrals that pulled said carriages. Still, despite the superstitions around the creatures they carried a certain beauty and really couldn't be all that bad if they were using them to pull the carriages to the school. At least that's what she told herself. Either way, they had soon arrived in the Great Hall where they split off to join their separate houses. Of course that also was a hit to the group as it meant Luna was alone for the rest of the evening. It also meant, with Harry, Hermione, Neville and Daphne tasked with helping their house's first-year students after dinner, Ginny and Luna would be alone for the walk to their common rooms. Ginny could slip in easily enough with the quidditch team or some of Daphne's old group of friends. She could probably even just follow along with Harry and Daphne as an unofficial prefect. But Luna only had students from fourth-year and below in her house willing to be seen with her and none of them were capable of helping her if something went wrong.

Keeping a wary eye on Luna and the Ravenclaw table Hermione settled at end of the Gryffindor table nearest the head table where a large area of empty seats awaited soon to be sorted first-years. "All right?" Neville asked.

"Yes, just starting to question why I never considered the full implications of some of us being prefects and others not. Also rather put out that I even have to think about it and can't simply be a teenager going to school. It's utterly ridiculous to tell you the truth. This sorting business does nothing but continue to perpetuate the fractures in our society. It's also frustrating to accept that both Ginny and Luna should be prefects and they are not. I know Ginny has Daphne for competition and is likely to make quidditch captain, but I'm truly disappointed in professor Flitwick for not doing more to manage the troublemakers in his house. They've had horrible prefects every year and I have little faith it will change with Lisa and Terry. Certainly not if their attitude in the meeting or patrolling the train was anything to go by."

"No," Neville agreed, "I'm afraid the power trip is a near certainty. But what would you do differently if we didn't have the houses?"

"I believe I'd keep the houses; to honor the founders and the ideals the school was founded on before Slytherin went bad. But I'd randomly divide the students into the houses, and I would rotate the students randomly through the houses the first five, maybe six, years and then, within reason, let students choose which house and which roommates they wanted to live with for seventh-year."

Neville considered. "That's not a bad idea."

Harry sat down between Ginny and Daphne at the Slytherin table. "Can't believe they made them prefects," came from further down. "I mean they haven't even sat at our table but a few times."

"Maybe if—"

Harry clapped a hand over Ginny's mouth. "Please don't make me take points from you." She visibly restrained herself before he removed his hand. "Sorry," he said quietly.

"He might be the son of a Mudblood, but at least he's teaching her her place," Pansy said.

"And that would be two points for inappropriate language, Pansy," Daphne said.

"You're joking," she yelped.

"Do I look like I'm joking," Daphne retorted. She glared at the other girl. "Go ahead, I've no issues at all taking points from anyone; including students from my own house. Though while you're composing whatever witty response you might have, I should warn you professor Vector intends to institute a new policy this year."

"What would I care what that old bat does?" Pansy demanded.

"And that would be two more points for insulting a professor," Harry said.

"Like I care how many points I lose. You can't actually think I'll help turn the greatest house in Hogwarts into a bastion for son's of Mudblood whores like you."

"And that will be a further ten points," Daphne said. "Which I do believe triggers the new policy professor Vector is instituting." She focused on Harry. "It was ten points lost in a week, yes?"

"Why I do believe you're correct," Harry said.

"I thought so." Daphne smiled pleasantly at Pansy. "Do enjoy detention with Mr Filch tomorrow evening."

"What!"

"What seems to be the issue here?" Professor Vector asked, coming up behind Pansy and the rest of Slytherin's worst.

"Well, it seems Pansy has managed to lose fourteen points in the last few minutes. We were just informing her of your new policy and that she would need to report to you so you could assign her detention," Daphne said.

Their head of house glowered at the girl. "The points were taken for?"

"Improper language, insulting a professor, and improper language again," Daphne said. She focused on Harry "Though the last included insinuating Lady Potter was unfaithful to her husband. There are an awful lot of witnesses should you wish to press an official grievance against her. Or perhaps you'd like to demand satisfaction from her." Pansy paled slightly.

"Tempting," Harry mused. "Though I believe I shall let it pass."

Daphne shrugged. "Your choice."

Professor Vector pressed her lips into a thin line. "The points will stand. Though as Miss Parkinson and the rest have not yet been informed of the new detention policy she gains a reprieve. Now take your seats and rest assured the policy is in full affect from this moment forward."

"Yes, Ma'am/Professor," Harry, Ginny and Daphne answered. They quickly moved to the other end of the table where a number of the quidditch team was sitting around a large group of empty seats.

"Off to a quite start," Amber teased.

"Shut it, Payne," Harry retorted playfully.

"You lot are all trying out again?" Ginny asked.

"Bet your arse, Weasley," Paden said. "No Durmstrang, no Beauxbatons, no, Cedric…" he trailed off at Harry's sudden tensing and Ginny going pale. "Awe hell, that came out wrong," he said.

"It's all right, Paden" Daphne assured him. "We know you simply meant he'd have graduated, nothing else."

Paden glanced nervously at Harry and Ginny. "It should be a good year," Ginny managed. "Excuse me a moment." She got up and quickly left. Without a word, Harry followed."

"Fuck," Paden muttered. "I just can't stop stepping in it with him."

"Just talk to them," Daphne said. "I promise, neither of them enjoys the fights they seem to attract."

Harry and Ginny returned just as the sorting hat was beginning its song.

Every year you set me on this stool.

And every year you ignore my spiel.

You sit and laugh

Like it's mindless prattle.

So I'm rather tired you see

of you believing I'm some kind of curiosity.

You forget I was there.

Gryffindor,

Ravenclaw,

Hufflepuff,

Slytherin,

Yes I did, I knew them four.

I knew them before their war.

I tell you this now.

Heed my words.

United they rose.

Divided,

They,

Fell.

There was no applause; only silence and uneasy shifting of bodies followed the hat's unusually blunt song. Professor McGonagall recovered first; clearing her throat she opened the scroll containing the list of first-years. "Samantha Albright."

Ginny slid her hand into Harry's under the table, squeezing gently. Harry squeezed back before starting to run his thumb on her ring. She smiled slightly. She'd made her choice and would ride this train to whatever end. Even if it barreled off the tracks to plunge down a thousand-foot cliff.

Luna sat at the Ravenclaw table and quietly observed each new student that joined their house. It was rather astonishing how easy it was to pick out the misfits. The cliques formed almost immediately. Of course there were the eight purebloods; most of who had been playing together for years. Though Stephan Scully was sitting apart from them with Zoie and Oliver Holt. She couldn't be positive, but she had the two pegged as halfbloods. They seemed just a little too comfortable with things to have this be what amounted to their maybe their second or third exposure to the magical world. There were a further ten beyond those two who she would guess to be halfbloods as well. And then there were the four Muggle-borns. They appeared to mostly be shell-shocked. Frankly, how could they not be? They would only have found out magic was real some time in the last few months. It was highly doubtful they'd attended boarding school in the Muggle world so the concept they'd have been going away from everything they'd known and not returning till Christmas wouldn't have been on their radar. Throw in the fact they would have very little contact with their parents and it almost seemed impossible a single Muggle-born didn't end up running back home, never to return, within the first week. Of course, given the leaning of nearly half the aristocracy of magical society that may have been the point. It really was too bad Mali hadn't been able to get her introduction to the wizarding world school up and running. Something to do with the resurrection of a small-brained moron had forced the effort to be put on hold.

She was pulled from her thoughts by a timid voice. "Excuse me."

Luna turned and smiled brightly. "Well hello there, Zoie."

The first-year's eyes widened. "You know my name already?"

"Well I was paying attention when you and your brother were sorted."

"Didn't look like it to me," Oliver said.

Luna leaned over and whispered conspiratorially. "Little secret for you, Oliver. If you look like you're not paying attention, people will say all kinds of things they shouldn't around you. For instance, I know Harry Potter told the three of you if you were sorted to Ravenclaw to look for a pretty girl with big blue eyes and wavy, long blond hair sitting by herself, or perhaps with only students younger than her. She was one of his very best friends and would look out for you."

"So you are Luna?" Stephan asked.

Luna held her hand out. "At your service." He took her hand.

"And you're really friends with Harry?" Zoie asked.

"I am."

"But you're not his girlfriend?"

Luna laughed softly and couldn't help rolling her eyes. If she knew Harry, probably every first-year girl was already crushing on him. "Oh no," she said airily, "that spot belongs to one of my other best friends, Ginevra Weasley." She pointed across the hall. "You see that red-haired girl sitting next to him." She watched the three curiously to see their reactions. Predictably, Zoie's face fell.

"Told you," Stephan said. "It was all in the papers last year. He even rescued her from the Black Loch during this big tournament they had at the school. He killed a kraken and everything."

"What's a kraken?" Oliver asked.

"It's like a giant squid," Stephan said.

"A squid doesn't sound very dangerous."

Luna bit back a smile, definitely halfblood.

"He almost died fighting it." Stephan said.

And this one had a case of hero worship.

"From a squid?"

"It was over a hundred feet long with poison suckers," Stephan said.

"A hundred?" Zoie exclaimed.

"Yes, a hundred," Luna said. "Hush now though and I'll tell you about it later."

Not too very long later the sorting had finished, _Dumbledore_ had invited them all to tuck in and Luna was feeling the effects of a very large dinner with two helpings of afters to go with. Hey, they were fully back into training now and there was a full session between waking and breakfast tomorrow. If the previous four years' experience were anything to go by she'd be famished by the time she finally got to her first scone. With the noise in the hall beginning to exceed a dull roar Dumbledore stood again. He held his hands up, signaling for silence. It truly flabbergasted her no one had yet twigged to the idea Dumbledore was not Dumbledore. It seemed quite obvious to her. The mannerisms just weren't the same. But then, as she knew the truth, she figured she wasn't an objective observer.

"Yes," _Dumbledore_ said. "Welcome once again to another year at Hogwarts. As per usual, we have a few start-of-term announcements. The first is that, as always, the Forbidden Forest is just that; forbidden. In other words, stay out. Second, Mr Filch has added another ten items to those that are banned. For a full telling please stop by his office and see the list on his door.

"Thirdly, it gives me great pleasure to welcome back one of Hogwarts' own in William Weasley as he takes up the position of Professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts." Bill stood as Dumbledore indicated to him and smiled patiently through the smattering of applause.

"Weasley," came from further down the table. Luna didn't even turn. Don't pay attention and don't act like you heard was a mantra that served her quite well over the years. "do you suppose he's related?"

"Can't be her brother, he's gorgeous," Lisa Turpin said.

"Well, being a prefect, you'll finally have a chance to get Harry alone," Nanette Desford said.

"I can hardly wait," Lisa giggled.

Luna leaned over slightly to her three new friends. "You see what I mean about hearing things?" she whispered. They all nodded sagely. Luna allowed herself a small smile. She was fairly certain she had three new allies in her house. "Good." She straightened. It would take far more than Lisa getting Harry without Ginny around to turn his head. For the love of the goddess the boy had spent a year doting on Ginny when she was doing everything she could to deny she was his soulmate.

"Professor Weasley," _Dumbledore_ was saying, "comes to us direct from the Ministry after having begun his career with the goblins of Gringotts where he was a highly successful Curse-breaker. Here's hoping you break my curse of having to find a new defense professor every year and grace Hogwarts with a long tenure."

Bill bowed his head. "Thank you, Headmaster." He retook his seat.

_Dumbledore_ turned his attention to the students again. "And I believe that is all. Off with you now, chop, chop."

Harry led Slytherin's crop of first-years down to the same landing he'd been given his first speech by a prefect. "All of them?" he asked when Daphne hit the landing.

"Yes."

"Bril. All right you lot, listen up for a second before we take you down to the common room. I'm pretty sure I meet all of you on the train—"

"Is there a reason you're talking when he's speaking?" Daphne interrupted Harry's speech, zeroing in on a brown haired girl and her group of friends.

"Erm…" she stammered at suddenly find Daphne looming over her.

"Tabitha Langer, is it not?" Daphne demanded.

Despite Daphne's looming presence, the girl drew herself up. "Yes. My father is Lord Langer," she emphasized.

Daphne glowered at the girl for a moment longer before turning to Harry. "You good with them a minute?"

"Pfftt," he dismissed her, "I've killed a troll, a dragon, a kraken an eighty foot basilisk, and just three months ago I broke Lord," Harry made quote signs in the air with his fingers, "Voldemort's arm in a duel. There were a number of gasps; at least three screams, and every one of the first-years could be seen looking around fearfully. Harry waited till things had died down some. His voice soft and cold, he said, "I think I can manage a bunch of first-years." Somehow he managed to make eye contact with each of his audience.

"Excellent," Daphne said. "Come with me, Tabitha." She didn't wait to see if the girl would follow or not.

"But," she protested. Whatever confidence she'd managed to find now shattered with Harry's little act.

"Now, Tabitha," Daphne intoned. "Or I shall be reporting you to Professor Vector for being disrespectful to a prefect, failure to follow instruction, and anything else I can think of between now and the time you obey."

"Daphne," Harry called.

She paused and half turned. "Yes?"

"You're not going to…" he trailed off significantly

She shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. It's amazing what they'll let us get away with though." She turned and continued down the stairs.

Now pale as a ghost Tabitha stared after her. "Better go," Harry said. "She's nothing if not creative. Best not to give her too much time to think about things." She took a half step, still hesitating.

"Now, Tabitha," Daphne's voice carried up the stairs. Tabitha quickly left.

Harry turned back to the rest of the first-years, considering them long enough they started to shift uneasily. Eventually he adopted a bored expression while leaning against the rail. "Let's be honest with each other," he said. He didn't bother looking at them, focusing instead on his thumb and a hangnail that had been bothering him. "I know a good half of you hate me. Or maybe you just think you hate me. That hate though, it's not mutual. I don't hate any of you. I'm not out to get any of you. We can be friends. You can look around and decide maybe things aren't as pureblood, halfblood or Muggle-born as they seem. You can begin to understand that magic is magic. The purity of your blood, your parents' blood and your grandparent's blood means nothing…"

Harry finally looked up again. And in doing so he added a bit of a trick he'd been working on. Dumbledore, while he hated the man, was very good at a lot of things. One of those was simply projecting his power out and letting people feel it when it suited him. Harry had had made it his summer project to master the technique.

"Or, we can be enemies… The choice is yours." He glowered out over them, but no one seemed willing to say anything. Most of them refused to even look at him and the distinct scent of fear was strong in his nose. Satisfied he had their attention, Harry shut it down and went on in a friendly tone. "Now, as I was saying, I believe I met all of you on the train, if I missed you, I'm very sorry for that, but I am Harry Potter. My fellow fifth-year prefect is Daphne Greengrass…

Daphne led Tabitha down another two landings where she waited for the girl to catch up to her. "Come along," she said when the girl arrived, continuing to lead her down into the bowels of the castle.

"Where are you taking me?" Daphne didn't answer. "You are aware of whom my father is, aren't you?"

"Are you aware of whom mine is?"

"He's a blood traitor, just like you," Tabitha sneered, finding her courage.

"Yes, I suppose we are," Daphne answered. She turned down a random corridor and walked till she came to a painting of jousting knights. She stopped to examine it. Tabitha fidgeted beside her, looking up and down the corridor nervously. Daphne waited. Eventually the girl couldn't take it any longer.

"What are we doing here?"

"I'm trying to decide if you're worth saving."

"Excuse me?"

"War is coming, Tabitha. I know your family isn't really dark, but they are blood supremacists."

"Blood is everything," Tabitha said. "It makes me worth ten times any Muggle born or halfblood."

"Then why is it the fifteen best students in every year but mine are either Muggle born or halfblood?"

"What?" Tabitha asked, confused.

"There are four pureblood students in this school who are in the top of their class; Luna Lovegood, Ginevra Weasley, Neville Longbottom and myself. Incidentally, they, along with Harry Potter, are my best friends. The five of us routinely vie for second place in our class. It is a Muggle-born, Hermione Granger and the last of my closest friends, whom we cannot displace. In fact, but for divination, she is so intelligent, so advanced, it would not surprise me at all if she were able to outperform any sixth or seventh-year on any written exam in any subject. It is very possible she could outperform them on a practical exam as well. Hermione also happens to have the fourth highest RoM reading of any student in the school. She is well above my ninety-second percentile. She even exceeds my sister's ninety-eighth."

"Even if that's true, everyone knows she stole it."

Daphne gave her a baleful look. "And this is why I'm trying to decided if you're worth saving."

"I don't need saving. And I especially don't need it from the likes of you."

"Oh, but you do, Tabitha. You need me so desperately you can't even imagine. And I want you to imagine, Tabitha. I want you to open your eyes and look around and see that the world isn't what your parents have told you. I want you to use your brain and think for yourself instead of just spouting the filth you've been fed your whole life. I want you to wake up, Tabitha… Because if you don't, well, the day will come where it will be you, against me." Daphne gave her an unfriendly smile. "And for your sake, I'd rather it didn't come to that."

Tabitha paled. "Are you threatening me?"

"I'm making you a promise, Tabitha. Everything you have been taught about being superior because of your so-called pure blood is a lie. You can use your eyes and mind and see and accept these truths or you can not. The choice is yours. I'm telling you to choose wisely so you do not throw your life away for something so foolish as the idea your blood somehow makes you better than anyone else."

Tabitha said nothing for quite some time. "Are you finished, Blood Traitor?"

Daphne smiled without humor. "I've only just begun, Tabitha." She turned and walked away. "Come, we're late getting to the dormitories and you've a full day tomorrow."

Ginny sat with the quidditch team in the Slytherin common room while she waited for Harry and Daphne to arrive with the first-years. She was fairly pleased with the team it had been implied she was to inherit. Though she could have done without elevating two players from last year's reserves during her first year as captain.

In David they had, of course, lost their captain to graduation. They'd also lost a three-year-starter at keeper in Tiffany Taylor. Thankfully the team had been one of the few things to be run properly during her time at Hogwarts and they had well developed reserves that, in most cases, had been training for starting roles for well more than a year… Though Hadley Skovgarrd had only been a reserve for a year. Still, she knew all the plays and would be able to adapt easily to the new calls Ginny had been working on since she'd learned of her likely promotion to the position of captain. Hadley wasn't Ron, but Ginny figured she was the second best keeper in the school and with Ron rounding into what looked like a surefire professional in another few years there wasn't much more she could hope for.

The likely second elevation to the starting ranks was Michael Rains; a reserve member for two full years. There would be some fall off from David, but it had been touch and go between Michael and Amber for the fourth slasher spot most of last year. He was honestly more talented than Amber, but she had been playing with Harry, Ginny and David since her and Harry's first year. You just didn't mess with the kind of teamwork the four had developed in that time. But if Michael had bothered trying out before his fourth year things might have been different. She'd already spoken with him at dinner and knew he'd spent the summer on his broom doing drills. He was just itching to get started.

That left the returning starters of herself, Harry, Terrance and Paden to round out her seven. Modesty aside, if she and Harry could regain their form it gave her the two best slashers in the school and a pair of beaters that were near the equal of the twins. They'd need to find another reserve slasher as well as a keeper, but Slytherin had an ace up their sleeve at that last.

Malcom Baddock, a third-year, had been very keen to be on the team. He hadn't been able to take the starter or reserve position from older, more experienced, players so he hadn't been able to be an official member of the squad. But Malcom hadn't cared and had asked to train with the team anyway. David hadn't been a fool. At Slasher and Beater you had at least two reserves. Keeper, there was only one. If Malcom was willing to do the work, David had been happy to let him. It was a decision Ginny was quite glad for, as she would likely have a first-year reserve keeper who actually had a full year of training with the team under his belt.

"Any guesses as to captain this year?" Paden asked. Ginny stayed silent, waiting to see what the players thought.

"Isn't it usually the most senior member of the team?" Osian Thwaite, a third year reserve beater, asked.

"That would make it, Paden, Terrance or Amber, wouldn't it?" Amanda Dewer, a second-year reserve slasher, asked.

"It won't be one of us," Amber said.

"Why not?"

"Because David recommended Harry," Paden answered. Ginny's stomach dropped. She hadn't realized she'd been hoping to be named a prefect till learning she wasn't. Thankfully the hurt was short lived with the knowledge she was to be named quidditch captain. Given her dream of playing professionally, she'd been coveting the spot for years and had been on a high ever since professor McGonagall had spoken to them that summer. To learn she wasn't actually first choice was nearly as bad as seeing Harry kiss Hermione in the owlery summer after first year.

"No he didn't," Amber said.

"What?" Paden and Terrance asked at the same time.

"I convinced him to recommend Ginny instead." Ginny looked at her sharply.

"What for?" Terrance asked. "Sorry," he quickly added to Ginny. "It's not that I don't think you'd make a good captain, but Harry_ is_ Marcus."

"No he isn't," Amber said.

"He is," Ginny countered. She was grateful to Amber for going to bat for her, but Terrance was right, Harry _was_ Marcus.

"Nooo, he isn't," Amber argued back. "He might be hard ass like Marcus. But he doesn't live and breathe quidditch like Marcus did. He doesn't study it like Marcus did. He can't tell you the play the Harpies ran against Falmouth in 1963 to win the league is where 'Island Veela' comes from. It's just a game to him. There are a dozen other things he'd prioritize over quidditch. Ginny on the other hand, she can tell you where Marcus came up with his plays. Quidditch will be at the very top of her priority list. And I defy any of you to tell me she isn't as hard as Harry or Marcus. Maybe she isn't quite as in your face as them, but go on, pick a fight with her, I dare you."

The others glanced at her and Ginny knew this was the first test of her reign as quidditch captain and appearing sheepish or embarrassed, or worse, pleading would be very bad indeed. She recalled the hard, quite power Marcus used to direct at them; the look he gave you when he expected you to move two inches now and you'd have better done it yesterday or he'd rip your spleen out and eat it for dinner and have your liver for afters and did her best to project that same aura. She must have got it right because it didn't take long before they were all shifting and looking away. "Erm, pass," Terrance conceded.

"Exactly," Amber said. She focused on Ginny. "So when do we start, Captain?"

Ginny hadn't actually planned on starting before tryouts, which weren't normally held till the third weekend of term, but sitting there, she determined that was rather silly. There was nothing that said they couldn't start flying, tonight even, though it was after curfew, So why not? She knew the schedule the order had built for them. She and Harry had three-hour blocks Tuesday and Thursday evenings and Sunday morning. With the first being a Friday, this year's crop of first-years got a bit of break, having a whole weekend to orientate themselves to the school before class started. But it also left the upper years a free weekend as well. She stood. "Sunday, 7:00am. We meet in the common room. Don't be late," she answered before walking away.

The others watched till she'd disappeared down the hall. Amber stood as well. "Potter'd need to have checked with Vector," she said and walked off.

Ginny opened the door to her new room. Daphne, being a prefect, was given a choice of her own room or staying in the room she'd shared with Ginny the last four years. She'd taken the new room but asked if Ginny could join her. The room was smaller than their old room, but the advantage was the door only the two girls could open that adjoined a private study area they would share with Harry. They'd been warned, in no uncertain terms, abuse of the privilege would not be tolerated. Abuse hadn't been strictly defined, but Ginny felt she had a good idea of the limits regardless. They'd be a slight bit stricter than the past summer. Meaning no spending nights on the couch with Harry. Naps during the day, if they ever had time for one, they might be able to get away with. Beyond that, not a whole lot. But the point was, Harry no longer roomed with the son of a woman who'd like nothing more than to slit Harry's throat. That and a protected suite of rooms they could ward against the rest of the whack-jobs of their house.

She moved across the bedroom and opened the door to the shared sitting room. Three chairs at a study table, a couch, two squashy chairs, a fireplace and, surprise of surprises, a window affording them a view into the depths of the Black Loch, greeted her. Ginny shuddered with the view of the murky depths and quickly crossed to close the heavy drape over the window. Apparently her most recent experience with the loch was too fresh in her mind to appreciate the view.

"Better," she said and settled into one of the squashy chairs to wait for Harry and Daphne.

"Even if he is against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, he's still in Slytherin and that makes him evil," Bryce Collins said.

"He is not," Masie Turner said.

"You only like him because you think he's cute," Bryce retorted.

"You only hate him because Sophie said he was gorgeous," Masie countered.

"That's stupid," Bryce blustered, "I don't care what Sophie thinks."

"Oh please," a gaggle of about five other first-year Gryffindor girls muttered

Masie rolled her eyes. "You go on thinking that."

Hermione stood by, her eyes wide in shock at the battle she'd set off in telling them Harry and Daphne, but mostly Harry, were not only fellow prefects with her and Neville, but were also two of their very best friends. "You didn't really think it'd be different than the other years, did you?" Neville asked under his breath.

"It's ridiculous," Hermione muttered. "Have they even tried teaching the other houses that being a Slytherin doesn't have to mean someone is evil? Cunning, drive, ambition, strong leadership qualities, none of those are bad by definition."

"You take that back!" Sophie Turner cried.

"Why, it's true."

"Enough," Hermione said forcefully.

"But—"

"I said, enough," Hermione intoned. The gaggle of first-years fell silent. She glowered at them. "One point from Bryce for interrupting me while I was giving instruction." He opened his mouth to protest but she stopped him. "Ehh, don't make it two." He snapped his mouth shut. Hermione held him with hard eyes for another moment before sweeping her gaze over the others. "I'm going to be lenient this time and refrain from taking a point from each of you for fighting." The first-years shifted uneasily.

"Much like many of you," Neville stepped in, "I grew up hearing the horror stories of Slytherin house. And much like you, I made the same statements about Harry Potter and Slytherin when I first arrived at Hogwarts. And because of that, Hermione and I were enemies almost from the day we met. I hated Harry and Slytherin, and because Hermione wouldn't abandon her best friend I hated her. In fact, everyone in Gryffindor hated her. But then a few of us woke up. We watched and listened and realized Harry wasn't evil. Nor was Hermione. Nor were a good number of people in Slytherin. The truth is, Hermione is the truest Gryffindor in the school. She refused to be cowed by any of us and stuck by her friend. And today, because of that, she is a prefect. She is also, universally respected within our house. I can also say, there is no student in Gryffindor who thinks Harry is evil. Every member of our house respects him. Further, many younger years throughout the school have benefitted when Harry stopped someone picking on them. That doesn't mean he's perfect or can't be a complete jerk, but the facts are, if you leave Harry alone, he'll leave you alone. And if he's your friend, well, he'll die for you. Today, the only people in Gryffindor who hate Harry Potter are the members of our quidditch team. And that's only because he makes a habit of beating the pants off them on the pitch. So I would suggest, before any of you going making a fool of yourself by making statements about things or people you know nothing of, you spend some time watching, listening and learning the truth. That is, after all, part of the reason you are here, to learn and expand beyond just what your families have taught you."

When he'd finished, everyone, Hermione included, was staring at him in awe. "What?" he asked blushing.

"That was brilliant," Hermione said.

He smirked. "You say that like I'm never brilliant."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "And now you sound like your idiot best mate."

"Hey now, no need to get personal," Neville protested.

"Honestly," Hermione huffed. "Let's go, you lot. You've got a full day tomorrow."

Luna sat in the Ravenclaw common room reading her transfiguration text. Or at least that's what it looked like she was doing. Really, she was listening. For being the house with all the supposedly smart people it was rather astonishing just how stupid they could be. Other than her slowly expanding group of misfits, it was almost like she didn't exist. She was a bit like an end table. They all knew she was there and moved to avoid tripping or stubbing a toe on her but didn't really acknowledge her. For the sake of the goddess, she knew of four boys who were cheating on their girlfriends, three girls who were cheating on their boyfriend, and of one girl who had shamelessly been making passes at her best friend's boyfriend for over six months. She knew who was struggling in which class, who had cheated on an exam and who was running a thriving business writing Charm's essays for anyone with the galleons to pay. She knew which girls had suffered pregnancy scares and which boys were pressuring their girlfriends for sex.

Just this evening she'd learnt of Lisa Turpin's super secret plan to use a love potion on Harry. Not that she was concerned it would work. The love Harry carried for Ginny was far too strong for any love potion Lisa could concoct; he and Ginny were soulmates after all. She'd slip the antidote in his juice tomorrow morning just to be safe; but really. The girl had been blabbing about it for almost an hour now with her in full sight. She wasn't even trying to hide!

Honestly, she wasn't even angry about it. The whole thing was just sad. How on earth the students of Ravenclaw had reputations for intelligence was beyond her. Sure, for the most part, they got better marks than students of the other houses. But when it came to real life, the majority of them were boxes of rocks. And in some cases that might have been insulting to the rocks… and the box. Book smart, street stupid, that's what they were.

Frankly, if she'd known before setting that tatty old hat on her head she'd have asked it for Gryffindor instead. She'd have been with Hermione that way and Gryffindors were nothing if not street smart. And she'd come to find she far enjoyed that sort of intelligence than the kind that verbally vomited textbooks back at you in conversation.

Sighing, she decided it was time for bed. She already sent the rest of her misfits off for the night and the morning would come earlier for her than any of them. Slipping into her dormitory she eyed her bed dejectedly. Perhaps that was the greatest loss in not being a prefect. It was nice no longer being in a room with Lisa, but it would have been far nicer having her own room. She was quickly through her nighttime toilet and crawling under the covers where she checked her map to be sure all her friends were accounted for before she mirrored Hermione.

"Hey you," Hermione said.

"Hey," Luna answered.

"I miss you."

Luna huffed. "You've no idea."

"Is it bad?"

Luna shrugged. "Different day, same shite."

Hermione frowned at her. "I wish you'd leave the swearing to Harry and Ginny."

"Sorry," Luna answered. "Oh, we'll need to give Harry the antidote to Saraphina's Seduction tomorrow."

"Really? She's seriously going to do it?"

"That's what she says."

Hermione shook her head disgustedly. "Unbelievable."

"Ginevra may need to be restrained."

"She's changed, hasn't she?" Hermione asked. "She's far more protective than she was… And softer too," she added. "More like before second-year."

"She's fully accepted what Fate wrote for her," Luna answered. "And she's reconciling whom she was before losing her memory with whom she was when she lost it. She's regained some of the empathy she'd lost."

Hermione frowned. "Maybe," she agreed. "Though I'm betting that newfound empathy does not extend to fools who slip Harry love potions."

"No, probably not."

"How about we tell Daphne and let her tell Ginny?"

Luna pondered. "Tempting. Twelve hours to cool off might be a good idea."

"Or build up steam," Hermione countered. "I honestly hadn't expected this. I mean I knew she had a thing for him, but a love potion is quite the escalation."

"I am very seriously questioning the decision to return here," Luna said. "Our lives are stressful enough. Why are we subjecting ourselves to more?"

Hermione sighed. "I'm not sure, Love."

Luna pursed her lips in thought. "Well, I guess if it gets to be too much we can always withdraw."

"I love you," Hermione offered.

Luna beamed at her. "I'd love to show you just how much I love you."

Hermione blushed. She bit her lip, hesitating a second before saying, "Well, why don't you try telling me instead."

Luna quirked an eye. "Naughty girl."

* * *

**HPHPHP**

* * *

Author's notes:

Conclusion; Luna might just have bit more Slytherin in her than one would initially think.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's notes:

Standard disclaimer. It all belongs to JKR. Thank you for letting us play with your toys.

I will continue to use the occasional song lyric in the story and will give credit at the time when needed.

This is the sixth book in my Slytherin Harry series and covers Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts.

Book 1: Harry Potter and the Muggle's Daughter

Book 2: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

Book 3: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

Book 4: Harry Potter and the Blood Traitor's Daughter

Book 5: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

Book 6: Harry Potter; Flesh, Blood and Bone

If you haven't read books 1-5 you won't know what's going on. But the bonus is you've got five completed books before you even get to this one!

Fair warning, it may take a while to become evident, but this story is quite dark and earns its Mature rating.

* * *

Harry Potter; Flesh, Blood and Bone

Chapter VII

That Was – Weird

* * *

"I'm sorry," Amelia said. "I've only know myself for about four weeks. And maybe you think I should have told you, but I wanted to give you the last few weeks, and, well…" she trailed off.

It wasn't as if the summer had not been hard enough on Lily. It wasn't like she hadn't been dealing with the kidnapping and torture of her son, or Ginny still recovering from being poisoned and the loss of her memory, or the fact she had basically kidnapped her sister's daughter, or the ensuing abductions and suspected murders – they'd yet to find a trace of them – of Petunia, Vernon and Dudley or anything. In Amelia's mind it was just too much and she'd made the decision to end all of Rowena Stone's research, set her to work on the living Horcrux problem and let Lily have a last month of blissful ignorance. But it was time now. Rowena was a brilliant young researcher. She'd proved that before leaving school. She was very good. Given enough time and tutelage, she might become one of the best ever. But she was not the Muggle-born who'd defied all odds to be top of her class in every subject she'd taken. Rowena was not the girl who had been so good she'd forced the hierarchy of Hogwarts and the board of governors to name her head-girl. Nor had she broken the blood code of the wizarding world and been recruited straight form school to the ranks of the Unspeakables. Rowena was not the woman who'd developed the Heart's Shield. And, if it were true, that Harry was indeed a Horcrux, well, Amelia rather suspected it would be Lily and not Rowena who found an answer to removing the sliver of Voldemort's black soul from Harry without killing him.

No, she'd waited as long as she could; as long as she dared.

"I think we need to be alone," Bill managed after a long few minutes of silence.

Amelia snapped out of her thoughts. "Of course," she agreed, quickly standing. "No," she said when Bill stood as well. "I'll see myself out."

Bill nodded. "I'll contact you."

"Of course," she agreed before hurrying to the door and quickly stepping out of the suite of rooms Bill and Lily would be occupying at Hogwarts while he took up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

Bill turned to Lily. If he didn't know better, for how still she was, he would have thought she was petrified. What was a person supposed to do with this… this life he was trying to share with her. How did you even begin?

For going on fifteen years now, Riddle and his Death Eaters had been doing their level best to destroy Lily and her family. The numbers were staggering; Lily's parents, James' parents, James. The attempted murders of Lily and Harry. The emotional trauma. The crimes went on and on.

And all of that was before Rose, the abduction/murders of Vernon, Dudley and Petunia Dursley. Bill was under no illusion there was any love lost between Lily, Petunia and her sister's family, but how much could one person take? And now this? Her son, the very reason she'd survived the Killing Curse, the reason she'd pushed herself to recover, grow strong again… live again, was a Horcrux?

He was torn from his thoughts when, with a primal scream, Lily jumped to her feet, grabbed the tea set from the table and hurled it across the room. She screamed again, tipping her head to the heavens as she expelled a raging agony that had been years in the making. It seemed almost as if her voice was the only thing keeping her on her feet because the instant she was silent she collapsed to her knees and wept.

Bill crashed to his knees beside her, pulling her into his lap. She clung to him, great, wracking sobs shaking her body. He rocked her gently, trying to sooth her. He didn't know if he helped or not, but eventually exhaustion took her and she fell asleep in his arms.

He continued to sit there with her and for the first time since finding Lily in his arms he felt fear. Not once in the hundreds of times he had held her had he thought she was fragile or weak. Even without magic she was a force of nature; with all the strength and power of a hurricane. Her strength of will alone had forged a group that was poised to change the wizarding world. But now, now she just seemed small.

Love and hate, this woman who had suffered so much loss and pain had finally broken. Only just recovering from the murder of her parents, in-laws and husband, Lily had been forced to make an impossible choice and essentially kidnap her sister's daughter. Two days later the same man who had killed her parents, in-laws and James returned to murder Petunia, Vernon and Dudley. And now, this. Harry was a Horcrux. There was no way of defeating the maniac without also killing him.

How could she not break?

How could he not break with her? He was the weak one. It was Lily who had shown him the path to life again after Sandra had been killed. He'd broken probably a hundred times since then and every time she had been there with her hand extended. So how, how could he not break with her? Gathering himself Bill climbed to his feet with her. She seemed to weigh nothing in his arms as he carried her to their bedroom and gently placed her in the bed. He pulled the covers over her. He then sat in the chair beside the bed to watch over her.

"I'll save him, Lily," he whispered. "I swear it."

* * *

**_Is Harry Potter Fate's Warrior?_**

_At breakfast the morning before classes were to begin the Order, young and old, paid for a miscalculation from the Wizengamot session where Amelia had told the world Voldemort was back with a nightmare exposé on Harry by, True Wizard Way. A less than reputable publication known for its pureblood agenda. Someone had finally twigged to the fact Voldemort had named Harry the enemy worth of providing the blood for his rebirth in the memory Amelia had taken from Pettigrew._

_After exhaustive investigation this reporter has found evidence there may be a prophecy referencing both the Dark Lord and Harry Potter. The prophecy, believed to have been made some fifteen years ago would have detailed the coming of a person who would defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named._

_As anyone alive at that time might remember the ministry, and England itself, were on the verge of falling to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's revolution when the conflict was suddenly ended with what is now known to be the banishment of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named after an incident involving both Harry Potter and his mother, Lily Evens-Potter._

_Of course with Lily Evens-Potter now back from the dead as well who can truly know what happened that night. Was it Harry Potter or his Muggle-born mother that brought a halt to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's revolution?_

_Neither Harry, his mother, nor the ministry were available for comment, but evidence has been uncovered to suggest the ministry knew of a possible prophecy and even with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named believed deceased was taking a very active interest in young Lord Potter's life._

_Sources speaking on the condition of anonymity have confirmed the boy is a skilled fighter in Muggle Martial arts. Having trained for many years, he is, in fact, capable of killing with his bare hands. Of course, while hand-to-hand combat is beneath the dignity of a true wizard, it does not change the fact it takes many years of intense training to achieve these dubious skills. While one might question the propriety of a wizard lowering himself to this form of combat, it does speak to Harry's willingness to dedicate himself to an endeavor._

_Of course, since his arrival at our beloved Hogwarts young Harry has treated us all to regular headlines of his exploits at school. Details of all incidents remain shadowed, yet somehow it seems, in his first year he bested both a troll and a young dragon. If reports of his second year are to be believed, the child warrior faced off with, and killed, a basilisk. And who among us could forget the scene at the Harpy/Falcon's match during his third year when our a child of less than fourteen unleashed a spell of such power it killed, from over fifty meters, two wizards outright. The images of young Harry being transfigured into a wolf by, at the time, DMLE operative William Weasley so that he might chase down a third wizard are also well known. This was, of course, after Minister Bones allowed Harry to ransom himself when fellow student Astoria Greengrass was taken hostage._

_These last two incidents provide the most compelling proof the ministry is quite aware of Harry's capabilities and might, in fact, be secretly training him. Why else would a minor, not even fourteen at the time, be used in such a manner?_

_And all of this is before last year; when our hero-in-the-making somehow found himself an illegitimate fourth champion in what was supposed to be a three-person competition. Really, those details don't need to be restated but we would be remiss if we were not thorough._

_The first task, a challenge of collecting an egg from a dragon saw Harry recklessly engaging in direct battle with his assigned dragon; a battle that resulted in the death of the dragon, the destruction of two actual dragon eggs and the further destruction of the ship, the Durmstrang; a priceless relic some seven-centuries old._

_The second task saw Harry going completely rogue when he started the task early and removed the other champion's hostages from the arena before the task had even begun. The task ended with him somehow running afoul of a kraken; a creature not seen in Scotland for well more than four centuries. This, of course, ended with not only the death of the kraken, but that of Beauxbaton's champion Fleur Delacour and Hogwarts legitimate champion Cedric Diggory. Durmstrang's Champion, Viktor Krum, who also happens to be Bulgaria's world champion slasher remains in coma from injuries incurred while attempting to aid Harry._

_For most individuals, these events would be enough for a lifetime, perhaps two even. But we're barely even half way through our child warrior's fourth year. Adding to his growing legend, or perhaps infamy, Harry added a second centuries-old relic to his list of destroyed objects when he demolished the Goblet of Fire; an act recklessly performed in front of hundreds of innocent bystanders, that frankly, only luck allowed all to escape unharmed from._

_The last event of Harry's fourth year is, of course, his role in the resurrection of both He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his mother, Lily Evens-Potter._

_As with the night He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was first halted, no one can quite know for certain what happened the night of his resurrection. The night abounds in shadow and mystery. What cannot be questioned though, is all of these events have one common denominator._

_Harry James Potter._

_Certainly, with the death of at least four people surrounding him it seems time to question if the ministry is actively training the boy. And if they are, what in the name of Slytherin is a trained Department of Magical Law Enforcement operative doing attending school with the rest of our children?_

Harry was startled out of his rapidly rising anger by a hand on his shoulder. "Harry?"

He turned sharply. "What?" he snapped. "Oh, sorry, Susan. Is there something you needed?"

"I just came over to tell you, whatever that rag says, there are people here who know the truth. And you have every right to attend school here if you like. It's the job of the school and the ministry to protect all of us from the things that have happened to you and just because they failed does not somehow make it your fault."

Harry stared back at her, blinking a number of times before he managed a response. "Thanks, Susan, I really appreciate that."

She smiled. "It's the truth, Harry. And I think it's time someone besides you six started saying it."

"That's very kind of you," Ginny added. "Thank you for that."

"Yes," Hermione added, "we all appreciate you saying that."

"It is gratifying to see professor Sprout made such a good decision in her choice of prefects," Luna said.

Susan blushed. "Yes, well, thank you for that. I didn't really have anything else to say so I'll leave you to it."

"Have a good day, Susan," Daphne said.

"Thanks again," Harry added.

"You're welcome, Harry." She left and Harry turned back to his breakfast only to have the Gryffindor quidditch team descend on them.

"Oi, Potter," Alicia said.

"Potter/Harry, assorted hangers on," the various members of the team chimed in. Head girl Katie Bell gave him a nod.

Harry considered them a moment. "Gryffindors," he said slowly.

"We just wanted to tell you," Alicia said, "you should listen to that article and leave school." She smirked. "While you're at it, take Weasley with you."

"Nice hair by the way, Sis," Fred said.

George reached out and tugged her short lockes. "Good to have you back in the family, Ginners."

Harry and Ginny eyed them. "If you lot are all you've got," he said.

"Us not being on the team isn't going to help you," Ginny finished.

"I mean, how many slashers did you lose?" Harry went on.

"Two," Ginny provided, "I believe it was."

"I'd rather replace two slashers any day of the week than one plus a keeper," Alicia retorted.

"Yeah, well it wasn't like Angelina wasn't your top player or anything," Ginny fired back. "So good luck with that."

"Oh, we don't need luck, Weasley," Alicia said. "We've got 'em in the pipeline."

"Sure you do," Ginny mocked. "Gryffindors and all, known for your planning, you are. Have you had a full reserve squad in, well, ever?"

Alicia grimaced. It was a fact they'd only had six reserves the previous season. "I guess we'll see when the season starts, won't we?"

"I guess we will," Ginny said.

Alicia gave a sharp nod to them both. "See you around, Slytherin."

"Count on it," Harry and Ginny answered.

"Potter/Weasley/Sis," the rest of the Lions said before departing.

"Yesh," Paden said, sliding into the vacated area with the rest of the Slytherin team. "I thought they'd never leave."

"So we still on for tomorrow, Captain," Terrance asked.

"Shhh," Ginny hissed. "I don't want the other teams getting wind."

"Right, sorry."

"And yes, I've a place in mind," Ginny said.

"Cool," Paden and the others said before moving off. They'd barely left when another small group of students took their place.

With breakfast over the group of friends made a beeline for one of their favorite school hangouts and ascended the stairs of the clock tower where they sat in a circle and basked in the first of their last 48 hours of freedom before classes and endless revision filled their days.

"That was—" Hermione said.

"Weird," Luna said.

Over the last hour or so of breakfast, there had been a steady stream of students from all the houses stopping by to say something to Harry and his friends. Not all of them specifically mentioned the article, but it was evident Susan had set something off within the student body with her actions. With probably better than half his classmates making a point of at least eye contact and a nod, Harry was rather startled to find just how much support he had within the school.

"I knew we had friends outside the six of us," Neville said, "but that was near half the school."

"What I found most interesting was the lack of Ravenclaws," Daphne said.

"You're surprised about that?" Hermione asked.

"I said interesting, not surprised."

"And the difference is?"

"Slytherin and Ravenclaw are the two houses with the highest numbers of purebloods." Daphne said. "Harry and Ginevra's constant battering against idiocy, along with the success of the quidditch team, has broken through many of the biases within Slytherin. The same cannot be said for Ravenclaw."

"Speaking of my house," Luna said, "you need to drink this." She held a vial out to Harry.

"What? Why?"

"Because Lisa Turpin intends to slip you Saraphina's Seduction," Hermione said, "and while your skill at Occlumency, combined with your fixation on Ginny should be more than enough render the potion ineffective, I'd rather not take the chance."

"Besides," Luna said, "if we allow her to actually give you the potion, she'll be stripped of her prefect status and possibly even find herself expelled." She focused on Ginny. "Please tell me I'm not going to need to restrain you. I rather think that might be difficult if so."

Ginny scowled at her but then suddenly brightened. "Actually, I'm good."

The other three girls exchanged surprised looks. "You're good?" Daphne asked.

"Yep."

"Might I enquire as to why?"

"Well," Ginny said, "I'm hoping we manage to get our marriage contract completed before she does it."

Daphne's eyes widened. "Oh boy," Luna said.

"What?" Hermione demanded. "What moronic thing is it legal for her to do if someone slips Harry a love potion if they're married."

"She can demand satisfaction," Daphne said.

"And that means?"

"Well, usually it means a duel."

Hermione stared back at her. "Let me guess, this is something only allowed of the Sacred Twenty-eight?"

"No." Daphne shrugged. "Though Lisa is unlikely to be aware of it."

Hermione shook her head disgustedly. "I don't know why I'm even surprised. And frankly I'm not entirely certain Voldemort doesn't have at least one thing correct, because this world is in dire need of a revolution."

The others stared back at her. "Well, I cannot say I disagree with that sentiment," Daphne said. "Though it'd be preferable if we could bring about the changes we'd like to see without the bloodshed a revolution would bring."

"Is that what we're going to do then," Luna asked, "Change the world?"

"Sure," Harry quipped, "I'll get on that right away. There's just this minor issue of Moldyshorts trying to kill me on a daily basis."

"First of all," Luna said, "that's not funny, Harry. Second, laugh all you like, but look at what happened at breakfast this morning. I'm willing to bet it's been decades since a Slytherin has rallied the number of students outside their house to their side as you three have. For goodness sakes, the Gryffindor quidditch team has your back."

"She's right you know," Neville said. "Our whole house respects you three."

"And you've united nearly all of Hufflepuff behind you as well," Luna said. "Even some of my house, if talk of giving you a love potion is indicative, thinks highly of you."

"I'm pretty sure it isn't just me," Harry said a bit sheepishly.

"You're the leader, Harry," Daphne said.

"And you're not," Harry countered. "The rich, pureblood heiress whose letters convinced her father it was time to pick a side?"

"I'm not sure why that bloody hat needed me when it already had you," Ginny said bitterly.

"You're as instrumental as me in the changing attitudes within our house," Daphne said.

Ginny snorted. "As if I have any influence."

"My father may have wanted to know about Harry, but it was you that interested me."

"What on earth for?"

"Are you truly that blind to how astonishing a person you are, Ginevra?" Daphne asked. "The things you have survived," Daphne shook her head, "they astound me. Even just what you have suffered at the hands of your family, I know I could not have managed it."

"And the Diary," Hermione said. "I know I haven't always been supportive of you, but I believe I understand now. Or at least I think I do. I can honestly say I only hope I would have the strength to become the person you are after that."

Luna took her hand. "You are an amazing person, Ginevra. And I know you resent it. But think, for one second, if the hat had not placed you where it did who would be missing from this gathering? You have taken that bitter disappointment and turned it into the most amazing of friendships."

Daphne smiled at her. "It is completely selfish of me, but I am forever grateful for your sorting."

Ginny reached for her hand. "You're right. I've never thought of that, but if it cost me you, I wouldn't change anything. I'd go through every second of it again if I had to. In fact, I'm not sure I'd change it for anything. Every one of us is who we are because of what we've been through. And I know there have been some horrible things, but I really like all of you; and if I change anything, it changes not only me, but you as well and I just don't think I would risk messing one of you up to change what I've gone through."

Daphne leaned in and hugged her. "I love you, Ginevra."

Ginny hugged her back. "Love you, Daph." The two released each other and sat back, each swiping at their cheeks.

"That's very wise," Luna said. "Changing one thing changes everything and as horrible as some things have been, the fact remains they could have been worse."

"I think," Neville said, "maybe we've all stepped up and made a difference."

"This school is different since we started," Hermione agreed. "Even Ravenclaw isn't as horrible as it was. And we've done it together. And we'll keep doing it till we've fixed this stupid mess!"

"That," Harry said, "or we'll tear the bloody pile of rocks down."

"Exactly," Luna said.

* * *

Remus and the rest of the Order sat in silence after Amelia had delivered the news of what Dumbledore had left behind for Alastor. To say they were in shock was an understatement. He glanced around the group. Mali stared, unseeing, out the window. David, his jaw tense, clenched his hands on the back of her chair so tightly the wood was in danger of snapping. Tonks sat with her eyes closed, slowly shaking her head. Charlie sat with his elbows on his knees, his head resting in his hands. Anders looked the same as David while Adrianna was pale and shivering. Ted was trying to comfort Andi. Sirius was standing by the fireplace. His old friend suddenly grabbed a glass from the table and flung it against the wall. "God damn it!" Sirius roared. Sirius' outburst and the explosion of glass were barely even noticed by the others.

Remus pushed aside his disbelief and focused on Andi. "Andi…? Andi? Andromeda?" She finally turned to him. "Is it possible he's right?" She only seemed to become confused. "You have taught him Occlumency. Our only other in depth experience with a Horcrux says the things are sentient. If Harry is truly carrying a piece of Riddle's soul, you would be the person to know."

As he spoke the others focused on him. They then turned to Andi while waiting for her to answer. "He can't be," Tonks said. "There's no way you wouldn't have noticed, Mum."

Andromeda closed her eyes and cast herself back over the countless hours she had spent in Harry's mind and then him in hers. Was there anything? She didn't believe there was. She started to dismiss the idea but then Ginny flashed across her thoughts. Ginny, who had battled a Horcrux for nearly two years. Ginny, who had learnt under a teacher far more skilled and ruthless than herself. Ginny, who now commanded defenses more terrifying than anything she'd ever encountered and detected her best attacks as easily as if she were a sun in a lightless cavern. If Ginny were the student, then how much more skilled was her teacher? Was it possible a piece of Tom's soul attached to Harry could have hidden itself from her?

"I don't know," Andi whispered.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Tonks demanded. "You've practically spent his whole life in his head. How can you not know?"

"Because I don't, Nymphadora," Andi snapped angrily. "Because if it's true, then it is the same person whom is responsible for Ginny being the most dangerous Occlumens I have ever encountered and I could no more attack him than I could her."

"So what do we do?" Anders asked.

"What we've been doing," Amelia answered, drawing their attention back. "The goddess knows it knocked me down for a bit. But I've had some time to think on it and things may not be as dire as your initial fears."

"Go on," Anders said when she paused.

"I know you're all shell-shocked. And that you'll have questions, but if you could all bear with me and hold them till I'm finished, I'd appreciate it." She paused for a moment and got nods all around. "Ok," she started, "Assuming this is true, it changes nothing. Our goals remain the same; destroy the Dark Lord, ensure Harry and the other's survival. The method in which we do this remains the same. We find the remaining Horcruxes, destroy them and then go after the bastard. Though, going forward we will need to attempt destroying the Horcruxes without destroying the item itself. Now, I know what each of you are thinking, but I actually think this could put us closer and not further away from doing just that. Not only that, it could be that this actually frees us. One great fear we have is that no one but Harry can actually deal with the Dark Lord. I think this says that isn't true.

"If, instead of looking at Voldemort as an actual being, we look at him as just another Horcrux, albeit a mobile one, well, we know for a fact anyone can deal with one of those. That means that it doesn't have to be Harry. Any one of us can deal with it. There's an issue in that, unlike the other Horcruxes, destroying this one doesn't end it but once again sets a wraith loose on the world. But we can make plans to deal with that; capture it in an object, in effect create a Horcrux and hold it till it can be ended permanently."

"But that can't happen unless we deal with the bit of his soul Harry is carrying," Sirius said.

"No, it can't," Amelia agreed. "But, if true, Harry seems to have carried this bit of Riddle's soul with no ill affects for some time now. Let's assume the worst and we never find a way to remove it without killing Harry. Fine, then we don't. Just like everyone, Harry will eventually die of old age anyway. When he does, the Horcrux he caries dies and we toss the Horcrux we create through the veil."

The others considered for a few moments. "That sounds…" Sirius said

"Optimistic," Remus finished when he didn't go on.

"It is optimistic," Amelia said. "But Lily has already done the impossible once. Assuming it's true, if there is a way to separate Harry from the bit of Riddle's soul he carries without killing him, who better to find it then her?"

"And in the meantime we continue as we have been?" Anders asked.

"Yes."

"Before we go too far, shouldn't we determine if this is actually true?" David asked.

"How would we even go about that?" Sirius asked.

"A simple Homenum Revelio should do that," Remus said.

"You'd think," Sirius said, "But that spell is part of the map and it hasn't been telling us Harry's been carrying a bit of Snakeface around with him."

"I'll have to do some digging," Remus said. "Talk with Bill," he mused. "Perhaps he knows of some other method."

"I have observations," Mali broke the short silence that followed. Everyone focused on her.

"Go on," Amelia said.

"Dumbledore believed Voldemort intended to use Harry's murder to construct his sixth Horcrux. If true, Voldemort would have to believe he'd failed to do so. This immediately suggests we are looking for only two additional Horcruxes. However, if Voldemort, aware of this failure, somehow fashioned one after his attack on Harry, then we would once again be searching for three. Also, if this is the case, and Harry is in fact a Horcrux, then we are dealing with eight and not seven soul fragments. Basically this blasts holes in nearly every assumption we've made in our search. Not the least of which is that it would simply be impossible to have created more than six Horcruxes."

No one said anything in response for quite some time. "I think," Amelia said, "we've done enough for the night and should take this up again tomorrow. Perhaps Lily and Bill will be up to joining us."

"I think that's a good idea," Remus agreed.

Some fifteen minutes later Remus stood in front of the door outside the suite of rooms Bill and Lily had moved into within Hogwarts. He'd nearly knocked three times already and stopped himself. He desperately wanted to see Lily. But now, with her relationship with Bill, he wasn't exactly sure of his place any longer. He still lived in the same room he'd occupied at the Briar Patch for going on fifteen years. Though he'd seriously been considering it was maybe time to move on; at the very least to move into one of the cottages on the property. He'd obviously not spent the summer in the same bungalow on Zakynthos with Lily and Harry and rather felt like he didn't belong in the house at the Briar Patch with them either now.

"How long are you going to stand there?" Andi asked quietly.

Remus turned quickly. It was a testament to how distracted he was that even his senses hadn't warned him she was there. "By the goddess you startled me."

Andi smiled as she moved out of the shadows. "Seems we're both of the same mind."

"Surprised Mali and David aren't here as well."

"Mali's a bit more shaken than she let on. Nymphadora took her and David home."

"Just as Lily is Hermione's mother, Mali is his," Remus offered.

"Yes," Andi said. "And you're his father." Remus's cheek twitched. "And Lily's brother. Who, if I'm not mistaken, is feeling a bit like a third wheel."

"Touché," Remus admitted.

"No matter what she and Bill have together, it's you that raised Harry with her." She reached out and palmed his cheek. "Knock," she said softly. Without another word she turned and walked away. Remus watched her till she turned the corner. Taking a breath he turned, raised his hand and knocked softly on the door. It took a good half-minute before the door opened, revealing a haggard look Bill on the other side.

"Thank the goddess," he breathed and opened the door wide. Remus stepped in and Bill closed the door behind him. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you."

Remus eyed him, taking in his blood-shot eyes and worn face. He put his hand on Bill's shoulder and squeezed. "I think I've some idea."

"She's…" Bill struggled for words. "Just, how much can one person take? And I've got classes tomorrow. And… Merlin, my sister is…"

Remus put his other hand on Bill's shoulder and gave him a little shake. "Easy, Bill." He shook him again. "We'll figure it out, yeah? Because failure isn't an option. Harry's my son. He named me his father and I'm not losing my son so we'll figure it out."

Bill gave a bit of a jerky nod. "Yeah. We'll figure it out."

"Good, now where is she?"

Bill nodded. "Bedroom."

"How is she?"

"Scary."

"Scary?"

"She hasn't said a word; not since Amelia told us."

"Nothing?"

"It's like she's barely there." Bill ran a hand through his hair.

Remus nodded slowly. "And I can go in?"

"Please. If you can get something out of her."

Remus pulled Bill tight. "It'll be all right," he said, thumping Bill's back.

Bill hugged him back. "Thanks, Mate."

Remus let him go and turned for the bedroom. He rapped lightly on the door and pushed it open.

Unseeing, unhearing, Lily stared into space. She almost wasn't really even aware she was awake. The human mind was often said to be the most powerful weapon ever created. Lily, with her vast intellect commanded a weapon that had found, if not a cure, the only effective treatment in the world for those afflicted with lycanisim. Her mind had fathomed the true nature of magic in a way unseen since the time of King Arthur and the likes of Merlin and Morgaine LeFay. Fathoming that Magic was constrained less by the rules, wand movements and incantations she'd been taught whilst at Hogwarts, but by will, imagination and belief. Her mind had found the Heart's Shield. It was her mind that forged the Order of the Serpent. It was her mind that had led them to the destruction of two Horcruxes.

But even the strongest minds grew weary. And she was weary; so very weary. For eight years now, from the moment she'd woken from coma, she'd been fighting, protecting, leading, and surviving. She'd survived the loss of her husband. She'd survived the betrayals of loved friends and family. She'd survived the horrific abuse inflicted on her son. She'd survived more than three years of that same son's distrust; longing to hear him say, 'I love you, Mum.'. On and on the list went; she had survived. She had done so for one reason and one reason only; to, once and for all, see Voldemort vanquished and ensure the survival of her son in the process. This latest blow though, the fact her son was a Horcrux, was too much and she just had nothing left.

"Lils?" Remus said gently from the door. She didn't respond so he softly closed the door before crossing to the bed. She was facing him so when he sat down on the edge of the bed he was able to take her hand. "Lils?" Again she didn't respond. "You know, sitting at your beside, holding your hand, getting no response, it's not a time I really wish to revisit."

Since waking Lily's mind had locked on the idea her son was a Horcrux. Every second was another rabbit hole of horror leading to Harry's death. Every minute felt a lifetime spent reaching for an answer that remained just out of reach.

Harry.

Horcrux.

Death.

So much death. James. James' parents. Her parents. Her sister. Her nephew… Peter.

Betrayal.

Severus.

Peter.

Dumbledore.

Herself.

She'd left Dumbledore in place, allowing him to heap abuse on Harry long after she'd rescued him from the hell the bastard had condemned him to when he'd placed him with her sister.

"Lily," Remus said sharply.

Remus.

Harry's defacto father. The goddess save her, this would kill him.

Remus took Lily by the shoulders, lifting her off the bed. "Lily!" She managed to focus on for a few moments, blinking slowly a number of times. "That's a girl," he encouraged. "Time to wake up now."

"Remus," she croaked.

He smiled. "There's some of the girl I know.

"A tear slid down her cheek. "I'm so sorry."

Remus pulled her tight, running a hand on her back. "I'm not."

"Your son," she whispered.

"Is not dead yet, Lily."

She shuddered against him. "I'm so tired, Remus."

"I know, Lils, I know." Silence settled on them and Remus held her for as long as it lasted.

"I don't know what to do," she eventually said.

"The same thing we've been doing forever, Lils. Carry on."

She sighed deeply. "And Bill?"

"What about him?"

"I can't be in a relationship with this, Remus."

Remus pushed her back, holding her by the shoulders. "Then you're a fool."

"But—"

"No," he cut her off. "You think this is any different for him?"

She frowned. "Harry isn't his son."

"Think, Lils," he gave her a little shake.

"I don't—"

"Ginny, Lils… If evidence of a soul-bond ever existed, it's those two."

Her eyes widened before she blanched. And then she really woke up, with just Ginny's name seeming to bring back the fire, determination and sheer will Remus associated Lily with. "Oh, god," she gasped, "Bill." She was up and out of the bed and rushing to the door. "Bill!" she called, throwing the door open. She came up short when she practically ran into him pacing outside the door. The two stared at each other for a few seconds before she launched herself into his arms. "I'm sorry."

Bill crushed her to his chest, cradling her head in his hand. "Shush," he soothed. "We'll figure it out."

She let him hold her for a second before she pushed back. "Bill, we need to talk."

"About what?" he asked warily.

"Ginny."

"Ginny?" he asked, confused. "You're not ending us?"

Lily sighed. "No," she said. She reached up and palmed his cheek. "I'll admit, I thought about it. And I'm not sure how good a fiancée I'm going to be, but I need you, Bill."

Bill let out a slow breath. "Good, because I don't think I can save them without you."

Lily studied him. "You know then?"

"It's what the projection says, Lily. They're here together. Where one goes, the other follows. After everything they've been through, how attuned to each other they are, the way Ginny seems to know Harry needs help even when he's miles away, if they're not soul-bound, then I don't know what else to call it."

"It says she's the power He knows not."

"And through her he can live," Bill said. "Without, he dies."

"Not to be too nosey," Remus said from the door to their room, "but, what is this?"

Bill's head dropped. "Aww shit."

Lily sat down heavily on the couch. "Come sit, Remus." He moved into the room and took the chair opposite her. Bill sat down next to Lily. She took his hand, weaving her fingers with his. Remus waited expectantly. Bill and Lily exchanged some unknown silent signal before returning their attention to Remus.

"This one is on me," Bill said. He went on to explain the second prophecy he'd had Harry retrieve from the Department of Mysteries and how he'd obliviated him of the memory.

"And we kept it to ourselves because it didn't seem to matter," Lily eventually finished. "It seemed better not to tell either of them… to let them just be."

Remus drew a slow breath, letting it out across a long exhale. "I think I agree with not telling them, or I would have before," he said tentatively. "But the rest of the Order, I think they need to know… And I'm torn on telling Ginny about Harry being a Horcrux."

"Because?" Lily asked.

"If part of not telling the two of them of the second prophecy is ensuring they're both choosing the other without that pressure… freely, for lack of a better word, it might be that she needs to know about Harry being a Horcrux. One cannot be said to have chosen freely if information has been withheld. Beyond that, she has a right to know."

"You understand what you're saying," Bill asked. "You're asking her to keep this secret from him."

"I thought it went without saying Harry would be told."

Bill shook his head. "We can't tell him."

"Why not?"

"Assume for a second it's true," Bill said.

"Believe me, I am."

"We know these things are sentient, Remus," Bill said. Remus's jaw twitched. "Who can say why Harry isn't affected by it, but we have to assume the thing knows everything Harry does."

"And that it is capable of doing to Harry what the diary did to Ginny," Remus finished.

"Exactly."

"But if it were capable of possessing him, why hasn't it?"

"No idea. But if it's true, my thought is, it's biding its time. It waited, first for Harry to come into his power."

"That would have been years ago It could have done that," Remus interrupted.

"Yes, not too very long after you and Lily got him away from his aunt and started telling him about all of this," Bill agreed. "The evidence indicates the things are sentient and have an agenda of their own that is different from that of the primary fragment. If that agenda is the entrapment or destruction of the primary fragment it might very well have decided it was best to just let you, Lily and the rest us do its dirty work for it."

"And possess Harry once we had."

"Bingo," Bill said.

Remus slumped back in his seat. "Damn."

"Yeah," Bill agreed.

"So what do we do?" Lily eventually asked.

"She should know," Remus said

"But that burden," Bill said. "She can't tell him… Possibly ever."

"It's too much," Lily said.

"I don't want to tell her this," Bill said.

"You're serious?" Remus said.

"She's fifteen, Remus," Lily said.

"She is about to marry your son. I don't know about you but I'm rather of the opinion if she's old enough to be married, she's old enough for this.

"Lily grimaced. "I'd agree with you, Remus. But asking her to keep this from Harry is just too much."

"I agree," Bill said. "If she could tell Harry, then I'd tell her, but asking her to keep this from him is too much. And it's not even just that. What happens if she cracks? Or one of the others lets it slip? It's Harry's life we're talking about… And hers."

Remus started to respond but stopped himself; eventually sagging back in his seat. "Son of a bitch," he muttered.

* * *

Author's notes:

Sorry for so late in the day. To be honest the response to the story is so minimal that I'm forgot I'm actually in the process of posting it.

Conclusion: The sextet seem to be making a mark on their fellow students.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's notes:

Standard disclaimer. It all belongs to JKR. Thank you for letting us play with your toys.

I will continue to use the occasional song lyric in the story and will give credit at the time when needed.

This is the sixth book in my Slytherin Harry series and covers Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts.

Book 1: Harry Potter and the Muggle's Daughter

Book 2: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

Book 3: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

Book 4: Harry Potter and the Blood Traitor's Daughter

Book 5: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

Book 6: Harry Potter; Flesh, Blood and Bone

If you haven't read books 1-5 you won't know what's going on. But the bonus is you've got five completed books before you even get to this one!

Fair warning, it may take a while to become evident, but this story is quite dark and earns its Mature rating.

* * *

**Harry Potter; Flesh, Blood and Bone**

**Chapter VIII**

**You're Lucky, You Know**

* * *

While the senile brigade, as Harry had dubbed them, struggled with the knowledge Harry was most likely a Horcrux, Harry and his friends were basking in the most stress-free start to the school year any of them had known. Sure, there were trials, True Wizard Way continued to hound Harry on a near daily basis, but after that first article, they put it out of their minds and just got on with it. Things were, dare they say, normal. Even the news Harry and Ginny were officially engaged elicited little more than the standard reaction amongst the student body. The thing was, with about a third of the pureblood students having betrothals; it wasn't particularly unusual for a girl to be wearing a promise, engagement or wedding band of some kind. Really, it had been business as usual, or rather as it should be, for the six and they were reveling in it.

During the first two weeks, prefect duties and quidditch took over their lives. There was a ton to learn and a lot of responsibility on Hermione, Harry, Daphne and Neville they hadn't had before and each of them spent a number of hours with overwhelmed first-years, helping them to adjust. This was on top of their, usually once, but occasionally twice weekly, patrolling of the halls and weekly meetings. Each of them was also required to fill out a form and submit it to their head of house any time they took points off a student. The hassle of it alone was enough that Harry had already abandoned his plans of seeing how many times he could land Draco and his gang in detention for losing house points. Perhaps it wasn't the right reason to abandon those plans, but it did save Harry abusing his position. It also saved him being a hypocrite given the concerns they'd voiced about Lisa Turpin. Which were turning out to have been true but not too overtly so.

As for quidditch, that was down to Ginny. She had thrown herself into her expected appointment as captain, spending every free moment devising new calls, plays and ways of interchanging them. True to her word, she had also started Slytherin's returning players practicing before tryouts had even been held. Though her team had been none too pleased with the time at which those practices occurred to keep the other teams from becoming aware. Even revealing the Room of Requirement to them as the location for those practices hadn't fully bought their forgiveness. A watered down version of a Sorcerer's Vow had been invoked to keep the team from revealing the location of room. If they'd neglected to tell the team exactly how the room worked or that it could become something other than a quidditch pitch, well, what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them. Point of fact, given what she knew of a few of her teammates relationships, not knowing the full capabilities of the room would probably keep them out of trouble.

Along with the returning players, Ginny had scouted the hopefuls intending to tryout and invited the two she most wanted to make the team to join them in their clandestine practices. The seven sessions spent drilling with the returning players should give the two a leg up on the other hopefuls and with luck she'd have a drama free team her first year as captain. She figured she'd need it; as she was under no illusion she carried the same fear factor as Marcus had. Something about being all of 4'-9" and barely 85 pounds, soaking wet, as compared to his 6'-2" and 195 pounds, worked against her. Though given the nature of magic there was a bit of foolishness there. Marcus might have been able to crush skulls with his bare hands, but Ginny, at fifteen, would have thrashed him six ways from Sunday in a duel. Whatever, she knew she had the respect of Slytherin's expected returning players. As long as she didn't deviate too far from what Marcus and then David had left her, they'd follow her. The new players, whomever they were, the rest of the team would help keep them in line. And once they won a few matches, well, then she could really start to put her mark on the team. By her seventh year she fully intended to have displaced Gwenog Jones as Slytherin's most successful female captain. The hell with that, she was going to be Slytherin's most successful captain; full stop.

Or she would once she got out of hospital after having a bludger dislocate her knee.

"She'll be all right? " Harry asked. Being heavily sedated she didn't react to him brushing her hair back from her face as she lay in her hospital bed.

"She'll be up and about tomorrow and good as new in a week," Madam Pomfrey assured him.

"Just, I've never heard her scream like that before." He shuddered evenrecalling it.

"Well, it's perhaps a bit more acute than some of the other injuries she's had."

"Yeah," Harry agreed softly.

The matron patted his hand. "You can stay another hour if you like."

"Thank you, Ma'am." She gave him a smile before leaving Harry alone with Ginny, the rest of his friends, Sirius and Andi. "Swear to me you won't let her out of your sight?" Harry asked.

"Not even to go to the toilet," Andi assured him.

Some four hours later Sirius shifted in his chair. "This really is overkill, you know."

"Perhaps," Andi agreed. "But I've promised him, and you can hardly blame him for being worried."

"No," Sirius agreed. "Kid looks like he's walked into a house of horrors just stepping foot in here."

"He associates it with being taken. You'll notice he struggles around Poppy as well."

"Bastard," Sirius muttered.

Andromeda didn't need him to say to know he was speaking of Dumbledore and the man's roll in Harry's abduction last spring. "It was one of our bigger errors," she agreed. Sirius huffed disgustedly. Just then Ginny started moaning in her bed. Andromeda frowned. "She shouldn't be awake yet."

"Tell that to her," Sirius said.

Ginny suddenly sat up in bed. "Harry," she gasped before letting out a sharp cry and reaching for her knee.

Andi jumped up and moved to her side, gently pushing her back in the bed. "Shush," Just lay down.

Ginny looked around frantically. "What happened? Where am I? Where is Harry? Something's wrong."

Andi stilled in trying to get Ginny to settle. "Go, check him," she ordered. Sirius was already heading for the doors, passing the matron as she came out of her office to see what the commotion was. Andi turned her attention back to Ginny. "Easy now. You're in hospital. You were hit by a bludger, remember?"

"Harry," Ginny gasped, beginning to panic.

"Sirius went to check on him."

"He needs me."

"Sirius will check him," she said again.

"But—"

Andi backed up a step. "Go then. If you can get there, go." Suddenly free to get up, Ginny stopped trying. "Sirius will check on him," Andi said moving back in. "Meanwhile, Harry needs you to rest and get better."

Ginny flopped to her back. "Fine… But I'm not taking any potion till Sirius gets back and tells me there's nothing wrong."

Andi smiled. "I find those terms acceptable." She turned to the matron. "If you wouldn't mind getting a dose of pain potion."

The matron frowned. "She's had pain and sleeping potion. She shouldn't even be awake."

"No, but she is."

The matron studied Ginny a second. "Potter," she said suddenly. "She's had a blood transfusion from him."

"Ahh," Andi agreed. "That explains the sudden resistance then."

"Indeed." The matron turned on her heel. "I'll be right back."

Ginny frowned. It was twenty minutes since she'd woken and Sirius was back with Harry in tow." Harry'd insisted, one way or another, he was coming to check on her so Sirius might as well bring him. Figuring Ginny would be just as insistent on seeing Harry for herself, Sirius had agreed. "I was sure there was something wrong," she said

"I'm fine," Harry said. He raised her hand and kissed it. "Really."

"Maybe it was the potions, Ginny," Andi offered softly.

"Yeah," Ginny agreed, "maybe." Though she didn't sound as if she believed it.

Andi gave Harry a phial of pain potion. "Come on," he said, offering it to Ginny. "Let's get you back to bed." Ginny took the phial, downed it and allowed him to settle her back on the bed. Tucking her in Harry pressed a kiss to her crown. "All, fine," he said.

Ginny reached up and palmed his cheek. "Sorry for dragging you out of bed."

"As if," Sirius snorted.

Harry ignored him and pressed another kiss to her crown. "See you in the morning." Ginny's eyes were already closing. He lingered a second before turning. "You're not going to let me just stay, are you?"

Andi smiled and pulled him into a hug. "Afraid not, Luv."

Harry returned her hug before letting go and heading for the doors. "All right, mongrel, let's go."

Sirius jumped up to follow him out. "Yes, Master. Whatever, Master, wishes."

* * *

"All right you lot," Ginny shouted. "Let's bring it in." As it was the team's last early morning practice before tryouts that weekend they were only too happy to follow her command. She had good, dedicated players, but other than her and Harry, most of them knew they weren't going to play professionally and the early mornings were a lot to ask when revision and late nights were already piling up.

Ginny surveyed them with anticipation. They'd lost David to graduation, but his expected replacement had been pushing Amber hard for a starting spot since the middle of last season. Six months on from then and Ginny was quite certain he'd have taken that spot from Amber even without David's departure having opened up a spot for him. Honestly, as she and Harry were still shaking the rust off after all their injuries, Michael was flying near as well as they were. Amber wasn't all that far behind either. All in all, given a bit more time and practice Slytherin looked to be stacked at Slasher. At Beater, she figured, for certain, to have the second best pair in the school. And they just might be equal to her twin brothers at that. It was Keeper they were going to have problems. Hadley Skovgarrd had spent her first year on the team as a reserve; firmly kept there by Tiffany. They'd not once been in a position to get her any actual match experience so it was going to be baptism by fire for her fellow fifth-year. Slytherin were the only team that would be starting a new keeper this year and Ginny was understandably nervous about it. But there was nothing she could do about it now.

Paden landed beside her and collapsed on his back. "Please tell me we're done with this hell," he gasped.

Ginny ignored him and waited for the rest of the team to join them. "S'up, Captain?" Harry asked.

Ginny ignored him as well. "So tryouts are tomorrow. Any questions?" she asked, focusing on Siobhan Brennan and Malcom Baddock the first and second-year she'd targeted to join the team. It would be a stretch for Siobhan, she knew, but with the depth the team had, she was counting on few if any older students actually trying out. She had little doubt Malcom would make it. She'd not heard but a lone fourth-year expressing interest in filling the backup Keeper slot on the team and she very much doubted he'd be able to keep up with Malcom after he'd spent last year practicing as an unofficial backup. But Siobhan was going to face a challenge for the eighth slasher slot. For the first time since being on the team Ginny found herself not so fond of Slytherin turning selection of the players over to madam Hooch and hoped if she and the rest of the team expressed their preference to the flying instructor it would be taken into account. Siobhan might be young now, but there were three experienced reserves in front of her and three years as a reserve would set the girl up perfectly to take over one of the starting roles when she and Harry eventually graduated. Malcom shrugged but Siobhan looked decidedly green. "Just fly," Ginny said. "Even if you don't make it I'd like to have you keep practicing with us anyway."

The girl visibly brightened. "Ok."

"You'll be fine," Amber assured, looping an arm over the girl's shoulder.

"Yeah," Terrance agreed. "Haven't seen any firsties fly like you since Potter and our captain here."

"Oi," Osian complained. "I made the team first-year too."

"Beater, Mate," Paden said, "flying is secondary to swinging the bat."

Osian rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"You got this Siobhan," Ginny said. "Just remember what you've learned and it will all work out."

"I'll try," she agreed.

"No," Ginny said. "You _will._"

"Better listen to her," Harry said. "She's scary when you tick her off."

"And you can shut it."

"Yes, Captain," Harry said with a smirk.

"And on that note, can we go?" Amber asked.

"Just make sure you all get a decent night's sleep," Ginny said.

"We will/Yes, Ma'am/All right," the team agreed, filing out.

* * *

Lord Voldemort stopped the playback of the pensive, allowing the extract to spill from the ghostly images surrounding him back into the shallow basin. Silently he considered the scenes he'd witnessed. The portkey hadn't worked. Truthfully that hadn't surprised him. It was common practice for wards to be built in such a manner as to allow only certain individuals to fabricate means of passing through. That Hogwarts worked in the same fashion only made sense. But there were other things within the scene to consider. Namely, how had they known and reacted so quickly? There should have been time to get the boy out of the school by other means. But there hadn't. And that left him once again impressed with Narcissa… That is, if it had worked. A firm knock on the door drew his attention.

"Come," he said.

The door opened and the woman in question stepped in. "My Lord," she said bowing her head respectfully.

"Well?

"It is done, my Lord," Narcissa answered.

"See that she is provided every comfort."

"It is already being attended to, my Lord."

Voldemort considered the woman. From failure she'd managed to salvage the most important aspect of the mission. It seemed the first time around he'd greatly underestimated her. Still, failure was not to be tolerated. "You did well to salvage your failure, Narcissa." The woman gave nothing, nothing at all away at his rebuked.

"I shall rectify the situation, my Lord."

"No," Voldemort said. Her brow rose. "Nothing can be done that might jeopardize the current situation."

She hesitated a moment before answering. "If you are certain, my Lord."

"The attempt was difficult enough as it was. Their guard will be up now. We will wait till things become more aligned in our favor."

"As you wish, my Lord." She turned to go but stopped.

"Is there something else?" Voldemort asked.

"My Lord, I wondered if a Time-Turner might not speed things along?"

Voldemort smiled thinly. "A possibility I considered already," he answered. "The risk though would be too great."

"I see," Narcissa answered.

"Patience, Narcissa, "It is not so long."

Narcissa did not fully agree with him but knew better than to voice her displeasure. Especially after being rebuked once already. She had managed a success, avoided his ire and maintained his favor. She gained nothing by questioning him further. No, far better she remain silent. Her revenge would come. She could be patient.

* * *

"Come."

Ginny entered and then closed the door of her head of house's office. "You wanted to see me, professor?"

Professor Vector set her quill down and leaned back in her chair. "I did, Miss Weasley." Ginny simply remained as she was and waited for the woman to go on. "I suppose it's a rather poorly kept secret I planned to make you captain this season."

"It was mentioned as a possibility," Ginny said, trying not to appear too eager.

"It was a difficult decision made easy by the fact I had at my disposal means to give both you and Miss Greengrass your due." She opened a drawer on her desk and withdrew a silver badge, which she slid across the desk to Ginny.

Ginny stepped forward and plucked the badge from the desk. "Thank you, Ma'am. And I promise, you won't regret this."

"As you've already started practices, I have no doubts at all."

Ginny frowned. "Who?"

Professor Vector smiled tightly. "Miss Payne wished me to know her lobbying of David was turning out even better than expected."

Ginny nodded slightly. "I see."

Seeing that Ginny's frown remained and something was bothering her, professor Vector offered, "To be perfectly honest, Miss Weasley, the decision of captain was easy. It was the choice between you and Miss Greengrass that was difficult.

Ginny cocked her head slightly before straightening. "Thank you, Professor." She hesitated a second before adding, "Though it shouldn't have been. Daphne will be far better than I would have."

The professor smiled. "Very good then. I look forward to your reign and being proved correct."

Ginny grinned. "You will be, Professor."

* * *

"Your snippy this morning," Ginny said as they made their way down from the school for the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year. With it being official she was the team captain, and her desired result from tryouts having come to fruition she had been in a good mood till she'd noticed Harry wasn't.

"Sorry," Harry said, "just didn't sleep well."

"Oh, how come."

"Not sure. Just had nightmares."

"About what?"

"No idea. I just kept waking up feeling terrified." Harry shrugged. "Sorry for taking it out on you."

"It was more Daphne than me, but I'm glad to know I didn't actually do something."

Just nightmares, Love." Harry raised her hand and kissed it. "So we're going to make sure and hit Karlie's and Q&Q before the market?"

"I thought we'd go to Karlie's first," Ginny agreed. Harry glanced over at her. She smirked at him. "But I want some time in the market without the others too so you get an hour, no more."

Harry grinned. "Deal."

It was an hour and ten minutes after they entered Karlie's that Harry opened the door for Ginny on their way out of the shoppe. Harry was quite pleased with his haul, having added new releases from Lenny Kravitz, "Circus" and Red Hot Chili Peppers, "One Hot Minute" as well as the debut album, "Ledbetter Heights" by Kenny Wayne Shepherd to his collection. Even better, he couldn't be assigned the blame for overstaying his allotted time in the shoppe as it was Ginny who had been in deep discussion with Karlie about her new guitar that had kept them. Karlie noticing and commenting on Ginny's ring had, of course, kept them there a bit as well. "So where to?" he asked.

"Chocolate," Ginny answered. "I need chocolates."

Harry chuckled. "Ok, but I refuse to give up Q&Q time for it and I further refuse any blame for lost time at the market."

"Harry," Ginny countered, "being late is a woman's god given right. It is therefor your fault. It will always be your fault."

"Shouldn't that be goddess given right?"

"Exactly," she agreed.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Remind me again, why do I like you?"

Ginny hooked her arm with his. "Because I'm cute."

Harry gave a defeated sigh. "True story."

After spending what seemed an awfully long time to pick out a half dozen chocolates Harry led Ginny back into the street and turned for the quidditch shoppe. As usual, he didn't really need anything. And with the school staying with the Nimbus 1700s for the year there was no point in replacing the Stargazer 12 he'd bought for the first task the previous year. It was tempting though. But it just made no sense. Even if the Firebolt that had just come out, eclipsing the Nimbus 2000 as the fastest broom on the market, was drool inducing. But he liked to look and getting a new pair of gloves broke in was always a good decision. That and they both knew better than to leave quidditch for after lunch because not one of their friends would indulge them in visiting it then.

It was after leaving Quidditch and Quodpot that they turned their attention to the town square where a traveling market had been set up for the day. About three-dozen tents and wagons with various artisans displaying their wares were arranged about the town center. As expected, with anything new in the village, most of the students were already present there. To be perfectly honest, it had made the shoppes a bit less crowded and more enjoyable to be in. One wagon in particular though, with any number of exotic birds and animals, ranging from parrots, macaws and toucans to monkeys, koalas and even a monitor lizard on display, seemed to have garnered a crowd. The two wandered over to join the multitude, where Ginny's twin brothers were holding court with a brilliantly coloured blue and yellow macaw.

"Come on," Fred was saying as they arrived. "Slimy Slytherins scallywags. You can do it. "Slimy Slytherin scallywags."

The bird cocked its head at him. "Awarrk."

"No, no," George said. "Slimy Slytherin scallywags." He spotted Harry and grabbed him, pulling him front and center. "See, doesn't he look like a Slimy Slytherin scallywag?"

Again the bird cocked its head. "Awarrk."

The crowd laughed. "Obviously knows not to mimic stupidity," Harry said.

"As if," George said. "I'll have it saying Slimy Slytherin scallywags soon enough."

"Sure you will," Ginny said.

"Oh, like it'd listen to you," Fred said.

"Sure it will," Ginny said. "You just don't know how to talk to him."

"Oh, like you're some amazing bird whisperer or something," George retorted. "And how do you even know it's a him?"

Ginny smirked. "Cause I'm smarter than you, that's how." She, of course, wasn't going to tell him wolf-sense was the answer.

"All right then," George said. "Go on. You get _him_ to say something."

"Sure," Ginny agreed. She stepped in front of the bird. "Hello, pretty boy," she said. The bird turned its head, focusing one dazzling green eye on her. "Yes you are," she cooed. "You're such a pretty boy."

The macaw cocked its head the other direction. "Awarrk, pretty girl. Awarrk."

"Aww man," the twins groaned while the crowd laughed.

Ginny beamed at the bird. "And such a smart boy you are."

"We'll never hear the end of this," Fred muttered.

"Awarrk, smart boy. Pretty boy. Pretty girl. Pretty girl."

"Bloody hell," George grumbled. "Half an hour we've been trying to get him to talk."

"Why I'll bet you can speak near anything," Ginny said.

"Awarrk, anything. Pretty girl. Awarrk."

"Uh-oh," Fred and George said together.

Ginny smirked at them, and said, "Gryffindor beaters smell like baboon piss."

"Awarrk, Gryffindor. Awarrk."

"NO!" the twins cried.

"That's it," Ginny coaxed. "Gryffindor beaters—"

"Gryffindor beaters," the macaw parroted.

"No,no,no,no," the twins chanted.

"—smell like baboon piss," Ginny coaxed.

"Smell like baboon piss."

"HA!" Ginny crowed. She turned and bowed theatrically to the gathered group of students now roaring with laughter.

"Awarrk!" the macaw screeched, startled by the noise. It flapped its wings and hopped about on its perch. "Baboon piss. Gryffindor beaters smell like baboon piss. Awarrk!"

Her twin brothers glowered at her for a few moments before grabbing her in a headlock and rubbing her head hard with their knuckles. "Oi!" Ginny complained. She stomped on one twin's foot, sending him hopping about to crash into Alicia Spinnet and take them both to the ground in a heap. Ginny then delivered an elbow to George's kidney, dropping him to his knees.

"That's my girl," Harry laughed proudly.

"Completely unnecessary," Fred complained.

Ginny held a hand out to Alicia. "Sorry about that."

She took Ginny's hand and climbed to her feet. "No worries.

"Complete overreaction," George gasped.

"As if," Ginny retorted. "I left your bits alone, didn't I?"

"Seriously, Potter," Fred grumbled. "All yours, she is."

"And you're welcome to her," George added.

Harry winked at Ginny. "Believe me, Ginny's quite fond of letting me know how welcome I am to her."

"Arggh!" the twins cried, clapping their hands over their ears. "Deaf."

"Leaving now," Fred continued.

"Left already, in fact," George said beating a hasty retreat with Fred hurrying after him.

On the other end of the market from Harry and Ginny, Hermione and Luna were unknowingly taking advantage of the commotion the twins, Harry and Ginny were causing to peruse the bins and boxes of a vendor selling various crystals and earth stones when Luna spotted a dish sitting in front of a fire with one, tiny – really, it was no bigger than the nail of her little finger – multifaceted blue-green stone affixed to a delicate silver chain resting on a bed of polished black agates, sitting over a small flame. Luna bent to examine it more closely.

Hermione leaned over to look with her. "Wow."

"It's beautiful," Luna said.

Hermione studied it. "It looks like scales."

"Hmm," Luna agreed.

"How would you even begin to carve something like that?"

"Oh, it's not carved, Child," a voice said softly. Hermione turned to find a very pretty, older, witch – she put her as being in her fifties – stepping down from her wagon. "It's not?" Hermione asked. She almost immediately twigged. "Transmogrified then. That makes sense."

The witch smiled as she walked over to them. "No, my Dear. In fact, it is not a stone at all."

"Well what is it then?"

The witch reached down and plucked the item up, startling Luna out of her examination of it. This, is a fragon, or if you prefer, a drairy egg"

"A what?" Hermione asked.

"It's a dragon egg; shrunken a dozen times over and then sprinkled with fairy dust." She affixed the chain behind her neck, letting the egg settle in her rather prominent cleavage.

Luna stared at the egg nestled there till Hermione elbowed her. "Oh, sorry," she blurted, turning molten.

The witch smirked at them. "It's the best place to keep them warm."

It seemed quite fine near the fire," Hermione said, scowling at the woman.

"Ah, but if you want the fragon to be friendly, it needs companionship even at this age."

"So it'll hatch still?" Luna asked. Not wanting another elbow she studiously avoided looking at the egg.

"Yes, it will. And as long as it's given enough companionship, it will be perfectly friendly."

"But how big will it get?"

The witch reached into a pocket and pulled out a small bundle that rested comfortably in her hand. "Say hello to Cinder," she said.

Hermione and Luna edged closer. The fragon picked its head up and let out an irritated growl. "Oh, now you hush," the witch reprimanded. "You've napped plenty and these two would like to meet you." The fragon huffed a cloud of smoke, dropped its head and flopped a leg over its eyes. It gave another huff, blowing out a puff of ink black smoke with it. Clearly the creature had no interest in meeting them. "If you wish dinner, you'll get up and say hello," the witch warned.

"Cinder," Luna breathed. Hermione looked sharply at her girlfriend. It was plain to see she was in love already. The fragon seemed to stiffen before it removed its leg from its head and turned a shiny black eye towards her. "Oh my," Luna whispered. The fragon picked its head up.

"It would seem she likes you," the witch said.

"I like her," Luna answered. The fragon uncurled and climbed to her feet on the witch's palm. From the tip of its nose to the end of its tail it was about fifteen inches long. Its scales were blood-red and sparkled in the sun while a row of plate-like spines ran down its back. A single spike, barely as thick as a toothpick grew from the end of its tail. Stretching its neck out the fragon sniffed intently in Luna's direction. "May I touch her?" Luna asked.

"Well you'd have to ask her," the witch answered. Before Luna could though the fragon spread gossamer wings and launched into the air. "Oh," Luna gasped as the creature bobbed up and down on slowly flapping wings in front of her. The fragon tipped its head first to one side then the other as it examined Luna. It then stretched its neck out and sniffed at her.

Hermione's mind raced while she watched nervously. She was pretty sure the creature was illegal, but that wasn't the question for right now. She was more concerned with Luna's safety. It might have been tiny, but it blew smoke. In her experience, where there was smoke, there was fire. And it took very little fire to cause quite a lot of pain and even permanent damage. "It won't hurt her, will it?" she whispered.

"No," the witch assured. "She is merely making acquaintance."

Luna remained perfectly still as the creature edged ever closer. A challenging rumble escaped the fragon's throat. "Stay," Luna said, holding a warning finger up at Hermione when her wand slid into her hand.

"Luna," Hermione pressed nervously.

"Just, stay," she said, her eyes never leaving the fragon. The creature floated in front of her a moment longer before a forceful flap of its wings sent it circling around Luna. It made five circuits before alighting on her shoulder where it perched alertly, its tail twitching as it hung down Luna's back. Luna cautiously reached up to scratch at the creature's neck. "Well hello there."

"I do believe she's chosen her," the witch said a bit sadly.

"Chosen?" Hermione asked.

"As a companion," the witch said.

"But isn't she yours?"

The witch smiled. "No being, whether, dog, cat, owl, person or fragon is ever ours child. They stay only as long as they choose. And when they decide to move on, if we love them, we let them go."

"But we couldn't possibly take her from you," Hermione protested.

The witch smiled gently. "Child, I've seen this three times before. She is already gone." And indeed, the fragon was burrowing its way into Luna's hair, snuffling about. Eventually it took wing again, moving to float in front of Luna. The two watched each other for a few moments before the fragon brought its tail around to its mouth and bit it. A thin ling of dark red blood bubbled up from the wound.

"Oh my," Hermione breathed.

"See," the witch said.

The fragon drifted closer to Luna, seeming to ask permission. A tear slid down Luna's cheek. "I'd be honored," she whispered. The fragon shifted, twisting so it could drag the spike on its tail along Luna's cheek. Hermione grimaced but forced herself to stay still while blood ran down her girlfriend's face. A moment later the fragon had smeared its blood along Luna's cut. Almost instantly the wound sealed, leaving a barely visible scar on Luna's perfect skin. The fragon flew a circle around Luna's head again before settling on her shoulder once more. Startling all of them, Luna included, the creature let out a terrific roar – far greater than its size would indicate it capable of. An accompanying blast of flame billowed into the air. The creature then settled on its haunches, head up and proud as it looked out on its surroundings.

"I'm pretty sure that was a declaration," Hermione whispered.

"Indeed," the witch agreed. "She will now defend her with her very life."

"And I will her with mine," Luna said. She focused on the witch. "It seems both wrong, and yet insignificant to offer you compensation for her."

The witch smiled. "I've only ever hoped one would choose me."

"Forgive me," Hermione said, "but isn't it illegal?"

"Ah, it would be were I attempting to breed them. I am not. Therefore, no, it is not." Hermione frowned. "A bit of a stretch perhaps," the witch said, "but I've not been arrested yet."

"And when they come to arrest my girlfriend?" Hermione demanded.

"Did your girlfriend do anything other than befriend a creature that asked for companionship?"

"Well, no," Hermione hedged.

"Then she has nothing to be worried about."

Hermione rather doubted it was that simple but figured there was little point debating it with the woman. She also knew, no matter what arguments she made, Luna would never give the creature up. She also, if her experience with Kaa was anything to go by, rather doubted the creature would give Luna up. Given that, she focused on Luna. Doing her best to hide her jealousy, for a number of reasons, she smiled. The fragon really was astonishing. And whatever issues might arise from this, it was far to late to change now. She just hoped it wouldn't be too hard on Harry when he met the creature.

"Would you like to meet her?" Luna asked.

"Yes please," Hermione answered.

Luna reached up and removed Cinder from her shoulder. Holding her in her palm she held her out to Hermione. "Hermione, Cinder. Cinder, my mate." Hermione sucked a breath in at the term. Of course she knew it was true, but having it spoken of in such a manner while not having verbally set their relationship in the same terms as Harry and Ginny or even Daphne and Neville left it a bit of a shock for her. Luna took her hand. "It's a term she'll understand," she said.

Hermione nodded. "Ok," she croaked.

Meanwhile the fragon had tipped its head slightly while looking at her. It turned back to Luna. "I'm perfectly aware she's female," Luna said. The fragon seemed to shrug before it turned back to Hermione. "Hold your hand out, Love," Luna said.

"Are you somehow communicating with her?"

"It's rather difficult to explain," Luna said. Hermione arched a brow at her. "Mostly intuition," Luna provided.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't think I'll ever understand you."

Luna smiled. "Good. Now hold your hand out for her." Hermione did as instructed. Cinder stretched her neck out, putting her snout directly in Hermione's palm. The little creature inhaled deeply before blowing out and inhaling again; three times in total. Her breath was so warm it was nearly all Hermione could do to refrain from withdrawing her hand and when the fragon did pull back her palm was quite red. It looked up at her, tipping its head to the side. "You'll keep her safe for me, yes?" Hermione asked.

The fragon took wing, circling around behind Hermione before settling on her shoulder. "Oh," she gasped. Cinder leaned over, nuzzling her head to Hermione's cheek. Hermione reached up and rested her hand across the creature's back. "I'm pleased to meet you too."

"She's marking you," Luna said. "And promising me she'll keep you safe as well."

Hermione scratched along the fragon's back. "And I promise to do everything in my power to keep her safe." Cinder nuzzled her cheek once more before taking wing and settling on Luna's shoulder again.

Luna reached up and scratched at her chin while turning to the witch again. "I'm afraid you rather skirted the issue of compensation."

The witch smiled. "Cinder never belonged to be. If I attempted to keep her now, she would wither and die. She has been, and always will be, her own being. How can there be compensation for such?"

Luna frowned. "No," she agreed. "You're correct about that. Still…" She turned and surveyed the witch's other wares, but simply purchasing something else from her would not work either; not unless it was chosen because it was desired for its own merits. She turned back to the witch. "May I have your name please?"

The witch tipped her head. "I am Bryn."

"Welsh?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Bryn answered.

Luna nodded. "Then you will know of the goddess, Nimue. I am fortunate to call her friend. The creatures of this world are dear to her. She will be pleased to learn you hold them in the same regard."

Bryn's eyes widened. "Nimue," she said with some disbelief. Just then Kai flew in and hovered in front of her.

Hermione immediately knelt.

"Ah, here she is now," Luna said.

Kai reached out and rested her palm on Bryn's forehead. She then backed away and floated in front of Cinder. She chittered at the fragon and it chirped back before bowing its head. Kai shifted, focusing on Luna. She reached out and palmed Luna's cheek, hovering for a long few moments before dropping down to touch Hermione's head and then flashing away. "I miss you too," Luna whispered.

Hermione climbed to her feet. "You didn't kneel."

"It's different," she answered. Hermione just looked at her. "I knew her for years before I knew her true nature."

Hermione watched her another second before blowing out a breath. "If you say so."

Luna took her hand before turning to Bryn again. "The goddess sent her to me when I lost my mother."

"Erm."

"She's pleased with you."

"Erm, well, I'm honored."

Luna held her eyes for a second longer. "You'll have your fragon, Bryn. I'm certain of it."

"I—"

"There's no need to answer," Luna spoke over her.

"Erm, all right."

Luna smiled. "Till we meet again, Bryn." She turned and walked away, pulling Hermione with her.

Hermione glanced over her shoulder as she hurried along with Luna, wondering just how things had gone from Bryn seeming to be the wise one of the three when they'd met to Luna holding that mantle when they left. "Erm, Luna?"

"Yes."

"Will we see her again?"

"I have no idea."

"Oh… Then why—"

"It seemed the most polite way of leaving her."

Hermione opened and closed her mouth a number of times. "You confuse me," she finally said. "You know that, right?"

Luna raised her hand and kissed it. "No more than you do me, Hermione. No more than you do me."

"Where have you…" Daphne began when Hermione and Luna finally joined them in Madam Puddifoot's only to trail off on seeing the creature perched on Luna's shoulder. "What is that?" she whispered.

Luna reached up and lifted Cinder from her shoulder. Cradling her so everyone could see, she said, "This is Cinder."

Her four friends stared at the creature. "B–But," Daphne stammered.

"She's a fragon," Luna said. "And this is as big as she will get. She's perfectly safe. She bonded with me earlier."

Harry looked at her sharply. "Bonded?" he asked.

Luna held his eyes. "Yes."

Harry blinked rapidly before he swallowed with difficulty. "I'm happy for you," he croaked before standing and leaving.

"Harry," Hermione said. She turned to go after him.

Both Luna and Ginny grabbed her. "Leave him," they said.

But—"

"He needs time," Luna said.

"And you're not the one who can help him," Ginny said. 'Neither of us are."

"W–what?"

"He'll need Luna," Ginny said.

Hermione furrowed her brow, "But you're his girlfriend."

"But Luna's the only one who can understand."

"I don't—"

"Trust me," Ginny said. "Please."

Hermione sighed. "Fine."

Ginny turned to Luna. "Go."

"You're certain."

"Yes."

Luna leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I'll be back."

"He's just around the side," Ginny said. "In the alley, I believe."

"Thank you," Luna said. She walked off, quickly disappearing out the door. The others watched her go before turning to Ginny.

"In the alley?" Daphne asked.

Ginny shrugged. "Pretty sure."

"Pretty sure?"

"I can feel him."

The other three exchanged looks. "This is seriously strange," Neville said.

Hermione flopped into a chair. "You can say that again," she muttered.

"Erm, Hermione," Daphne said.

"Apparently, it's a miniature dragon," Hermione provided the answer to Daphne's expected question. The other's attention remained riveted on her. She took a breath and launched into the tale.

Outside, Luna found Harry right where Ginny had said he was. Her heart broke a little on seeing him; crouched down, his back to the wall and head tipped back while his arms rested on his knees. Cinder must have felt their shared pain because she shuddered and hunkered down on her shoulder where she burrowed her head into Luna's neck, letting out a soft whimper. Luna tipped her head into the creature's ministrations. "Shush," she soothed. Even though Harry gave no sign of her approaching and squatting down against the wall opposite him in a mirror of his pose, she was certain his wolf-sense told him she was there. His eyes remained closed while she watched him. For near ten minutes silence held them and every few moments his cheek would twitch or his nostrils would flare. His right hand would tremble occasionally and it seemed it took concerted effort for him to stop it. Finally, his eyes opened and he focused on her. She said nothing, simply staring back at him.

"She was everything I had," he croaked. Luna remained silent, somehow knowing she just needed to let him speak. "I know you know, but they did pretty much everything short of killing me… They'd have done that too if not for her… I'm alive today because of her. We're all alive because of her…" Silence took them again and the two just held each other's eyes. And again Luna somehow knew he wasn't finished yet. "Do you know what she told me just before she died?"

Luna shook her head. "No."

"She told me Ginny feared a cage. That if I didn't remember that, she'd never be mine."

"She was right," Luna answered.

Harry let out a slow breath. "Yeah, she was." He held her eyes for another few moments before they shifted. Cinder felt his gaze and picked herself up from where she'd settled on Luna's shoulder to sit proudly while she gazed back at him. Harry tipped his head slightly while he examined her. Eventually he stretched his hand out. "Come on then."

The alley was only about four feet wide and without hesitation Cinder made the short leap to land in his palm. Harry locked eyes with the creature. "You're lucky, you know. She'll be far better to you than I ever was to Kaa." The fragon chirped and blew out a puff of smoke at him. "And you'll take good care of her, yes?" The fragon growled and stomped a foot; almost as if it were angry he'd even asked. "I had to ask," Harry said. The fragon glowered at him before it reared its head back and blew a jet of flame that came within an inch of Harry's face. Harry didn't even flinch and when the flames had died away he raised the fragon to eye level where he bumped noses with it as he once had with Kaa. "Go on then, back to your mistress."

The fragon stretched out and bumped noses with him again before taking wing to once again alight on Luna's shoulder. Luna closed her eyes and leaned her head into the creature as it nuzzled her neck. Once done greeting each other she stood and held her hand out to Harry. He took it and she pulled him to his feet. "Come on then, the others are waiting."

* * *

Author's notes:

Thank you all for your reviews over the last few weeks. I don't write for reviews, but it can get frustrating when you know people are reading but not saying anything and it boiled over a bit for me. If I gave anyone the impression I was considering abandoning the story, I'm sorry. That is not the case. This story is finished and I'm hard at work on year six and as long as I'm not pushing daisies, I'll keep going through to the end of year seven or wherever the end of this series takes me. Again, thank you to all those who have reviewed. I do appreciate hearing from people.

Cinder; I'm still not sure about this. She arose out of nothing and refused to let me cut her from the story. And I like her, and at least I didn't give her to Harry or Ginny. That would have been cliche. Luna getting her though made it so i could stomach it. And this story, while Harry/Ginny centric has never been just about them. So Cinder stays. And it provided a really good scene between Harry, Luna and her new familiar. That alone was the biggest reason I couldn't cut it.

Sorcerer's Muse


	9. Chapter 9

Author's notes:

Standard disclaimer. It all belongs to JKR. Thank you for letting us play with your toys.

I will continue to use the occasional song lyric in the story and will give credit at the time when needed.

This is the sixth book in my Slytherin Harry series and covers Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts.

Book 1: Harry Potter and the Muggle's Daughter

Book 2: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

Book 3: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

Book 4: Harry Potter and the Blood Traitor's Daughter

Book 5: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

Book 6: Harry Potter; Flesh, Blood and Bone

If you haven't read books 1-5 you won't know what's going on. But the bonus is you've got five completed books before you even get to this one!

Fair warning, it may take a while to become evident, but this story is quite dark and earns its Mature rating.

* * *

**Harry Potter; Flesh, Blood and Bone**

**Chapter IX**

**She _is _my Daughter**

* * *

Cinder let out a squawking roar of fury and launched herself at Ginny. Startled, it was everything she could do to duck the incoming missile, though she still lost a good inch off the new growth of hair on the left side of her head. "What the hell!" Harry bellowed, drawing his wand. He fired a Stunning Spell at the beast but she spiraled out of the way and streaked for Ginny again.

"CINDER, STOP!" Luna shrieked. "STOP, ALL OF YOU!" she cried batting Daphne's wand aside. Amazingly, Cinder headed her mistress' command and came to a growling halt a few feet from Ginny's outstretched arm and wand.

"Get away from her," Harry threatened, his wand also now less than a foot from the hovering creature.

"Cinder come," Luna commanded. The dragon huffed angrily, blasting a small puff of flames from its nostrils. "Put your wands down," Luna said. "She doesn't understand… Now, Cinder." Ginny blew out a slow breath and lowered her wand. The others, but for Harry followed her lead. "Harry, please," Luna said.

"Put it away, Harry," Ginny said.

"When she backs away from you," Harry countered.

"Cinder, come here," Luna said. "She wasn't trying to hurt me." The dragon huffed angrily again. Harry flat refused to call the creature a fragon and the others had quickly followed his lead in bestowing Cinder's true nature back to her. "She is my oldest and most treasured friend, and if you hurt her, I shall be very, very angry with you." The dragon let out a mewling kind of growl. "I'm very angry now that you aren't listening to me. I've known Ginevra since I was a youngling of less than one turning. She would never hurt me and has been with me through the most painful moments of my life, and if you hurt her, if you refuse to listen to me, I will have no choice but to send you away." The dragon let out a cry and flashed the short distance to Luna where she burrowed into her mistress' arms whining for forgiveness. "Shush, now," Luna said, nuzzling the creature. She turned away from the others. "You lot carry on."

Harry slowly lowered his wand. Moving to Ginny he reached for her chin. "All right?" he asked, tipping her head. She'd managed to escape a burn, though her skin was quite red near where her hair had been singed.

"I'm fine," she said. Harry pulled her into his arms, tucking her head under his chin.

"Bloody hell that came out of nowhere." Neville muttered.

"Neville," Daphne chastised.

"Sorry."

"She obviously thought Ginny was attacking her," Hermione said.

"Well she better learn the difference real quick," Harry grumbled.

Ginny pushed Harry back, looking up into his eyes she said, "You, better than anyone, should know the lengths to which Cinder will go to protect Luna." Harry scowled. "I'm sure once Luna explains she'll be more than contrite."

Daphne had moved to examine Ginny's hair. Sighing she picked up a bit of it. "Well there goes an inch. Shall I even this up for you?"

"Later," Ginny said, "after we've finished."

"You lot pair off," Hermione said. "I'm going to check on Luna."

"Sounds good," Neville agreed.

Half an hour later Hermione, Luna and Cinder approached them. "Cinder understands now and would like to apologize," Luna said.

Harry glowered at the dragon as it sat on her shoulder. She quailed and ducked her head into Luna's hair. Ginny stepped past him. "Cinder," she said. The dragon shivered and burrowed deeper into Luna. Deciding the best course of action would be to adopt Luna's manner with the creature, Ginny simply spoke to her as if she could understand everything she said. "Well you can't properly apologize if you won't look at me," Ginny said. It took a second but soon an eye could be seen just peeking out of Luna's hair. "Come on now," Ginny soothed. "I know you were just trying to protect her. I've done the same many times. Well I might not have breathed fire, but I sure would liked to have done." Cinder edged out her hiding spot. "I promise, I'm not mad." Ginny moved closer. "Come on, nose bump and all's forgiven." Ever so slowly the dragon stretched its neck out and bumped Ginny's nose. Ginny brushed her nose back and forth across the creature's snout two or three times before pulling back. "See, all better." For the first time since returning, the dragon's tail uncurled from around its body and hung down Luna's back, flicking back and forth.

"Very good," Luna said. "And now, Harry." Cinder's head dropped. "You very nearly hurt his mate," Luna pressed her. Cinder turned slightly to face Harry but hunkered down with her head low and mewled pitifully.

Harry leaned forward. "I get it," he said. "Come on now, nose bump." Cinder picked her head up and touched her snout to him. "That's a girl," Harry said. He pulled back and reached to hold the dragon's chin in his palm. "I'm glad you want to protect her, but you don't need to protect her from us, yeah?" Cinder mewled and twitched her tail hopefully. "Good girl," Harry said. He let go of the dragon and stepped back.

"And the others," Luna said. Cinder drooped again, but soon enough each of them had been asked for, and granted, forgiveness.

Luna tipped her head, nuzzling the creature. "Don't worry, Love, we'll find our way."

True to Luna's prediction, they all had to find their way with Cinder. Frankly, the whole school did. In fact, the dragon caused such a stir to the mix the ripples lasted far longer than the more normal happenings of life at the school. Such that Luna and Cinder were garnering looks and whispers for near three weeks before things began to truly die down and the breakups and get-togethers of various couples once again began to take their place as the most exciting news of the week. Cinder was, of course, completely smitten with her new mistress; as was Luna with her. Though it did get to the point where Harry felt the need to step in and tell Luna she was neglecting her girlfriend and Hermione was beginning to feel like a third wheel. Luna had been rightfully horrified at his admonishment and promptly left Cinder with him to go spend some time with her girlfriend. Cinder had been properly upset for the pain she'd caused Hermione as well and once reunited with her mistress' girlfriend had spent a good hour on Hermione's shoulder, for all intents and purposes begging forgiveness. The three had seemed to settle their changed relationship since and all appeared well in their world.

For her part, after her rough start, Cinder became quite the fan of their training sessions She now impatiently anticipated sparring mornings as much as the rest of them and seemed to eagerly hope for one of them to be knocked flat. Harry and Ginny both secretly thought the thing was a bit bloodthirsty; a theory borne out as she would roar and blast a jet of flame into the air for anything that saw any of them, but for Luna, bloodied.

Despite that unsavory aspect of her personality, they had each begun to build a relationship with the creature and her with them. Obviously she was fiercely devoted to Luna, but she was also protective of them all. They were Luna's family and were therefore afforded near the same affection and devotion as Luna from the dragon. Though she did seem to have a special place in her heart for Harry, always greeting him with a nose bump and nuzzle to his cheek. For Harry's part, actually for all their parts, the group was relieved to no longer be sending Luna off to suffer with just the lower year misfits of her house for companionship when night began to fall.

One other thing to change with the addition of Cinder was Luna becoming both physically stronger and much faster. Hermione, being both a bit taller and a bit more muscular than most girls was usually able to just manhandle Luna, Daphne and Ginny in training. Much to her shock she'd discovered she could no longer do so with her girlfriend when Luna easily fended off attacks that had pushed her to her limits only days before. Luna also, for the first time, was now keeping pace with Hermione on the group's runs where before she'd brought up the rear with Daphne. Luna, though, felt badly about leaving her partner of the last two years alone and every other session would purposely stay back with Daphne.

And so, September rolled into October with the six of them enjoying life and school and blissfully unaware of the turmoil driving the Order. About the only thing seeming to be a problem was Harry's continued suffering of nightmares keeping him from sleeping well.

"I think maybe it's just that time of year." Harry sat with his head in his hands while resting in their shared sitting room.

"Time of year?" Daphne asked. "Ohhh," she said, catching his meaning.

"Halloween," Ginny said.

"Helloween, more like," Harry muttered, rubbing his temples. Daphne couldn't help snickering just a bit. Harry glanced at her. She bit her lips but the mirth was evident in her eyes and Harry couldn't help grinning back at her. "I must be the only kid in the world who doesn't think free candy till you're in a coma is the greatest thing in the world."

Daphne huffed. "Well you are a bit odd."

Harry chuckled. "If you can't laugh, you cry, right?" Ginny and Daphne smiled painfully at him. Harry sighed and heaved himself up from the loveseat. Offering a hand to each of them. Thanks, Posh, I needed that." The two girls took his hands and latched onto an arm each as they set off. "Maybe I'll try going to the feast this year," Harry said. Both girls looked at him. "Well, it can hardly turn out worse than not going has," he said, "and at least I can expect cherry pie if I go." He paused thoughtfully. "Maybe that's how it'll go this year, a giant cherry pie will fall out of the ceiling and crush me."

Ginny pursed her lips. "Could we make it a giant chocolate cake instead?" Harry quirked a brow her direction. "Well I'm likely to be sitting next to you after all, and I'm not particularly partial to cherry pie."

"Always about you, isn't it?"

Ginny stuck her nose up in the air. "Of course."

"You're only becoming aware of this now, Harry?" Daphne asked.

"Hey," Ginny complained, "you like chocolate cake too, and you'll be on his other side."

"True," Daphne agreed. "Harry, you're out karmaed, it'll be chocolate cake."

"I'm going to sit with Luna," he countered

Ginny squeezed his arm tightly. "Nope. Buried alive by chocolate cake next to you. That's how I want to go."

"We have decidedly morbid conversations," Daphne mused.

"There's nothing morbid about chocolate cake," Ginny countered.

"True," Daphne agreed. "I mean it's not like there's a pie named Death by Cherries or anything."

"Death by Chocolate," Ginny said emphatically. "It's obviously a sign."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You two are weird."

"Yet we can't get rid of you," Daphne countered."

"Exactly," Ginny said. They fell silent as they continued to make their way up to the Great hall for breakfast. "You could try going to the matron for some Dreamless Sleep," Ginny offered.

"I was going to ask Andi," Harry answered.

"We don't see her for two nights yet."

"I know." Harry looked straight ahead, avoiding her questioning gaze. He didn't like admitting just how many phobias he seemed to be developing and even though he knew she was innocent, after the events of last spring, Madam Pomfrey seemed to have become one for him."

"We'll go with you," Daphne said.

"Better yet, we'll go," Ginny countered. "You can just wait outside."

Harry sighed deeply. "No, I'll go." The girls glanced at him but said nothing. They both knew it would be better if he faced his fear head on than avoided it.

"All right then," Ginny agreed. Daphne gave his arm a squeeze and broke off from him to greet Neville.

* * *

**HPHPHP**

* * *

"What's this I hear?" Daphne asked, seeming to appear out of nowhere beside the table Tabitha Langer and her friends were at in the library. "The four pureblood queens of our incoming class are being beaten by mudbloods and halfbloods." She shook her head sadly. "How can this possibly be? I mean you are all worth ten of thenm each at least, aren't you?" The girls glared at each her.

"What do you want?" Tabitha demanded.

"It's always difficult, isn't it?" Daphne mused, "discovering you actually have to work for something instead of just having it given to you."

"They're cheating!" Klara Delmont blurted.

Daphne focused on her. "Are they then?" She considered for a second. "Bring me proof and I shall see them punished, even expelled if the evidence warrants it." She waited another half beat before turning on her heel and walking away.

* * *

**HPHPHP**

* * *

Harry's finger bounced a nervous staccato on the Slytherin table while he waited for the feast to begin. Ginny took his hand in hers, pulling it to her lap. Deprived of one tic, his knee began to bounce. October 31st had arrived and Harry had felt like an exposed nerve the entire day. Only training and quidditch, where he'd poured every ounce of energy into them, had been enough to distract him from the feeling of impending doom. Class had been torture. He'd messed up in transfiguration badly. His attempt at turning the window into stone had resulted in blasting out half the wall with the window and brought _Dumbledore _running to see what the commotion was. Blessedly, Professor McGonagall had been understanding of his distraction and he'd only lost fifteen points and earned a single night's detention for it. She'd needed to do _something_; he'd very nearly brought the ceiling down on them after all. The only good thing to come from it had been a return of the wide berth most students had given Harry before he'd become a prefect. The incident had reminded them all, that for some of them, Halloween wasn't just pumpkin pasties and jelly slugs.

Thankfully though, the feast had gone off without a hitch. Though only Ginny or Daphne could have told you what he'd eaten as Harry had mechanically consumed whatever Ginny put on his plate; only seeming to take notice when she'd placed the entirety of a cherry pie in front of him. The act had earned her a grin before he'd consumed all of it. Hey, he was a teenage boy after all. And he was growing a bit, actually having added near an inch since arriving at the start of term. Ginny might have been upset about not adding any height herself if she hadn't liked it so much on him. It was strange really, and she sometimes wondered if she wasn't just barmy because while she absolutely hated being as short as she was, she most definitely did not want to be taller than Harry. There was just something about being in his arms and looking up at him that she adored and she didn't think it would be the same if she were the taller of the two. Though she was careful to keep quiet about it because there were a fair few girls who were taller than their boyfriends and she didn't want to upset them.

"Guess you were hungry," Ginny observed as he ate the last bite.

"I believe gluttonous is the word you're looking for, Ginevra," Daphne observed waspishly. Harry glowered at her. "Go on, Potter," she challenged, "I'll make that pie-falling-out-of-the-ceiling-death a reality for you."

Harry smirked and flicked a pea at her. "Can we leave now?"

Daphne glowered at him but then turned to survey the remaining students left at the Slytherin table. They'd stayed long enough that only about half the students remained and the vast majority were fourth-years and up. "I think we can leave it with Tobias and Marjory," she said, referencing Slytherin's sixth year prefects.

"Brilliant," Ginny exclaimed. She tossed her napkin on the table and stood. Harry and Daphne quickly joined her with Harry slipping an arm around her shoulders. Neville, Hermione and Luna joined them at the doors.

"Clock tower?" Neville asked. Daphne slid her hand into his.

"Of course," Luna said. Cinder huffed a cloud of smoke in greeting.

"And hello to you too," Hermione said. The dragon's tail twitched happily as it proudly sat on Luna's shoulder, surveying the land while they made their way to the tower and began the rather arduous climb to the top. Instead of separating on the various landings with each couple taking their preferred spots they all climbed to the very top and the south facing landing where they settled in. It seemed they all had about the same thing in mind as Daphne, Luna and Ginny each took up residence in front of their respective partner and settled back against their chests. It was a good half hour before Daphne broke the silence.

"I've a surprise for all of you."

Harry picked his head up from the wall. With Ginny in front of him and her warm hands gently kneading his, he'd very nearly fallen asleep. "Oh?" Luna asked. "Would you have somehow snuck a chocolate cake away?"

Harry snorted. "What is it with you girls and chocolate cake?"

"Says the boy who ate an entire pie," Luna mocked.

Harry smirked. "I was hungry."

"You at a whole pie?" Neville asked.

"Yep."

Neville stared at him a moment longer before turning on Hermione. "Oh hush, three slices is more than enough," she said.

"Neville," Daphne cried, rounding on him.

"What?" he complained. "He ate the whole thing."

"Some day," she said, "you're metabolism will slow down and I'm warning you now, I will not take kindly to a fat husband."

Neville smirked, leaned forward and kissed her nose. "Duly noted." She glowered at him. "I thought you had a surprise for us."

Daphne's face lit up. "Yes, I do." She pulled away from him and stood, moving so she was centered in the group. "Ready?"

Just before Daphne started to shrink, Luna squealed, "You've completed your training." And indeed Daphne had, for standing in her place was a very attractive looking Alaskan Klee Kai. She was a bit lighter in coloring, lacking the darkness in her markings that the majority of the breed normally wore – something that wasn't to particularly surprising given her white-blond hair. She was also a bit on the larger side. Again not too surprising, as Daphne was the second tallest girl in their year, only trailing Hermione. But it was the eyes that really set her apart. If anything, Daphne's eyes were a blue to rival Harry's green for intensity. Somehow though, they were even more stunning in her animagus; perhaps because they were set in what was the lone place where her fur grew deeper in color, becoming nearly black.

Neville's, "Whoa," was lost in Cinder letting out a squawk of surprise and scrabbling back off Luna's shoulder to land in an inglorious heap on the stone beside her

Harry snorted. "Brilliant."

"Oh, baby," Luna cried, picking her up. The dragon swiveled its head around to look at Daphne. "Well silly, of course they can change forms. I showed you, remember?" The dragon huffed and chittered at her. "Oh," Luna said. "I didn't?" The dragon chittered again. Luna stared at her. "Oops." Cinder huffed. "Sorry?" Luna offered. Cinder huffed again, turned and leapt from her hands to the floor where she trotted over to stand in front of Daphne. Daphne, for her part, wagged her tail excitedly as the dragon approached.

"Daphne wagging her tail," Harry whispered in Ginny's ear. "Seems even she can't control her inner puppy." Ginny bit her lips to keep from laughing. Cinder and Daphne brushed noses before stretching past to sniff deeply at the other's neck. Daphne pulled back sneezing. Harry laughed outright. There was no way Daphne could possibly be fully acclimated to the heightened sense of smell her animagus would give her and Cinder carried a very distinct scent. It wasn't unpleasant really, just very pungent. "Welcome to dog sense," he chortled. The others joined him in laughing as Daphne continued to sneeze. She eventually changed back to human which only made the others laugh more, as it seemed she'd been so overwhelmed, her eyes were watering. Eventually she managed to get control of herself and the others stopped laughing.

"Well that wasn't quite the resounding success I'd hoped," she muttered.

"It was brilliant," Neville said. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, Neville," she said.

"Congrats, Posh," Harry added. "I'm proud of you."

"We all are," Ginny, Luna and Hermione agreed.

"Very impressive," Hermione added.

Daphne blushed. "Thank you." Cinder picked that moment to give a roar and blow a jet of flame into the darkening sky. "Thank you, Cinder," Daphne said.

In the short silence to follow, Hermione let out a sigh. "I suppose we need to head back." The others said nothing for a few moments before they started climbing to their feet.

"Come on you," Ginny said, offering Harry a hand. "Practice tomorrow morning and I'm not having you too tired to stay on your broom on me."

"Slave driver," Harry huffed, only half joking. Ginny had taken to her captain's duties like she was Marcus revisited. He'd spent so much time on his broom the week after tryouts his bum had been sore the entire week after. Thankfully, with her returning to near the form she'd been in towards the end of the previous year she had settled down a bit.

A bit less than an hour later and Harry was sat on the love seat in their shared sitting room when Ginny exited her and Daphne's room and joined him. "Hey you," she said. Harry was crosswise on the couch and she sat down in front of him with her back to his chest. Harry wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Hey back." Ginny didn't say anything more and it was probably about ten minutes before he spoke again. "You know, this is easily the best half hour of my day."

"Hmm," Ginny agreed. She really didn't know what it was that took Daphne so long to get ready for bed, but where before it had bothered her, she was now just grateful for the bit of time it afforded she and Harry. Daphne joined them a short while later, sitting down in a chair across from them with a book in hand. It wasn't too much longer later that the silence had grown oppressive. And then… it wasn't."

Sometime later Daphne jerked awake to find the fire had died to a soft glow of orange coals. She immediately glanced at the clock and let out a sigh of relief. It was only half twelve and they hadn't been out longer than previous late nights spent revising and it appeared professor Vector hadn't felt the need to check in on them. Though if she had she wouldn't have been too scandalized, as sometime after she'd fallen asleep, Harry had moved to the floor in front of the love seat. He was currently passed out, sitting up with his head tipped back. Ginny was curled on her side behind him, and arm draped over the edge of the couch and his shoulder. With her acting as a chaperone in the chair across from them it would have been rather difficult to accuse them of anything too inappropriate. Still, she figured they'd pushed their luck enough for one night and she'd best get them up. Unfortunately, she was a few minutes too late and a quiet knock preceded the door opening. Daphne was up and out of her seat and facing her head of house in moments.

"Please, professor," she pleaded softly as the woman looked on the scene. "We all just fell asleep and I was about to wake them."

Professor Vector frowned slightly. "You should have been in bed hours ago."

Daphne nearly argued back but thought better of it. "Yes, Ma'am."

"You are being given a lot of leeway, Miss Greengrass. See that this does not become a regular occurrence."

"Yes, Ma'am," Daphne agreed contritely.

With another last frown at Harry and Ginny she turned and left, quietly closing the door behind her. Daphne sagged so much she felt it good the floor under her was stone instead of the wood and beams in one of the towers. She might have just pooled right through that. "By the goddess," she muttered. Taking a moment to recover she then turned and moved to Harry and Ginny, gently shaking them both. "Come on you two, time for bed." The two in question blinked their eyes open.

"K," Ginny mumbled.

"Time'sit?" Harry asked, staggering to his feet.

"It's just gone half twelve," Daphne answered. She'd managed to get Ginny up, though she was leaning drunkenly on her arm.

Harry gave his head a shake. Chuckling softly at the sight of his girlfriend asleep on her feet he leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "Night, Love."

"Ni'ni," Ginny mumbled.

Harry chuckled again while Daphne rolled her eyes. She turned her cheek for Harry and he gave her a peck. "Damn lucky, Vector didn't come in, yeah?"

Daphne smiled. "Very she agreed. See you in the morning, Harry."

"Night," he said walking away. He stumbled a bit, nearly running into the doorframe before righting himself and disappearing into his room without closing the door. A few seconds later she heard him crash onto his bed and then silence. Shaking her head she guided Ginny into their room and deposited her in her bed before climbing into her own. Lying there she stared at the hangings for a bit before feeling herself melt into the mattress. "Maybe it just was, but if you had something to do with it, My Lady, thank you."

* * *

**HPHPHP**

* * *

Despite escaping Halloween with nothing more than the previously mentioned mishaps in potions and transfiguration, Harry remained on edge. It just seemed hardwired into him that something bad would happen on Halloween and he couldn't quite accept that nothing really had. Rather quickly though, as the end of term began to loom he moved on from the day with only the occasional wary glance over his shoulder to assure himself all was fine.

One thing though was bothering him. Actually, it was bothering Ginny as well. They'd heard nothing regarding their marriage. Which meant they weren't. They weren't married. They weren't betrothed. And they were most certainly not living under the dubious safety either of those institutions would have granted them. Which was why the two of them were now on the love seat in the sitting room of Lily and Bill's suite.

"Harry," Lily said, "I'm sorry. It just slipped my mind."

"Slipped your mind?" he asked. "Are you sure it slipped, or did you think being back at school we'd maybe forget so you let it slide?"

"Careful, Harry," Bill warned.

"And I suppose it slipped your mind as well?" Ginny demanded. Bill and Lily fell silent. "You told us it wouldn't take more than a few weeks," Ginny said. "We've been patient all this time and you're telling us you haven't even started it yet?" Bill shifted guiltily. Lily wouldn't even look at them.

Harry stood. "Fine." He held his hand out to Ginny. She took it and stood beside him. "It's Hogsmeade this weekend. I'm sure it'll cost more, but Ginny and I can go to Gringotts and have the goblins do it. That is assuming, if we have it drawn up, you're both still willing to sign?"

There was a long moment before Lily answered. "Yes, I'll sign it," she said softly.

Harry stared at her. "Wow, could you sound and less enthusiastic?"

"I'm sorry, Harry. I've just been overwhelmed. I'll clear my schedule so I can go with you on Saturday."

Harry frowned as she held his eyes. He was pissed. But as he really looked at her, she didn't look good at all. In fact, he didn't think he'd seen her looking so worn since the first few months after she'd woken from her coma. A glance at Bill showed him to be looking a bit worse for wear himself. Ginny must have been thinking the same thing. "Are you two all right?" she asked.

"I'm fine. We're fine, Ginny," Lily corrected. "Just, with Rose, and we've been trying to find a way to end this before it begins, and we maybe forgot about some things that are just as important."

"I shouldn't have too much trouble freeing up my day either," Bill said. "How about we meet you in the Great Hall at half nine?"

Ginny eyed them both. "You're sure that's really it, that you've been so busy you forgot and not that you haven't changed your minds?"

"No, Firefly," Bill said. "We know this is a good thing."

She moved to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "We'll see you Saturday then."

Bill crushed her in his arms. "Love you, Firefly."

Ginny laughed. "Ok, can't breathe."

Lily stood and moved to embrace Harry. "I'm sorry, Love."

"It's all right, Mum." He returned her hug and she pressed a kiss to his crown. "I really hope I'm tall enough someday that I'm doing that to you," Harry groused.

She kissed him again. "I love you, Harry."

"Love you too, Mum."

A short while later Lily closed the door behind Harry and Ginny. She stood there for a minute before turning to face Bill. "Are we doing the right thing?"

"It's too much, Lily. I know she deserves to know, but do you really think it will change anything, that she'll decide she doesn't want to marry him?"

Lily shook her head. "No."

"Then we can't. It's too big. And if she can't keep it, it might very well kill him. And if they truly are soul mates, that will kill her."

"I don't know how you've done it," Lily said.

"Done what?"

"I've avoided him, them, all term. And yet you've had to face them every day."

"It get's easier," Bill said. "Though I'm not certain that's a good thing."

Lily moved to him and he wrapped her in his arms. "No, I don't imagine it is."

Saturday came and found Harry and Ginny with his mum and Bill. Given they had their guardians with them it had been decided they would travel to London and Diagon alley to meet with the Potter family solicitor instead of going to Gringotts and the goblins. The goblins were fine, and they'd probably have it drawn up in twenty-four hours or less, but they'd also charge far more for it. Of course his mum's solicitor was on retainer so maybe it wasn't really cheaper. It'd just be more comfortable. The goblins weren't known for being overly friendly after all.

"The difficult bit is the consummation," Mr Frangle said. "But I don't see why we can't figure something out. Though," he paused.

"What?" Lily asked.

"It's just that normally a fully formed marriage would also grant the parties in question their majority. As they wouldn't be living together as husband and wife I'm assuming you want to avoid that as well?"

Lily glanced and Bill. He shrugged. "Hadn't thought about it."

Lily focused on Harry and Ginny. They simply looked back at her. Sighing she turned to the solicitor again. "No, they can be granted all rights and everything else. It's simply that they aren't planning to consummate the marriage in the normal manner for some time yet."

He nodded. "Well it's really just a straight forward marriage contract you want then, not a betrothal."

"Oh?" Lily asked. "Just how are they different?"

"Well, each one is unique of course, but a marriage contract is really just a betrothal without language around consummation, or looked at the other way, a betrothal is a marriage contract with language regarding consummation added. It's simply, as the involved parties are usually quite young in the case of a betrothal, a protection. Allowing for a wronged party to escape the contract should the other party fail to live up to the contract terms. Of course I've seen a few cases where one party deliberately violated terms to avoid fulfilling the contract."

Harry frowned. "So what exactly is the point of a marriage contract? I mean why not just get married?"

"Most people do just that, Lord Potter. Any longer, contracts like this are really just the purview of the very wealthy and members of the Sacred Twenty-eight."

"So we don't really need one then? We can simply get married?"

"You can, but without a contract spelling out damages to be paid for outside interference in your relationship you lose those deterrents to people interfering."

Ginny turned to Harry. "Do we need this?" she asked. "If we're married, it's impossible for someone to force us to marry them."

"Technically," Mr Frangle said, "though it's not been enforced in over a hundred years, if you were to become pregnant by someone other than Harry the law allows for that child's father to demand possession of you and or the child."

"What?" Harry yelped. "You're telling me someone could rape her and then demand I give her to him as his wife?"

"As I said, it hasn't been enforced in over a hundred years. But yes, it is still, as they say, on the books."

Harry turned to his mother. "Do I need to tell you to get it changed?"

"Ferdinand can draft the change and I'll present it to Amelia for introduction at the next session of the Wizengamot."

"Good."

"Wait a second," Ginny said. "What if Harry got some girl pregnant. Can she demand he marry her?"

"Her family could demand he be present in the child's life, but even if he weren't married he couldn't be forced to marry her."

"Why not?"

"Because men, present company aside, are asses, Ginny," Lily said. "And it is only in the last hundred years or so that the laws have begun to recognize that we are not their property."

"As much as it's pissing you off right now," Bill said. "Remember those same laws are what have allowed me to keep mum from running your life."

Ginny scowled but decided to let it go. It wasn't particularly important right now anyway. "Well either way it doesn't matter. Once we perform the Line Binding it will be impossible for anyone but Harry to get me pregnant and that makes it impossible for someone to take me away from him, right?"

"It does," Mr Frangle said.

"So what do we need the contract for?" Harry asked.

"Definition of and distribution of property should you divorce."

"Won't happen," Harry said.

"You say that now," Lord Potter. Harry glared at him. "I am paid to be the Devil's advocate, Lord Potter."

"Fine," Harry said. "We still don't need it."

"Forgive me, Miss Weasley," Mr Frangle said smiling tightly at her before focusing on Harry again, "but you bring rather more into the marriage, Lord Potter."

"We. Don't. Need. It." Harry reiterated.

"I get nothing," Ginny said.

"The hell you don't."

"The hell I do," Ginny retorted. The two squared off. "Mum has already given me the same trust you have, Harry. If it came to it, I don't want, and don't need, anything else." Harry started to retort but she spoke over him. "No, Harry."

Harry glowered at her. "A house."

"What?"

"There's a half dozen properties. Give her one and a million Galleons to make sure she can bring it to a livable condition."

Ginny returned his glower. The sum was so astronomical as to be ridiculous. But then Lily had made her aware of just how large the Potter fortune was and she knew Harry was just trying to get her to agree to something. She could go back and forth with him if she really wanted, but what was the point? A fight over something neither of them cared about and wouldn't matter a wit to him if they did divorce seemed a silly fight to make. "I'll agree if there's nothing else."

"If we're still happily married when I die she get's everything that's mine."

Ginny pursed her lips distastefully. "Fine."

"Fine." A short silence settled.

"Are we good then?" Lily asked.

"Yes," Harry and Ginny said together.

"I'll draw it up then," Mr Frangle said.

"Can you try and hurry?" Harry asked.

"We're tired of waiting," Ginny added.

"It will be finished and ready for you to sign a week from today. You can get married anytime after it's signed."

"Good," the two said together.

As they were leaving the solicitor's office Lily turned to Ginny. "What say we go dress shopping?" Harry and Bill groaned. Lily rolled her eyes at them. "Wedding dress, you two are off the hook."

"Thank the goddess," Harry said.

"I thought we were just going to say vows and sign the papers," Ginny said.

Lily turned to Ginny, reaching to hold her hands. "You can't honestly tell me you don't want some kind of ceremony and party."

"Well yeah," Ginny answered, "But I thought we'd do something big like Charlie had when we're a bit older. This is just supposed to set things in stone and give us the protections marriage affords us."

"Yes. I know that's what you and Harry said and I know you're not actually wanting to live together like you're married. But you _are_ getting married. And that day, pledging yourselves to each other, it happens once, Ginny. And I may have dropped the ball before this, but that day should be celebrated as best it can. We don't have to do even half what Charlie and Tonks did. But there are twenty or so people who, if you asked, would show up tomorrow to celebrate with you. The Christmas break is a bit more than four weeks away, so let me do this for you."

Ginny's lip trembled and a tear slid down her cheek before she launched herself into Lily's arms. Even as a little girl the dream of finding a prince and getting married had died the first time Bill had come home and regaled her with tales of magic and quidditch and his dream of being a Curse Breaker. Meeting Harry had changed some of that. Deep down, even when she'd been at war with him she'd known she was going to marry him. Reconciling and really and truly falling in love with him, coming to the decision she wanted this marriage now and not some time in the not so distant future, she'd still never thought too much about the actual marriage beyond it being a measure to protect Harry and herself, and it was only in Lily's words she found she wasn't happy in making her marriage into what amounted to nothing but a business decision. Yes, she loved Harry. She knew she'd love him the rest of her life and wanted nothing at all to do with the idea of not being with him. The very thought made her sick to her stomach. But she'd detached from that by making everything about what was practical or prudent. But in Lily's words, she found just how much it had been eating at her. Lily was right. They needed to do something to make the event about what it was supposed to be. It didn't need to be grand or have hundreds of guests, but it needed to be real. And she wouldn't have known that without Lily. "I love you, Mum."

Lily pressed a kiss to Ginny's crown. "You're so very welcome, Love." She gave Ginny a squeeze before pushing her back and holding her by the shoulders. "Look what you've done to me," she teased, wiping her cheeks dry. Ginny gave a watery smile in return. "Now," Lily said, "do you want wizard or non-magical?"

"We're planning to go to Zakynthos for Christmas?"

"Yes."

"Can we have the ceremony there?"

"Of course."

"Non-magical then," Ginny said. "Other than the actual bonding that is."

Lily nodded. "Then I think we should go to Harrods. If nothing else these two can have a tea while we look."

Harry and Bill exchanged glances. Bill shrugged. "Works for me."

"I can always eat scones with cream and jam," Harry agreed.

A short while later they'd reached the department store and Bill and Harry had left Ginny and Lily to it. "All right, Love," Lily asked. "What are you thinking?"

Ginny shrugged. "I hadn't thought about it at all really. "It'll obviously be warm." She considered. "I might like to have it out on the island where he proposed. That, or on the beach."

"So definite beach wedding then?"

"Yes." Ginny paused, biting her lip.

"What?"

"Can I be barefoot?"

"It's your wedding. You can do whatever you want."

In the end, the dress Ginny chose wasn't even from the wedding line. It was just a simple white cotton sheath that came to her mid thigh with a shear lace overlay that hung to mid calf. It was far from the over-the-top specimens some women seemed to prefer, but Ginny was a simple girl and the dress reflected that. It was pretty though. To be sure, it was the prettiest dress she'd ever owned. And wasn't that the way it should be? All she knew was she was in love with it and, bonus, it had even been on the clearance rack! Which pleased her all the more. Some of the dresses Lily had pulled out, well, let's just say there was a bit of sticker shock involved. It sometimes surprised Ginny how little Lily thought about money. She knew Lily hadn't been very well off before marrying James and she'd have thought she might be more frugal than she was. But apparently not.

She was equally pleased with having found Harry's outfit as well; a white linen button down shirt with tan linen trousers. She wanted him to look tousled. Which, given the rather unruly nature of his hair, he could pull off without trying. She might add a splash of colour with a red rose pinned to his shirt, but then again, maybe not. Either way, with his ebony black hair and tan skin contrasting his shirt, rolled pants exposing his muscular calves, she'd drool over her wedding photo for the rest of their lives. And even more than her dress, wasn't that the way it was supposed to be?

Exactly!

The two were making their way to the food courtyard when Lily said. "Ginny, I know you probably haven't thought about it, but you should consider if you're going to invite your mother or not." Ginny's very first reaction was the feeling of her stomach dropping out through her feet, but Lily stopped and turned her, holding her by the shoulders. "Whatever you choose, I will support you. But not inviting her, I can only believe it would be burning any hope you might yet have of reconciling with her."

"She'll ruin it," Ginny whispered. "She ruined Charlie's wedding and I didn't even do anything. And she wouldn't be able to just leave like she did there."

Lily pursed her lips. There was no denying, even by leaving, the woman had made a scene that had left a cloud over the event. "Let me talk to Bill. Maybe there's some way we can keep that from happening. Maybe we could arrange for you to meet with her before then."

Ginny shook her head. "No." Lily made to protest. "No, Mum. I've given her chances. I'm here. I've sent letters since Charlie's wedding and she hasn't responded. She's bitter. She's petty and I'm done." As she said it, Ginny felt like a weight she hadn't known she was carrying had lifted from her shoulders. "And I'm not giving her a chance to behave two weeks before we get married only to have her unable to keep the act up on my actual wedding."

Lily frowned. "I understand what you're saying, but—"

Ginny put her hand over her mouth. "I've never been her daughter. I don't think I've ever really even realized that till just now." She paused, considering. "Ask Luna. She'll explain."

"All right," Lily agreed.

Ginny took her hand. "Come on. If we're lucky our fiancées might have left a scone or two for us."

Later that night Bill followed Lily into their bedroom. "You seem better."

Lily turned to face him. "I've been killing myself, looking for something that was right in front of my face."

"You mean the prophecy?"

"It says it, Bill. Through her, he can live."

"So that's why you're plowing ahead after dragging your feet for months? My sister is the means to save Harry's life."

Her eyes narrowed. "Really, you who obliviated my son, want to talk about me using Ginny to save Harry when you were using him to save her long before you thought to tell anyone? Remind me again, how many years did you keep that prophecy secret?" Bill had the good grace to at least appear abashed at her rebuke. "At least I can say I love Ginny. Can you say the same of my son?"

"I like Harry just fine," Bill protested.

"Like is a long way off from love, William. In fact, let's go to the full truth. Outside of your sister and myself, you barely have a relationship to call your own with him. And that's fine. Harry is not Rose. He has a father. I never asked or needed that of you in regards to him.

"But Ginny and I, she _is _my daughter. And don't you think, for even one second, that is mere lip service. Ginny didn't have to choose me. Mali, Andi, and Adrianna have all killed themselves to be the mother she deserves. But she didn't choose one of them. She chose me. And by the goddess I wanted it. I wanted it as much as anything I have ever wanted in this world. And the moment of hearing the name Mum come from her lips, holding her in my arms afterwards, it was every bit as earth shattering as giving birth to Harry.

"So yes, I'll admit, every word and moment of time of the last two months has been devoted to finding some way of saving Harry. But let me tell you, just like you, I believe she is Harry's soul mate. I have never, not for even one second, been unaware of that fact. Never, for one second have I been unaware that if I fail to save Harry, I will also lose my daughter. So if I'm plowing ahead now. If I'm putting my hopes and prayers in their relationship, fine, yes, just like you have been using my son, I'm using her. But as we go forward and the day they get married approaches, I can't begin to tell you how much joy I have to see my daughter marry the man she loves. And I thank the goddess every day that she has found a man as good as Harry."

Bill was silent for a few seconds after her dressing down while what she had said sank in. "You're right. I'm sorry."

Lily stepped to him, taking his hands in hers. "I meant it, Bill. I've not asked it and I don't need it. I'm fine with the relationship you have with Harry."

Bill let out a little huff. "He's a good kid, Lily. Really, I couldn't ask for someone better for her. I think maybe I've just been acting the role of big brother a bit too much to be a better friend to him."

Lily smiled. "I know. And I understand. But maybe it's time for you to change."

* * *

**HPHPHP**

* * *

Two weeks after telling Lily she wouldn't be inviting her mother to her wedding, Ginny arrived in the back garden of the Burrow with Bill in tow. She couldn't help feeling a bit of sorrow on looking at the house she'd grown up in. It had always been ramshackle, but somehow still solid with the strength of the family that lived within its walls. Now though, it seemed a bit less, like something was missing and she was a bit surprised at how that hurt. She'd really had a good childhood. Yes, there had always been tension between her and her mother, but she'd never felt the woman didn't love her. They'd just had very different ideas about what her life was going to be. As she thought about it, her mother was quite good with very young children who were mostly compliant to her desires for them. It wasn't till they started thinking for themselves that issues arose. Being that she had been the most adamant of any of her siblings about what her life would be, and that she was female, it was almost fate that she had been the oil to her mother's water. But they'd managed for the most part and when they hadn't the one person who seemed able to broker a resolution between them had intervened.

But then her father had died. And it had all gone to hell. Of course Ginny now knew some of that was due to Tom and his damned diary. He'd been manipulating her mother, hammering at the wedges that existed between them. Once she'd recovered enough, Ginny had been willing forgive and forget. Instead, her mother laid it all at her feet, refusing to accept she played any part in what had happened.

It went even further than that though. Tom had been more than thorough in his attempt to destroy her… He'd known all her mother's dark secrets… She knew them now too. And knowing those truths while being accused of those same crimes by her mother, it truly had destroyed anything she felt for the woman. So she wasn't here for herself. She'd made her peace and truly didn't care if she ever saw or spoke to her again. But her brothers did. All of them, though she couldn't be certain of Percy, still held affection for their mother. And if they were to come to her wedding without her mother at least being invited, well Ginny was pretty certain it would end any affection her mother yet held for them. Perhaps Ron and the twins might be able to get away with it, but Bill and Charlie wouldn't. Bill especially walked a line with their mother Ginny just couldn't fathom. In one breath she could go from praising him to yelling at him for taking away her children. It was… well, though it may have abused the definition of the word, confusing.

"Firefly?" Bill asked.

Ginny started. Apparently she'd been standing there longer than she thought. "I'm fine." She set off and he quickly followed.

Tromping up the back porch, Bill knocked once before just opening the door and walking in. "Mum, we're…" he trailed off on finding her in the kitchen waiting for them.

"I didn't think you'd have the courage to come in," she said, focused on Ginny.

"Come on, Mum," Bill groaned.

"It's fine, Bill," Ginny said. She dug in her bag for the envelope. "To be fair, I wasn't sure I would either." She found the envelope and held it out to her mother. "I'm getting married… I hope you'll come." Her mother stared, mouth agape, at her. Ginny continued to hold the envelope out. "Would you like this? Should I leave it on the table?"

Her mother's mouth snapped shut. "That's preposterous. You're far too young to get married.

"Be that as it may, I am, in fact, getting married. The ceremony will take place over the Christmas break." She continued to hold the envelope out.

"You're pregnant! I knew you were sleeping with that boy. What else could he be interested in?"

Ginny dropped the envelope on the counter. "I'll be leaving now." She turned and walked down the steps, heading for the arrival and departure point.

"He'll leave you," her mother shouted after her.

Ginny hesitated. It was there; all the dark secrets her mother kept. One of Tom's many _gifts. _She knew her grandmother hadn't been all that thrilled with their father and the Weasley family's status or fortune, or to be more precise, lack thereof. She knew of the meeting her grandmother had brokered with Lucius' father between her daughter and his son. She knew Lucius' father was just as much the bastard his son would become. It had all been a big joke. Ginny knew a few trinkets had turned her mother's head and she'd broken up with her father. She knew of Lucius' pursuit and his promises and that he'd bedded her only to then thrown her out of Malfoy Manor not an hour later.

She knew her mother had become pregnant. Lucius' father and a potion in her glass at dinner had made certain of that. And despite all that, her father had taken her back. In the end, his willingness to claim the child as his own hadn't mattered; her mother had miscarried. So yes, it was all there; the secrets, the depth of the lies, the hypocrisy, all locked away in her mind and no one, not Bill, not Andi, not Lily, not even Harry knew. And it was on her lips, tittering along the tip of her tongue ready to come out… But what was the point? What did it matter?

"Just as soon as he's got what he wants, he'll leave you," her mother shouted.

It didn't matter. Ginny turned to look over her shoulder. "No, he won't," she said before triggering her portkey.

It didn't take but two seconds after Ginny had left for Molly to round on Bill. "Well you've done it now, ruined her life, haven't you?"

Bill sighed. "Her life isn't ruined, Mum. She isn't pregnant."

"I told you this would happen. Boys like that only want one thing from a girl."

"You slept with him, didn't you?" Bill demanded.

"W–what? Slept with who?"

"I've finally figured it out," Bill said. "Everything you accuse Ginny of, everything you're afraid of for her, you're afraid of it because you did it. You accuse her of having her head turned by a few trinkets when that's exactly what happened to you. Lucius Malfoy turned your head with a few trinkets and you broke up with dad. But you didn't wise up and beg forgiveness like you said, did you? You slept with Lucius, didn't you? And once he'd got what he wanted from you, he threw you away, didn't he?"

"Wh… Well… How dare… I never!"

Bill shook his head disgustedly. "Don't bother, Mother." He pushed past her out the door.

"Where are you going?" she demanded.

Bill u-turned long enough to grab the invitation Ginny had left before heading for the door again. "Away from you," Bill called back before disapparating away. He appeared in Hogsmeade, and being only about a minute behind Ginny, saw her disappearing into Madam Puddifoots across the street. Hurrying after her he caught her before she'd managed to shrug out of her cloak.

"Bill?" she gasped surprised at seeing him.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Erm, sure," she agreed. He grabbed her arm. "Excuse us," he said to the others, leading her back out into the street. Pulling her into the alley, he drew his wand and cast a Privacy Charm before focusing on her.

"Am I to assume you lit out before she really got going?" she asked.

He ignored her question. "What else did He tell you?" Ginny stiffened. She did not need clarification of just whom He was. "She slept with him, didn't she?" Ginny didn't answer. Bill slowly shook his head. "Why did you even try? Two weeks ago you told Lily no. You were adamant about it. So what changed?"

Ginny was silent for a few moments before quietly saying, "I did it for you… and the boys."

"For us?"

"You still care. She still means something to you. But if you come to my wedding, and she's not invited, doesn't even know it's happening, well, let's just say I've got enough on my shoulders without being responsible for killing your mother too."

Bill stared at her for few seconds before pulling the invitation from his back pocket and holding it out to her. "I uninvited her."

Ginny closed her eyes. "It seems I've managed to kill her anyways," she said painfully.

Bill reached out and pulled her into his arms. "Oh, firefly," he sighed. "She's done that without any help from you." Ginny tucked her arms up between them, happy to let him hold her for as long as he wanted. Eventually he kissed her crown before letting her go. "Go on, I'm sure they're all wondering what's going on."

Ginny stretched up and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Bill."

"You too, Firefly," he answered softly to her retreating back.

* * *

**HPHPHP**

* * *

Kai flittered outside the window, debating with herself on her course of action. On the one hand she was quite angry with the woman. The son had been one thing, but this was an adult who refused to see and accept the truth. It simply shouldn't be necessary. But it was. And then there was the husband, faithfully sitting in the chair tucked in the corner of the bedroom he had shared with her in life. Every night for more than five years he had been there, waiting for her to _see._ The woman didn't deserve him; of that she was certain in her feelings. Truthfully, she didn't find the woman to have ever been worthy of him. But that was not for her to decide. The only one who mattered in that regard was the man currently watching her sleep. And him, he had most certainly earned her help. Sighing, she drifted in through the window. Almost instantly the man took note of her. Though his only response was a widening of his eyes. She stopped, watching him for a few seconds.

"Please," he said softly. The pain inflected with just that single word sealed her decision.

Unconcerned the woman would wake and notice them, though she would only have heard a sound similar to the chittering of a squirrel if she had, Kai spoke, "You should know my actions may accomplish nothing. Nor will they necessarily be kind. She has angered me greatly and the price for her to see, will be to see."

"I'm not certain I understand."

"She will bear witness to every atrocity your daughter's chosen has suffered. She will bear witness to the atrocities Tom Riddle committed against your daughter. She will bear witness to four women being the mother she should have been, and she will bear witness to your daughter naming one of those women her mother. And even then she still may not see… Do you still wish me to proceed, Arthur Weasley?"

Arthur had paled, going to chalky white, as the implications of the Goddess' help were laid bare before him. The gods, he had learned, even those inclined to helping mankind, were indeed vengeful." There is no other way? he asked."

"My offer is my offer," Kai answered.

Arthur sighed. Vengeful enough he would accept _this_ devil's bargain. "Then with gratitude for your mercy, I accept."

Kai gave a single nod of her head to him before turning and drifting over to the woman. Raising her tiny hand she snapped her fingers bringing forth just the smallest little fall of sparkling dust to drift down on Molly. Almost immediately upon falling on her brow the woman let out a whimper and shifted on the bed. Kai observed her work for only a few moments longer before turning and disappearing out the window.

What followed was the longest of many long nights Arthur had spent in vigil over his wife since his untimely death at the hands of Lucius Malfoy. Not a ghost he existed in a realm between the living and the dead; held in place by the combined unwillingness of those still living to let him move on and his own unwillingness to leave them. Over time it had become harder and harder to stay. His children, for better or worse, had reconciled his death. He'd felt the tie to each of them release. Ron had actually been the last to truly let him go. Molly though, she had not. He sometimes wondered if it might not have been wiser to have moved on right from the beginning. It wasn't that he'd ever thought Molly a saint, or infallible. There'd been no secrets he hadn't known on marrying her. Yes, she had hurt him. But he'd forgiven her. A fool in love perhaps, but they'd made their life and been happy. But in not moving on his eyes had been opened in ways he'd been blind to in life. And so he lingered, hoping against hope something would change and return him to the peace he'd known before he no longer loved his wife.

* * *

**HPHPHP**

* * *

Author's notes:

I never wanted things to get this bad with Molly, or even Ron before I managed to get him pulling his head out of his arse. but every time I started writing a scene with them where they were supposed to wake up and love Ginny as a mother and brother should, they insisted on making things worse instead of better. Ron, I've finally managed to fix. Molly, well, you'll just have to wait and see and decide for yourselves.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's notes:

Standard disclaimer. It all belongs to JKR. Thank you for letting us play with your toys.

I will continue to use the occasional song lyric in the story and will give credit at the time when needed.

This is the sixth book in my Slytherin Harry series and covers Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts.

Book 1: Harry Potter and the Muggle's Daughter

Book 2: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

Book 3: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

Book 4: Harry Potter and the Blood Traitor's Daughter

Book 5: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

Book 6: Harry Potter; Flesh, Blood and Bone

If you haven't read books 1-5 you won't know what's going on. But the bonus is you've got five completed books before you even get to this one!

Fair warning, it may take a while to become evident, but this story is quite dark and earns its Mature rating.

* * *

**Harry Potter; Flesh, Blood and Bone**

**Chapter X**

**Pranks are your Job**

**or**

**I'm Starting to Like Gryffindor Men More and More**

* * *

For the whole of the term, Draco Malfoy had studiously avoided doing anything at all in relation to Harry Potter or any of his little sycophants. In fact he had taken great pains to do nothing that would result in the loss of even so much as a single house point. Oh, he'd been planning and scheming and watching. It was disgusting really, the way Potter and Weasley couldn't go even seconds without touching in some form or another. But he'd been the perfect little student the whole term and said nothing. All so he couldn't possibly be to blame when it happened. No one at all knew what he was about to do, or rather had already done. One hour longer, as long as she didn't take it off before then, and his revenge would finally begin.

He'd chanced a last glance at Weasley's brother before leaving the platform after the train arrived back in London, but just like the whole term he'd not given him even a look. Of course it was no more than Draco expected. The idiot was good for quidditch and nothing else; with so little actual intelligence it was difficult to fathom the little bitch was his sister. Frankly he was inclined to believe she was a half-sister at best. The little tramp's mother had been a whore in school and you know what they say about whores, 'Once one, always one.' She'd probably needed money for something and gotten knocked-up in the process. Just a stroke of luck on her part the girl had come out with red hair and she'd been able to pass her off to her moron husband as his without a thought. Of course he'd probably not have cared anyway. He'd taken her back as damaged goods once, why wouldn't he again? Hell, he'd probably brokered the whole exchange; even been hoping to get a girl with a high RoM reading so he could sell her off to the highest bidder.

Which was just stupid of Draco to think considering his own father had known the fool would never sell her off and his efforts to obtain the girl despite that fact had ultimately led to an early grave. But that was neither here nor there for a boy who believed his place in the world was bestowed only by the blood in his veins and had nothing at all to do with the effort he did or did not put forth to obtain his goals. It made him feel better to think and believe as he did than to accept the harsh truths about himself. If he'd been capable of introspection or accepting any fault within himself he might have eventually recognized his hatred stemmed from the fact, deep down, he knew those truths about himself were real. But he wasn't. He only knew what he believed and he believed he was better than anyone else; that the rest of the world existed only for his pleasure and nothing anyone or anything in it wanted came before his own wants and desires.

"Draco?"

Suppressing a sigh he turned to the girl on his arm. "Yes?"

"I'll see you for Boxing Day, yes?"

Draco smiled. He wasn't quite sure when Pansy had become tedious, but she had. Still he needed to make nice with her. Since his father's poorly timed death and the tarnishing of the Malfoy name, the marriage Pansy was angling for was even more politically important to him than before. Especially as it was rumored the Dark Lord had taken up residence in her ancestral home. "Of course. I shall be there at half three, yes?"

She beamed at him. "Excellent."

He gave a last glance towards the Weasley family before allowing Pansy to draw him over to her family. Forty-five minutes longer and his revenge would begin.

* * *

Harry was sitting on his bed in his room in Zakynthos with Ginny while she massaged his hands when his mum called to him. "Yes?" he called back.

"Can you two come out here? Bill and I need to talk to you for a minute." Harry groaned. He really just wanted a half hour alone with his girlfriend but it seemed life wasn't going to give it to him.

"Sure, Mum," Ginny called back. She raised Harry's hand to her lips, giving each finger a kiss before climbing from the bed. "Come on." She tugged his hand. "The sooner we go, the sooner we get left alone."

"Have you met my mother?" Harry countered. "It's never that easy." The two walked out of his room to find Bill, Harry's mum and her brother Ron waiting for them in the sitting area. The twins were at the compound as well, having come for the wedding. But neither had expected any of her brothers when Lily had called them so they both stilled for a second.

"Ron?" Ginny asked. He gave her a smile. Though it was more grimace than anything. "What's going on?"

"Have a seat," Bill said.

Harry frowned. "I'm not going to like this, am I?"

"Just have a seat, Harry," his mum said.

"Fuck," they both muttered before moving to the love seat that had been left open for them. Ron's eyes widened and he shot a look at Harry's mum and his brother but neither of them said a word about Harry and Ginny's language.

"Thank you," Lily said. Harry and Ginny said nothing. "I'll get right to it," Lily said. "Tomorrow's headlines will be of the arrest of Draco Malfoy." Harry's head cocked to the side, while Ginny's mouth dropped open.

"Come again?" Harry said.

"About four hours ago, Draco Malfoy was arrested."

Harry's fingers ran a staccato on his leg. "And this has what to do with us?" Ginny asked. She focused on Ron. "And you? Ron visibly quailed under her scrutiny.

Harry's eyes narrowed. "I'm going to want to kill you, aren't I?"

"Sometime after the match Ron came off the bench and you lot demolished him," Bill said, "Draco approached Ron with a scheme to get back at you. The short of it is, Ron went along with it for a while—"

"But I woke up," Ron cut his brother off. "I remembered there was time where you and I were friends and it was cool to be your brother. And you were nice to me; both of you. Ginny, you stood up to the twins at the Yule for me. And Harry, you thanked me for just being decent to her. So I kind of lost interest in getting back at her for the match, and I got kind of scared listening to Malfoy talk about how he was going to make you pay for what you'd done to him. I never really got it out of him, what he was going to do, but I sent a letter to Bill, telling him I needed to talk to him."

"Thank the goddess for that," Lily said.

"As I was saying," Bill said. "The short of it is, Draco has been arrested for the kidnapping of Ginny."

Harry was on his feet before he even knew it had happened. "And you were helping him!"

Lily stepped in his path. "Sit. Down." Harry glared an icy death at her. "Yes, Ron was helping him," she said impatiently. "And we wouldn't have stopped it if he hadn't been. He made a bad choice and corrected it. Don't tell me you haven't done the same."

Ginny reached for his hand. Harry jumped like he'd been hit with ten thousand volts. "Bloody hell!"

"By the goddess," Ginny gasped. She looked up at Harry as he looked down on her. "Are you all right?" they asked together. "Yes." They said at the same time. Cautiously they reached out and touched, flinching back the moment they did before pressing their palms together and allowing their fingers to weave.

"Mental note," Ginny said.

"Don't touch when I'm crazy," Harry said.

"I think it was more that I was calm _while_ you were crazy."

"Got my attention, that's for sure."

"Are you all right now?"

"Mostly."

"Let me handle this?"

Harry nodded. "Probably best."

Ginny raised his hand to her lips. "Come on then, sit down." Harry did, keeping her hand firmly in his. "All right," she said, focusing on Ron. "The long story now."

Sometime later that night, while Ginny was showering, Harry found Ron sitting alone in the courtyard. Ron looked up at him as he approached. "Let me guess," he said, "this is where you threaten to kill me if this is all an act?"

Harry sat down next to him. "Glad we understand each other." Ron grunted and the both just sat, staring into the flames of the fire. "Look," Harry said, "One of my parent's best friends betrayed them. He took the Dark Mark, swore his life to Voldemort—"

"Bloody hell," Ron hissed, "don't say his name."

"—and betrayed them," Harry went on without acknowledging Ron's protest. "The man was an animagus; a rat." Harry's hands clenched tightly. "My dad's dead because of him. My mum spent six years in a coma because of him. I was…" Harry stopped, not really wanting to tell Ron the details of what had happened to him. "For near seven years my life was hell because of him. And if I'd ever managed to catch the bastard, I'd have trapped him in his animagus form and fed him to Kaa." Harry turned, focusing on Ginny's brother. "And if Neville, or Daphne, or Luna or even," his cheek twitched as he forced her name out, "Hermione ever did what he did, I'd transfigure them into rats, take them to the zoo and feed them to the biggest snake I could find."

Ron stared back at Harry, Bill's warnings about Harry's ability to kill and doing the wrong thing for the right reasons reverberating loudly in his head.

"Maybe we can be mates and maybe we can't," Harry said, as Ron didn't back away from him, "just don't betray me."

It took Ron a few moments to formulate a response. "And what about you?"

"Me?"

"If you betray us? What if you become…" Ron hesitated. He didn't want to say, 'Like him.' but couldn't find the right words.

"Like Voldemort?" Harry had to give him some credit in that he didn't react with nearly the same fear to the name this time. Though his eyes did widen with something else.

"I was gonna say doing the wrong things for the right reasons."

Harry nodded slowly. "Then I hope you have what it takes to stop me."

Ron stared back at him for a long few moments before sticking his hand out. "I will."

Harry cocked his head back slightly before grasping Ron's hand in his. "Still enemies on the pitch though."

"Bet your scaly Slytherin ass."

Harry laughed. "Stupid Gryffindork."

Ginny was waiting in the tent her three youngest brothers were staying in when Bill arrived with their mother. Her mother froze on seeing her. Ginny climbed to her feet and moved to stand in front of the older woman. The two eyed each other for a few seconds before her mother went to speak. Ginny held a finger up, stopping her. Molly swallowed hard. "This is my wedding," Ginny said softly. "My _mother_, Mali, Andi and Adrianna have all killed themselves to make it what I want. You have no say, no opinion that myself or anyone else wishes to hear. You are a guest; nothing more. Am I perfectly clear?"

Molly nodded. "I understand."

"And you understand that even one out of line comment and we really will be finished? You will never be introduced to any children Harry and I might have?"

Molly nodded. "Yes."

Ginny studied her for a second. Her mother never looked away. "You had something you wanted to say?" Ginny said.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for…"

"We'll be here the rest of the night if you go on with everything," Ginny cut her off. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Bill frown but he kept silent.

Molly searched for something to say, finally settling on, "Thank you for allowing me to come then."

Ginny held her eyes another moment before saying, "It's a long flight. When you've had a chance to clean up, Bill can bring you to our bungalow and you can meet Harry and Mum." She moved to leave but paused at the door. "If you need something to do, Andi would probably be glad of some help with the cooking," she said before stepping out.

In the silence of Ginny's departure Molly turned to Bill. "You're just in there," he said, pointing. "If you want to put your stuff away I'll take you to meet Lily and Harry.

She nodded. "I won't be but a moment."

Ten minutes later, after putting her things away and quick trip to the loo, Molly nervously followed along behind Bill. "I thought there were a lot of people here?"

"They're down at the beach or otherwise giving us some space," Bill said.

"Oh," Molly answered weakly

He pulled open the door of the bungalow and ushered her in. She stepped over the threshold and found herself looking on a woman with long, auburn hair and emerald green eyes that almost seemed to glow. So this was her, Lily Potter; the woman from her vision of less than a week ago.

Oh what a terrible, awful night it had been. The horrors she'd seen, the things she had learned. The goddess was indeed cruel and vengeful. Oh yes, Molly had met her as well. Just before she'd woken the goddess had come into her sleep. All the truths she had learned, prophecies, someone thought dead who had never died at all, headmasters who kidnapped children and delivered them to dark lords, beatings, whippings, betrayals, deception, it was hers to do with as she chose. But no matter what she chose, she would live with it. Unable to speak of it with anyone but whom the goddess might allow, it would haunt her.

Her failure, the crimes that lead to her daughter naming another woman her mother, would haunt her.

"Lily," Bill said, "my mother, Molly Weasley. Mum, Lily Potter."

Lily held her hand out. "A pleasure to finally meet you, Molly."

Molly took her hand. "Thank you," she said, "for being what I should have been."

Before Lily could say anything, hand in hand, Harry and Ginny walked in from his room. Lily turned to them. "My son, Harry."

Harry held his hand out. "It's good to meet you, Mrs Weasley."

Molly took his hand. "And you, Lord Potter."

"Harry," Lily corrected. "We do not go in for titles in this family."

"If you insist," Molly said.

"I do," Harry said. "The last thing I need is to give Posh more ammunition."

"Posh?" Molly asked.

"Her real name is Daphne. I call her Posh," Harry answered.

"Oh. I see," Molly said. Though she really didn't see at all.

"Why don't you two head down to the beach while Molly and I chat," Lily said.

Ginny gave her a grateful smile. "Thanks, Mum." She kissed Lily's cheek and pulled Harry out the door without another word.

Lily, Bill and Molly all regarded each other. "Let's sit," Lily said. "Simper," she called.

The elf popped into the room. "Mistress would like the tea now?"

"The elf wine too please."

"Yes, Mistress."

Lily focused on Molly, whose eyes had widened slightly. "I thought perhaps we might need something a bit stronger."

Molly sagged in her seat, burying her face in her hands. "What have I done?" she croaked. Her shoulders shook as she silently began to cry. Simper slipped in and out with the service, barely making a sound.

Lily let Molly sit for a few moments before reaching for her hand. "The only thing that matters now, is what you're going to do." Molly picked her head up and focused on her. "I feel I know your daughter fairly well, Molly, and no matter how much she pretends indifference, I'm certain she still cares."

"She hates me," Molly answered. "And she's right to."

Lily rocked her head back and forth. "She might. And if so, she's entitled to that hatred. I can't disagree you have done things to earn it. Still, I don't believe forgiveness is out of your reach."

"I don't even know where to begin."

"You do," Lily countered. "You simply have to be brave enough to face it… That you're here at all is a good start. In fact, given the history that's unfolded, it's likely a better start than any other possible place."

Molly took a deep breath, blowing it out in slow exhale. "Thank you."

Lily squeezed her hand. "You're welcome." She let go and reached for the tea.

Bill reached for the wine, pouring small glasses for each without being asked. He grabbed his, knocked it back and refilled it again. "Anyone else?" he asked.

Lily downed hers and held the empty glass out to him. He refilled it and the two focused on his mother. After a second she downed hers and held it out to him. "Thank you, William," she said when he filled it again.

"Welcome," he answered. He settled back in his seat. "Shall we get started?"

"I'm not exactly certain what you wish to start with," Molly said.

"We'd like you to tell us everything you can remember of your vision," Lily said. "We'd especially like to know exactly what the goddess said to you."

"What we'd really like," Bill said, "is for you to allow Andi access to your mind so we can make certain nothing at all is missed."

Molly paled. "Why?"

"Because there might be something, somewhere, that we missed and no matter how small or unimportant you think it is, that one thing might just be the answer we need."

"It's truly that important?"

"I'm not gonna lie, Mum," Bill said. "The answer might be there and it might not. Chances are, even if it is there, we won't even know it for a very long time. We could even get all the way to the end before we realize the answer was there all along."

"And if I'm not mistaken, the answer you're looking for is a way to defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"Yes," Lily answered.

"And this Andi, is she the same woman as before?"

"Andromeda Tonks, yes," Lily confirmed.

Molly took a slow breath, deliberately blowing it out. "All right then."

Lily reached for her hand. "Thank you. I know just how difficult it is to allow someone access like that, so thank you."

"When would you like to have her meet with me?"

"I think after the wedding will suffice," Lily said. "Unless you would prefer to not have it hanging over your head."

Molly considered. "If there is time, then I'd like to do it before. If not, we'll wait."

"Why don't I go talk with her," Bill said.

"It'll hold for a half hour, Bill," Lily said. "Why don't we share our other news?"

"Erm," Bill said, a bit flustered, "if you're sure."

Lily smiled at him. "I am."

Bill took a breath before focusing on his mother. "Not knowing exactly what all was part of your vision, but Lily and I are together." Molly's eyes widened.

"Together?" Lily asked playfully

"Engaged," Bill said. "We're engaged." Molly blinked rapidly, trying to process this bit of news.

"We're not quite set on a date yet," Lily said. "As far as the rest of the world knows I'm only just back from the dead about eight months ago."

"The war is being fought on many fronts," Bill said. "And right now Lily is the public's darling. It's a two edged sword though. As far as the world is concerned she's the heroic widow battling to protect her son and avenge her husband. News she's engaged would likely not go over well."

"The one front we can least afford to lose is that of public opinion," Lily said.

Molly sat staring at them for some time before she managed to formulate a response. "Erm, yes, I suppose you might be right… I guess, congratulations, though?"

Lily smiled at her. "You've had a lot thrown at you, but thank you. William is a wonderful man and I can only surmise you had a lot to do with that. I can't tell you how happy he has made me."

"Might I ask how long you've been together?" Molly asked.

"About eighteen months," Lily said.

"I see." Molly took a breath. "William, would you mind bringing me back to the tent? I think I need a few minutes to collect myself."

"Of course," Lily said.

"Sure, Mum," Bill said. He stood and offered her his hand. "See you in a bit," he said to Lily.

A few minutes later Bill led his mum into her tent. Wordlessly she sat down on the couch. Bill remained standing near the doorway. "You're upset."

Molly focused on him. "You couldn't have told me?"

Bill held her gaze. "I think you know the answer to that already, Mum."

Molly turned away from him. She stared out the window for a few moments before asking, "What did I ever do to deserve this?" she whispered.

"Deserve what exactly?" Bill asked.

"Your father, that damned diary…"

"Those you didn't do anything," Bill answered. "The loss of your children's trust, again, I think you know the answer to that already." Molly didn't answer him. "You have to stand up, Mum, take responsibility. Ginny was a child. You were the adult. Yet since it happened, it was the child who stood up and accepted what she did." Again she didn't answer. "Why, Mum? Why do you hate her?"

"I don't hate my daughter."

"Are you sure? Because the way you treat her started long before the Diary ever got its hooks in you. You were always hard on her; far more than any of the rest of us. Luna says it's because you were jealous; that Ginny took me, Dad and Charlie from you."

Molly didn't answer for quite some time. "I don't know, William. Maybe she's right… Maybe I just didn't want her to turn out like me."

Bill considered. "Why now, Mum? Why did it take the bloody goddess to get you to wake up? What did she show you that I haven't been telling you for years now?"

"Everything," she whispered.

"Everything? What does that mean?"

"It means I'm here, William. Isn't that enough? Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Frankly, no, it isn't enough. Not yet anyway."

"Do you want me to beg, is that what you want?"

"No. I've never wanted that."

"Then what, what do you want from me?"

"I want to believe in you again. I want to believe in our family again."

"And how do I do that?"

"You stand up and take responsibility."

"I am, William."

"Are you?"

"What do you want me to say, William," she exploded.

"Admit you gave her the Diary," Bill fired back. "I know," he cut her retort off, "you were under a Compulsion Charm, but admit that. I want to hear you say, 'I was under a Compulsion Charm to give Ginny the Diary.'"

"I was under a Compulsion Charm to give Ginny the Diary."

"True or false, you broke up with dad and were falsely courted by Lucius Malfoy."

"True."

Bill eyed her a moment longer. "It's a start," he said before turning and walking out of the tent.

For three days the compound had been a beehive of activity. Surprising, considering the vast majority of the people there had magic at their disposal. Harry would have thought they could get the place ready for a wedding with a few flicks of a wand and a couple hours; apparently not. It seemed the limit of magic was about a day to a week. Meaning something that would have taken a week without magic took a day to accomplish with. It might have surprised him, but Mali had been less than reserved in the snark directed at anyone with magic complaining about their chores. The twins had gotten on her nerves so much she'd forced them to do the flowers running the railing from the cliff-top to the beach without magic. Harry was still shaking his head that she'd managed to get their wands from them. Seemed being the wife of a world class Judoka had rubbed off a bit. And funnily enough, once disarmed, a witch or wizard was only non-magical after all. The twins were currently nursing the battle wounds of three hours spent dethorning roses in bowls of essence of murtlap.

"Keep it up," Harry said of their continued moaning, "and she'll take away the magical healing elixir and you'll be stuck with Neosporin."

"What's Neoporsin?" Fred asked while George eyed Hermione's mum warily.

"Non magical healing ointment," Hermione supplied. "It'll help, but more like two days instead of twenty minutes."

Hermione's mum quirked an eye at George. "Zipping it now," George said.

Mali laughed as she stood. She dropped their wands in front of them on her way past. "The railing looks lovely boys," she teased. "Though you may want to work on not allowing yourself to be disarmed so easily. I hear there's a war on after all." She disappeared through the sliding door into her bungalow.

Hermione's father stopped behind the two boys, bending down between them his heavy hands came to rest on a shoulder each. "I know you were just playing around," he said quietly. "But that little stick you wave about all willy nilly, it's a weapon." He paused for a second. "And the last person to wave a weapon at my wife, well let's just say dis_arming, _someone can have an entirely different meaning than having your stick taken away." He squeezed their shoulders. The twins yelped and tried shrinking away. But, like Harry had so many times in his life, they found once in his grasp, escape was impossible. Mr Granger relaxed his grip. "Do we understand each other boys?"

"Yes, Sir," the twins croaked.

He clapped them on the shoulders hard enough they flinched away again. "I thought as much. Night, you lot."

"Good night, Sir/Mr Granger," Harry, Ginny Luna, Daphne and Neville said.

"Night, Daddy," Hermione said.

"Not too late now, little Girl."

"Yes, Daddy." He disappeared through the door after his wife.

"I think that's about it for us as well," Lily said. Bill and the rest of the adults stood."

"We're off also," Andi said.

"See you mind David," Daphne's mum said.

"Yes mother/yes ma'am," six voices parroted. Cheeks were kissed round between those inclined and rather quickly it was just the sextet plus Ginny's three youngest brothers. Suddenly alone the nine teenagers were awkwardly silent.

"Well," Harry said, his eyes dancing while he smirked at the twins. "I can't tell you how much I enjoyed today."

"Laugh all you want Potter," the twins retorted.

"We've got our wands back now," Fred went on.

Neville laughed. "You two are joking, right? Do you honestly think Harry or the rest of us can't take those off you just as easily as Mrs Granger did?"

"I'd like to see you try, Longbottom," Fred said.

"Now we know what's what," George agreed.

"You're on," Neville said, "Daphne against the both of you. She won't use a wand and she'll disarm you both inside of a minute."

"Excuse me?" Daphne demanded haughtily.

"A minute," Harry said, "Mate, I know you're trying to be nice, but that's downright insulting."

"Appreciate it, Potter," Fred said.

"Never thought I'd say that," George said.

"True story," Fred agreed.

"To Daphne," Harry said. "Thirty seconds max. Seriously, Nev, I'd be worried about the cold shoulder if I were you."

Neville rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Potter."

"As soon as you make me."

Neville stuck his hand out. "You and me then?" Harry eyed him. Neville had come a long way over the last few years; years Harry had spent a good part of injured, preventing him from progressing as he otherwise would have. There was that and the fact Neville had eleven inches and near five stone on him.

"Oh no," Ginny said. "I'm not having my husband looking like he's been in a bar fight on our wedding."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Love," Harry complained.

"I never said you'd lose," she said.

"Oh," Harry said, "well that's different then." He slapped his hand in Neville's. "After the wedding."

Neville squeezed. "Deal." Harry tensed his hand. Brute strength was a battle he'd given up against Neville on a long time ago. Of course if he put a little magic into it, that was another thing entirely. "No magic," Neville said.

"Then let go," Harry countered.

Neville smirked. "Three days, Runt." He let go and turned to Daphne. She glowered at him. "A minute too long?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes before flopping back in her seat with her arms crossed disgustedly over her chest. "I had to fall for a bloody damn Gryffindor."

"Daphne," Hermione gasped.

"It was warranted, Hermione… I swear, the only thing worse would have been falling for Harry and having him reciprocate."

"Oi," Harry complained. Neville laughed. "That's an insult to you too, Mate," Harry said.

"I'm above you," Neville said. "S'all that matters to me." Just then four loud pops precipitated Harry, Hermione and Luna diving for cover behind their respective chairs.

"All right?" he asked. They nodded. "Prank, right?" he sought confirmation.

"I should think so," Luna agreed. Though both she and Hermione had their wands in their hands.

"Think it's safe?"

"Why don't you look and find out?" Hermione said.

"You first," Harry countered.

"You're tossing us over then?" Hermione demanded.

"I only stick my head out when it's basilisks, trolls, dragons or krakens." The two girls frowned at him. Harry waved them on. "Pranks are your job."

Luna sighed. "He does have a point." Hermione gave her and incredulous look. "Well he does."

"Oh fine," Hermione said. "Watch my back?"

Luna gave her a wicked smile. "Well, if you insist." After a second the two girls looked at Harry.

"What?" he asked.

"No smart comment?" Luna asked.

"And have you dump checking back in my lap for it, I'm not that stupid."

The two frowned slightly. "He's wising up," Luna said.

"Unfortunately, yes," Hermione agreed. "Am I looking or are you?"

"I'm as happy to have you watch my back as I am watching yours." They waited a beat before looking to Harry again. He drew his fingers across his lips, zipping them shut and smirked back. "Drat," Luna muttered. She took a deep breath before rolling onto her knees and cautiously poking her head up. A great cloud of green smoke was slowly dissipating. Ronald was also poking his head out from behind his chair as well. Whatever had happened he seemed fine. "Impressive reflexes, Ronald," she said.

"I grew up with them," he answered.

He, Ginny and Luna may not exactly have gotten on all that well when they were younger, but Luna had been around more than enough to know just who 'them' was. "True story," she agreed.

A snicker brought their attention to Ginny. She was still sitting in her chair and was seemingly unharmed by the explosion. "Seriously," she giggled, "jumpy much?"

"We grew up with them," Ron and Luna said together. By now Harry and Hermione had poked their heads up as well. The cloud of green smoke was mostly dissipated and they cautiously climbed to their feet.

Harry pursed his lips while tapping his fingers against his leg. "Really," he asked. Ginny shrugged. "You're starting a prank war two nights before our wedding?"

"You're a git. But you're my git. And I'll only take so much before defending your honor."

Harry considered a second. "And how much of me throwing you under the hippogriff will you put up with?" he asked with a smirk.

Ginny smirked back at him. "Well why don't you try me and find out?"

"Cool," Harry said. He focused on the twins, Neville and Daphne. Daphne, he was certain, would be the worst of them. "I would like to unequivocally state that I, Harry James Potter, had nothing at all to do with this." He paused as a bit of green skin flaked away from Daphne's arm and drifted down to the floor. "Molting," he said, "that's impressive."

"Thanks, Babe," Ginny said

Daphne scratched a bit of her now scaly green skin. Pinching it between her fingers she pulled a strip a good five inches long from her forearm. Underneath was a slightly less green layer. "Eww," Harry said.

From behind a wall of wavy black hair, Daphne's now emerald green eyes focused on her supposed best friend. "And just how long will this last?"

Ginny shrugged while pulling out a camera. A click and a flash later and she said, "Three layers, I believe."

"And my hair?"

"Morning."

"Very good then." She stood. "Neville?"

He stood and took her arm. "Enjoy these two nights, Ginevra," Daphne warned as they set off for the bungalow she and her parents were in.

"I'm enjoying this one," Ginny called after them.

"Sleep well, Ginevra," Daphne called back before she and Neville disappeared around the corner.

"Not bad, Sis," Fred said.

"A bit unoriginal," George added.

"Amateur really," Fred said.

"But you got us," George said.

"And we'll admit,"

"That's no mean feat."

The two of them were walking towards her as they spoke but she drew her wand and backed away. "Oh no," she said. "No hugs tonight."

"I do believe we've been caught, Gred," George said.

"Never," Fred countered, "just delayed."

"Exactly," George agreed. The two made a sharp turn for the tent they and Ron were sharing with their mother.

"Night all," they said before disappearing from sight.

It was another few moments before the five that remained said anything. "I'm really escaping?" Ron asked.

"Were you having a go at my soon to be husband?" Ginny asked.

"Not that I'm aware."

"Then you're free… really," she added.

Ron grinned. "Brilliant." He stepped forward and drew Ginny into a tight hug. "Night, Sis."

"Night, Ron," she answered returning his hug. He let her go and quickly disappeared after the twins.

"You do realize," Luna said, "calm is bad."

"And that in three days time, all bets will be off," Hermione added.

Ginny regarded them a few moments. "Then I suggest you choose your side wisely."

Hermione stared back at her before slumping into her chair again. "And we were having such a quiet year."

Luna flopped down next to her. "Tell me about it," she muttered.

Harry moved to Ginny. Slipping his arms around her waist he pulled her back against his chest. Kissing her crown he softly whispered, "Thanks, Love."

Ginny settled into him. "You're welcome, Babe."

The following morning Daphne was down to a light brunette with skin tinged only slightly green. Her eyes were nearly back to their normal brilliant sapphire blue. No one else was yet up as she sat in the courtyard with her coffee and morning scone. The sun was just making its appearance when Ginny's screech shattered the silence.

"DAPHNE HARMONIA GREENGRASS, THAT IS UTTERLY DISGUSTING!"

Daphne just smiled and sipped at her coffee. Heads began poking out of doors a few seconds later. Her mother took in her daughter's changed appearance. "What was that?" she asked.

Just as Daphne peeled off a strip of pale-green skin and let it fall to the ground with the rest Ginny stormed out of her bungalow and marched over to her. "My bed!" she shrieked.

Daphne peeled another bit of skin away and let it fall to the ground. "Well I had to put it somewhere," she said calmly.

Silence held for a few seconds before a half dozen voices all said, "Eww."

"What happened to two nights?" Ginny demanded.

Daphne gave her an incredulous look. "And you call yourself a Slytherin?"

Ginny stared back at her. Never breaking eye contact Daphne sipped her coffee. "Oh, it is so on, Girlie," Ginny said before spinning around and marching back into the bungalow. Daphne glanced at the eyes watching her. "Morning," she said brightly. Rolling eyes and veiled threats against disturbed sleep preceded doors closing and the return of silence to her tranquil morning.

Neville slipped into the seat next to her. For a minute he was silent before saying, "Have I told you how much I love you recently?"

Daphne just smiled and reached for his hand.

Later that night Bill and Charlie caught Fred and George attempting to spike the punch before they brought it down to the beach for Harry and Ginny's joint stag and hen party. Perhaps it was a bit unusual to combine them, but it was less unusual than a bride and groom of Harry and Ginny's age so who really cared? That, and Hermione was to serve as Harry's best man, or rather woman, and was nearly equally important to Ginny as well and with time constraints two nights of parties simply didn't fit in the schedule.

"Oh come on, Bill," Fred complained.

"You're telling me we can't get them drunk when you're letting them get married?" George demanded.

"Seems a bit…" Fred trailed off, not exactly sure just what it was a bit like.

Bill sighed and held his hands out. "Just hand them over."

The twins backed up. "No can do, Bro," they said.

"Expensive," Fred said.

"Very," George said.

"You do realize you're under age, don't you?" Bill said.

"Like that ever stopped you," they scoffed.

"Point," Charlie chuckled. Bill glared at him. "Fine," Charlie huffed. "Listen up eejits. You can't get them drunk because no matter how safe you think they are, we just can't take a chance something goes wrong."

"What'da'ya mean something goes wrong," Fred asked.

"Harry was taken out of the hospital wing at Hogwarts and delivered butt-ass-naked into Riddle's hands," Bill said. "It happened because we thought he was safe. He was with someone we trusted, someone we still trust. We didn't give that person backup and it wasn't enough. They still got him. And Harry was incapacitated; doped up on painkillers, unable to even think about fighting back. Maybe it wouldn't have made a difference, but maybe it would, we don't know. The only thing that matters is he was taken. He was tortured. He had the Cruciatus used on him. I can't tell you exactly how, but the only reason he isn't in the long-term care ward at St. Mungoes is because our sister somehow saved him. And you two might think he's fine, there's nothing wrong with him now, he's back to full strength. But even though he could wipe the floor with the both of you in seconds, he is not back. He's hurt and he's scared. Even though he knows she was imperioused, he can barely even be in the same room as madam Pomfrey. And absolutely nothing will be done to him that might inhibit his ability to defend himself if we fail to protect him again."

"How could he possibly be taken from here?" Fred asked.

"How did Riddle get past the Fidelius when he was a baby?" Bill countered.

"You think there's a spy here?" George asked.

"No," Bill said. "But then Lily and James didn't either and look what happened."

Fred and George shared a look. Shrugging they turned back to Bill. "We still think you're overreacting but we swear we won't do anything."

Bill frowned. "You think I'm overreacting."

"Life still needs to be lived," George said.

"Life is being lived," Charlie said. He nodded towards where Harry was laughing with Ginny and his core group of friends at Tonks doing an impersonation of Remus while morphed to look like Hermione's mother. Harry and the rest were laughing so hard they could barely stand up. "Explain to me how a blazing headache when he wakes up tomorrow makes him happier than he is right now."

The twins shrugged. "It's just a right of passage, Bro," Fred said.

"Make a man out of him and all," George said.

Bill put his arm around their shoulders. "Look, I appreciate you wanting to initiate him and all—"

"But the facts is," Charlie said, "Potter is already more man than just about any of us will ever be."

"And if you can't fathom just how bad he was hurt and how important it is his ability to defend himself is never compromised by something as useless as getting pissed," Bill said.

"Then imagine Ginny, raped a hundred times over, whipped, till her skin is gone, a thousand times more broken than when she first woke after the Diary or the kraken," Charlie said.

"Because that's what will happen to her if she's taken," Bill said. "And if I had to pick anyone in the world to stop that happening to her, I wouldn't pick myself, or Charlie, you two, I wouldn't pick everyone here combined before I'd pick Potter.'

"So if you can live with that happening to Ginny," Charlie said.

"Then go ahead and get her most important line of defense pissed," Bill finished.

Fred and George shifted uneasily. "There's room for games and jokes," Bill said quietly, "but this is real. It is real and it is everywhere; even here."

"All right," Fred said.

"We'll pay better attention," George said.

"Good," Bill said. "Now get out there and break that up, will ya?" The twins turned to find Harry bending Ginny backwards as he snogged her senseless.

"No one needs to see that," Charlie muttered.

"Oi, Potter," Fred bellowed.

"Hands off our sister," George shouted. Harry let Ginny go, holding his hands out wide for all to see. It did little to stop the snog session as Ginny had a tight hold around his neck and they kept right at it.

"That's my godson!" Sirius shouted. Harry gave him a thumbs up before standing tall, pulling Ginny with him. She finally broke their kiss and Harry turned to her twin brothers.

"Slytherin, boys, he taunted. We always read the fine print."

"For instance," Ginny added, running her hands up and down Harry's chest. "You never said a word about my hands." She slipped behind him, holding him tightly while resting her chin on his shoulder. The whole of the gathering stopped to see what the twins would do.

Fred tapped a finger on his leg. "You got something, right?" he said out of the corner of his mouth.

George scowled. "Nope."

"Seriously," Ron exclaimed, "my whole life I've been waiting on this target to show up and you two've got nothing?" He flicked his wand at the kiddie pool Sirius had filled with drinks for the day and in one motion threw close to a hundred gallons of ice water at Harry and Ginny.

"BLOODY HELL!" they shrieked together while about two-dozen people roared with laughter.

"Brilliant!" Neville chortled.

"Cold," Ginny chanted, "Cold, cold, cold."

"Maybe that'll cool you off a bit, Potter," Ron said

"I'm starting to like Gryffindor men more and more," Daphne snickered.

Harry just turned and glared at Ginny's youngest brother. Ron shrugged. "My job, Potter, brother and all. Thought you were happy about that."

Harry broke into a slow grin before marching over to Ron and grabbing him in a back pounding hug. "Good one, Mate," he chuckled.

Ginny joined the two of them. "Of course I'm still going to kill you."

Ron grabbed her roughly around the neck. "Yeah, whatever."

A few hours later the group had moved to the beach and were all gathered round a massive bonfire. "You know," Luna said, "I heard playing the other day. Was that you or Ginny?" A still settled over the crowd while Ginny reached for Harry's hand. She was still massaging for him. It didn't matter how late they'd been up, or how tired she was from everything on her schedule; it was the one thing she'd let quidditch slide for. Half the time he actually fell asleep while she worked. It didn't matter. Her word was her word and every day for half an hour she worked on his hands. And he was better; loads better. Technically he might even nearly have been there. But even she knew something was missing yet. For lack of a better word, the _magic _that had accompanied his playing before was still missing_._

"Luna," Hermione chastised gently.

"It's all right, Hermione," Harry said. He held a hand out to Luna. She took it, squeezing gently. "Truth is, you probably heard both of us."

"Do you think you're ready for the rest of us to hear?" Luna asked hopefully.

Harry smiled and gave her hand a squeeze. "Soon."

"Really?"

"Promise."

"I have something," Ginny offered.

"You're going to sing?" Fred said.

"Pass," Ron said.

"Ditto," George added.

Ginny shot them an evil look. "Your sister has a wonderful voice," Luna snapped, beating Harry by a half beat.

"Shut it," he growled.

Hey," Fred said, "it's our job."

"Sacred duty," George said.

"To torment our sister," Ron said. The twins held their hands out to Ron and got fist bumps in return.

Lily leaned forward. "I'd love to hear it."

"So would I," Harry said.

"Goes for all of us, Red," Sirius said. He cuffed the twins and Ron on the back of the head.

"Oww," they complained.

"Thanks, Mutt," she teased. She held her hand out. "Accio Guitar."

"No way," Fred said.

"Anything for my favorite redhead," Sirius said.

"Oi," Lily complained. Ginny's guitar came zipping over the cliff top and down into her hand.

"Sweet Merlin," George blurted.

Ginny smiled predatorily at her brothers. "Really should think twice about hacking me off, Boys." They swallowed tightly. Ginny blew them a kiss before turning and sitting cross-legged in front of Harry. Looking straight into his emerald eyes, she said, "I think most everyone here has some idea of what it's taken for Harry and I to get here. This is for him."

She strummed a few notes before picking up the melody of the song. She played a minute or so before taking a breath and beginning.

You know it's not easy for me to trust.

Or to tell you that I love you.

But if I didn't say it, or live it, well I'd still have felt it and

Where's the sense in that.

I promise I never wanted to make your life harder

And I hate what I did to you

I will go down with this ship

And I won't put my hands up and surrender.

There will be no white flag upon my shore.

I'm in love and always will be.

I know I made a mess.

And the destruction I caused,

I still can't understand why you'd even want to talk to me again.

And if you had lived by the rules of it's over.

Well, it would have only made sense.

I will go down with this ship

And I won't put my hands up and surrender

There will be no white flag upon my shore

I'm in love and always will be.

And when we're together

All that I did is still there

And I promise I'll stand against my fear.

I'll let it wash over and around me.

And it will subside again.

And you'll see me still standing here.

I will go down with this ship.

And I won't put my hands up and surrender.

There will be no white flag upon my shore.

I'm in love and always will be.

I will go down with this ship.

And I won't put my hands up and surrender.

There will be no white flag upon my shore.

I'm in love and always will be.

I will go down with this ship.

And I won't put my hands up and surrender.

There will be no white flag upon my shore.

I'm in love and always will be.

As the last notes were swallowed by the night, only the sound of wind and waves rose to replace it. Transfixed, Harry could do nothing but stare into Ginny's glowing brown eyes. He'd known she was working on something; the constant repeating of chords and silent mouthing of words as they'd sat playing together were easily recognizable, but even though he knew she had the ability he was still astonished by the beauty of what she'd created. He came back to himself when she softly pressed her lips to his.

"Wow," Luna said breathlessly in the background.

"Yeah," Daphne agreed, her voice a tone of wonder.

"Thank you," Harry said, when Ginny pulled away from him.

"You like?"

"I love," Harry said.

Lily kneeling down beside them drew their attention. She reached for Ginny's hands, pulling them to her lips. "I cannot tell you how grateful I am that my son has found such an kind, gentle and loving soul to spend his life with. It is my honor to welcome you to our family and my gift that you have chosen me as your mother." She pulled Ginny in, holding her tightly while pressing a kiss to her crown.

"I love you, Mum," Ginny whispered.

"And I you, Daughter," Lily answered.

Some twenty minutes later Ginny wandered over and sat down beside Daphne. Leaning over she rested her head on her friend's shoulder. "Hey you."

"Good night?" Daphne asked.

"The best," Ginny answered.

"I do love coming here," Daphne agreed.

"It's the one place we get to just be."

"Yes." They fell silent for a bit before Ginny asked. "You seem lost in thought."

Daphne considered for a second before answering. "Honestly, I was just wondering if there was anything you weren't good at." Ginny sat up and looked at her. "You're one of the top students in Hogwarts. You're the best player in the school. You're nearly as fast as Harry. You're nearly Harry and Hermione's equal in hand to hand combat and they've both been doing it years longer than you. Occlumency, Legilimency and dueling, even Harry only bests you in the last. You play piano and guitar. You write your own music and have the voice of an angel to go with it. You're so beautiful I'm not sure it's even possible for you to look bad."

"I'm not beautiful," Ginny countered immediately.

"You're wearing a pair of disintegrating converse high-tops, cut-off denim overalls, a plain white tank, your hair is in a hot mess of a bun and you've nothing but a bit of definition to your brows for makeup; yet every boy who isn't gay at school would happily push Harry in front of a charging erumpent for a chance to date you. Also, I do not appreciate anyone saying Astoria was not beautiful; not even her doppelganger."

Ginny pursed her lips distastefully. "There is plenty I'm not good at."

"Name something," Daphne challenged.

"That non magic game, football."

Daphne rolled her eyes. "Please, you've played it like twice. If you practiced it like you do quidditch I'm certain you'd be amazing at it. And that goes for any physical activity."

"Well what about you?" Ginny demanded. "You're hardly terrible at things yourself. And there isn't a boy with eyes at school who wouldn't like to be in Neville's place."

"You know it's not something to be upset about, when someone complements you," Daphne said.

"Well you seemed like you were angry I was good at things."

"Though I will admit I don't like hearing you disparage yourself, I'm not angry. I was just simply wondering how one person can be so gifted and how lucky I was to have a front row seat in her life."

Ginny stared at Daphne for a long moment before shifting and resting her head on Daphne's shoulder again. "Makes two of us, Daph," she said. She took Daphne's hand, weaving their fingers together. "Makes two of us."

Harry and Ginny were making their way up the stairs, heading for the loo, when the wind brought her mother's scent to Ginny's nose. She paused for a moment, contemplating that she hadn't even noticed the woman wasn't down on the beach with everyone else. Apparently she really didn't miss her any longer. Truly she didn't understand why she'd even agreed to let her come when Bill had told her she was asking to attend. It seemed her brothers were even more important to her than she thought. Though she wondered just what it was they were hoping to get from the woman yet. "Ginny?" Harry asked.

"My mother's up there."

"I know."

"Just wasn't expecting it." She started up again with Harry in tow. Stepping into the courtyard she did her best to pretend she didn't see her mother sitting in the dark. It seemed her mother wasn't going to just let her pass though.

"Ginny?"

Ginny stopped, taking a moment to compose herself before turning to face the older woman. "Yes?"

"Is there any hope at all?"

Ginny stared back at her for quite some time. "Harry," she said, "please turn around." Without a word he did as she asked. Despite having witnessed the moment the scars on his back had been made, Molly couldn't help cringing at the mishmash of thin white lines crisscrossing his back. "Do you know how this happened?" Ginny asked. Of course she knew the answer already, but she wanted to hear her mother acknowledge it.

"Yes," Molly whispered.

"My scars may not be visible, but they are no less real, were no less painful in their creation, than Harry's. So you tell me, what am I supposed to do with you?"

"Then why did you invite me?" Molly asked.

"For the boys," Ginny answered. "Because I was certain if they attended my wedding and you were not invited, did not even know it was happening, that I would kill their mother too and that was more than I could live with."

"So that's it then, I'm dead to you?"

Ginny sighed deeply. "I don't know what you are. I only know it's far too soon for me to believe in you."

"Can you at least tell me what I can do?"

Ginny frowned, her mother being even reasonably close to rational was not something she had much experience with. "Honestly, no."

* * *

Author's notes:

Of course Ginny did not write her song, nor did I. It is a slightly modified version of, White Flag, by Dido.

Well, I think I may finally have brought Molly to her senses. Though I imagine Ginny will never truly think of her as her mother again.

As always, thank you to those who left reviews for me. I do appreciate them.

Sorcerer's Muse


	11. Chapter 11

Author's notes:

Standard disclaimer. It all belongs to JKR. Thank you for letting us play with your toys.

I will continue to use the occasional song lyric in the story and will give credit at the time when needed.

This is the sixth book in my Slytherin Harry series and covers Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts.

Book 1: Harry Potter and the Muggle's Daughter

Book 2: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

Book 3: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

Book 4: Harry Potter and the Blood Traitor's Daughter

Book 5: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

Book 6: Harry Potter; Flesh, Blood and Bone

If you haven't read books 1-5 you won't know what's going on. But the bonus is you've got five completed books before you even get to this one!

Fair warning, it may take a while to become evident, but this story is quite dark and earns its Mature rating.

* * *

**Harry Potter; Flesh, Blood and Bone**

**Chapter X**

**Smothering Seems the Least Painful Option Left**

* * *

Ginny looked in the mirror. Lily and the rest had just left, leaving her alone as she tried to reconcile feeling like a child far too young to be getting married with the conviction she was making the best decision of her life. A soft knock at the door drew her attention. Turning, she called, "Come in."

The door cracked open and Bill stepped in. "Firefly," he said.

Ginny gave him a watery smile. "Is it time?"

He moved to cross the room, squatting down in front of her. "Nearly." He reached up and dried her cheek.

Ginny reached up and caught his hand. "Thank you, Bill."

"I know I'm not dad, but I hope I did all right."

"You remember after Astoria died and the goddess granted us an audience?"

"Yes."

"I got to see Dad." Bill blinked. "I'm sorry I never told you, but Dad said I'd know when the time was right." She pulled his hands to her lips. "He's proud of you, Bill. So very proud."

Bill swallowed tightly. "He said that?"

Ginny kissed his hands again. "Promise."

Bill let out a shaky breath before pulling Ginny to him. "Thanks, Firefly."

"I love you, Bill. And you've been everything and more since Dad died."

Bill kissed her crown. "Love you, Firefly."

Harry stood at the precipice of the jagged spire of rock rising off the shore of the compound. Dawn was about to break and with perfect weather in the forecast he and Ginny had chosen this spot, where he'd proposed, to have their ceremony. They'd originally thought to have the ceremony in the evening, figuring the setting sun to frame the scene would be perfect, but Luna had put an end to that. Apparently getting married with the setting of the sun would have brought bad energy to their marriage and they instead needed to be married with the rising sun to symbolize the beginning of their journey. Neither of them was of a mind to discount anything Luna said when she put her foot down so dawn it was. The only real problem with it was a dawn ceremony meant getting up before, well, dawn. Well before it actually. For Harry and his immediate group of friends it wasn't such a big deal. They'd been getting up before dawn to train for years now. Everyone else, not so much. Even having been up for well over an hour, Ginny's twin brothers and Ron were still asleep on their feet.

Minister Bones moved into place beside him. "Ready, Harry?" she asked.

"Only since I was seven," Harry answered. She smiled at him and he returned to scanning the gathered crowd. There were really no sides, just an assembly of people gathered to see two of their own become one. The group was mostly centered on Harry's mum with Rose in her arms. Remus was on her left with Mali and David her right. Sirius, Andi, Ted, Tonks and Charlie formed a semi-circle behind them. Daphne's parents, Luna's father and Neville's grandmother stood on one side with Rowena Stone and the Minister's niece, Susan Bones just on the edge. Susan had been a bit of a surprise attendee, but with her aunt presiding over the ceremony the Minister had decided to make a short vacation of it and brought the Hufflepuff prefect along. Ginny's brothers, Fred, George, Ron, their mother, Molly, and Professor McGonagall balanced the other side of the gathering. Harry wasn't exactly sure how he felt about Ginny's mother attending. On the one hand, she should be there. On the other, well, the history was rather well known. Hopefully this truly was the beginning of family trumping all with the woman because there were a whole lot of people who would not take kindly to any stunt like the one she had pulled at Charlie and Tonk's wedding. Ultimately, it was a small group, but it truly was the people who mattered. Need and a common goal had brought them together only for love to take over and forge them into a family. They were his and Ginny's and while they both could have asked for more, everything they needed was there before him.

Only two other attendees had been invited. It hadn't been anyone's first choice, but the need to stay ahead in the press was an ever present circumstance in Harry's life and they couldn't just use Luna's father and the Quibbler for it so Rita Skeeter and her photographer, Bozo, were in attendance. Harry didn't doubt the rest of the press would have a field day with the news, but they wouldn't get the first word in and often times that was what mattered most.

Motion to the back of the spire drew his attention and Harry forgot about all things to do with the press or difficult mother-in-laws, or really much of anything else at all as Hermione and Luna, with Cinder on the blonde's shoulder made their appearance.

"I believe we are ready," Minister Bones said.

The two girls joined arms and made their way across the spire to join Harry at the precipice. On reaching him they separated, with Luna the first to give him a hug and kiss his cheek. "Love you," she said.

"You too, Luna," Harry said, returning her kiss to the cheek. She backed up a step and he focused on Cinder. "Come on then," Harry said, leaning forward. Cinder stretched out her neck and they bumped noses. Cinder's tail swished along Luna's back and she blew a puff of smoke into the air when they parted. Harry chuckled. "That's my fierce girl." Luna gave him a last smile and moved to her place, allowing Hermione to step in front of Harry. For a long moment the two just looked at each other before she reached up and took his face in her hands. Tipping his head she pressed a kiss to his forehead before slipping her arms around his neck and holding him tight. Harry's arms went around her back, with his right cradling her head, the two held each other for a long time as they said their final goodbye to being the most important person in each other's life. Eventually though, she drew back.

"I love you," he said softly.

"I know," she answered.

Harry reached up and wiped a tear from her cheek. "Here's to magic and no-run mascara," he teased.

"Lucky you, you don't have to wear it," she countered, wiping a tear from his cheek.

"You've never needed makeup to be beautiful, Hermione."

She laughed and pulled him tight again. "And you've always known just what to say." She kissed his cheek before letting him go and moving to stand just behind his left shoulder. Harry focused on the back of the spire where Daphne and Neville were waiting for he and Hermione to finish. Arm in arm the two made their way to Harry with Daphne moving to wrap him in a tight hug.

"Posh," he teased gently.

"Little brother," she countered. Harry chuckled, squeezing her tight before letting go.

She smirked at him. "You know, if you ever hurt her, I'll skin you alive, right."

Harry returned her smirk. "I'd never doubt that."

"Good." She kissed his cheek and moved to stand just behind Luna.

Harry turned to Neville. "I don't care if you are getting married, there's no way I'm kissing you," Neville said.

"Thank the goddess for that," Harry retorted. Neville grabbed him and the two exchanged a bruising hug.

"Thanks, Harry," Neville said. "For not holding it against me."

"Thanks for saving our lives, Mate," Harry countered.

Neville thumped his back. "Anytime, Bro, anytime." He let Harry go and moved to stand behind Hermione.

Harry turned his attention to the back of the spire again. Bill was already waiting and with everyone in place he stepped to the side, revealing Ginny to him for the first time that morning. Harry's breath caught. The sun's rays had just now fully peaked above the horizon and his soon to be wife's mane of red hair looked to have been set ablaze, flashing a thousand reds with gold mixed in as she took her brother's arm. A nudge and Hermione's whispered, "Breathe, Harry," was likely the only thing that kept him from passing out and by the time the spots had cleared in his vision Bill and Ginny had reached him.

Bill stuck his hand out and when Harry took it he pulled him into an embrace. "I couldn't ask for a better man for my sister," Bill said quietly. "Take care of her for me."

"I will," Harry answered.

Bill let him go. Turning to Ginny he took her hand. "Last chance," he said seriously.

"Never," she answered, her eyes locked with Harry's.

Bill took her chin in his hand and drew her eyes to his. "Smartest decision you'll ever make." He kissed her crown, passed her to Harry and quickly moved to stand beside Lily.

The moment Ginny's hands were in his everything and everyone faded away. She bit her lip, looking up at him nervously. "Hey."

Harry grinned back at her. "All right?"

She nodded. "Now that I'm finally here."

Harry rubbed his thumbs over the backs of her hands. "Yeah," he agreed.

"If you're ready," Minister Bones said, gently bringing them back.

Harry gave Ginny a questioning look. She nodded. "We are."

The minister opened her mouth to speak but suddenly closed it again and sank to her knees. Everyone turned to see the goddess, with Kai on her shoulder, standing just to the side of the main gathering. As one, everyone but Ginny's brothers, her mother, Rita and Bozo knelt. "Kneel," Professor McGonagall hissed, tugging at Molly and her brothers.

"The hell," Fred complained as Charlie tugged both he and George down.

"Who the hell is that?" George asked.

"Shut it," Charlie growled at them.

"Rita," the minister said sharply. The woman just looked at her. "Get. Down," she intoned. "Now." Rita hesitated a second longer before slowly sinking to her knees, tugging Bozo down with her.

"Rise," the goddess said softly. Again the majority of them quickly did, with those slow to kneel being the last to rise again.

"Down, up," Fred complained as Charlie tugged him up.

"You'd think she was a goddess or something," George muttered.

The goddess laughed softly. "One might indeed."

"Would you two shut it," Charlie growled.

The goddess ignored the ongoing byplay between Ginny's brothers to focus on Harry and Ginny. "I hope that I am welcome?"

"Of course," Harry said.

"The honor is ours, my Lady," Ginny said.

The goddess bowed her head to them. "Please, continue."

Harry and Ginny both bowed their head in return before turning to the minister again. She gave herself a shake. "Right," she said.

"The real goddess?" Fred hissed.

Charlie smacked him in the back of the head. "I told you to shut it."

"Oh, like I'm not supposed—"

The goddess held up a finger, silencing whatever else Fred was going to say in his throat. "Shush," she said. Fred worked his mouth but nothing came out.

"Now that's a silencing charm," Harry said under his breath.

"No more talking," the goddess said.

"Wonder what it would take for her make it permanent," Ginny replied.

"Nod if you understand," the goddess said.

"I could sure use it in some of my meetings," the minister said. Harry snickered.

Fred snapped his mouth closed and nodded. "Very good," the goddess said, releasing him. She focused on the minister. "Please continue."

"Thank you, my Lady," she said. She turned her attention to the gathered crowd. "Friends, approximately seven years ago I was first introduced to the most extraordinary young boy. About two years later I met an equally extraordinary girl. The following five years have borne witness to events and circumstances that do not need recounting but must be said to defy belief. Through all of it though nothing has been more astonishing to me than the growth and depth of love that young boy and girl had for their friends, family and most especially each other. And so it is that today, a boy now a man and a girl now a woman stand before us asking to be bound in the most sacred union of marriage. It is always a privilege to be asked to preside over the binding of two people in marriage, I must confess to having coveted this position for some time and am honored that Harry and Ginny have asked me to be part of this day. Still, whatever small role my words might play or my magic might impart, I would like to remind everyone that I am only a humble servant today; interchangeable with any one of hundreds who might perform my duties. No words I might speak or magic I might perform will affect the strength of their bond or the success of this or any marriage. Always, that burden rests upon the two exchanging vows and it is with great faith that what I witness before me now, strong and deep as it is, will, when a hundred years' time has passed, leave this moment pale and colourless in comparison." The minister paused for a moment before focusing on Harry and Ginny. "You may begin."

Harry took a deep breath and with his eyes locked on Ginny's began. "Ginny, from the first moment of a dark night when I watched you sneaking out your bedroom window to practice flying I knew one day you would be integral to my life. It hasn't always been easy. We have fought, and on days nearly hated. But I never gave up hope that one day you would one day give yourself to me. But even in doing so, it is the one thing most important to you that I love most about you. I told you once, it is because you refused to be an arm ornament that I chose you. And even as you stand ready to pledge yourself to me, it is your fierce independence that I vow to never forget. We might become one, but you will always be your own person, and as I vow to love and hold and protect you for the rest of my life, I also vow that your dreams are my dreams, your needs will be my needs. I also confess that I won't always be patient. I won't always be kind. I have learned it is impossible to always be strong. So to you I vow to never hide my weakness because it is in your strength when I am that you will save us."

Ginny's voice shook as she started to speak. "I remember that night like it was yesterday; eyes that glowed green from behind a tree, I should have been terrified. Instead all I wanted was to find whatever creature it was. Somehow I think, from the moment we actually met, I've always known that it was you. The goddess knows I've been difficult. The mistakes I have made should have ended us. But something in you gave me the time to find myself again, and in doing so I found my way back to you. You somehow manage to be everything I need while allowing me to be myself. You've never shackled me, only ever encouraged me; even when it was against what you wanted. You are kind and brave and funny and the most generous person I have ever known… And you're a git," she added, bringing a chuckle from the gathering. "But you're my git and I have learned that my dreams and my future will be less than empty without you by my side sharing them. To you I vow my hopes and sorrow. To you I vow my future, my body and my children. To you I vow my last thought before I sleep and my first after I wake. I love you Harry James Potter and to you I vow my life."

Minister Bones stepped forward. "Ginny, if you will please repeat after me… I, Ginevra Molly Weasley."

"I, Ginevra Molly Weasley," Ginny said.

"Take you, Harry James Potter, to be my husband."

"Take you, Harry James Potter, to be my husband."

"From this day forward forsaking all others."

"From this day forward forsaking all others."

"Till death do us part."

"Till death do us part."

"May Death and the goddess have mercy on my soul."

"May Death and the goddess have mercy on my soul," Ginny finished.

"And you, Harry," the minister said. He nodded. "I, Harry James Potter."

"I, Harry James Potter," Harry said.

"Take you, Ginevra Molly Weasley, to be my wife."

"Take you, Ginevra Molly Weasley, to be my wife."

"From this day forward forsaking all others."

"From this day forward forsaking all others."

"Till death do us part."

"Till death do us part."

"May Death and the goddess have mercy on soul."

"May the Death and the goddess have mercy on my soul," Harry finished.

The minster placed her hands on theirs. "By the power of magic, we are ready to witness." A ball a fiery light bloomed on their joined hands, it grew to about the size of a football before arcs of light, very near like lightening, flashed out of it into the chests of all those present and back again. The ball of light then rose from their joined hands and, with a crack like thunder, split into two before sinking into Harry and Ginny's chests.

"It is done," the minister said. She stepped back from the two and with a wink at Ginny said, "It gives me great pleasure to introduce to you Lord and Lady Potter… Ginny, you may kiss your husband."

Madly grinning Ginny stepped to him. "Brilliant," she said and pressed her lips to his. The crowd burst into cheers and applause while Cinder let loose a roar and blast of flames into the air. Rose finally decided she'd had enough nose and flashing lights and let out a wail.

"Rita Skeeter," the goddess said softly appearing behind the woman and her ever-present photographer. The two in question whipped around. Without waiting for invitation the goddess reached out and touched a finger to each of their foreheads. "You will find yourself unable to speak of my presence here today with anyone but those here." Without another word she turned and moved to Luna, taking the girl's arm she led her to the stairs down to the beach.

Rita watched her go before eventually turning to find herself face to face with Lily Potter. "Surely the wedding alone is enough of a scoop, yes?" Lily asked.

"What in the world is going on here?" Rita asked, her voice one of hushed awe.

Lily smiled. "Surely, after everything you have learned, you don't need me to answer that."

"How can you possibly lose?" Rita asked.

"One could have asked the same of Arthur and Merlin," Lily answered. Rita didn't answer. "We're counting on you, you know that, right?"

"I—"

"Of course I understand you must ask questions, but it's all in how you frame them, isn't it?"

"I'm well aware of not biting the hand that feeds me," Rita answered.

"Yes," Lily said. "In fact I rather think it has suddenly taken on entirely new meaning." Rita's eyes darted to the goddess. She was watching her and smiled coldly. Rita swallowed tightly before returning her attention to Lily. Lily indicated with her head. "I think you're missing out on some photo opportunities." Rita glanced over to where Harry was dancing with Ginny. "It's been a pleasure having you, Rita," Lily said. She turned to walk off.

"Lady Potter," Rita stopped her.

Lily turned back. "Lily," she said, "or if you must, Mrs Potter."

Rita inclined her head. "Lily then."

Lily smiled. "Yes?"

"Perhaps someday?"

Lily nodded. "Perhaps… Bozo," she added before turning and walking off.

"If I could have your attention please," Hermione called loudly. After the ceremony the party had moved back to the compound courtyard for food and good company and things had grown to a bit of a low rumble before she decided it was time to make her speech.

"Oh boy," Harry muttered as the crowd quieted, "here it comes."

"How do you know I'm not going to say nothing but nice things about you?" Hermione demanded.

"Because I'm a git and have been asking for this since the day we met?" Harry countered.

Hermione grinned at him. "You have." A low chuckle swept their audience.

"Let's hear it, Luv," Sirius urged.

Hermione took a breath. "I first met Harry when he was a scrawny little boy."

"Hey, I resent that," Harry said.

"You're still scrawny, Runt," Neville said.

"Just wait, Longbottom," Harry countered. "If memory serves your wedding isn't too particularly far off."

"Do your worst, Potter," Neville challenged.

"Ahem," Hermione cleared her throat.

"Sorry," Harry and Neville said together.

"As I was saying, Harry was a scrawny little boy in my father's dojo. And I was a lonely girl with nothing but books for friends. A rather long story made short, despite beating the snot out of him that day, we became inseparable."

"I can attest she's still beating the snot out of me," Harry said, drawing another round of laughs.

Hermione ignored him and kept on. "From the day we met till we left for Hogwarts we never spent more than three days apart. And that was only because we were being punished for blowing up the picnic table with the chemistry set I'd given him."

"Still one of the best gifts ever," Harry said.

Hermione held her hand out. "It was pretty awesome, wasn't it?"

"Damn right," Harry agreed, fist bumping her.

"We were inseparable," Hermione said again. "My brother, his sister. My mum has been his mum, my father his father, Lily and Remus have been parents to me. And, silly little girl I was, I never thought that could change." Hermione turned to Ginny. "And then Ginny came along." She snapped her fingers. "Just that fast, I was no longer the most important person who wasn't Harry's mum in his life." She smiled at Ginny and held her hand out. Ginny took her hand. "It hurt, I'll admit. It took a long time for me to understand it had to be this way. It hasn't always been easy for Ginny and I, but as I opened my heart to her I came to see there is no better person for my brother. It would take someone special, someone strong, someone exceedingly patient—"

"You sure you got the right girl?" Ginny quipped, drawing laughter from the audience.

"To put up with him," Hermione continued. "And yes, where myself, Luna or Daphne would have smothered him in his sleep, I have seen your patience a hundred times over."

"What is this with smothering me in my sleep?" Harry complained.

"Well it really isn't possible to poison you," Luna teased. "Smothering seems the least painful option left."

"Nice," Harry muttered.

"Patience and fire," Hermione said. "It sounds an unlikely combination but it is what Ginny is, and it makes her the perfect match for my brother." She raised her glass. "To Harry and Ginny, but mostly Ginny, good luck, you're going to need it." She turned to Harry and wrapped her arms tightly around him. "I love you."

"Here, here!" Sirius cheered, leading the crowd in cheering her speech.

"Love you too, Sis," Harry said, returning her hug. He let her go and she turned to embrace Ginny.

"Thank you, Hermione," Ginny said.

"Just please take care of him," Hermione whispered.

"I swear," Ginny answered.

When the two broke apart Daphne stepped up and took Ginny's hand "I suppose now is as good a time as any for my speech as well," she began.

Ginny groaned. "Couldn't we skip this?"

"No," Daphne said succinctly.

"I'm quite looking forward to it myself," Andi said.

Ginny stuck her tongue out at the older woman. "Traitor."

"We all are, Love," Lily said. "Now hush."

Ginny crossed her arms. "I hate you all," she huffed.

"Of course you don't, now hush," Daphne scolded.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Fine, get on with it, Lady Greengrass."

"Of course, Lady Potter." Ginny scowled while Daphne quirked an eye at her. "Shall we keep going?"

"No," Ginny huffed.

"Excellent." Daphne turned to her audience again. "Contrary to her fears I really only have nice things to say."

"Boo," Sirius called.

"Shut it, Mutt," Lily fired back. "That's my daughter she's talking about; of course she only has good things to say about her."

"Thanks, Mum," Ginny said.

"Gonna be here all afternoon at this rate," Fred said.

"And we've contributed nothing to the mayhem yet," George said.

"Sad," they said together.

"Ahem," Daphne said.

"Zipping it now," the twins said, drawing their fingers across their lips.

"As I was saying," Daphne began again, "much like Harry, Ginevra fascinated me from the moment we met. Of course she had been thrown by her sorting and was at a bit of a loss for… all of about twelve hours. From the beginning her determination to be the best, no matter who stood against her, left me in awe. She had already made friends with Harry, and Hermione on the train, and of course her life-long friend Luna stood beside her, but I'm convinced even without them that she would have found a way to thrive. Despite my fascination with her and the fact she was my roommate, it took me nearly two years to actually become friends with her. And during that time I had done my family duty. I had observed one Harry Potter. And I had, during that time, determined, no matter what my family did, I wanted to follow the example set by my roommate and make my own path. I would bring my family if I could; but if not, well I would do my level best to see the family I was to become part of follow a new path. Fortunately, while nothing is as I thought it might be, things have worked out and it is to Ginevra I owe that debt. She is my friend, my confidant, and my sister and I would not be the person I am without her. I love her dearly and it is with joy in my heart that I entrust her to Harry." She raised her glass. "To Harry and Ginny, may life treat you kind, may it be long, and may you always be as happy as your are today."

Harry and Ginny moved to embrace Daphne, holding her tightly. "Thank you, Daph," Ginny said.

"I love you both," Daphne said.

Harry kissed her crown. "Love you, Sis."

As the day wound on and evening turned into night the party moved from the courtyard to the beach and what seemed to be the ever-present bonfire. As Ginny settled in against Harry's chest, the quite of the night was disturbed by a loud whump, followed by a shrieking whistle and then a massive explosion lit the night with the image of a gigantic red dragon. "Whoa," Harry said.

"Way better than any firework we ever made," Hermione said.

"And how," Harry agreed. For the next twenty minutes Fred and George treated the group to the most impressive fireworks display any of them had ever seen; culminating with a truly massive red, heart-shaped mortar with Harry and Ginny's names spelled out in glowing green fire inside.

"Brilliant," Harry sighed as the last reverberation faded away. "Absolutely brilliant."

"Shush," Ginny said, "they'll hear you." Harry chuckled and pressed a kiss to her crown.

It was near two in the morning when Harry and Ginny finally made their way in to the bungalow and collapsed on the couch. Lily and Bill were only a step behind them and she stopped to press a kiss to each of their crowns. "I'm so happy for you two," she whispered.

"Love you, Mum," Harry and Ginny answered.

Bill clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Welcome to the family, Kid."

"Thanks, Bill," Harry answered.

Bill turned and kissed Ginny's crown. "Firefly," he said softly. Ginny reached up and held him by the back of the neck. "Love you," he said.

"Love you, Bill." He kissed her crown again before straightening.

Lily took his hand and pulled him to their room. "Night, Potters," she said mischievously before closing the door.

Ginny let out a long sigh and settled into Harry's embrace. "Finally."

"Tell me about it," Harry agreed.

"I've wanted to be alone since the first moment I saw you this morning," she said.

"You and me both," Harry agreed. He kissed the back of her head. "Have I told you how beautiful you are today?"

Ginny snickered. "Only about a million times."

"Good," Harry said. "Wouldn't want you to not know." They fell silent for quite a while before Ginny nervously asked. "Come to my place tonight?"

Harry's breath caught. "You mean your room?" he croaked.

Ginny turned to him. "Just to sleep," she whispered. "If you want."

Harry swallowed tightly. "You know I want."

"But?"

"But it's hard enough not sleeping next to you after a night on the couch, I can't imagine what it would be like after sleeping in an actual bed."

Ginny bit her lip, considering. "But you want to, right?"

"More than you can possibly imagine."

"You're just afraid you can't go back if we do?" Harry nodded. "But it's our wedding night."

"I know," Harry answered.

Ginny studied him for a few moments. She could clearly see Harry didn't want to separate from her for the night but at the same time she understood exactly what he meant. She'd slept horribly for near a weak after the last time they'd spent the night on the couch together. How bad would it be if they were to actually share a bed for a night and then be forced into separate beds again upon returning to school?

Ginny was pulled from her thoughts by the door to Lily and Bill's room opening. Lily exited and crossed the room. Kneeling in front of them she reached for their hands. "Reality is a bit more difficult than words, isn't it?" she asked.

Ginny nodded. "Yes."

Lily took a slow breath. "We've had this discussion before, for Ginny especially it would be best if you can hold off on sex for as long as possible. That said, you are husband and wife and Bill and I would never have agreed to let you marry if we didn't believe you were emotionally ready for everything that goes with those names. You've already spent a number of nights with each other and we are both perfectly aware of what it is like to have that and then not." She paused a moment before continuing. "We've spoken with Minerva and your head of house. Upon returning to school, you will continue to share the same suite of rooms with Daphne. Where Ginny spends the night, will be up to the two of you. Just know, the further you take things, the harder it becomes to stop."

Ginny chewed her lip for a second. On the one hand she found it hard to fathom she and Harry were having this discussion with Lily. On the other, discussions like this were why she'd chosen Lily as her mother. Lily didn't hide the truth or her thoughts from them. She treated them as equals and listened to their concerns without preconceived judgment. The reason behind Lily's logic was never, 'This is just the way it is.' There was always something sound behind it. Lily knew perfectly well she and Harry had spent a number of nights in each other's arms. She had condoned it. All the while she had also lain out where the line was and why. Lily knew she and Harry and would eventually reach a point they would make love to each other and that it was coming far faster than either she or Harry even realized. But she'd never judged them for it. She'd never told them it was wrong, or that they were bad for feeling what they were. She just wanted them, no mater how old they might be, to be ready for the responsibility that came with it.

Ginny took a breath. "I feel pretty safe in promising you we'll wait at least until we're sixteen."

Lily nodded slowly. "I know another seven or eight months might not seem like much, but I would feel much better if you could do that."

"We can."

"All right then." She leaned forward and wrapped Ginny tight. "Love you daughter."

Ginny returned her hug, squeezing as tightly as she could. "Love you, Mum."

When they let go Lily turned to Harry. He wrapped his arms around her neck a kissed her and cheek. "Thanks, Mum."

"Love you, Baby."

"You too, Mum." Harry let her go and she stood. Offering a hand to Ginny.

"Come on. I'll help you with your dress while Harry's in the toilet." Ginny took her hand and followed the older woman into her bedroom. Fifteen minutes later, wearing Harry's old practice sweater, Ginny stepped out of the toilet and moved to join Harry in her room. He was sitting on the edge of the bed and quickly stood when she entered. For a few moments they just stared nervously at each other before she turned and softly closed the door. The click of the latch catching seemed ominously loud and set her hands to trembling.

"You know we don't have to sleep in the same room."

Ginny sucked a breath in sharply. She must have been standing with her back to him longer than she thought. Taking another breath she turned to face him. The lights were out, but the moon was only two days gone from being full and there was more than enough light to see him by. Wolf sense only made it easier. Colours may not have been better, but night vision was and even if she couldn't see his pulse pounding in his neck, she'd have heard his heart thundering in his chest. It puzzled her. His nervousness always had. She didn't think blokes were supposed to get all nervous and short of breath like girls did. Certainly she'd never known Bill, Charlie or the twins to exhibit any of what she was feeling as she stood across from Harry. Apparently her mother's influence and the idea boys would be boys but girls were supposed to be different had had more of an impact than she cared to consider. Of course it was stupid. How could boys be expected to sleep around before getting married and then marry a virgin if the girls weren't also sleeping around before they got married? You simply couldn't have a bunch of blokes who weren't virgins and girls who were. The maths just didn't add up. But logic and reality seemed to rarely intersect and perception ruled where they didn't and the perception was blokes were supposed to be confident and know what they were doing and girls weren't and even she had fallen for it… And it was oddly confidence boosting to realize Harry was just as nervous and unsure as herself. She turned to face him.

"No, we don't. But I want to." She watched as he swallowed tightly.

"You're sure?"

Ginny stepped to him. Reaching for his hands. "Yes." She tugged him to the bed. Climbing in and holding the covers back for him. Harry took a steading breath and climbed in, facing her on his side and she pulled the covers over them.

They just watched each other for a minute and as strange and awkward as getting in the bed had been, suddenly it wasn't.

"Lo," he said. She did nothing but reach up and rest her palm on his cheek. Harry closed his eyes while letting out a long breath.

"This is really enough for you?" she whispered.

Harry opened his eyes. "It's not for you?"

"All I've ever wanted is to know you would be there tomorrow."

Harry held her eyes for a long moment before answering. "Till death do us part."

"I don't understand why she thinks we're so close to making love."

Harry shrugged. "Maybe because she was?"

"She and your father didn't sleep together till they were married," Ginny countered.

Harry shrugged again. "I don't know. I just want you close. I want to see you and touch you. I can't imagine how making love could make it harder to be away from you, but given she has experience with it, maybe she knows more than me."

Ginny brushed her thumb on his cheek. "You've never once pressed me for more."

Harry reached up and caught her hand. "I want you, Ginny. In whatever way you want to give yourself. And as long as no one else gets more of you, it's enough for me."

"There's no one else, Harry. There never will be."

"I know."

She smiled. "We're married."

Harry grinned. "We are."

"Husband," she challenged, her eyes sparking mischievously.

Harry quirked an eye challengingly back. "Wife."

Her eyes darted to his lips and back. Slowly, Harry leaned in and ghosted his lips against hers. Once, twice, then harder. Her lips parted, inviting his tongue and for a long few moments they simply basked in a languid kiss. She bit her lip nervously under his gaze when he pulled back. "What?" he asked.

Her answer was to reach for his hand and move it down beneath the hem of her shirt, placing his palm flat against her stomach she slid his hand up over the swell of her breast. Eyes locked with his, she whispered, "Other than our promise to her, no limits anymore."

Harry's breath caught as his palm settled over her breast. Despite being happy with the way their relationship was, he wouldn't be male if he hadn't imagined what it might be like to touch her there. Little had he thought no amount of imagination could equal reality. He had never touched anything that felt so flawless in his life. Firm, yet soft, and her skin, it was smoother than the finest silk ever woven and it all seemed to fit perfectly in his hand. And the surge of energy touching her for the first time sent through his body, well it was like the first time his hand closed around his wand; only better. Infinitely better. Harry instantly knew there would be no going back and having done so once would never be enough; a lifetime wouldn't be enough. A thousand lifetimes would never be enough.

Tentatively he brushed his thumb against her nipple. Ginny gasped as it suddenly hardened. Harry froze. "D–don't s–stop," she breathed. Harry moved his thumb again and her eyes fluttered shut while she arched into his hand.

Harry experimented a little, gently rubbing, pressing her, and if the look on her face and shaky breath was anything to go by Ginny was enjoying his ministrations maybe even more than he was. "I think maybe I understand a bit more why she's so worried," Harry said his voice all gravely. Ginny only made a mewling sound that sent heat exploding from Harry's stomach out into the rest of his body. He shifted, pulling her more under him while sliding down to kiss her bare stomach. He paused a short bit later, looking up to see her watching him with glazed eyes and parted lips. He pulled back from her, moving to his knees. Eye's locked with hers he reached for the hem of his shirt. Her eyes widened but she gave a jerky nod and he pulled his shirt over his head. Tossing it to the floor he locked eyes with her again.

Of course she'd seen him shirtless countless times, even been pressed to his bare chest while wearing nothing but a bikini top when down at the beach. She'd slept next to him on the couch and a bed while in hospital, but she'd never been in a bedroom behind a closed door with him. She didn't even have to fear she was doing something she shouldn't be. Other than a promise to Lily she would keep if it killed her there was very little at all that was off limits to her and it was both thrilling and terrifying all at once. In fact, terrifyingly thrilling perfectly captured just how she felt. And while she had no experience with anyone but Harry, she did have six brothers. She'd seen plenty of awkward, skinny bodies to know Harry was an anomaly. He wasn't big like Neville, but he was muscled. He'd always been so; with six-pack abs, and the chest and shoulders to go with. Only in the last year, as her body had matured, had she begun to feel like she wasn't a little girl standing next to a man beside him. Slowly she reached for his stomach, pressing a palm flat against him. His muscles tensed and desire coursed through her body as her fingers slid against his bare skin. She played for a bit, reveling in the way his skin reacted and his breath hitched. Eventually her eyes locked on his again. "You're so beautiful."

Harry grimaced. "Couldn't you say… Beautiful works," he gasped when she suddenly sat up and kissed his nipple. Instinctively his hand went to the back of her head and held her while she swirled her tongue against him. "Bloody hell, Ginny," he groaned. She eventually pushed back from him, leaning back on one hand as she looked up at him.

"Beautiful works?" she asked with a smirk.

"If you're going to do that again, anything works," he panted.

Ginny held his eyes for a second before reaching for the hem of her shirt. "And what if I do this?" In one motion she pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor. Harry sucked in a breath as his eyes locked on her bare chest. Ginny bit her lip nervously. "You like?"

Harry managed to tear his eyes from her bare chest to her face. "You are a goddess," he said, his voice ragged.

"I'm not very big."

"You're perfect," he countered.

She continued to chew on her lip. "Kiss me there?" Harry was only too happy to do so.

* * *

"Well how was it?" Hermione asked once Harry had settled in their compartment on the train back to school after his patrol. Ginny snuggled in with her back against his chest.

"Well I continue to be looked at like I'm some kind of freak. Unless it's Malfoy's old cronies, then I get the usual death glares." Harry shrugged. "So about the usual."

"Cho looked like she was chewing on glass," Daphne observed.

"I seriously don't get her," Harry muttered. "How could she possibly think I'd be interested in her?"

"For someone like her the only thing that matters is how she looks," Luna said. "She can't fathom actual loyalty or friendship because her relationships are based solely upon what a person looks like."

"Even by that standard the only one of you she's above is Neville," Harry said.

"How's the chin, Potter," Neville retorted.

"Ready for round two, Longbottom," Harry said. Neville had caught him with a straight jab in their agreed upon fight after the wedding. Harry's jaw had been shattered in three places and he'd been on a milkshake diet for two days after Andi had healed it. True to form, Harry was itching for a rematch. Though, unlike with Tonks or even Hermione, he'd made a mental note to never, ever, just deliberately take a punch from the bigger boy. Not that he had this time either. He'd gotten sloppy and Neville'd caught him fair and square. Literally. It was just a mental note that his friend packed a bit more of a punch than the girls did and he wasn't going to walk through a jab from the bigger boy like he could with them.

"Oh no," Luna said. "There will be no more friendly fights between the two of you."

"Agreed," Hermione and Daphne quickly added. "Ginevra," Daphne said pointedly.

"What?" she asked.

"No more friendly fights between Harry and Neville."

Ginny tipped her head, considering Neville for a second. "Sure, as soon as he admits Harry was beating him and it was a lucky shot."

Harry kissed the back of her head. "Thanks, Love."

"Ginevra!" the other three girls cried.

"Not a chance," Neville said.

"He was demolishing you," Ginny said, ignoring the others.

Neville smirked at her. "Harry isn't the only one capable of lulling someone into thinking they're winning you know."

Harry turned to his friend. Like Harry, Neville's face was black and blue in a half dozen places. Though in Neville's case, as opposed to one big shot, it was due to the fact Harry had used his face for a punching bag for most of their match. Only now though did Harry realize Neville had been setting him up the whole time.

"You let him beat you bloody just so you could get one shot in?" Daphne asked, horrified.

Neville shrugged. "Well I'm not going to beat him on skill, am I? And being cocky is his biggest weakness, isn't it?"

Harry chuckled softly and held his fist out. "Touché, Longbottom."

Neville fist bumped him. "Sorry about the jaw."

Harry shrugged. "Asked for it, didn't I?"

Neville smirked at him. "Yep." He stood and held his hand out to Daphne. "Shall we."

She ignored his hand as she stood and opened the door. "We are not done discussing this."

"I'd never presume so," Neville said. He slid the door open and the two slipped out for their patrol of the train.

Silence settled on the group again. "I suppose this means the pissing contest between the two of you isn't over?" Luna demanded huffily.

"We're just having fun, Luna," Harry said.

"It's possible to have fun without breaking each other's faces you know. The four of us manage it all the time."

"Blokes are different," Harry said.

"Which explains why I'm with a girl instead," she muttered.

"Hermione is only too willing to beat the snot out of me," Harry countered.

"I'm perfectly aware of her character flaws, Harry," Luna said.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked.

"Don't try and tell me anyone willing to break their friend's face in a sparing match doesn't suffer from a character flaw," Luna said.

"You're really upset, aren't you?" Ginny asked.

"And you're not?" Luna countered. "I should think Harry spends enough time injured for you without having his supposed best friend breaking his jaw." The other three said nothing. "And that says nothing for your willingness to see him injure Neville simply because you want Neville to admit Harry is tougher than he is."

Ginny frowned. "It's not about being tougher," she said. "It's about being better and challenging each other."

Luna dug the copy of the Quibbler she'd brought from her bag. "If you say so," she said, holding the paper in front of her face, clearly indicating she was done with the conversation. The other three exchanged looks before settling in, perhaps, uncomfortable introspective silence. They remained that way till Neville and Daphne returned from their patrol of the train an hour later. The two said nothing as they retook their places.

Ginny took a deep breath and broke the silence. "I think maybe Luna and Daphne have a point."

"You think?" Luna sniffed.

"We're friends," Daphne said. "And while I'm perfectly willing to engage in verbal sparing I draw the line at fighting like you two were. There is no need for these displays of dominance between you. Sparing and training is one thing, but fights like the other day are beneath you both."

"And what about you and the twins?" Harry countered.

"One, that was not at my instigation. Two, it wasn't a fight, but a demonstration of how vulnerable the false comfort of a wand in their hand made them."

Harry focused on Neville. He couldn't deny much of what Daphne and Luna were saying. He liked being the best, the toughest. But why? What did it prove that he could beat Neville till he was black and blue? It wasn't a question that Harry was more skilled. It wasn't a question that Neville was bigger and physically more powerful. Nor was it a question that while far more powerful magically than his friend, there were subjects Neville was his equal. And if Neville was his friend, why would it mater if he wasn't? It wasn't like they were in competition for anything really. There wasn't even a girl for them to fight over and even if there were, just because one of them was bigger or stronger or a better fighter didn't matter at all when it would be the girl's choice to pick one or the other. That didn't mean they couldn't compete, it just meant that maybe they didn't need to take it to quite the extreme they had.

"I think maybe we might have gone a bit far," Harry offered.

"Agreed," Neville said. He held his hand out and Harry fist bumped him.

"I'm glad that's settled," Luna said. "Now, what's an eight letter alternate name for Nimue, second letter Y?" She glanced up when no one immediately answered. "Well?"

"Eight letters?" Daphne asked. She settled next to the other girl.

"Second letter Y," Luna confirmed.

"Nymenche?" Ginny asked.

"Must be nice to be a language savant," Luna muttered as she penciled it in.

Other than Hermione leaving an hour later for her patrol of the train the remainder of the ride back to Hogwarts was uneventful and they'd just managed to finish the crossword as they pulled into the station. Luna and Ginny secured them a carriage and once Harry, Hermione, Daphne and Neville had completed their duties and made sure no students were left behind they made their way up to the castle for the feast.

Of course Harry and Ginny got more than a few looks and far more than a few nasty comments were directed Ginny's way. It had been bound to happen but Luna kept her ears open for anything beyond the expected. Fortunately it seemed everything seemed to fall short of something she needed to worry about and before she knew it she was in her bed, tucked in for the night and blissfully relaxed after a particularly enjoyable mirror _conversation_ with her girlfriend.

Later that night Harry bolted up in bed, startling Ginny out of a deep sleep. "Harry?" she asked, reaching tentatively for him. He was covered in sweat and his breath was coming in great gulps.

"I'm fine," he gasped. "Fine." He said again. Though his breathing had calmed some he was still panting.

Ginny frowned. Of course she knew he'd been having trouble sleeping all year. But he'd been fine while on break and this was the first she'd witnessed the immediate aftermath. She sat up and began gently rubbing his back. "Is it always like this?"

Harry shook his head. "No. That was worse."

She leaned forward and kissed his shoulder. "Tell me about it?"

Harry shook his head, shrugging defeatedly. "That's just it. There's no dream. I'm just terrified."

"Nothing at all?"

Harry held his hand out in front of him, clenching it tight to get it to stop trembling. Ginny said nothing but continued to rub his back for him. "Thanks, that helps."

"Yeah?" she asked.

Harry turned, reaching for her chin he raised her eyes to his. "Yeah."

She reached up and palmed his cheek. "I'm glad." Harry closed his eyes and tipped his head into her hand. Blowing out a slow breath he seemed to finally relax some. "Shall we try getting back to sleep?" Harry nodded. Ginny triggered the release for her wand. "Let's get you a dry shirt, yeah?" she said, summoning one. She caught it and handed it to him and Harry quickly exchanged it for his soaked one. Ginny cast a drying charm on the sheets and then pulled him down, resting his head on her chest. "Sleep, Baby," she soothed running her fingers through his hair. Amazingly, for one of the very few times, Harry managed to fall back to sleep.

Unfortunately, morning still came and the joy of the winter break and Harry and Ginny's wedding was brought to a crashing end when Bill and Harry's mum walked into the greenhouse in the middle of their training session to deliver the news that Viktor had succumbed to his injuries from the second task the previous evening and passed away. They'd been excused from classes for the day and that was how they'd come to be in the Room of Requirement, formed into the barn loft back at the Briar Patch.

"You know," Daphne mused, "I think he had a bit of a crush on you."

"Me?" Ginny asked.

"Well duh," Harry said. "She's bloody gorgeous. Why wouldn't he?"

"Wouldn't I be just a bit young for him?" She then poked Harry in the side. "We're already married. No need to suck up."

The others rolled their eyes at them. "It's four years, Ginevra," Daphne said. "Far less than there was between myself and Marcus. And yes, I believe he had a bit of a crush on you."

"Like I said, smokin'," Harry said.

Ginny ignored him, staring back at Daphne incredulously. "You're barking."

"I think she's right," Hermione agreed.

"Me as well," Luna said.

"Why on earth do you think he had a crush on me?" Ginny asked.

"Because you beat him," Daphne said.

Ginny cocked her head back. "Sorry?"

"I think it had been a long time since anyone gave him a real challenge," Daphne said. "You beat him that day, and," she shrugged. "I just noticed him watching you a lot after that."

"Nothing like a girl who knows how to handle a broom," Harry said.

All four girls turned to glare at him. Neville chuckled. "I think you might be better to be concerned with how they handle a wand, Mate."

Daphne turned and arched a brow at him. Neville cringed. "Aww, crud."

"Wand, broom," Harry said, "good to have a girl who can manage both." Hermione kicked at him.

"Cad," Daphne muttered.

"Personally," Luna said, "I like a girl who knows her way around mountains." Ginny snorted.

"Luna!" Hermione cried, her face molten.

Harry eyed Luna. "What?" she asked.

"Just wondering how it is I'm the married one and you've beaten me to the center hoop."

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione shrieked.

"Utter cad," Daphne muttered.

Luna smirked back at him.

"Race you to the snitch."

"I don't even believe this!" Hermione blew up.

Luna leaned over and pecked her nose. "You're so easy."

Hermione glowered at her before affecting a superior attitude. "Huh," she said flippantly, "that's rich, you, calling me easy."

Luna's mouth dropped while Hermione just smirked back at her. Harry snorted. Ginny snickered and before they knew it the other four were giggling madly in a pile. "Didn't think I'd ever see someone shut her up," Ginny sniggered. Luna stuck her tongue out at her.

"That had to be years in the planning," Harry chuckled. Luna kicked at him.

"Oh stop your pouting," Hermione teased, pulling Luna into her lap. "You know I love you."

"I'm not pouting," Luna said.

"Please!" Daphne cried. "You are the queen of pouting."

Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Neville snorted. "From _you_," Luna mocked, "that is a truly rich statement."

Daphne scowled at her before turning on Neville. Admirably, he managed to wipe any trace of mirth from his face before she did. "I've never seen you pout," he said, without even a hint of being untruthful.

The others stared at him. "He's good," Ginny eventually said.

Daphne glowered at Neville a moment longer before turning on Harry. "I blame you."

"For what?" Harry cried.

"Any and all cad-like behavior exhibited by my boyfriend."

"Please, if it weren't for me threatening to kill him, he'd never have asked you out to begin with."

Daphne pursed her lips. "Fine. But that only gets you off my list for today."

Harry smirked at her. "Well, life would be far to boring if that went on longer than a day anyway."

Of course news of Viktor's death could only supplant the information Harry and Ginny had married over the winter break for so long. Hogwarts and magic did nothing to increase the rather short attention span of teenagers over their non-magical brethren and Viktor, having been brought back to Bulgaria by his family many months previous, was a distant concern. Yes, the news had been upsetting to the student body, but the truth was, Harry and his friends had been Viktor's closest friends at the school. So while they still reeled under this latest loss, the rest of the students dealt with it more in the manner people do when anyone famous dies. They were saddened, but not too personally affected.

Harry and Ginny though, they were center stage to the student body. And not one student currently at the school had ever known a pair actually marrying whilst still attending. Promise rings, engagements and betrothals were a knut a dozen, but an actual marriage, nada. When coupled with the fact Harry was just about the most famous person in wizarding England, fame only added to by the events that had gone on around him since beginning his education at Hogwarts, and the fact he was becoming quite well liked by a large number of students, it was big news.

Of course Ginny, having been involved in everything Harry had, brought a bit of baggage with her as well. The events of her second-year, most notably Sandra's death, being the flyer of the broom Harry had killed two people from at the Harpy/Falcon's match, and then the events of the second task during the Tri-Wizard, never mind just Hogwarts student body, her name had become known to every wizarding home in the country as well.

Sadly, predictably, the news they had married wasn't being received well. And proving the utter unfair nature of the world, Ginny was bearing the brunt of it. Their ages were always going to be an issue. Even in the wizarding world, backwards as it sometimes was, it had become frowned upon to marry before the age of seventeen. Even less than a hundred years ago it wouldn't have brought a second glance. But it wasn't a hundred years ago; it was now.

Harry though, he was a Lord, he was wealthy, and everyone and anyone who thought they knew anything at all, knew he was powerful. Ginny on the other hand, well she might have been a daughter of the Sacred Twenty-eight, but she was still poor. And, as far as most people knew – The Ministry had deemed it far too society shattering for the general populace to know just how deeply Lucius Malfoy had dug his fingers into the government with his RoM reading scheme – she was not particularly magically gifted. No, the populace at large was proving it wasn't just Ginny's mother who could jump to the wrong conclusions and they'd determined there were only two ways for a girl of Ginny's stature to ensnare a wizard of Harry's; Love Potions and/or she was pregnant. Time, of course, would disprove one. The other, she might never escape the insidious whisperings. And that didn't even account for the Line Binding they'd undergone. Again, a hundred years ago it wouldn't have been particularly big news. Today though, it was. And again, it was Ginny that was bearing the brunt of the public's examination.

Thankfully though, at least five of Ginny's six brothers were standing behind her. Which was probably a very good thing for Harry because with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum punching people out before he could get to them it was keeping him out of detention for doing the same. Frankly, if they hadn't held him back when Theodore Nott had offered to double whatever Harry was paying Harry figured he'd, at the least, have been expelled. That didn't mean he wasn't waging a war of revenge though. He was just doing it covertly through her brothers; because despite their reputations, Ginny's twin brothers were anything but stupid. Truth be told, they might even rival his mum when it came to potions. The knowledge they'd concocted a brew that was putting images of naked blokes in Theodore's head every time he kissed his girlfriend had been equal parts terrifying and awe inspiring. It may have been incident and time limited, but that didn't mean they wouldn't eventually find a way of improving it and Harry had never wanted less to do with any potion in his life. He'd exchanged a ten thousand galleon investment and ten percent ownership in their after Hogwarts business plans for an unbreakable vow they'd never feed him any potion that would interfere in his relationship with their sister and considered it a bargain at that.

There was also the issue of Draco Malfoy having been arrested for the abduction of Ginny. Not that he'd managed to take her of course. But the fact Tonks, polyjuiced and posing as his girlfriend on the train home, had been portkeyed away to Draco's home on the Isle of Wright was more than enough for the ministry to arrest him. Add in that Tonks had goaded him into using the Cruciatus on her and the idiot was currently facing down life in Azkaban for his actions. Of course not everyone was happy with Draco's incarceration. But the glares of the little toe-rag's former group of sycophants had little to no effect on Harry or the others. Frankly, despite everything, the school was a peaceful as it had ever been for them.

"What are you thinking?" Harry asked, as he and Ginny cuddled on the love seat in their sitting room.

"Desperately wishing you didn't have patrol in ten minutes," she answered.

Harry kissed her crown. "The only reason I don't resign my position is this room and the couch that comes with it.

Ginny snuggled in a bit tighter. "And the bed we now share," she said.

Harry kissed her crown again. "Especially that."

* * *

Author's notes:

Well there you go. Married them off again. Am I cliche, or what? Oh well. I'm happy with it, so I guess that's all that really matters.

As always, thank you to those who left reviews. I do appreciate them.

And we're over a hundred thousand words for the story again. Go Me!

Sorcerer's Muse


	12. Chapter 12

Author's notes:

Standard disclaimer. It all belongs to JKR. Thank you for letting us play with your toys.

I will continue to use the occasional song lyric in the story and will give credit at the time when needed.

This is the sixth book in my Slytherin Harry series and covers Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts.

Book 1: Harry Potter and the Muggle's Daughter

Book 2: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

Book 3: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

Book 4: Harry Potter and the Blood Traitor's Daughter

Book 5: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

Book 6: Harry Potter; Flesh, Blood and Bone

If you haven't read books 1-5 you won't know what's going on. But the bonus is you've got five completed books before you even get to this one!

Fair warning, it may take a while to become evident, but this story is quite dark and earns its Mature rating.

* * *

**Harry Potter; Flesh, Blood and Bone**

**Chapter XII**

**Make Your Play**

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you… GRYFFINDOR!" Lee Jordan's voice thrummed through the air and roughly a bit more than half of the body politic erupted in cheers as the Gryffindor quidditch team made a fast loop of the pitch before settling to the ground at the starting circle. "It's the first match of the season and we kick it off with the two teams expected to challenge for the quidditch cup this year as the Lions and Snakes renew their heated rivalry. Despite replacing two multi-year starters as well as last year's captain, Gryffindor look to be strong—" He trailed off as Slytherin's second team filed out of the tunnel one behind the other and stalked to the starting circle. A hush fell over the stadium. "I say, what's this?" Lee asked.

The seven players ignored the silent eyes on them as they made their way across the pitch to the waiting Gryffindor team. "Surely Slytherin isn't planning to play their reserves." With nary a glance at any of the Gryffindors or madam Hooch the Slytherins assumed the appropriate place next to their counterparts before bending as one and setting the brooms they carried on the ground. They then stood and walked away, heading for the bench in front of the Slytherin section. "Well that's odd," Lee observed. "I'm not quite sure—" He fell silent when the seven players spread out along the wall in front of their house.

First one of them drew a deep breath and let it out in a long hiss. Just as he would have fell silent the next two players in the line drew a breath and hissed it out. The next it was three of them, and then the whole of the second team. As they drew breath again, Daphne and a host of first-years around her added their hiss to that of the team. A few seconds later, led by Susan Bones and Rowena Stone, who had set aside her research to join her old house for the day, it began in the Hufflepuff section. Moments later, on the edges of the Ravenclaw section, Luna, Hermione, Neville and Luna's misfits added to the growing noise. Before long, as nearly the whole of Slytherin and Hufflepuff, along with various small pockets of supporters throughout the stadium joined in, the sound had become ominously steady.

In the tunnel under the stadium, Harry tried not to fidget. To be perfectly honest, with that many people generating the sound of Ginny's planned entry, it was kind of creepy. And for him in particular there was a distinct resemblance to a very large snake he had no wish to ever think of again. Of course, judging by the grim smile playing on Ginny's face when he glanced over at her, that was probably the effect she had been going for. Looking at the rest of the team he was never more glad than now that Amber had taken it upon herself to convince David that Ginny would be the better captain. Even without prefect duties Ginny had put far more thought and time into the team than he ever would have. He loved playing, but it just wasn't his passion the way it was for his wife and while he would be the only one to ever know, it was showing now.

The captains of the four teams were given a budget every year to work with in kitting out their teams. Really, it was just a formality as it pretty much went without fail to the jerseys the team wore. The point was to give the captains of the squads some experience with the logistics of running the team. Ginny's stamp on the squad was the emphasis on team. Of course, as their house colour was green, the jerseys matched that. But while it was required the players wore numbers so that the referee could keep track of the fouls and infractions a player committed during a match, Ginny had discovered the size of those number wasn't specified and she'd opted for gleaming silver numbers only an inch high located on the front of their left shoulders. And she'd completely eliminated names on the back of them. They were not individuals. They were a team. And each of them, from reserves to starters was interchangeable, with no one player, no matter tenure or name, deemed more important than the next. Instead, Ginny had put her artistic skills to work and crafted a snake into an elegant silver '**S**' that filled the back of the shirts. And that was it. They were quite simple, but reflected her values as their captain. He'd have just done the same thing he'd worn the previous four years; numbers and names on the back with a scripted '**S**' on the front.

"Positions," Ginny said quietly. Without a word, displaying the discipline first instilled by Marcus and then carried on by David, her team moved into place. A step behind, her two beaters flanked her. Like her, they stood with head's bowed and a hand each on her shoulders. Behind Paden and Terrance came Amber, Harry and Michael. They also kept their heads down and had their hands up on the shoulders of the players in front of them. Last was Hadley, directly behind Harry with both hands resting on his shoulders she completed the slightly modified diamond formation. "And left," Ginny said.

As one, left foot first, moving in time, they followed Ginny into the stadium and onto the pitch. In keeping with the theme of team and business first they eschewed the normal circuits of the field or any other fanfare, instead following Ginny straight across the centerline to the starting circle, coming to a stop beside where her broom had been placed by one of the reserves. Instead of breaking from her to their positions, her team remained in place with all of them keeping their heads down. The rules stipulated Ginny had exactly seven minutes from being given the signal beneath the stadium for the team to make their entrance and have her players in position and ready to fly. She'd timed this down to the last moment, intending to make Gryffindor wait every one of the 420 seconds she was allowed, and as they stood there, unmoving, refusing to even look at their opponents, with their supporters in the stands putting ever more effort into hissing venomously, it began to happen. To be sure, most people wouldn't pick up on it, but the heightened senses of the animagus did. The Gryffindors began to fidget.

They'd been still as statues for nearly two minutes when Ginny finally picked her head up, brought her hand up to her throat and sharply drew it across her neck. Almost instantly the hissing ceased. The other six players, still keeping their heads down, finally broke ranks, moving to stand beside their brooms. It seemed the entire stadium held its breath, waiting to see what would happen next. Ginny shifted her eyes, locking them with Gryffindor's captain, Alicia Spinnet, and at some unseen signal from her, Slytherin's players all lifted their hands over their brooms. For a few seconds nothing happened but then seven brooms jumped up from the ground to their owners' hands.

"We're here."

In the near dead silence, Ginny's words carried clearly across the pitch to the stands and a second later Slytherin's supporters erupted in raucous cheering for their team.

Careful to keep the blank face Ginny had wanted, Harry let out a slow breath. It had taken he and Ginny hours working with the other five players before they were all managing to reliably summon their brooms with only the silent thought of, 'Up!" He was fairly certain the rest of the starters and even Michael would have shrugged off failing at it in front of the whole school. But Hadley, especially after their entrance, he didn't want to even consider the repercussions of having her confidence shattered before her first match as Slytherin's starting keeper.

She had talent. Maybe not Marcus level talent, but she had the potential to be better than the departed Tiffany Taylor. Provided she could get over the anxiety of actually playing a match. The last week of practice had seen her nerves cracking and her performance falling. Failing to have summoned her broom was a blow she simply didn't need and most importantly, the team couldn't afford. Because no matter how unnerved a few of the Gryffindor players looked after their entrance, Harry doubted it would last. They had too many returning players to be rattled for long. They also had the best keeper in the school.

Lucky for Slytherin, on paper at least, it looked they had the edge at slasher. Beater was likely a tossup, with maybe a very slight edge to Gryffindor in Ginny's twin brothers. No doubt about it, it was going to be a tough one today. And if Harry was determined of one thing this year, it was laying the foundation of Ginny's legend as Slytherin's greatest captain.

Believe it or not, Slytherin's reputation to routinely be stuck in tradition for years after the other houses gave something up worked in his wife's favor. She wasn't the first female captain of the team. Gwenog Jones held that honor. Nor was she the first fifth-year to earn the title. David carried that honor. But on both counts she was the second. And if she could win out, she'd be the first ever captain to win the cup three times in Slytherin's history. She'd have to share the honor of being a three-time cup-winning captain with both a Gryffindor and a Ravenclaw, but if she joined them, she'd be the first female in their ranks. And it all started today. Harry very much intended it would start well. If he had to Wronski every one of Gryffindor's slashers, starters and reserves, into hospital to do it, well, they just better hope the Cushioning Charms were in top condition.

As well, he had a second reason to be at his very best today. Ever so subtly, his eyes drifted to the stands. For one brief moment green eyes locked before Harry turned away. She was there for all to see. Ready, Harry brought his eyes back to the business at hand.

"Captains," Madam Hooch barked.

Ginny and Alicia stepped forward and gripped hands across the centerline. The girl was quite a bit bigger than her and, as expected, it became a contest of who could crush the other's hand. Fortunately for Ginny, if there was one thing Judo would give to those who took up the art, it was strong hands. With seeming dead eyes Ginny weathered the bigger girl's attack before slowly returning fire. Alicia's eyes flickered with surprise and then pain as it became apparent she was beaten. Eyes never breaking from Alicia's, Ginny mercilessly pressed her advantage, only stopping when Madam Hooch barked at them.

"All right, enough you two." Ginny's expression remained emotionless as she dropped the other girl's hand. "I expect a good, clean game out of you," Madam Hooch said.

"Yes, Ma'am," Alicia managed; trying to not give away Ginny had gotten to her. Ginny, meanwhile, said nothing.

"I said," Hooch bit out, clearly indicating she expected a response, "I want a clean game."

"Of course," Ginny agreed tonelessly, never taking her eyes from Alicia.

"Of course," the Slytherin team echoed in the same toneless voice.

"Bloody hell, Ginny," Fred muttered.

Ginny slowly turned and pinned him with her eyes. In the same toneless voice she said, "Target her first."

"Target her first," Paden and Terrance intoned.

"Merlin, what potion did you lot drink?" George demanded.

"Enough," Hooch barked. Ginny kept her eyes on Fred for another second before turning to the flying instructor. "A. Clean. Game," she iterated.

"Of course," Ginny agreed, again in the same toneless voice.

"Of course," her team echoed.

Madam Hooch shook her head. "Mount up." The seven Slytherins were on their brooms in an instant while the obviously rattled Gryffindors took just a second longer."

"And we're off!" Lee cried. "It's Weasley err, rather Potter out of the gates first. Sad to say for Gryffindor the Slytherin hasn't lost a lick of speed since last year. Quaffle in hand she's ten yards clear of anyone, and she flies it through the center hoop for the first goal of the season. And after one of the strangest entrances I've ever witnessed Slytherin sport the early lead. Weasley disgustedly picks up the quaffle while Weasley and Weasley send a pair of uselessly late bludgers at the retreating Slytherin's back." Lee paused. "Wow, seriously, there's a lot of Weasley's and Potters out there. Let's try this a bit different. Ron tosses the Quaffle to Bell and here come Gryffindor! And she's quickly forced to give the quaffle off to Spinnet as Slytherin launch both bludgers her direction. Spinnet retreats to try and set up again with Slytherin's captain pressing her hard. Spinnet tosses to Creevey. He's making his first ever start for the Lion's today and Potter pounces on him before he can lock the quaffle up. The two are in a wrestling match now and I don't think that's a battle anyone, least of all a rookie, is going to want to take on. And Potter's ripped the quaffle from Creevey's hands. He tosses to Payne and ducks a bludger sent at him by Weasley that almost ends up smashing Creevey. Nearly eating a bludger from your own team after having the quaffle stolen from your hands can't be the start he was looking for.

Harry slammed shoulders with Alicia as the two jostled for position, trying to force her out of the Gryffindor rush. Slytherin had managed to control most of the play in the early stages of the match but thanks to Ron's keeping Gryffindor were weathering the storm and only trailed 30-60 after a half hour of very physical play on the part of both teams. It wasn't the dream start Slytherin had hoped for, but it was enough that Hadley was getting her broom under her and was showing signs of playing like she was capable instead of the last few weeks that had left Ginny wondering if she was going to be forced to turn to Malcom Baddock. And while it may not have been the dream start, Slytherin had earned one very large advantage with their current lead. Ginny was on four goals already and not one Gryffindor had more than a single tally.

"And there's a steal by Slytherin's Rains," Lee cried. "He's in on Ron alone and it's through for his second goal of the match. That's 70-30 to Slytherin and Gryffindor need to get going here before things get out of hand."

Twenty minutes later Gryffindor had done just that. They'd closed the score to a 90-80 lead for Slytherin and managed to put a clamp on Ginny that had her still stuck on four goals. With no Gryffindor having more than two goals to their name Slytherin remained in command in the hunt to get a player snitch eligible but it was becoming a hard slog. Ginny's twin brothers concentrated their bludger attacks on their sister while Paden and Terrance returned the favor for Slytherin and hounded Gryffindor captain Alicia Spinnet. Combined with Harry continuing Slytherin's proven strategy of putting him on the other team's top slasher she was being forced from the game. Overall, Slytherin were still running the play though and it was Ron's keeping for Gryffindor that was preventing Slytherin from running away with the match. Even Amber, who trailed her mark by two goals to one was dominating him as Slytherin's whole strategy centered on forcing Gryffindor to keep up with Ginny by going to their weakest Slasher. Creevey'd needed ten shots for his two goals while Amber had needed only two for hers. It was another ten minutes of the teams trading goals before things broke open.

"And Slytherin have finally pushed through with Ginny as she slips free and fires a scorcher past Ron for her fifth goal of the match. Gryffindor captain Spinnet calls for time as she decides to huddle her team to figure out how they're going to handle things from here. We're a bit more than half way in the opening match of the season today."

Trusting Harry and her team to know what to do, Ginny ignored the timeout and rocketed high up above the pitch. Just because she couldn't catch the snitch right then, didn't mean she couldn't be looking for the thing.

"Stick with the plan?" Paden asked as the team huddled.

"Michael, you stay with Thomas," Harry said. "Amber, you take Bell."

"You sure?" Amber asked.

"Bell and Thomas seem pretty even to me. But he's a beast and Michael's the better matchup for us there… I'll take the heat if I'm wrong."

"All right," she agreed.

"She's nowhere near as good with her left so try and stay on her right."

"Got it."

"Bludgers still on Creevey then?" Terrance confirmed.

"Yep," Harry said. He focused on Hadley. "Till Ginny's back in the Chase I'm all in on Spinnet. That means Creevey is yours. Shut him down."

"Right," she agreed.

"And if they decide they're going to mark Ginny?" Terrance asked.

"They'd be fools to do it with anyone but Bell or Spinnet," Harry answered. "So keep your current marks. I'll pick whichever one they leave in the Chase."

"And if they do something different?"

"Ginny will call it out," Harry said.

"Spinnet isn't that stupid," Amber said. "Creevey has zero chance against Ginny in the Seek and Thomas might be big but he has no chance of flying with her either. She'll either let her fly free or mark Ginny herself. And their best bet to keep up is four on three and quick goals in the Chase before Ginny can catch the Snitch."

"Exactly," Harry agreed. "We're right where we want. Just give them no choice but Creevey and this match is ours."

"Done," Amber said.

Harry held his hand out and the rest of the team piled theirs on top. "One. Two," he counted.

"WE ARE ONE!" the team shouted.

"And Slytherin are practically forcing Gryffindor to waste this timeout by sending Ginny up to the Seek while the rest of the team huddles. She might not be able to catch the snitch but she can look for it and there's nothing that says she can't position herself or even be chasing the thing if she spots it. Gryffindor captain Spinnet is frantically giving her instructions and making adjustments but the Snakes are proving the past few years of heady play and leaving nothing to chance will continue under the reign of their new captain. The Lions are really backed into a corner here folks and while I hate to say it, it's looking like it will take more than some brilliant play at keeper for them to pull out a win today."

Ginny was a bit surprised as her team deployed to see the audible they'd called on her pre-match instructions but was more than gratified to find her trust hadn't been misplaced. She'd have done the same if she'd been in the huddle and having them do it without her was a shot to her confidence even captains needed. Unfortunately, as luck would have it, she didn't find the snitch before play restarted. In fact, it was the longest Seek of her career before she finally located the ball and wrapped her fingers around it. But while bad luck saw it take her near fifteen minutes to snag her first snitch of the year, some stellar play by her team saw them only give up a single goal to the Lion's Creevey.

"STAY!" Ginny bellowed as she dropped back into the Chase. With her team, even being a man down, having proved they could keep up with the Gryffindor slashers she moved into a roving action of anticipating who on Gryffindor was coming free and where the next pass would go. "Higgs, Creevey! Urq, Spinnet!" she shouted directing them on who they should attack with their bludgers. A burst of speed and she had a clean intercept of Thomas' pass to Bell. "Harry!" she screamed, sending her broom into a skid while whipping a pass across the field to him. He raced in and easily slotted the quaffle through the leftmost hoop for his second goal of the match. She met him as he circled back into position. "She's mine! Go sweep the back!"

"Got it!" Harry yelled and raced away.

Near an hour later, Lee's dejected voice told the story, "This is getting ugly. Slytherin have just pushed Potter to his fifth goal of the match and he's off to the Seek with the Gryffindor slashers struggling to prove they can do anything but what Slytherin allow them. Slytherin lead 230-130 now and with Creevey not having even a sniff of a shot since slotting his fourth goal of the match Gryffindor are in real danger of getting run out of the stadium by a powerful Slytherin squad. OH! And just when it looks like it might all be over but the crying Weasley uncorks a bludger that's unseated Potter from his broom!"

"TIME!" Madam Hooch bellowed. Ginny launched forward after Harry. His plummet down was being slowed fractionally as he dangled, swinging wildly beneath his broom by one hand. Her wand slid into her hand and she cried, "Wingardium Leviosa!" as she raced for him.

As he felt his fall halting Harry was able to get his good arm up over the shaft of his broom, locking it under his arm. Safe and without the panic of trying not to die fueling him the excruciating pain in his right shoulder took precedence. Holding his arm tightly to his side, clutching at it feebly with his good arm, spots formed in his vision.

"Easy," Ginny said, grabbing his broom. "I've got you." She took over guiding him while Paden and Terrance moved in on either side of him.

"We've got you, Mate," Paden said.

"Ahh," Harry hissed as they jostled his arm while trying to help support him. "Fuck,fuck,fuck."

"Sorry," Terrance said.

After what seemed an eternity to Harry he felt his feet touch the ground. He immediately released his broom and collapsed on his back. Ginny knelt and cradled his head in her lap. "Easy, Baby," she soothed while the rest of the team crowded in around them.

"Come on," Madam Pomfrey snapped, "let me through." She knelt beside Harry and quickly cast an Imaging Charm over his shoulder. "Shattered, I'm afraid."

"No shit," Harry gasped.

"Harry," Ginny chastised gently. The matron ignored him, quickly immobilizing his shoulder before casting a Pain Charm.

Harry let out a blissful sigh. "Oh, yeah, tha's nice."

The Matron pulled a small white rectangle from her bag and tapped it with her wand. It immediately expanded to a full size stretcher. "All right," she said. And with a flick of her wand she levitated him onto the stretcher. "On you go." Even with the Pain Charm Harry let out a hiss as his shoulder was jostled.

"Careful," Ginny snapped.

The matron ignored her as well and levitated the stretcher from the ground. "Let's go, Mr Potter," she said.

And just that quickly Ginny was watching the matron walk away with her husband. She very nearly ran after them, when, among others, she saw Luna and Hermione rushing out of the stands to follow the matron and Harry up to the castle. Looking back on the day, she'd never know what allowed her to keep her composure and not shriek the rage coursing in her veins into the sky. As it was she only came back to herself when a cautious hand settled on her shoulder. "Ginny?" Amber asked. Ginny turned sharply, ready to tear into her, but drew up short when she saw her team arrayed around her. "What should we do?" Amber asked.

Ginny's nostrils flared. Do? Right. It was quidditch. Bludgers happened. The game went on. Even if it was your husband the bludger happened to, she was the captain. They'd chosen her to lead them.

They. Had. Chosen. Her.

Harry's words from two years ago when she'd asked him why her and not Astoria sounded in her head, "_If I wanted an arm ornament, then yeah, I guess maybe I should have agreed when her father tried to betroth her to me last summer; but I don't. I want a witch who can stand at my side trading spells with a dozen Dark Wizards and if I fall I can trust she'll save my ass."_

Forget Amber and the rest, _Harry_ had chosen her. He'd chosen her because she would fight. He believed she'd save his ass when he was lying dying at her feet. And she'd done just that. In the loch last winter while he was unconscious she fought and battled with a bloody damn hundred-foot kraken! This, this was nothing. Her eyes settled on her fifth slasher.

"You're up, Eldred," she growled. Jamison stared back for a second before running for the bench and his broom. Ginny quickly met the eyes of the rest of her players. "Reserves, back on the bench. The rest of you, get him warmed up… Move," she said when they hesitated too long.

"Right," Amber said. She grabbed her broom and blasted into the air with the rest of the starters following. Ginny picked her broom up and turned to follow the reserves to the bench.

Fred stepped in her path with the rest of the Gryffindor team behind him. "Ginny," he began apologetically.

"I'm busy," she cut him off and walked around them.

Shocked, the Gryffindor team watched her walk to the Slytherin bench where she grabbed a bottle of water, drained half of it, tossed it back into the bench and turned her eyes to the sky. Katie broke the silence. "I don't care what anyone says about them not being too bad. That girl is cold."

There were a few murmurs and nods of agreement from the other players before Alicia spoke. "She's doing her job." She turned to her team. "Now get in the air." They slowly mounted their brooms and flew up to rejoin the match. Alicia grabbed Fred by the arm. "If you can't shut off and play like her, then give your bat to Sloper before you cost me a timeout." He blinked rapidly a number of times. "You did your job. I'm willing to bet she isn't even mad at you, and I doubt he even misses the next match. Now can you knock someone else off their broom or not?" she demanded. Fred glanced over at Ginny. She was watching the two of them intently. "She's praying for you to quit," Alicia hissed.

Fred straightened. "You're damn right I can do it again."

She studied him a second. "Good… Take her out next," she said coldly

Fred nodded sharply. "Right!" He jumped on his broom and flew up to join his brother. Alicia glanced over to Ginny but she was mounting her broom and calling her team in.

"All right," Ginny said. "Spinnet is mine. Amber, Rains, nothing changes. Jimmy Jam, I give you plenty of time in the four slot in practice, time to prove I'm right."

"Yes, Ma'am," Jamison saluted her.

"Creevey's yours on defense. I'm gonna give you a bludger to help out cause I'd rather have one of their other slashers score than him get on five. Don't let me down."

"I won't, Captain."

"It's a tossup if they come after you or me on the bludgers. If it were me, knocking them down to their sixth slasher isn't going to help a lot so you're probably safe but you gotta be ready for it if they do."

"Paden and Urq have been killing me the last few weeks," Jamison answered.

Ginny smirked. "Noticed that, did you?"

His eyes widened. "You set them on me?"

"And you're glad of it now, aren't you?"

"Bloody hell," he muttered. "I just thought I'd pissed them off."

Ginny chuckled and the rest of the team laughed with her. "Nope, you earned those by being too good all on your own Jimmy Jam."

"Remind me to drop a few passes in practice this week," he countered.

Ginny laughed and chucked him in the shoulder. "You got this JJ."

"Damn right I do," he fired back. "You're boyfriend's out of a job after today."

"Ohh," the team laughed.

"I'll tell him you said that," Ginny teased. "And that would be husband."

"Erm, could you maybe not?"

Hooch blew her whistle. "One minute, Captain."

"Right," Ginny said, serious again. "JJ, get me that snitch and get your arse back in the Chase. Urq, Creevey. Paden, Spinnet. You two owe me so I better see a lion getting hit with a metal ball or practice this week is going to be murder."

"Yes, Ma'am/You got it captain," they answered.

Ginny stuck her hand out and the team piled theirs on top. "One. Two," she said.

"WE ARE ONE!" they answered.

"And here we go again!" Lee announced. "Slytherin have third-year Jamison Eldred off the bench to fill in for Potter. He was snitch eligible before he was injured and it looks like Slytherin are going to send his replacement up to the Seek. Not too surprising as they were holding their own in the Chase down a man before so it just makes sense to let the kid go up and give it a shot. And there go the bludgers as Gryffindor's twin terrors launch the attack. Ginny calmly rolls away but it was enough to give Bell a bit of space. Slytherin return the favor with bludgers launched at both Bell and Creevey, disrupting yet another Gryffindor run. It's only a few moments that we're back at it, but Slytherin don't appear too bothered at the loss of one of their star players. And it looks like Eldred has spotted the snitch! He's off after it and the twin terrors introduce him to the big time with two screaming bludgers. Eldred rolls under one and slides behind the second all while keeping the snitch in sight! Oh! And while he's done a bang up job with the bludgers he's forgotten about the quaffle and flown right into a pass by Thomas. Ginny is off like a shot after the careening quaffle with Spinnet trying to chase her down. Eldred shakes off his blocked pass, not sure you're supposed to do that with your face, Kid, but better the quaffle than a bludger, right? Anyway he's fine even if it cost him what could have been a game busting snitch."

Ginny slammed the quaffle through the hoops and raced back around to rejoin the defense as Gryffindor set up for they're next run. "NO!" she shouted as Jamison started to drop into the Chase in favor of letting her go after a second snitch and the hundred points it would mean for Slytherin. "Get the Snitch!" Even if he didn't quite understand her reasoning Jamison quickly obeyed and resumed his efforts in the Seek.

Half an hour later Jamison was still snitchless and Gryffindor had finally pushed a player to their fifth goal of the match. "And that's Bell on five now! Score is 250-170 to Slytherin. Gryffindor can pull to within thirty with a Bell snitch but with Ginny on seven goals she has two snitches she can catch for 250 points yet and that doesn't count the fifty Eldred has yet to wrack up for Potter. Surprisingly it's turned into a defensive chess match and I'm not sure anyone would have predicted that coming into the day. And Bell's just slotted a sixth with a cheeky steal of the quaffle from Slytherin keeper Skovgarrd. That suddenly changes everything!"

There was a moment of seeming silence where everyone held their breath while the teams waited to see how their captains would play it. In the end though, there was really only one option. "GO," Alicia thundered.

Ginny blasted up after Katie. "J.J, CHASE," she screamed, slamming her shoulder hard into Katie's.

Ten minutes later the snitch broke left across Katie and Ginny's faces, allowing Katie to reach out and snag it ahead of Ginny's grasping fingers. "What a Seek!" Lee cried. "That's fifty for Bell and Gryffindor pull to within twenty 260-280. Bell remains snitch eligible and a catch by her could vault Gryffindor ahead of their hated rivals for the first time today. But Slytherin can still put Gryffindor away as Ginny has two snitches available to her. With only about twenty minutes left both players remain in the Seek, looking for that one chance to either change the outcome or seal it. Meanwhile down in the Chase things are breaking open with every player on five goals or more as they wait for the battle above to be settled and their chance to go Seeking.

Furious with herself for overcommitting Ginny wrenched her broom around. She'd given that Seek away and now, with less than twenty minutes to play, a match that hadn't been in question for over an hour had suddenly changed. Blasting back up above the frenetic action taking place in the Chase she let her eyes slide, desperately searching for that flash in her peripheral vision where the snitch always seemed to appear. Alicia had barely rejoined her when Ginny was off and the two were at it again with the little golden-winged ball fleeing before them. Ginny flattened down on her broom and pulled ahead of the Gryffindor slasher. Last battle withstanding, it had been over a year since anyone but Harry and bloody-damn-world-cup-champion Viktor Krum had beaten her straight up like that and she'd hang up her broom before she let her team lose this match. Katie struggled to keep up as they moved into territory that set their brooms to vibrating and on the verge of careening out of control. Ginny smiled grimly as Katie would draw even and drop back and sent her broom into a spiral down to the ground some five-hundred feet below as the snitch corkscrewed away. This was the ragged edge Viktor had made his home and she hadn't been in it since the one catch she'd managed against the phenom. There had been a good bit of luck in that catch, yes. She'd been in position to see the snitch when Viktor's back was to it. But she'd only been there because she'd followed him past what she thought her limits were. Even getting owned by him through the rest of that match he'd shown her she was better than she'd dared believe. It was time she flew like it. Anything less was an insult to his memory and what he'd given her.

"And with the Seek suddenly becoming all important there go the bludgers," Lee called. Ginny easily slides around the first but Bell's been clipped in the bristles. That little bobble has forced her off while she struggles to regain control and avoid pounding the ground. That's certainly a bit of payback on Slytherin's part for Gryffindor knocking Potter out of the match earlier and it's more than Ginny needs to snag her second snitch of the day. That's a 380-260 Slytherin lead and Ginny's already heading back up above the fray to contest the Seek again. Bell can pull Gryffindor back in it with another catch yet but Ginny will certainly bury any Gryffindor hopes if she manages a third snitch.

Ten minutes later J.J slotted his first career goal. "And that's 400-300 to Slytherin," Lee said. "With nearly all bludger action going to the Seek we're getting a scoring explosion in the Chase. With the points available in the Seek right now it might seem the Chase is unimportant but Ron's keeping has put Gryffindor in position to pull even with a Spinnet snitch."

_FASTER! _Ginny snarled silently, urging her broom forward. She got a quick burst of speed before her broom shuddered violently but it was enough to sneak past the onrushing bludgers and leave Katie behind as she slowed to avoid them. Ginny wrenched her broom after the snitch. Stretching out for it with her hand she could just feel the wings fluttering at her fingertips.

"And that's it!" Lee called as the horn sounded. "Gryffindor fight to the very end but it's a 410-320 win to Slytherin to start the season… Drat."

Ginny closed her hand around the snitch, turned and locked eyes with Katie before letting it go and peeling away from the other slasher. The message was clear. It may not count, but I still beat you.

Forty minutes later Ginny led her team into the hospital wing. Harry struggled to sit up as they drew near. "Well?" Ginny simply bent and pressed her lips to his in a searing kiss.

"Whoo," various members of the team leered at the display. Harry held her by the back of the neck with his good arm when she finally pulled back. "Victory tastes pretty good," he said with a smirk.

"You're damn right it does," she agreed. She backed away a bit, allowing the rest of the team to crowd in.

"Sorry about that, Mate," Terrance said.

"You pay'em back?" Harry asked.

"Clipped Bell's twigs enough it cleared Ginny to snag the snitch," Paden said.

"Good," Harry said.

"How is it?" Amber asked.

"Hurts," Harry said. He shrugged his good shoulder. "I should be good for next week though."

"Meh," Michael said, "take your time. Not like we needed you with Jimmy Jam anyway." The team chuckled and Terrance chucked the blushing third-year in the shoulder.

"Potter who?" Amber teased.

"Nice," Harry muttered, slouching back into his pillows. The team stuck around for another ten minutes or so before the matron shooed them away, leaving Ginny and his closest friends as those refusing to be dislodged just yet. Ginny settled in a chair at his side and reached for his hand, bringing it to her lips before settling it back to the bed.

"Sorry if I scared you," Harry said.

"It's quidditch," Ginny said. She smiled. "Try not to do it again, yeah?"

Harry closed his eyes. "I'll do that."

* * *

Two weeks later Ginny was facing a very different crisis on the pitch. As expected Slytherin had mauled the puffs in their second match of the season by a score of 750-250. But despite a solid week of practice, an unexpectedly game Ravenclaw were giving them a run. Missed bludgers, passes, catches, even a blown shot on an unguarded hoop had already led to her calling time to berate her team once. And now Harry had just botched another pass that should have led to an easy goal. She'd threatened it earlier; the question was, did she have the stones to do it? Because while they may have been sloppy, they were still winning, and going through with it, well it would either light the fire she was looking for or she'd been in for the match of her life if she wanted to remain unbeaten. Steeling herself she bellowed, "Time!" Just wining was unacceptable. Any team she captained would perform or she'd lose with players who would. Refusing to move from her place near mid-field she forced the team to come to her. No one said a word while they waited for her to speak. "Harry," she said quietly, "send Eldred up here."

There was a sharp intake of breath from her team before Harry incredulously demanded, "You're benching me?" Ginny just stared back at him. She'd talked to him before the season started. There could be no questions of favoritism on her part. He _had_ to be better, and she _had_ to expect more from him than anyone else. As captain, no one, least of all him, could be safe from her wrath. She hadn't expected it would be an issue. The times he'd proved she could trust him were too many to even count.

They'd talked.

He'd agreed.

"Fine," he snarled, whipping around angrily. He flew to the bench, threw his broom against the wall and slammed into a seat.

"What's this?" Lee announced. "I think she's benched Potter. Slytherin haven't been up to the standards we've come to expect over the last few years today, but benching Potter in favor of, well, just about anyone is a bold move by the Slytherin Captain."

Ginny didn't watch as Harry flew down to the bench and she did her best to ignore Lee's commentary. Slowly her players turned from watching Harry's retreating back to her. No one said a word as she glowered at them. "Perform," she said softly, "or I'll replace you with someone who will." Her team remained silent, with a number of them swallowing tightly. Without another word Ginny turned and flew away, leaving them on their own as Jamison flew up and joined them.

Amber recovered first. "Right," she said snapping out of it. Skovgarrd get in front of those hoops." The keeper quickly flew off. Amber turned and motioned to madam Hooch for the quaffle.

The flying instructor tossed it to her. "Five minutes," she said.

Amber caught the quaffle and tossed it to Jamison. "Get him warmed up." She watched for a second before steeling herself to join Ginny. She'd never been more certain of her decision to lobby David to recommend Ginny for captain than she was right then. She also had never felt less deserving of being on the pitch with the other girl as she did right then either. She could scarcely believe she'd sent Harry to the bench. Even off, he was better than everyone on the pitch but Ginny. But she had. Just like she'd argued with David, Ginny was Marcus. Marcus would have benched his girlfriend in a second if she wasn't performing. Ginny had proved her right a number of times already this season but this cemented it. Just like Marcus, she owned this team and if you didn't like it, you were welcome to quit. Ginny said nothing as she circled up beside her. "You stay on Chang," Amber said, "Rains takes Harry's mark, I take his and J.J. gets mine?"

Ginny didn't say anything for a good minute. "Fine," she eventually agreed.

Amber hesitated a second. "I'm sure he'll—"

"Shut up, Payne," Ginny cut her off.

Amber clamped her mouth shut. "Right," she agreed and flew off to relay Ginny's instructions.

Some three hours later it was a silent Slytherin meeting room as the team nervously shot glances at Ginny. Her gambit had worked and lit the fire she'd wanted. Almost from the moment play had restarted the expected mauling of Ravenclaw had commenced; final score 640-230 to Slytherin. Ginny however, was in no mood to let them off the hook. Finally she stuffed the last of her gear in her locker and turned. Everyone stilled as they waited. "Out," she said softly. There was a mad scramble as everyone but Harry rushed to obey.

Amber paused in the door. "Are we still?" she asked.

"Yes," Ginny answered.

"I'll make sure everyone knows," Amber agreed and quickly left.

Ginny waited till the door had closed before turning back to Harry. "Are we ok?"

"Yes," he said quietly.

"Are you angry with me?"

Harry sighed. "I'm angry with myself."

"It had to be you," she said. "You know that right?"

"I know… I'm just embarrassed."

"I'm sorry," she said.

Harry let out a sigh before heaving himself to his feet and moving to stand in front of her. "I don't know what was wrong out there. I swore I was going to do everything in my power to see you go down as Slytherin's greatest captain ever and then I go and play like that." He shook his head disgustedly. "I'm sorry I let you down. I swear it won't happen again."

"We all have off days," Ginny said. "I'm sorry I had to do that to you. But with everyone playing like arse, I just…" she trailed off with his finger on her lips.

"I love you," he said quietly.

A tear slid down her cheek. "Thank you, for that."

Harry pulled her close, tucking her head under his chin. "Easiest thing in the world, Ginny," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her crown. "Easiest thing in the world."

Ginny tucked her arms up between them, closed her eyes and just settled into his embrace. "I love you too, Harry," she whispered.

They stayed there for a few minutes longer before Harry gave her a tug towards the door. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Victory party, duh."

Ginny scowled but then let out a sigh. "I suppose I've been bitch enough, yeah?"

Harry pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "They did respond, yeah?"

Ginny nodded slowly. "They did, didn't they?"

"I thought so." He pushed through the door and then held it for her to follow.

"Harry, I can't…" Cho Chang trailed off as Ginny stepped through the door after Harry. The Asian witch's eyes darted between the two. She'd obviously not expected them to come out together.

Ginny tipped her head for a second before a cold smile graced her lips. "Well, go on then, Cho, make your play." Harry looked at her sharply.

"W–what?" the girl stammered.

"I can't stop you making passes at him, Cho," Ginny said disinterestedly. "Frankly, I've long since accepted I'm going to deal with women making passes at Harry for however long we're together. Along with not being able to control what you or anyone else does, I also can't control how Harry responds to women making passes at him. And if he wants to go behind my back and cheat on me, well, eventually, I'll find out, and I'll leave him, and I'll be well shot of him to have done so. It'll hurt, but I will recover. Conversely, if Harry some day looks me in the eye and tells me he doesn't love me any longer and that he's leaving me, well, he'll go with my blessing and I'll pray he eventually finds what I couldn't give him. And it will hurt. But again, I'll recover. I can't control you. I can't control Harry. I can only control me. And my response is only in regards to Harry, because after this conversation, Cho, you're beneath my concern, beneath my notice. You're not worth the time and effort to hex or curse or anything else. So go ahead; make your play." Ginny turned and pressed her lips to her dumbfounded husband's cheek. "I'll wait for you around the corner."

Harry and Cho, both still speechless from her monologue watched Ginny walk away and Harry almost couldn't stop himself from turning and meeting Cho's eyes as she turned to him. "Well," she huffed. "After benching you and that, it's obvious she really cares about you," she said sarcastically.

Harry just shook his head while giving a bit of a sardonic little huff. "You know, Cho, as much as I can't stand you, as much as just the sound of your voice makes me want to shatter my eardrums and claw my eyes out, I honestly hope the day comes where you understand what she just said and that you find someone who makes you want to live it." He turned and hurried after Ginny.

"You've got to be joking!" Cho shouted after him. "You're gonna go crawling back to her again. Congratulations, Weasley, that is some potion you've got him on."

Harry didn't bother responding. Nothing he said would register with the girl till she learned it for herself. He came around the corner to find Ginny calmly leaning against the wall, waiting for him. He stopped as she looked up at him, a small smile playing on her lips. "Shatter your eardrums?"

Harry smirked and rocked up on his toes. "True story."

Ginny laughed as she grabbed the front of his jumper and pulled him in. "By the goddess I love you," she growled before pressing her lips to his. Harry braced his hands on the wall on either side of her head, trapping her while giving as good as he got. When they finally broke apart he looked down on her as she grinned back with what he could only think of as a decidedly deviant smile.

"Nice lips, Potter," she said, playing with the front of his jumper.

Harry smirked back. "It's all in the brand of lip balm."

"Oh, and what brand is that?"

Harry shrugged. "Whatever I happen to have nicked from Daphne's bag."

Ginny rolled her eyes as she slipped out from under his arms. Pulling his arm over her shoulders she set off for the castle. "Come on, Potter," she said. "Before I have to give that speech to someone else."

"Afraid you won't be able to stop yourself hexing the next one?"

"Are you kidding me? That was infinitely more satisfying than any hexing I've ever given anyone."

Harry snorted. "The whole beneath you bit was rather inspired."

"The quill is mightier than the sword," Ginny agreed. "Or so they say. It does require your audience to be capable of understanding the insult thrown at them though."

Harry nodded sagely. "True. Though I expect you'll have plenty of opportunity to refine the delivery."

"Bit full of yourself, aren't you?"

"Hey, Boy-Who-Lived here," Harry said.

"Goddess help me," Ginny muttered.

"Don't suppose you'd mind if borrow that speech once in a while?" Ginny just looked at him. "Don't even try and tell me blokes aren't looking at you." Ginny just continued to look at him. "Fine, you're right, I'm just going to pound them if they try anything."

Ginny grinned. "There's my Neanderthal."

They walked in silence to the castle steps before Harry stopped and turned her to face him. "You do know, it's the same, right? I'll never hold you against your will."

Ginny stepped to him and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Why do you think I married you?" She held his eyes a moment longer before tugging him up the steps. "Come on, Husband. We've a party to attend and I'd like a bit of time alone with you tonight before we actually have to go to sleep."

Harry hurried up the steps, overtaking her as he pulled her along. "Well why didn't you say so?"

Quidditch entered it's mid season break with Slytherin undefeated and top of the table for the first time in Ginny's five years on the squad. As captain, she couldn't be more pleased. Four more weeks of hard work and a bit of luck and she'd hoist the Quidditch Cup for the first time in her career as well. That she'd be doing so as team captain only made it all the sweeter. And though she was putting her stamp on the team she didn't allow herself to forget it wasn't all down to her. Marcus had started this five years ago when he'd asked Snape to disband the team and turn player selection over to madam Hooch. It was his daring act that had created room for her and Harry and everyone who had followed. It was Marcus who had set in motion the beginnings of a team built on merit alone. It had taken time and more work than any of them could ever have imagined way back then, but it was paying off now with Slytherin set for at least till she and Harry left school. And with the players they were developing on the reserve squad, the team should be in good position for years to come even after she turned the reins over to the next person in line. No, she might be the captain now, but if she did manage to run the table the next three years she owed a massive debt to Marcus and she just wished he could see what his baby had become. But he couldn't. And it was the mid season break. And even she wasn't so obsessed with quidditch that she wasn't looking forward to not thinking about it the next three days. Turning her full attention to the task at hand Ginny silently took up her mantra. _Pain of my love I take into mine self._

It had been the start of fall term when Neville had been in the greenhouse and a simple black tulip had caught his eye. Of course it wasn't really black, just such a very, very deep purple it almost appeared so. The misters had just come on, leaving tiny beads of water on the petals to refract the brilliant sunlight streaming in through the windows. It was magnificent… It had been the inspiration he needed. At least he prayed so. If not he just didn't know what he was going to do in regards to a ring for Daphne. He'd worried about using the small bit of black gold left from when Harry had made Ginny's ring, but after working with rose gold, white gold and gold gold, he'd not liked the results. The fourteen miniscule diamonds he'd labored to set on the metal just hadn't sparked in the light the way the water had on those dark coloured petals. So he'd hung his pride and consigned himself to copying Harry in at least that small matter. It had been worth it; he hoped. He'd gotten details down to veins in the petals into the metal. Thin as it was in places, it actually almost shifted from black to the deep purple of the actual flower it was inspired by as light shown through it. And the diamonds sparked, just like those water droplets and Professor McGonagall had said the transfiguration was some of the best she'd seen. Even his grandmother had been impressed, and improved relationship or not, praise from her was hard won. But none of it would mean a thing if Daphne didn't like it. And he was finding, in some things, she was particularly difficult to please. He just hoped the fact tulips were her favorite flower would work in his favor.

"Good day?" Neville asked.

Daphne smiled and squeezed his hand. They were currently standing on their balcony in the clock tower; him with his back against the wall, her with her back to his chest and his arms around her waist. "Wonderful."

Being the mid season break for quidditch also meant it was Valentine's and the sextet had split into pairs for the day as they visited Hogsmeade. Really, other than the decorations in the various shoppes, the day hadn't been any different than a normal trip to the village. They'd walked in together, split to shop and spend some time alone with their various partners, met for lunch at the Three Broomsticks – even the girls couldn't deal with Madame Puddifoot's on Valentine's – and then walked back to the school together. Dinner and a dance had followed for the upper classes while the lower classes had games and a party in their various common rooms and now they were here with only about twenty minutes before they needed to be back in their common rooms.

Neville smiled and kissed the back of her head. "Sorry we didn't find a ring."

Daphne shrugged. "I'm not."

"You're not?" he asked, trying not to read too much into her words.

"I'll find a ring when I find a ring. It won't change my intentions or how I feel about you."

Neville relaxed slightly. "No, but it makes it official."

"The betrothal did that."

"No one sees the betrothal," Neville said.

"Are you bothered I haven't found one yet?"

Neville shrugged. "Yes and no."

"Yes and no?"

"I'm not upset with you about it, I just want people to see it."

"You want to stake your claim?"

"I would never use those words."

Daphne turned to face him. "And why not?"

"Because I like my head attached," he chuckled.

Daphne reached to palm his cheek. "I am proud to be your betrothed, Neville, and very much look forward to the day I mark _you_ as mine with a ring upon _your_ finger."

Neville stared into her eyes. "Well, when you put it that way, then yes, I want to stake my claim."

Daphne leaned in and kissed him softly. "Good." She pulled back and smiled at him.

"Look," Neville blurted, "a shooting star." Daphne spun in time to see it streaking across the sky and when she turned back she was surprised to find Neville on one knee in front of her. He was holding a small box in his hand as he looked up at her.

"Neville?" she whispered.

"Harry had one thing right," he said. "I'm not going to find a ring worthy of you in some shoppe." Daphne's eyes widened. "I love you, Daphne. Ever since you set your eyes on me and let me chase you till you caught me I've found it impossible to look away from you. It would be the greatest honor of my life if you would consent to be my wife."

Daphne bit her lip and tears welled in her eyes to slide down her cheeks and drop on the cold stones. She'd never really thought she'd be here. Marrying for love had never been in her future. Oh, she'd hoped to fall in love with Marcus and that he would her, but the day of her birth had trapped them both. And family and duty took over and she would do what she must. And then Marcus was murdered. And it was horrible, and yes she sometimes felt guilty for it, but she couldn't help feeling just a bit of relief in her sudden freedom. Yes, there were still obligations to be met, but thanks to her father and Marcus' efforts she suddenly had options. Of course she could always have chosen to not marry at all at that point, but suddenly freed from her shackles she found herself dreaming of love and a marriage built upon it. Who wouldn't with Ginevra and Harry and the epicness – was that even a word – right there in front of her face? And right there in front of her had been Neville. Two years prior she'd have laughed outright at the thought. But by the start of their fourth year Neville had changed. And so it seemed, had she. And yes it was a formality, there was already a betrothal signed by the two of them. For all practical purposes she was already Lady Longbottom. But here he was, on his knee in front of her and she adored him for it. And she suddenly found she didn't give a damn what her ring looked like as long as he had picked it for her.

"Yes," she whispered.

Neville opened the box and took the ring from it. Reaching for her hand he slid it on her finger. He then pulled her hand to his lips. "If you don't like it, we'll keep looking. But I wanted you to have this."

Daphne cupped his face in her hands and bent to kiss him. "I suddenly don't give a damn if you'd tied a piece of string on my finger. I just want everyone to see I'm yours."

Neville stood, triggering his wand he lit the tip and held it over Daphne's hand. "Well, why don't you look at it and see if it's at least better than a piece of string?"

Daphne did and her heart nearly stopped. Eventually she managed a shaky, "Neville, it's beautiful."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"It's the same black gold Harry used. I didn't want to copy him, but the diamonds just didn't show right on anything else."

Daphne put her hand over his mouth. "It's perfect." She moved her hand and kissed him. "Thank you."

Neville studied her a few seconds, trying to see if she really was happy with it. "You're welcome, Daphne."

Ten minutes later Daphne came down the steps to find Ginny and the rest waiting expectantly. "Well?" Ginny asked. Daphne let out a squeal and ran to her. The two embraced giddily with Hermione and Luna eagerly taking their turn as soon as Ginny let her go. "Let's see it now," Ginny said, grabbing Daphne's hand.

"Oh my," Hermione whispered.

"It's a tulip, yes?" Luna asked. "And the diamonds are like water droplets?"

"Yes," Neville answered.

"Inspired," Luna said, breathily.

Harry crowded in to get a look. "Well done, Mate," he gave Neville a light punch in the shoulder.

"Thanks, Bro," Neville said.

* * *

"I almost wish we weren't playing today," Harry said as he and Ginny made their way to the pitch for their fourth match of the year.

Ginny looked at him sharply. "Not exactly the attitude I want to hear, Potter."

"Believe me," Harry said, "I'm more than ready to make people forget you benching me two weeks ago. I just mean it's been nice to see Daphne and Neville get some of the spotlight for a while and that all ends today."

Ginny stared at him for a second before stepping into him and kissing him soundly. "You're amazing, Harry."

Two weeks later Ginny was buried under a stinking pileup of sweaty quidditch players. Slytherin had actually wrapped up the cup the week before with their second victory of the year over Gryffindor. Oddly, the win and first quidditch cup of her reign, as captain had not brought the euphoria she'd thought it would. She'd spent the following week, with the cup already won, terrified her team would lose its edge and the undefeated season she'd been dreaming of would be lost in a malaise of disinterested play.

Thankfully her fears had been unfounded. Harry and the rest of her starters had put their foot on Ravenclaw's throat and ground it in hard. So hard in fact that Ginny had spent the last forty-five minutes getting all of her reserves a bit of actual match time. She'd even taken herself off the pitch to get Siobhan, her plucky little first-year slasher, five minutes at the end. She'd passed the captain's band to Amanda as she did; a bit of a thank you for the faith the seventh-year had shown her when she went to bat with David as to if it should be herself or Harry who should take over captain's duties on his departure. That, and it had been the older girl's last match and Ginny thought she had earned a bit of a send off. Even her backup Beaters, Osian Thwaite and Cormac MacDougall and backup keeper Malcom Baddock had gotten into the match. It was only ten minutes for Malcom, but it was an actual match and given the effort the kid had put in over the last two years it was well earned. He'd rewarded her for her faith by keeping a clean sheet for those ten minutes as well. Next year would be hard. She graduated Amber and both her starting Beaters. But she had good players in line and next year would come when it did. Now though, now she was, being dragged out of the pileup and hoisted up on her team's shoulders as they paraded her over in front of the Slytherin section.

Searching for Harry she found him on the edge of the team. He winked at her and her heart nearly burst. He'd played a massive role since she'd benched him. Arguably he'd out performed her the last three weeks of the season, matching her for goals and snitches. But he'd done it while marking the opposing teams' best player. Harry, being bigger than her, made him more capable of dealing with players who were inevitable bigger than she was. She, in keeping with a strategy Marcus had started, was assigned to mark the second best slasher on the other team. She was marginally a better flyer than Harry and the freedom of not dealing with the opposing team's top slasher only made it easier for her to rack up goals and snitches. No, Harry was every bit as good as she was. He'd have been a brilliant captain too, she was certain. He insisted she was a better choice, but she didn't believe it. If he'd been chosen he'd have put the effort in. It was simply who he was. Most boys, in fact every boy she knew of would have resented her for it, but not him. He wanted her to have it. She was pretty certain he'd even have refused it if it had been offered to him. She wouldn't have wanted it that way, but that didn't change that she believed he would have tried to direct it to her. And now, when he was at least as instrumental as her in their victory, he stood to the side and gave her the glory for it. Grinning at him she slid from her perch and forced her way to stand in front of him. Grabbing him by the back of the head she pulled his lips to hers in a searing kiss that brought raucous cheers from her team and their supporters. When she broke from him he grinned down at her for a second before sweeping her up on his shoulder and turning her to the crowd again.

"GINNY!" he bellowed. "GINNY!" The team and the crowd quickly picked up the chant.

A bit more than an hour later Harry and Ginny finally left the changing rooms, heading for the Slytherin common room and the party that would already be going. They were brought up short by one of the biggest women Harry had ever seen. And by big he meant Charlie Weasley big. She was broad shouldered; square jawed, had powerful looking arms and wore a scowl on her face. "Ms Jones," Ginny stammered.

"Gwenog, Weasley," she growled, "or rather Potter now, isn't it?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Err I mean, Gwenog."

Gwenog Jones eyed her for a moment. "Changed your hair," she said challengingly.

Ginny stared back at her. "It's still out of my face," she said, finding her spine in front of her hero.

Gwenog smirked before darting a glance at Harry. "This the bloke then?"

"Gwenog, my husband, Harry Potter. Harry, Gwenog Jones."

Harry offered his hand. "Nice to meet you," he said.

Gwenog's hand dwarfed his, making it near impossible for Harry to match her strength as she crushed her fingers on his but years of judo and the strength it imparted allowed him to weather the assault without flinching. Her lip twitched into a smile. "Too bad your pair is the wrong kind."

"Sorry?" Harry asked.

"Knockers, Kid. You gotta have 'em to play on my team."

Harry blinked a number of times. "I guess I can't help you then."

She laughed, let his hand go and slugged him in the shoulder. "Man willing to take a benching and come back like you did, I could use that kind of selflessness." She turned to Ginny while Harry tried to hide that his shoulder was throbbing. "I'm impressed, Potter… Keep it up." Before Ginny could respond Gwenog had turned on her heal and was stalking away.

"Gwenog," Ginny called. The older woman stopped and turned to look over her shoulder. "I'm going to make it," Ginny said.

"We'll see," Gwenog said and walked off.

Harry and Ginny watched her go till she turned the corner. "Bloody hell," Harry gasped, rubbing his shoulder.

"Harrrrry!" Ginny squealed turning to him.

"Yeah, I know," he said. He shook his arm out.

"Harrrrrrrrry!"

Harry grinned at her. "Yes?"

Ginny launched herself at him. "She was impressed! Did you hear her? She said she was impressed with me."

Harry caught her, holding her off the ground. "Well, duh, you're only the best slasher in the school."

"I can't even believe this," Ginny gushed. "I was certain you'd be captain but you weren't and I was and we won the cup and we're undefeated; I'm undefeated, and we're married and this year has been amazing!"

Harry laughed and kissed her crown. "It has, hasn't it?"

* * *

Despite the positives of the year that had seen a growing number of people becoming friendly with herself and the rest, Daphne was a bit shocked at the number of people who had shown up to, in the end, celebrate Slytherin winning the Quidditch Cup. There wasn't a Ravenclaw player or upper year amongst them, but the entirety of the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff teams were present. There were also a number of individuals not on the teams from both those houses, most notably, Lee Jordan of Gryffindor and Susan Bones of Hufflepuff. As well, Luna's entire band of misfits was currently playing exploding snap in the corner. Most of her old friends from Slytherin were present as well, mingling easily enough with students from the other houses. It was a far cry indeed from first-year when not even Neville or herself would dare to be seen with any of her other four closest friends.

"It is rather astonishing, isn't it?"

Daphne turned to find Susan Bones had joined her. The girl offered her a glass of punch. "Thank you," Daphne said, taking it. "And, yes, it's rather a long way off from first-year."

"I would never have guessed," Susan said.

"You're joking, right," Lee said.

"Look," Fred said.

"You know we'd spike it ourselves," George said.

"But Potter's mum threatened to skin us alive," Fred said.

"If we ever got Harry or Ginny pissed," George said.

"And she wasn't kidding," the twins finished together.

Dean Thomas looked on as Harry set his keyboard and stereo up. "You seriously got all that working with magic?" he asked.

"My guitar too," Harry said.

"Guitar?" Dean asked. "What kind?"

"Parker Fly," Harry said.

Dean whistled. "Nice. Though I prefer acoustics myself."

"Ginny's got a Martin D28 GE."

Dean's eyes widened a bit. "What wood?"

"Brazilian Rosewood."

Dean let out another whistle. "Wish I had one of those."

"My mum got it for her for her birthday," Harry said. "I've been teaching her to play.

"Cool," Dean said. "How long you been playing?"

"Since I was about seven."

Dean nodded. "You any good?"

Harry stilled for a second. "Don't know really."

Dean laughed. "Come on, Mate, you play: you're teaching your girl and you play the keyboard, you've gotta be all right."

Harry shrugged. "Maybe."

"What do you like then?" Dean asked.

Harry shrugged again. "Anything but rap, really. I think my favorite is Fleetwood Mac. That or GnR."

Dean snorted. "That's a range."

"Not really," Harry said. "Mac was as crazy as GnR for their day."

"True," Dean agreed.

"Enjoy it while you can, Slytherin," Ron said. "Next year's coming and you graduate three players."

Ginny just looked at her brother. "Ron, my dear, maths-challenged brother," she mocked. "I know it's difficult, but the four seventh-year starters you lot are losing exceeds the three I am." Ron grimaced and the group of players around them snickered. "And tell me again, what did your reserve team look like this year?"

"We had the four we needed," he countered.

Ginny considered a second before picking up the Quidditch Cup trophy and handing it to him. "Here, hold this for me. I need to use the loo and it'll give you a chance to see what you're never going to win."

"Oh!" the four Slytherin reserve slashers cried.

"That's blood to Slytherin's quidditch queen," Amanda added.

Ron glowered at them but then broke into a smile. "All right, you lot are the favorites for next year, fair enough?"

Ginny relieved him of the trophy and looped her arm around his shoulders. "And don't you forget it."

"I thought you had to use the loo?"

"Nope, I just needed something to deliver that line."

"Seriously?" Katie asked.

Angelina nodded. "Identical." She iterated the word precisely. The gaggle of girls around them all looked over at the twins.

"Yeah," Amber said, "but which one is better?"

Angelina rocked her head back and forth. "They've each got their strengths."

"Well I'm willing to bet neither of the _measures _up to Lee," Stacia Eldred said. The girls all looked at her. She merely mouthed, "Big." The girls burst into giggles.

"Oh Merlin," Katie chortled. "I'd never have guessed Lee was walking the wild side with a Slytherin." Stacia just smirked.

"Ladies," a voice broke in on them. They all looked up to see Fred, George and Lee eyeing them speculatively. The girls stilled for a second before bursting into laughter again.

"How about you?" Harry asked. "What's your favorite band?"

"AC/DC," Dean answered.

Harry nodded slowly a few times before pulling his guitar out. "Wanna see something awesome?" he asked.

"What?" Dean asked.

"A rich, pureblood heiress head-banging."

Dean's brow furrowed. "Say what?"

"It was a surprise to me as well," Susan was saying, "but, Auntie, insisted and I'm quite glad I got to attend."

"Well I know Harry and Ginny both appreciate—"

"Hey, Posh," Harry's voice carried over the din, interrupting her.

"Speak of the…" Daphne trailed of as the familiar first few notes came to her ears. "YES!" she cried. She grabbed Susan's hand and pulled her over in front of Harry. "Come on." It didn't take long for the crowd to notice something was going on and when the realized it was Harry who was playing they quickly gathered round. And then he started singing. And mouths dropped everywhere. And then Harry paused in his playing to focus on Daphne.

"Knocking me out with those Slytherin thighs," he said and rolled back into the song.

"Damn right I am!" Daphne cried. She grabbed Ginny and the two girls started grinding to the song. The Muggle-borns and half-bloods, familiar with the band and the lyrics quickly joined in and began rocking out. The pure-bloods though, having never heard anything quite like it before looked on in shock. Daphne grabbed Susan and pulled her into the fray. "Just dance," she shouted. And they did, well past when they should have been back for curfew. Strangely, when the party did eventually break up and they headed back to their respective common-rooms, none of them were caught out.

* * *

A week later Ginny rolled over to find Harry sitting up in their bed. "Again?" she asked.

Harry nodded. "Yes… Maybe you should go back to sleeping with Daphne."

"I am not going to sleep with, Daphne."

"There's no reason for both of us…"

"You. Are. My. Husband," Ginny cut him off. "That is reason enough."

Harry sighed. "Sorry. I'm just tired."

Ginny pulled him back on the bed with his head on her chest. "I know."

* * *

Author's notes:

So I'm sorry about the quidditch heavy chapter, but quidditch is a big deal in the HP universe and it needs to be there. For those who are tired of it, rest assured I'm sick of writing quidditch too. You can also take solace in the fact it's done for another year.

Sorcerer's Muse


	13. Chapter 13

Author's notes:

Standard disclaimer. It all belongs to JKR. Thank you for letting us play with your toys.

I will continue to use the occasional song lyric in the story and will give credit at the time when needed.

This is the sixth book in my Slytherin Harry series and covers Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts.

Book 1: Harry Potter and the Muggle's Daughter

Book 2: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

Book 3: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

Book 4: Harry Potter and the Blood Traitor's Daughter

Book 5: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

Book 6: Harry Potter; Flesh, Blood and Bone

If you haven't read books 1-5 you won't know what's going on. But the bonus is you've got five completed books before you even get to this one!

Fair warning, it may take a while to become evident, but this story is quite dark and earns its Mature rating.

* * *

**Harry Potter; Flesh, Blood and Bone**

**Chapter XIII**

**Flesh, Blood and Bone**

* * *

"Other than the fact he shouldn't be alive there's nothing," Bill said. Once again the order had gathered to try and deal with the possibility Harry might be a Horcrux. Bill had spent the last number of weeks viewing and reviewing the memories of both Harry's, and any witnesses' to, his near death experiences for any indication Dumbledore's belief might be true and he'd come up empty. Andi also had found nothing in her most recent practice sessions to indicate something was hiding from both her and Harry within his mind. Though she admitted to possibly having been over cautious in her efforts for fear of alerting the Horcrux if it were true.

"There has to be a way of confirming it," Sirius said angrily.

"Not one I can think of that doesn't alert the Horcrux if we try it," Bill countered.

Lily pressed her lips together tightly while wracking her mind for an answer. Something had been tugging at her but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Does it matter?" Anders asked.

"Of course it matters," Sirius snapped angrily.

Anders held up his hand. "I know it matters, Sirius. What I mean is, if we can find a way of destroying the sliver of soul within a Horcrux without destroying the object, we could simply precede to use the method on Harry. If he is a Horcrux, it will be destroyed. If he isn't, then nothing happens. Either way we've the answer we need."

"A point that might matter if we had a way of destroying a Horcrux without destroying the object," Bill said. "Which we don't."

"Healer Leotie," Lily blurted.

"And here we go again," Sirius muttered as everyone focused on her. "What brilliance have you come up with now?"

"She's an aura reader," Lily said. "I'm certain of it. She could tell us if Harry's carrying that bastard's soul around without alerting it we were on to it."

"Bloody hell," Bill said. "She probably already knows. That's why she was so shook on seeing him."

Sirius stood so quickly he knocked his chair over. "I'll go tell them to fire up the jet."

"I'm coming with," Lily said. She gave Bill a quick kiss before hurrying after Sirius.

"And that would be me as well," Remus said. The three of them were nearly out the door when Lily called, "You as well, Rowena."

"Yes, Ma'am," she said and hurried to follow after the others.

The four of them were gone so quickly they left a bit of an awkward silence in their wake. "I guess that about wraps things up for tonight," Amelia eventually said. "Unless anyone has anything else to report?"

"Other than Draco's mother has retained a new solicitor," Anders said, "no."

"Who?" Amelia asked.

"Orfin Thewule."

Amelia nodded. "It won't matter. Not if we have enough backers on forcing him to take veritaserum. And with a conviction for the use of an Unforgivable on another human being we'll have no trouble with that."

"The concern is just in trying to wring information out of him, correct?" Bill asked. "The fact he cast the Cruciatus on Tonks is enough he's in Azkaban for life, right?" He knew the law as well as any of them but, as it was Ginny that Draco had targeted, his concern was understandable

"He'll be convicted," Amelia assured.

"Good," Bill said.

Amelia started to speak again when a silver streak flashed into the room and came to a stop in front of her. It formed into the shape of a lion and spoke with Rufus Scrimgeour's voice. "There's been an attack."

"Damnit," she swore, already striding out the door.

* * *

Yenene Leotie looked unerringly back at Lily with her milky white eyes. "All of you but Lady Potter will leave," she said softly.

Both Sirius and Remus tensed while Rowena shifted uneasily. They had never given the woman Lily's true name. "Easy," Lily said, holding up a hand.

"Lils," Sirius warned.

"It's no secret I'm alive," Lily said.

"It is secret that we're here though," Remus said.

"A secret I am far more vested in keeping from Lady Potter's enemies than any of you might be," Healer Leotie said with a hint of anger.

"Outside," Lily said, "all of you." Remus and Sirius continued to look mutinous but quickly moved to comply when Rowena stood and left. "And no Eaves Dropping Charms," Lily added as they went out the door. Neither man replied, though Sirius closed the door with a bit more force than was strictly necessary. Lily smiled tightly at the other woman. "They're a bit protective," she said.

"Because they have failed in the past," Healer Leotie answered.

"We've all failed in the past," Lily answered. She waited a beat. "You may wish to ward the room."

"You do not trust them to obey?"

Lily shrugged. "As you said, they've failed in the past."

The healer tipped her head, considering. "I believe they will obey in this instance."

"Your decision," Lily agreed. She waited under the woman's gaze. "What do you see?"

"Scars," the woman answered. "Bonds of love severed in the most brutal of betrayals."

"I imagine that would be my sister," Lily answered, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"How so?"

"When the world thought I was dead Harry was sent to live her… They tortured him."

"Attempted to kill him, yes?"

"You can see that in me?"

"In him." Yenene answered. Lily bowed her head painfully. "If it helps, your son is mostly healed from his ordeal

Lily looked up sharply. "Mostly?"

"Will you ever fully heal from your sister's betrayal?"

Lily turned away again. "No," she whispered.

"Why have you come here, Lily Potter?"

Lily took a breath, forcing the daemon that was her sister from her mind and focused on the other woman. "I recently learned something and I hoped you might be able to confirm it for me. But first I need to ask if you know what a Horcrux is?"

The woman shook her head. "I cannot say that I do."

Lily sighed. "Quick and dirty, it's a means to immortality. By the act of murder, one splits their soul in two. One piece of the soul stays in the body. The second piece is entrapped in an object of the murderer's choice. As long as the object, the Horcrux, remains intact the primary fragment cannot pass beyond the veil between the living and the dead. The body can be killed, expelling the soul, but it remains in the realm of the living in the form of a wraith. Under the proper circumstances the wraith can regain a body, thus returning fully to the realm of the living."

"And this is how your Lord Voldemort is returned from the dead?"

"Yes," Lily answered.

"And it has what to do with me and my gift?"

"We recently came into information that suggests my son may have somehow become an inadvertent Horcrux and be carrying a piece of Tom Riddle's soul. I hoped you could confirm or dispel this theory for me." She stopped and waited while the other woman looked at her. "You saw something," Lily pressed her. "Something that shook you so deeply you gave yourself away."

"I did," Yenene agreed. She paused, closing her eyes as she recalled what she had seen in looking on Harry. "I've encountered only one true soul bond before Harry and Ginny."

"They are truly soul-mates then?" Lily whispered. The wonder of it nearly eclipsing her fears Harry was a Horcrux.

Yenene smiled. "They are. What's more, they've fully accepted it. The bond between them was growing before my very eyes. Of course there is bad in this in that neither will survive the loss of the other."

"You know this for a fact?" Lily asked.

"There is only one way one of them might live without the other; and likely it would only be Ginny that would."

"A child?" Lily asked.

"A pregnancy," Yenene corrected. "The bond is so tightly wound, with so many willing to raise the child, I doubt she would survive the delivery."

Lily let out a slow breath. "And did you see anything else?"

Yenene's smile faded. "Given what you have told me, I fear your fears are correct. There is a great evil attached to your son's soul." Lily slumped in her chair. "Though I believe it is being consumed as the growing bond between he and Ginny joins the bit of your soul in battling against it."

Lily sat up. "Sorry? Could you repeat that?"

Yenene opened her eyes and focused on her again. "For lack of a better term, your son is a Horcrux for you. As that piece of your soul is not the blackened husk of the other, I assume you did not commit a murder to create it, but you should not expect to survive your son's death."

Lily's mind raced with Yenene's words. "The Heart's Shield," she whispered. She'd thought it possible the caster of the spell might survive the Death Curse. Obviously she'd been proved correct. But she hadn't ever been able to answer why. Was it really that simple? Had she given up part of her soul in sacrificing her magic? Given what Yenene was saying it seemed so."

"The Heart's Shield?" Yenene asked.

Lily snapped out of her thoughts. "A spell," she said. "One of my creation I cast on Harry just before Voldemort attempted to kill us and I must ask you to never reveal that information."

"As you have not revealed my secret to anyone," Yenene accused.

Lily flinched but wouldn't let the woman cow her. "With respect, you gave yourself away."

"And you have passed that information into the hands of how many beyond the few who witnessed it?"

Lily held the other woman's eyes for a moment before standing. "I've taken enough of your time." She strode for the door, pausing before opening it. "You have been too kind and given far more to me and mine then I can ever repay. I can only beseech the goddess herself you are never cursed with the sight of any of us again." She opened the door and was gone before the healer could respond.

* * *

_**DARK LORD STRIKES**_

_Shortly before 10pm last night aurors were called to the homes of Florean Fortescue, Dominque Malkin and Ferdinand Blott where, for the first time since the claimed rebirth of the Dark Lord by Minister of Magic Amelia Bones last spring, multiple private citizens were witness to scenes not seen since the Dark Lord was defeated by Harry Potter some fifteen years ago._

_Death Eaters!_

_As many as three-dozen in total were observed from within the properties and nearby residences._

_Of course everyone will recognize the names of three of Diagon Alley's most prominent proprietors._

_Thankfully quick responses by an auror force on heightened alert averted any fatalities or possible abductions. In fact, only a few minor injuries to responding aurors were reported._

_Minister Bones released a brief statement just before this issue went to press._

_"We all know the Dark Lord's, or Tom Riddle as is his given name, stated goal is the supposed Pure-Blood agenda. Tom wishes to somehow purge our society of our half-blood and Muggle born brethren. Forgetting the utter fallacy of one's blood somehow making them superior, or the fact our society would simply cease to function with just less than three in four of every witch and wizard alive in the country today removed from it, the truth is, other than terrorizing the good people of our great nation, Tom Riddle has never needed a reason for his acts of barbarity. He is simply a coward hiding behind what is, admittedly, great power._

_But I say this to you now, Tom Riddle. We are not afraid. Unlike before, we will not shrink in fear of you. Nor will we tremble when cowards in masks appear on our doorsteps. As Lily Potter did fifteen years ago, we will fight. As three brave families did last night, we will rise up. We will meet you with wands raised. And this time, with the great citizens of this nation behind the likes of Lady Potter, Florean Fortescue, Dominque Malkin, and Ferdinand Blott, there will be no return when you are struck down."_

_Minister Bones' words were echoed by fellow Diagon Alley proprietor Garrick Olivander of Olivander's Wands._

_"I am greatly heartened by not only the words, but the leadership of Minister Bones in this time of crisis. We cannot, and I for one will not, allow fear to stop me fighting for what is right. I was proud to stand against these criminals last night but even more proud to see many of my fellow Diagon Alley compatriots join in and help prevent any real catastrophe from occurring before aurors were able to arrive and take control of the situation._

_I offer our Minister great praise and my full support upon seeing the positive results of her efforts over the last number of months."_

Lord Voldemort set the paper aside. The world, it seemed, was a far different place from when he'd left it. Or was it? Were the cowards he'd so easily made tremble in fear at the very thought of him really no longer afraid? He found the idea a bit difficult to conceive. Could a populace really so easily change?

No.

More likely the people were just as much the cowards they'd always been, it was simply an inspiring leader giving them false hope that resulted in this renewed resistance. Cut off the head and they would once again be cowering in fear.

"It would seem," he spoke softly, "the people have forgotten whom it is that they are dealing with." The death eaters standing in a semicircle before him fidgeted slightly. They'd been soundly beaten the night before. With two individuals even being taken into custody. No doubt they were expecting retribution for their failures. There would be, of course. But shortly, when they felt safe in having escaped his wrath. Only then would their punishment fall. "What would you suggest we do about this, Narcissa?"

She stepped forward from where she'd been standing just behind his chair, careful to stay just a bit behind him. "Cut off the head, my Lord," she said.

Voldemort smiled grimly. "And whom is it that is the head?" She started to respond but he held his hand up, halting her. "Lord Nott?"

He took a step forward. "The Minister, My Lord."

Voldemort eyed him a moment before shifting to the others. "And would the rest of you agree with Lord Nott's assessment?" There was a general murmuring of ascent from the throng. Voldemort drummed his fingers on the arm of his chair. "And you, Narcissa? Do you agree with Lord Nott?"

"My Lord," she said, "I do not."

"Interesting," he said, amused at the rush of anger he felt coming from Nott and the others directed at Narcissa. "And whom would you say is the head?"

"Lady Potter, my Lord. She stands as false prophet it is possible to resist us… To resist you," she amended. "The Minister is respected, yes, but it is Lady Potter whom the people whisper of."

"Indeed," Voldemort agreed. He focused on the others, letting his eyes come to rest on each of the two-dozen or so assembled for just a moment. "It shall be considered a personal favor to the one who brings me Lady Potter." He paused a moment. "Alive is preferred, but dead will be forgiven." The assembled death eaters said nothing. "Leave us," Voldemort said. Bowing quickly the assembled mob left silently, leaving him alone with Narcissa. "Why were they not punished for their failure?" he asked.

"Because you wished them to believe they'd been forgiven, my Lord."

Voldemort didn't reply and Narcissa, capable student she was, remained silent. So very different from her sister, mistaking her seeming lack of motivation he'd underestimated before. A mistake he would not make again. "Do not fail me in this Narcissa," he said softly. "It will not be forgiven."

"Of course, my Lord."

* * *

Harry's hopes for a normal school year came to an end with Voldemort's first attack in early March. For the most part the students were insulated from the goings on of the wizarding world but as March rolled into April and then May, mornings became permeated with fear of what seemed near daily attacks. Led by Minister Bones the ministry, and the auror corps especially, were responding well, but the injuries, deaths and abductions were beginning to mount. Enough so that disturbingly hard lines were beginning to form in the student body. It didn't take a genius to see patterns in the attacks, and students' families who were attacked were uniting together against those who weren't.

"Are you insane or just stupid, Horton?" Harry demanded.

"They're pureblood!" William Horton snarled back. "They're all the same, want all of us dead."

Hermione stepped between the two boys, trying to calm the situation before Harry did something William wouldn't like very much at all. "Neville, Ginny and Luna's family fought for the Light before any of us were even born, and Daphne's family have been working to help defeat Riddle from before he was resurrected last spring. Not all pure-bloods are bigots, William. Just like not all half-blood and Muggle-born are for the Light."

"Name one," he demanded.

"Tom Marlovo Fucking Riddle, otherwise known as the Dark Fucktard, Lord Voldemort, you halfwit," Harry exploded.

Hermione rounded on him. "That is enough!" she snapped. "His family was attacked and his sister is in hospital. Yes, he is angry at the wrong people, but his anger is understandable and you are not helping things by calling him a halfwit." Harry started to respond but she whipped her wand out and pointed it at him. "Do. Not. Say. It."

Harry visibly composed himself before whirling around and stalking off with Ginny hurrying after him

"I'm truly sorry your sister is hurt," Neville said. "If your family has need of assistance, please, do not hesitate to let me know." He took Daphne's hand and the two hurried after Harry and Ginny.

Hermione turned back to William. "I understand you are angry, William, but you truly are attacking your greatest allies."

"So you say," he retorted.

"So I know," Hermione answered.

He glowered at her. "You're a fool if you think any of them have any concern for you at all," he said coldly before turning around and stalking away.

Hermione watched him go before turning to Luna. "What in the world is wrong with your house?" she asked.

"Quite a lot actually," Luna answered. She took Hermione's arm and the two set off after the others.

"I'm sorry," Harry said when Hermione and Luna caught up with them on the first balcony in the clock tower. "I'm just so fucking tired I can't take people being stupid."

"I thought you'd gone to the matron for more Dreamless Sleep," Luna said.

"Well I'd have to actually be having dreams for it to work, wouldn't it?" Harry snapped at her.

"Easy, Baby," Ginny said, placing a hand on his arm.

Harry visibly composed himself. "I'm sorry, Luna. I'm just so fucking exhausted." It was testament to how concerned the others were for him that Hermione didn't reprimand him for his language.

"Maybe we should take tomorrow morning off," Neville offered. "It's O.W.L.s (Ordinary Wizarding Level exams) in two days as it is.

"Yeah, whatever," Harry muttered.

"Harry," Ginny tried.

"I'm gonna go lie down," he cut her off and walked away without another word.

The others worriedly watched him go. "Aren't you going to go after him?" Hermione asked.

"I'm just giving him a head start."

Daphne kissed Neville's cheek. "I'll walk with you."

"It's fine," Ginny said. "You stay here."

"Harry's already alone, I'm not leaving you alone as well," Daphne countered.

Ginny sighed. "I knew our perfect year was too good to be true." She set off with the others following, breaking away from her and Daphne when the two turned for the dungeons and the Slytherin common room. Harry had gotten far enough ahead of them he was out of sight and they didn't catch up to him again till they entered the suite of rooms the three were sharing. Ginny slipped into her and Harry's room to find him face down on their bed already passed out. His legs were hanging off the bed and he hadn't even taken his boots off. Sighing, she crossed to him and went to work on the laces. She always liked that Harry wore boots instead of the loafers nearly every other boy in the school sported, but today she could have done without them. Truth be told, she was nearly as exhausted as Harry. After all, she might not be having nightmares, or whatever it was that was preventing him from sleeping, but she was up with him every night. Harry grunted as she picked his legs up and lifted them onto the bed.

"Thang's," he mumbled.

Ginny slipped onto the bed, sitting with her back against the headboard and gently combed her fingers through his hair. "Rest, Babe." Harry gripped her leg tightly; almost painfully so.

"I'm scared," he whispered.

"I'm here," Ginny answered. He gave her leg another squeeze before slowly relaxing. The next thing she knew Ginny was being torn from sleep by Harry screaming and jumping out of the bed.

Five days later Harry was dead on his feet, or rather, as he was currently sitting, on his bum. O.W.L.s were every bit as horrible as advertised. Even if you knew the material, were one of the top students in your year and fully expected to do well, you still had to take them. And Harry had done so on ever-decreasing amounts of sleep. What at first had been difficult had become nearly unbearable, as over the last month things had reached the point he felt he could barely close his eyes without starting awake feeling as if his heart had stopped. He didn't want to even think about how ugly he'd been to his friends and Ginny. Risking a glance at her his guilt only grew. He'd yelled at her again that morning and for the first time she'd snapped back. Amazing really, as she was hardly sleeping better than him. On the one hand he hoped she would. There was no reason for her to suffer like she was. On the other, he was terrified she'd carry through on her threat to sleep with Daphne tonight.

As if she sensed his eyes on her Ginny turned, giving him an unreadable expression. For a moment Harry felt like he might lose her right then and there. He certainly felt as if he deserved it. But then she gave him a tentative smile. The wash of relief through his body was nearly palpable and Harry could do nothing but thank the goddess and every other being that might exist in the universe for giving him such a forgiving girl. Feeling at least a bit better about things Harry winked back. Her smile grew. "Love you," he mouthed. She blushed. She actually blushed and turned away from him and Harry's stomach did a rather large summersault. When she looked back to him again her skin was still flushed but the look in her eye was rather challenging and something far different shifted inside him. Her brow quirked and Harry suddenly couldn't wait for the exam to be finished and for far different things to be occupying his mind; exhaustion had very little on being a randy teenage boy with a willing partner. The things that could be done that didn't involve intercourse seemed limited only by imagination and Ginny, he had found, had a very good imagination. The proctor shifted the parchment she was reading and Harry and Ginny quickly did their best to appear to be engrossed in the exam. Thankfully the woman never actually looked up and Harry let out a slow breath. A glance at Ginny and he could see the smile at the corner of her mouth. Sighing, he turned his eyes back to the exam in front of him. One hour to go.

Ginny was just finishing reviewing her answer to the last question when the silence of the exam room was shattered by a terrified, "NO!" followed by a loud crash. Ginny turned to see Harry in a tangle of limbs and tipped over chair on the floor.

"I say, what is the meaning of this?" the proctor demanded.

Ginny was out of her seat and moving to Harry even as he was scrambling to his feet. He looked frantically about the room as she moved to him. "Harry?" she said. His eyes locked on her and almost before she could blink he'd raised his arm and his wand was leveled on her. For one second Ginny actually feared he might curse her before his hand started shaking.

"I say, that is enough, Mr Potter," the proctor shouted. "There is an exam on yet!"

Harry's eyes remained locked on Ginny in horror. She took a step towards him and he backed hastily away, crashing into another desk he nearly tripped before catching himself. "Harry?" Ginny asked.

Harry grabbed his head in his hands. "No, don't talk, don't talk."

Ginny edged towards him. "Harry?"

"That is enough!" the proctor shouted again to no avail.

Ginny continued moving towards Harry and he backed away from her. "No, don't touch me."

"Harry," she tried again.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Harry roared. Ginny froze. Harry stared at her, his eyes flashing with terror. "What the hell is happening to me?" he whispered.

Luna edged towards him. "Harry?" His eyes snapped to her, freezing her in place.

"Get her out of here," he gasped.

"Harry," Ginny pleaded, taking a step towards him again.

"Get her out of here," Harry snarled, "before I hurt her." Luna just stared at him. "NOW!"

Luna grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her towards the door. Ginny struggled against her but Luna managed to push her from the room. "Get back here!" the proctor screamed. "This exam is not over."

"Oh do stop," Daphne snapped disdainfully. Daphne ignored the woman gaping at her and moved towards Harry. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't know," he croaked.

"Well," a voice said from across the room, drawing the wide eyes of everyone present. "I should think it's perfectly obvious," Lisa Turpin said.

"Oh is it?" Hermione said disdainfully.

"Of course, he's finally broken the love potion she's had him under." There was dead silence in the room for about ten seconds before chairs, desks and students still in those chairs slid across the floor, creating an open path between Harry and the Ravenclaw Prefect. Startled screams and shouts escaped from the displaced students but before Harry could move Hermione, Daphne and Neville had stepped in his path.

"Anyone with a brain knows that isn't true, Mate," Neville said firmly.

"Anyone with a brain knows it most certainly is," Lisa huffed.

"Ignore her, Harry," Hermione said. "Let's get you to the hospital wing."

Harry looked at her sharply. "I am not under a love potion," he bit out angrily.

"No, but something is obviously going on."

Harry glowered at her for a moment longer. "Fine," he snapped. Spinning on his heal he stalked to the door. Before he left though, he turned back. "That is my wife you're disparaging, Lisa," he said, his voice tightly controlled. "You want to be careful you don't push me to demand satisfaction of you." Lisa visibly paled. Harry turned and stalked out with Hermione and Neville following.

Daphne turned back into the room. Drawing her wand she focused intently on what she wanted, and said, "Accio." Six sheaves of parchment flew up from where they had fallen to the floor to float up in front of her. She plucked them from the air, taking care to make sure they were the six she'd intended before walking over to the proctor and setting them on the desk. "I'm truly sorry for the disturbance, Madam. I think you'll find each of us had already completed the exam and could not possibly have intended or even had time to do anything untoward." She smiled pleasantly. The woman said nothing. Daphne turned to go but stopped and turned back. "Oh, and please do note, I did summon the exams of six specific individuals with that charm without needing to verbally specify the names of those exam writers or that it was the exams themselves I was summoning. Again, I'm very sorry for the disturbance. I rather suspect the deputy Headmistress will bring you an explanation shortly… Good day to you."

"He's been obliviated," Bill said. It hadn't taken long to get Harry to the infirmary and gather the relevant parties; himself, Lily, Andi, Matron Pomfrey, and Rowena. The hardest part had been getting the rest of the youth brigade out while they examined him.

"You're certain it's not a love potion?" Lily asked.

Bill shook his head. "You know as well as I do, love potions don't work that way." He pointed to a rune floating in the air over Harry. "See, there's the Obliviation."

"Yes," Lily agreed, "but what is this?" She pointed to a different rune. "It's tied to it, see the binder."

"I'm not entirely certain. Though I know it's blood magic."

"This one, yes?" Lily asked pointing to a third rune.

"Yes," Bill said.

"And the colour," Rowena asked. That means it's potion based, correct?"

"Right," Bill agreed.

Lily handed Harry a phial. "What's this for?"

"Blood. If you were given a potion, I can reverse engineer it and figure out what they did to you."

"Right," Harry said. He drew his wand and used it to cut his finger. "How much?"

"Fill it." Lily handed him another phial. "This one as well."

"Vampire," Harry said. Though he dutifully filled both phials. Lily smiled tightly at him.

"There's another blood symbol here," Bill said. He prodded the rune with his wand. "Binder, binder," he muttered. He stopped suddenly. "This is dark magic."

"Well we knew it wasn't good," Harry said.

"Hush," Lily said. She moved beside Bill with Rowena hovering at her shoulder. "Show me." Bill pointed out the progression of runes.

"Forcibly taken?" Lily asked.

"Pretty certain," Bill said.

"From whom though?"

Bill frowned, absently tapping his wand against his leg as he thought. "I can't be certain yet, but if I had to guess, it's from Harry."

"Harry?"

"Yep." Bill pointed his wand at the rune. "It's less than the first one, which I'm betting is from whomever did this to him."

"Making it weaker," Lily said.

"Son of a bitch," Bill exclaimed. "This is what the old bastard did to Snape so he couldn't implicate him. He's not supposed to break this; ever."

"Well duh," Harry said. "If someone obliviated me, of course they don't want me to break it."

Bill shot him a look. "No, but they did this with dark magic; seriously dark magic. They used their blood in a greater quantity than your blood, which was forcibly taken from you. I know I don't have to tell you how significant it can be when blood is taken verses given. It means you've already been defeated if they can force it from you. Which means they've proven superiority. Putting it into a potion like this, I might not know exactly what it is, but it should be impossible for you to break it. Whatever they did to you, you're never supposed to find out."

"Then how is it I'm breaking it and what's it got to do with Ginny?"

"Other than the fact you're a magical anomaly, I haven't a clue how you're breaking it. As to my sister, the first answer, that she's involved, is obviously ridiculous. That leaves us with the supposition they've done something to you in regards to her as well."

"Could it be Kaa?" Rowena ventured.

The others turned to her. "Of course," Lily said. "He's highly resistant to any potion; even ones that are supposed to help him. This kind of dark magic potion…"

"It's like a poison, right," Harry asked.

"Yes."

Harry blew out a breath. "Well," he said after a few moments, "that's good then. It means whatever I was given will eventually be expelled and I'll remember what happened."

"Actually," Andi said, "seeing you're already breaking the block down, it's highly likely it is damaged and I can help you find it."

Harry stared back at her. "Well what are we waiting for then?"

A bit more than an hour later Ginny was huddled between Daphne and Luna with Neville and Hermione crowded in on either side of them on the couch in matron Pomfrey's office. Sirius paced the floor, giving edge to the seeming calm of David, Mali and Remus who sat silently with eyes locked on the door. All of them looked up when the door opened, admitting Bill and matron Pomfrey.

"He's been obliviated," Bill said without preamble. Andi followed him in. "Andi has helped him to break it. He's sleeping now. Lily's with him."

Silence held the room for a moment. "Do we know what was obliviated?" Mali asked.

"We do," Andi said softly. She moved across the room and held out her hand to Ginny. "Lily wants to tell you herself."

Ginny looked up at her. "I'm not going to like this, am I?"

Andi couldn't stop the tear that slid down her face. "No, Luv. You won't." Ginny let out a world-weary sigh and took Andi's hand, allowing the older woman to lead her from the room. "Just Ginny," Andi said when Daphne and the others moved to follow.

"I want to know—" the door closed on Hermione's protest and Ginny very quickly found herself standing outside the curtains shielding Harry from view.

Andi poked her head around. "Lily…? I have Ginny with me."

"Of course," Lily's voice answered.

Before Ginny could move Bill put a hand on her shoulder. He's sleeping now, but we still have some concerns how he may react on seeing you."

Ginny nodded. "Ok."

Bill let her go. "Go ahead."

Ginny took a steadying breath and stepped around the curtain. The two women stared at each other for a second before Lily opened her arms. Ginny quickly moved into her embrace. They held each other for a long few seconds before Ginny whispered. "He was raped, wasn't he? And whoever did it made him think it was me, didn't they?"

Lily rested her head on top of Ginny's. She should have known Ginny would guess. "Yes."

Ginny shuddered and she was certain her knees would have given out if not for Lily holding her up. The older woman pressed a kiss to her crown. Ginny clutched at her desperately. "It'll be ok, Love," she soothed. "It'll be ok."

"I swear, Mum, it wasn't me."

Lily crushed Ginny to her chest. "Oh, Love." She laughed through a sob. "Don't you think I know that?"

"I just want you to know," Ginny sniffed.

Lily pushed her back, holding her by the shoulders. "I know, Ginevra," she said with intensity. She gave Ginny a little shake. "I. Know." Ginny shuddered and Lily pulled her tight. "Shush," she soothed, stroking Ginny's hair. "Shush." They'd been there for near a minute when Harry suddenly sat up in the bed. Bill grabbed Ginny and pulled her behind him. Harry didn't move for a few moments but it seemed an entire ocean of emotion played across his face before he moaned, "No," lunged over the edge of the bed and expelled the contents of his stomach.

"Harry!" Lily and Ginny cried. They both rushed to him but Bill held Ginny back.

"Let me go!" she screamed.

"Firefly," he tried. "Ginny!" Ginny shifted her weight, stepped back and just that quick was out of his grasp and rushing to the side of the bed beside Lily. She froze next to the older woman, unsure if she should touch him or not. Harry continued to retch violently, great wracking heaves shuddering his body till he was literally just hanging over the edge of the bed with strings of drool dripping from his mouth.

"Easy, Baby," Lily soothed.

"No," Harry whimpered. "Please no, please, please no."

"Shush now," Lily said, gently trying to guide Harry fully back onto the bed.

"Make it go away," Harry gasped. He curled into a fetal position. "Make it go away. Lily grabbed a flannel from the table and swiped some of the mess from Harry's mouth away. "Make it go away," he continued to whimper, over and over.

"Shush now," Lily continued to try and sooth him.

Eventually she managed to get him to calm some and Ginny edged around her. At Lily's nod she tentatively reached to place her hand on his, stilling for just a moment before she did, praying, willing that whatever the strange bond that existed between them was would give him some small comfort. With Bill watching, ready to move at a moment's notice, Ginny ever so softly let her fingertips touch Harry's. For a second it seemed there was nothing and then it was like she was first waking again after the Chamber of Secrets as a tsunami of emotional pain flooded into her body. Gasping, she drew back like she'd set her hand on a hot stove. Harry froze, his whole body going ridged for a long moment before it released. His head turned and his eyes found hers and it was all Ginny could do not to cry out at the hurt crashing within their depths.

"I'm so sorry," Harry whispered before he closed his eyes and a single tear slid down his cheek.

It took Ginny a second to recover before she edged towards him again. "Harry?" she whispered. He didn't respond and she moved closer, reaching for his hand again, forcing herself not to back away as the pain of what he was going through slammed into her again. She twisted his hand around, pressing her palm to his and forcing his fingers to weave with hers. "It'll be ok," she said. "I still love you." His only response was to clutch her hand tightly, painfully so. Unnoticing of the sick she was stepping in, Ginny moved closer and reached to brush his fringe back. "Rest, Baby." Harry shook his head. "I swear, I'll be here when you wake up." Harry screwed his eyes tightly closed, as if her words imparted physical pain on him. "Rest, Love," she soothed. "Rest."

* * *

"I believe it time we did something about this," Luna said. She Daphne, Hermione and Neville were huddled together at the Hufflepuff table, grabbing a quick dinner before heading back to the hospital wing. None of them could scarcely believe the horror of what had happened to Harry and they were all on edge, one moment away from a breakdown and even closer to lashing out at something. Really, any target would do and Lisa Turpin was doing her level best to bring that wrath down on herself.

"Frankly," Hermione said, "with what happened it's only going to gain traction." The others gave her a look. "I know what's true," she snapped angrily. "I was there too you know. But that does nothing to change what people saw and a love potion being broken is a rather good explanation."

Luna sagged. "True."

"So what can we do?"

"Wait," Daphne said.

The others focused on her. "You do understand none of us are exactly in a waiting mood," Neville said.

Daphne chose to ignore his remark. "Do you not think it strange how quickly Matthew moved on from Stephanie?" she asked instead. The others didn't answer. "They were inseparable; more so even than Harry and Ginny, together without break from the middle of second-year till just more than a month ago. And that says nothing about the time from the train first-year till they became official."

Hermione frowned. It was true; Matthew Donaldson and Stephanie Knowlton had been just as tight as she, Luna, Harry and Ginny from first-year on. It had been one of the most non event pairings in school history when word got out they'd finally kissed before the train home for the winter break second-year. And then, just a bit more than four weeks ago Matthew had broken up with her. He'd become official with Lisa not two days later. Stephanie had been beyond devastated. "Are you implying Lisa used a love potion on him?" she asked.

Daphne merely shrugged. "I rather think we'll find out soon enough."

She'd barely got the words out when Mathew suddenly jumped up from his seat beside Lisa. "You absolute whore!" he shouted, bringing instant silence to the whole of the Great Hall.

Lisa stared up at him. "W–what?"

"Tell them!" he roared, looming over her.

"L–love," she stammered, reaching for his hand.

He jerked away from her. "Don't you ever touch me again."

"What is the meaning of this?" Professor McGonagall asked quietly from behind the two. It really was astonishing how quickly she could move when the situation warranted.

Matthew spun around, finding both professor McGonagall and professor Flitwick behind him. "I trust you have good reason for your behavior, Mr Donaldson," professor Flitwick said in his squeaky voice.

In the drama that was unfolding no one, not even her three friends, noticed Daphne rising to her feet. "Oh, he has reason," her voice carried across the hall.

All eyes cut to her. "Miss Greengrass?" professor McGonagall asked.

"Matthew just broke free from a love potion," Daphne said.

Silence.

Lisa jumped to her feet. "How dare you!" she shrieked. "Professor, I will not stand for these accusations against my character." The two professors looked between Daphne, Matthew and Lisa.

"You level serious accusations, Miss Greengrass," professor McGonagall said.

"I never accused Lisa of giving him a love potion, Professor," Daphne said. "I merely stated he had just broken free from one. Daphne produced a small phial of clear liquid from her pocket and held it up. "Though I did take this from Lisa's bag just before sitting down and replaced it with a different phial." Daphne paused. Lisa had gone decidedly pale. Paler even than when Harry had threatened her the previous day. "The new phial has my initials engraved on the bottom side of the stopper and was filled with the antidote to Saraphina's Seduction," Daphne continued. "Myself, I'd be very curious to see if that phial were empty or not." She shrugged. "But that's just me."

Matthew spun and grabbed Lisa's bag. "Get your hands off that!" Lisa shrieked. She lunged for it but Matthew was a big boy; nearly as big as Neville and just as solid and he easily fended her off. He dumped the bag on the table, spilling the contents haphazardly about. Of course, just as Daphne said, the phial was there. And, it was empty. Professor McGonagall snapped it up. She quickly pulled the stopper and turned it over. She stilled for a second before the full effect of her imperious glare landed on Lisa.

"P–pro—"

"Professor Flitwick," Professor McGonagall cut the girl off. "Escort Miss Turpin to the Headmaster's office."

"Of course," he said. He grabbed the girl's arm and led her from the hall.

Professor McGonagall swept the hall, her eyes settling on the one other student besides Matthew and Daphne who was standing. "Miss Knowlton, might I impose upon you to escort Mr Donaldson to the infirmary?" The pretty brunette didn't move.

"Please, Stephanie," Matthew asked softly. The two stared at each other from across the length of the aisle, and then she was racing into his arms. Matthew caught her, lifting her clear off her feet. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he said over and over, his hand holding the back of her head.

Professor McGonagall turned from them to focus on Daphne. "Miss Greengrass, if you would come with me."

"Of course, Professor," Daphne agreed. She kissed Neville's cheek and quickly followed professor McGonagall out the doors.

Neville, Hermione and Luna all slowly turned and looked at each other. "If I were to snog, Daphne senseless," Luna said, "you would both understand, yes?

As one, Hermione and Neville said a rather awed, "Completely."

Luna nodded. "I shall do my utmost to exercise some control."

When Harry woke, it was quickly. Though he remained on his side, unmoving, but for his eyes slowly blinking. It was morning, he was fairly certain. Though the world seemed strangely colourless; grey even. His body was weary yet too, far more weary than he could ever remember being. And given some of what he'd been through, that said an awful lot. He hadn't even tried to move but was pretty certain it would take an effort of will to even lift an arm that he didn't have in him. His mind played back over the events of the last… days, hours, weeks? It didn't matter. However long it had been hadn't erased what he'd learned. He closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.

The next time he woke, it was the same; quickly, silently. It was dark again now. How long had he been asleep; a full day, two, a week? His body might have felt a bit less worn. Maybe. As he had zero desire to move, he couldn't really be sure. Instead he just stared ahead with unseeing eyes, completely missing his mum, asleep in the chair across from him till dawn began to spread its weak light through the window. His eyes widened slightly before shifting.

Luna, Daphne and Hermione were arrayed in chairs next to her. A glance towards the head of his bed revealed Hermione's parents, Andi and Tonks. Looking to the foot of the bed he found Bill and Sirius, awake, heads together, near silently murmuring to each other. He looked away quickly, not wanting them to notice him awake yet and found he'd missed Remus standing near Hermione watching him. The two locked eyes but Remus didn't say a word. After a moment he gave an almost imperceptible nod of his head. Harry's eyes shifted, searching. He prayed she was asleep yet; that he'd get one last chance to see her before she learned the horrible truth, before his pain became hers. It was then he felt something solid at his back. A soft tickle coursed the back of his neck. He moved ever so slightly and realized his arm was trapped; as it always was by hers, wrapped around his middle and her hand grasped around his wrist. Harry frowned, how hadn't he noticed her touching him? Had what had happened destroyed whatever the strange bond that existed between them was? For the first time since waking the dead feeling within his body shifted. Anger, swift and sudden, like a dessert flash flood after a rare rain filled him faster than he could have dared believe. He'd always had a temper, he knew that, but this was something else entirely. This was rage. This was fury and wrath, hateful vengeance washing the lethargy from his body in an instant.

Ginny was sitting up a half second before he was. "Harry?" she gasped. Their movement brought everyone awake in moments; rising from their chairs, some moving towards them, others hesitating and unsure. A stand of phials began to rattle its way across the bedside table; followed by the windows shuddering in their panes. The candles in the sconces along the walls flared to brilliant white balls the size of quaffles and splashed down buckets of wax in seconds to harden again on the cold flagstones.

Ginny grabbed his face, holding him tightly. Her hands were like ice to his molten fury. "Easy," she soothed. Eyes locked, jaw clenched, breath coming harshly through his nose. Calming, subsiding, peace pouring into him. "Easy," she said again. Harry gave a jerky nod. "That's it, eyes on me."

"You," Harry croaked.

"Me," she said.

"Still feel you."

Ginny nodded. "Yes."

"Not broken?"

"Not broken," she answered. Harry stared at her for another moment before he sagged bonelessly into her lap. Ginny curled over him protectively. "Never broken," she whispered in his ear. "Never leave you. Never give up."

"Kill them," Harry said.

Ginny stilled, and then agreed. "Yes." Harry wrapped his arms around her waist, clutching at her. Again Harry wasn't certain how long they sat there, but the sun was fully up when she asked if he might be ready to sit up now.

"Harry shook his head."

"Please, Baby," Ginny asked softly. "You don't have to talk."

"I tried, Ginny," he croaked. "I swear I tried. B-but they'd put magic inhibitors on me. And then they gave me this potion and I couldn't even move." Harry stopped and Ginny said nothing, somehow knowing she needed to let him get this out and that whatever pain she was in right now Harry's was far, far worse. "I didn't want to," he whispered. I knew it w–wasn't – wasn't…"

Ginny put her hand over his mouth, stopping him. "She was polyjuiced as me, wasn't she?" Harry gave a sort of choked gurgle and his head jerked up and down. Ginny tried turning his face to hers. "Harry, look at me." He shook his head. "I need you to look at me right now, Harry."

"I can't." She tried turning his head but he refused to move. "Please, Ginny," he gasped.

Ginny let him go and Harry thought she'd maybe turned away, or he'd broken her will, or he didn't know what exactly but then she spoke.

"I wouldn't care if you were raped," she said, causing him to flinch, "by a thousand different men. I wouldn't care if someone took you and forced you to be a prostitute. None of that would have been you. And I wouldn't care if we hadn't met till we were fifty, you had been happily married for thirty years and were widowed with a half dozen children. I still want you, Ginevra Molly Weasley. I. Still. Want. You." While she was speaking Harry couldn't stop himself from rolling in her lap so he could see her. She palmed his cheek as she looked down on him. "That's what you said to me, Harry," she said with soft intensity. Why on earth would you think I'd be any different?"

"I…" Harry started and faltered.

"I should have done more?" Ginny asked. "Fought harder, been able to stop it? Do you think those things of me?"

Harry shook his head. "No."

Ginny looked into his eyes, holding them for a long time before speaking. "I still want you, Harry James Potter… I. Still. Want. You."

Harry swallowed painfully, before whispering, "I don't know how to believe that."

"You will, Harry." Ever so gently rubbing her thumb just at the corner of his mouth. "I swear." Harry shuddered once and curled into her, his face buried in her stomach. Ginny laid down over him, protectively sheltering him in her arms as silent tears slid down both their faces.

Lily reached out and gently set her hand on Ginny's, drawing her eyes. The two just watched each other, with Lily not needing to say a word for Ginny to understand. "I love you, Mum," Ginny mouthed.

"Love you," Lily mouthed back.

Bill sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned over to kiss Ginny's crown. "You've always been the best of us," he whispered.

A few hours later Harry was asleep under the watchful eyes of, among others, Luna, Daphne Hermione and Neville, and Lily had sent Ginny to shower. It'd been three days and if Ginny hadn't been numb to anything but Harry she'd have agreed she was more than a bit ripe. She'd mechanically undressed and stepped under the spray and was in the process of squeezing shampoo from the bottle when it had clattered to the floor and she'd collapsed to her knees. They were so alike, suffered so many crimes but there was one they hadn't shared and what Tom had done to her when his crimes turned to a sexual nature, hate was far to simple for what she felt for the bastard. She had thought it impossible to hold more hatred, more rage towards one person only to find she had been wrong; so very wrong. When it happened to someone else, someone you loved more than yourself, it was worse, so very much worse. Ginny sobbed, slobber and snot sliding down her face to be washed away by the pounding water of the shower. She was so spent, so gone, she wasn't even aware when someone came in and coaxed her to her feet. She blindly responded to soft commands to turn so her hair could be washed and then rinsed and she was out of the water and her hair was wrapped in a towel and piled on her head. Another was used to dry her skin before a warm bathrobe was wrapped around her body. Her feet shuffled, they must have, as she was guided to a chair and the towel was removed from her hair. A brush was produced and long, gentle strokes worked out the tangles till her hair was merely damp instead of wet. The brush was placed on the counter and she was pulled to her feet again and then she was sitting in the lap of her caregiver, gentle arms wrapped around her and her head was pulled to their shoulder.

Eventually Ginny came back to herself. "He was scared to come back," she whispered. Her caregiver said nothing, just gently continued to stroke their fingers through her hair. "He said so, when we went to Cedric's grave," Ginny went on. She shuddered and gasped, "He came back for me. So I could be captain."

Her caregiver shifted, and gentle hands reached for her face. Green eyes met brown. "You know this is not your fault," Lily said. "You know it better than any of us."

Ginny stared at her, wondering how this woman even existed. Not once, never, in all the time she had known Lily had she ever offered Ginny anything but kindness and unconditional love. She'd never spoken a harsh word, never even given her a disapproving look. Not when she'd been a raging tempest intent on making Harry hate her and not now when it was so clearly evident what had happened was her fault. Oh, they'd all professed their desire to return to the school but left the final decision in Harry's hands. And Harry had wanted to return too, but he'd been hesitant, less certain than the rest of them. And how couldn't he have been after what had happened? But he'd bowed to group-think, Ginny was certain of it. She was certain without them… without her, he'd have decided differently. Her expected captaincy of the Slytherin quidditch team had been the tipping point. As he'd always done, from the day they'd met when he'd followed her to Slytherin house, he'd chosen her, her dreams, her life, her presence, and yet once again he'd been made to pay for it. "But…"

Lily put her finger over Ginny's lips. "No." She wiped away a tear as it slid down Ginny's cheek. "No," she said softly. Ginny just stared back at her. "You are the most wondrous daughter I could have ever dreamed to call mine, and every day I am grateful that Harry chose Slytherin, that he chose you. The things that have happened from the decisions any of you, any of us have made, they may have been different, or better, or even worse had we chosen differently. But those bad things, things like this, there is no guilt in the decisions that placed us in their path. That only lies with the people who choose to bring harm to others. And that's life, Ginny. We make decisions and choices and is it my fault or yours that we're here today? I've had four years of lessons in the decision to send Harry to this school. We weren't going to send any of you back here, not if Dumbledore was still here. But then he wasn't and we thought it was safe and here we are again and it wasn't. So is it you or me who bears the fault for what happened to Harry? Or is it the two women who did that to him who bear the fault?"

And Lily knew it all and never once had she blamed Ginny for any of it. Ginny swallowed tightly. "I love you, Mum."

Lily pulled her tight and kissed her crown. "I love you too, Daughter. I love you too."

A short while later Lily had returned Ginny to Harry and the two were asleep under the watchful eyes of their four closest friends. She and those children's parents and guardians were behind a Privacy Charm a curtain over. "I want them out of this school," Lily said.

The others exchanged quick glances. "Agreed," Augusta Longbottom said.

"Yes," Adrianna Greengrass said.

"I'm just glad I don't have to beat you over the head to get you to agree," Mali said.

Lily gave her a tight smile before turning to Luna's father. "Xeno?"

"What?" he asked.

"Removing them from the school, are you in agreement?"

"Oh," he said waving her off, "yes, of course. Luna's place is with her friends; wherever that might be, I'm certain of it."

"It's settled then," Adrianna said. She stood. "Anders and I will help Daphne with packing hers, Ginevra's and Harry's things."

"Good," Lily said. She turned to Hermione's parents. "Bill will go with you to help with Hermione's things and Remus can go with Xeno to gather Luna's."

* * *

The pen fell from Rowena Stone's hand, rolled across the desk and clattered to the floor. "Flesh, blood and bone," she whispered in horror. And then she was running, leaving her work area in the bowels of the castle behind, up the stairs and through the corridors of the school to professor McGonagall's office. She threw the door open and raced for the fireplace. Grabbing a handful of floo powder she tossed it in the fire. "The Briar Patch," she called and disappeared in rush of green flames. She stumbled out of the hearth in Lily's parlor a moment later. Nearly knocking Bill down in the process.

"Rowena?" Lily asked, surprised at her entrance. Bill had just been preparing to bring her to the school.

"I know why they did it," Rowena gasped.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy brought the squalling infant to Lord Voldemort. Taking the child he held it aloft by one leg "Flesh, blood and bone of the servant, willingly given, thy master be reborn," he spoke softly. His free hand flashed and the infant's arm fell into the cauldron where the Dark Lord stood. The infant howled louder, a cry of pain, fear and terror. The Dark Lord cared not, merely continuing with the ritual. "Flesh, blood and bone of mine enemy, forcibly taken, your enemy to be reborn." He stabbed the infant in the heart, instantly silencing it's cries before dropping it in the violently bubbling cauldron. He then turned the knife on himself and plunged it into his heart. The dark lord dropped immediately, sinking beneath the surface. The already furiously bubbling contents of the cauldron frothed higher and higher, overflowing the top to splash down, hissing in the raging flames beneath, sending up a great cloud of horrid smelling steam that quickly hid the cauldron from view. On and on it went till, suddenly, it stopped. A chill wind blew, dissipating the steam, but could do nothing to remove the smell of brimstone heavy and foul on the air. The cauldron fell apart, two great halves crashing down in the oppressive silence, leaving a figure curled upon itself behind. Slowly the figure unfurled to its full height. It's skin was smooth and parchment thin, its face deformed; with only slits where its nose should have been, leaving him to look quite snakelike. His eyes opened, revealing hideous orbs that glowed red like molten lava. The Dark Lord's head turned one way and then the other before raising a hand in front of his face. Slowly he squeezed it into a tight fist. A grim smile creased its lips. "You have done well, Narcissa," the Dark Lord hissed.

Narcissa moved forward. "I am pleased to serve, my Lord," she said. She kept her head bowed and offered a folded robe to him. He turned his back on her and she moved to drape it over his shoulders.

Lazily he held an arm out to his side. "My wand?"

She produced it and set it into his palm. Long, almost delicate looking fingers grasped it. His gaze shifted to the altar and the body of the girl, her womb cut open, still tied to it. "The family?"

"Dead, my Lord."

"The mother too?"

"I have no access to Azkaban, my Lord."

"It is a loose end, Narcissa."

"One that might yet be made to serve you, my Lord."

Voldemort eyed her a moment. Unlike the other weaklings who served him she held his gaze; inviting the examination. "Proceed then," he said.

"As you wish, my Lord."

Voldemort spared a glance at the body of Lamia Umbridge before a negligent flick of his wand set it alight in a blazing pier. "Come, Narcissa. It is time the world remembered just who Lord Voldemort is."

**END**

* * *

Author's notes:

Well there it is, the end of year five.

For those upset with me for what I've done to Harry I can only say you were warned the story would earn its mature rating. I do not write stories that are completely feel good. Despite failing quite often I try to write the bad with the good because a story where the good guys always save the day and always arrive in the nick of time and the bad guys never experience a triumph is boring. Honestly, I intended things to be much harder and darker than what I've actually written and found that I have shied away from that goal more than I'd have liked. A goal to work on I suppose. Even if some of you might not like me for it.

In fact, because I like tormenting you all, the child Voldemort sacrifices in this story is not the child you all saw Nimue/Kai bargaining a quick death for. Chew on that for a while… Yes, I'm evil. My wife tells me that quite often.

As always, thank you to those individuals who left their comments and concerns in a review. I appreciate and greatly look forward to hearing what people think.

And last, what I'm certain you're all really interested in. I'm steadily, if slowly, making progress on year six. It's not finished yet, but I'm going to do something I've never done before. I'm going to continue my biweekly posting on this series and pray I manage to finish the next book before I catch up on the posting of it. I'm sure even if I do manage that, there will be a delay between books 7 and 8 but we'll deal with that bridge when we get to it. Fingers crossed and we'll see you all in two weeks.

Honestly, at the moment, I think the hardest part is coming up with a title for an unfinished book. How the hell are you supposed to do that?

Sorcerer's Muse


End file.
